I Live My Life For You
by alter-shadow
Summary: Seventh year finds Draco Malfoy with a lot of plans in mind, but getting engaged to Harry Potter is definitely not one of them. On the other hand, for Harry it is simply a dream come true…
1. Phase 01

**I LIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU**

Warning: H/D Slash

Summary: Seventh year finds Draco Malfoy with a lot of plans in mind, but getting engaged to Harry Potter is definitely not one of them. On the other hand, for Harry it is simply a dream come true…

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except the wild fantasy that Draco & Harry would ultimately resolve some UST in book six.

Phase 1

Boarding Hogwarts Express for his final year of school, Draco Malfoy was suddenly filled with some sense of trepidation. He could see his mother waving from the platform, and he smiled softly in return. He had become closer to her after his father left Malfoy Manor, currently on hiding with other fellow Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban soon after he was put there, and till now it had been a year since the Light side last saw him. The latest news from his father recently was just to tell – no, order – Draco that he would marry Pansy Parkinson right after graduation. Draco had profusely refused, threw a tantrum, begged his mother and many else. Nothing worked.

He seriously considered running away from his family, but he didn't want to leave his mother. Narcissa was lonely without her husband, and she really cared about Draco. She had tried to console Draco about his marriage arrangement, but she couldn't do anything. The documents pledging Draco Malfoy to Parkinson family were lawful and irrevocable. It wasn't that Draco didn't like Pansy. The girl might look like a pug on her earlier years in Hogwarts, but as time went by, she had matured into a lovely young woman with all qualities any aristocrat family would consider perfect for a spouse. She was a Slytherin after all. If Draco hadn't been currently in love with someone else, he would've had no qualms about marrying her. But Draco was in love with someone else.

Finding an empty compartment in the Prefect car, Draco put down his trunk and sighed inaudibly as he sat down. The previous sense of trepidation flooded him again, causing him to wring his hands in anxious gesture. His mind was occupied with what would happen after he finished school. He had never dated anyone before, and now he lost any chance for it because of the arrangement. _'Probably I'll just fail all my classes and repeat the last year'_, he mused. But he doubted it would be a positive plan. He would most likely be forced to marry, graduated or not, and repeating school was humiliating as well as tiresome.

He felt the train started moving. He was still alone in that compartment, but this was just what he wanted. He had a lot of problems to solve before he finished his last year. Thinking about any way to call off his engagement, Draco's mind was carried to his unrequited crush. Although this marriage could be cancelled somehow, what was the point of it if his love was not returned? This brought another problem to solve. He needed to try to win the heart of his beloved. Hopefully it wasn't too late. They had become friends, close friends even, but there was _him_…

After the event of summer after fifth year, Draco obtained trust from the Light side although he didn't actually help them, like becoming a spy or such. He provided a few, yet precious information to be used against Death Eaters activities, but that wasn't the reason. The trust he gained was because he had risked his own life to save one Hermione Granger from the hands of Voldemort's followers.

Not only his near-death experience granted him disbelief and appreciation of his hidden courage, Draco had also become closer to the Golden Trio of Hogwarts and earned him distrust and utter disdain from most of his fellow Slytherins after he returned to school for the sixth year. His so-called friends shunned him, called him a traitor, disgrace, etc. He was hurt at first, and began to regret his foolishness. What did he get from saving a mudblood and openly renouncing his own father and allies? However his pride and arsenal of fearsome curses helped him go through the year physically unscathed.

He was quite lucky that he still had his mother's support. Lucius had abandoned his family in order to join Voldemort, so all he had was his mother. Narcissa solemnly told him that he was old enough to make his own decision. She was still a pure-blooded snob, but she was also a mother who was concerned with his only son's well-being. Forsaking the Dark side meant placing his name on the top of most wanted death list of the Death Eaters. It was too late for Draco to redeem that single rebellious action. On the other hand, he had just brought himself a perfect chance to redeem his past misdemeanour in the Light side. Balancing the pros and cons between the two sides, Draco realized that unless he could change back time, the Light side was his best choice to survive. In the end, there was where his allegiance lay eventually. _'All I gave for love…,'_ Draco smiled wistfully.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when someone opened the door to his compartment. A pair of emerald eyes spotted Draco, and Harry Potter flashed his most brilliant smile at the blond boy. _'It's almost as if he were really happy to see me'_, Draco couldn't help the thought. He straightened his posture and schooled his mask in place.

"Potter."

"Draco."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. Potter had begun calling him by his first name since the middle of sixth year. He couldn't return the favour though; the name Harry was foreign in his tongue as well as in his mind. Besides, Potter didn't seem to care. He still had that bright smile gracing his handsome face, and his eyes never left Draco. Draco had a distinct feeling that Potter was checking him out, but he dismissed it easily. Potter could have any girl he wanted, not only was he the one and only Boy-Who-Lived, he was also as gorgeous as Apollo. It never occurred in Draco's mind that Potter was attracted to him, his nemesis for 5 years and recently became something-close-to-friend. Little did Draco know what really was in Harry Potter's head right now.

Harry was ecstatic to see Draco again. He had missed his secret object of affection for the whole summer. He did a correspondence with Draco, but it was different than meeting the boy in person. Being close to this young Dragon always made him feel invigorated, while at the same time many wonderful sensations fluttered inside his stomach. It was such an incomparable feeling. He was currently admiring the way sunlight played with the silvery nuance of Draco's loose hair and gave sparks on his beautiful eyes. _'Why is every time I see him, he becomes cuter and cuter?'_

"So Draco, ready for our last year in Hogwarts?" Harry didn't bother to ask about Draco's summer. From his letters he had already known how boring it was. Draco wrote that he trained for Quidditch and learnt some Dark Arts. Harry knew that this blunt confession was not to be treated as threat. Draco Malfoy had changed. Whatever Dark Arts he learned would not be used for misdeed. Harry had his own reason to believe it, apart from the fact that he was head over heels with the blond. Harry was in love, but he still had good instinct and kept a rational mind.

"Positive. The question should be: Are you, Potter?" Draco didn't tell anyone about his arranged marriage, and certainly he didn't want anyone to see how bothered he was with it.

Harry grinned. "Gryffindor will take over the House Cup this year." Last year for the first time since Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, Slytherin managed to steal the House Cup. Draco could proudly say that it was mostly thanks to him. He was the top student last year. Being isolated from Slytherins gave him more time to take care of himself and his lessons. It was a disappointment he wasn't made Head Boy this year, God knows why. Draco snorted in reply. Harry smirked.

"Why isn't Weasley with you?" Draco was just a bit curious, since he knew Harry spent his summer with Ron at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, he'll come later. I wanted to talk with you in private."

At this Draco raised an eyebrow, silently prompting Potter to finish his personal business as soon as possible. Harry took a deep breath.

"Draco, the Order has established new plan for us. Before this you're not categorized as an active member. You just mostly assisted in strategic planning, and trained with us for a few times. We appreciated that, really. But… the Order believes you can do so much more on the front line, to involve in a real battle against Dark Eaters and Dementors. We just thought that your participation will be very helpful, with all those Dark Arts you specialize at."

Draco twitched slightly. He was still not ready to fully participate in upcoming war, even though he had firmly decided to stand up for the Light side. He only wanted to help his love who was an active member of the Order, but thinking that he might have to face his own father on battlefield was unnerving. This was another problem which had plagued him for quite a time.

Harry always noticed and recognized even the smallest gesture of Draco's body language. He knew something was bothering his love. Slowly Harry reached for Draco's left hand and clasped it in both of his own hands. Draco frowned and tried to jerk his hand away, but Harry's grip was firm. Harry smiled in assurance and said, "Don't worry. I don't… nobody would force you to do anything you don't like. Personally I agree that you should take more active part in this war. You are very strong, Draco. You can contribute a lot for us. Bad things can happen anytime, but all the Order's members will protect each other." After a slight pause, "I will protect you. "…_ with my life…_

Potter's words and smile and hands were comforting and… affectionate. Draco stared intently on Potter's green eyes and he knew that Potter would hold onto his promise no matter what. Bloody Gryffindor, how typical. Another thing that Draco saw on those eyes, but subconsciously ignored it, was unconditional love. The same thing he saw shining on his mother's eyes or on his own eyes whenever he was looking on the mirror thinking about his secret desire.

Harry still didn't release Draco's hand despite the tug from Draco's part. The hand felt so cold, so soft, so absolutely wonderful. Instinctively Harry brought the hand up close to his lips, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Harry! Draco!"

At the cheerful sound, the door suddenly opened and Draco jerked his hand back forcefully.

"Hermione!" Harry called back, stood up and hugged his best friend. Draco saw the Head Girl's badge she wore. He wasn't surprised. Draco smiled when Hermione beamed at him, and completely taken aback when she hugged him tightly. His pink-flushed cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Well isn't it romantic. How does it feel to hug a Ferret, Mione?"

Ron Weasley came from behind Hermione, grinning at Draco who scowled and drawled, "I can assure you it feels better than holding a weasel, Weasel. Ferret's fur is very soft, you know."

Draco had ceased throwing nasty remarks towards the Trio, so to chase the dry atmosphere away Ron usually started playful insults in order to bait Draco into retorting. Hermione objected at first, but later she found out that indeed it was rather dull without taunt and teasing from Draco. Nothing actually hateful between the two boys, Ron stepped forward and patted Draco on the shoulder hard and Draco's lips twitched upwards faintly.

Harry grinned at Ron and said, "Well, let's go then. The prefect assembly awaits us." Then he donned his robe and pinned a silvery badge on it. The Head Boy's badge. _'So there it goes. Golden Boy got the position. Figures, he is Dumbledore's pet anyway,'_ Draco thought sullenly.

The four of them walked out and opened the door to meeting compartment where other Prefects had gathered. Draco saw Pansy Parkinson and sneered at her. She sneered back. Clearly she wasn't so keen on the idea of their engagement either. Draco made a mental note to talk to Pansy about this predicament as soon as possible. During the meeting Harry and Hermione gave their speeches of moral and responsibility and reiterated the prefect's duties which were just the same as every other year. In short it was another boring meeting.

Harry kept stealing glances towards Draco who was watching Hermione in rapt attention. He knew about Draco's feelings for her, but it seemed that everyone else was oblivious. Of course, not everyone watched Draco as intently as him. Draco was not easily read, in these recent years he always kept his emotion in check and appeared cold and composed in front of people. _'Always the Ice Prince, eh Draco,'_ thought Harry affectionately.

As they returned to their previous compartment, chatting amicably, Draco noticed that Harry had grown taller than him. Last year they were still on the same height. Another rush of jealousy emerged on Draco's mind. First, Potter had proven that he was indeed better than Draco in magical power and Quidditch. Second, Potter always managed to become well-liked and respected apart from his popularity as the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco himself was compelled to say that Potter had a charisma and nice personality. His temper was still easily boiled, but all in all Potter had been matured considerably. Third, after he started officially dated Cho Chang last year, Potter had discarded his atrocious glasses in favour of magical contacts, acquired a much better sense of fashion, and managed to appear as the hottest bloke in the entire Hogwarts population. If before these Draco could always prided himself on his good looks, now with the ugly duckling Potter had matured into a flawless swan, he felt oddly inferior. Besides, there was always that Cho Chang issue… it felt bloody upsetting when your first crush suddenly went out with your most-hated rival. Although they kept the relationship only for a few months in early sixth year before suddenly breaking up. By the time they broke up, however, Draco had already got over his crush on Cho and found a new love, who was currently sitting next to him in the compartment.

Harry watched the blond Slytherin looking out the compartment window, smiling ever so slightly as if he was enjoying the passing view. Nevertheless, Harry could swear that actually Draco was watching Hermione by the reflection of the window's glass. Harry wondered till when Draco would hide his feeling for Hermione. Not that he expected the blond boy to confess, Hermione was likely to turn him down. She was smitten with Ron. Harry himself felt like a crap. For months he had been mooning over Draco but in reality he only managed to either make Draco raise an eyebrow, become irked, or completely ignore him. He didn't know how to properly express his love for Draco or attract his attention without looking like a fool. Besides Divination, Harry Potter also awfully sucked at the art of seduction.

Wrapped up with different things in their own minds, neither Draco nor Harry realized that the train had slowed down. When Ron and Hermione stood up to get ready to exit the train, they were finally awakened from their trail of thoughts. The familiar view of their school ground come into sight from the window. Hogwarts Express had reached its destination.

TBC


	2. Phase 02

Phase 2 

The opening ceremony went as usual. The Sorting Hat still merrily chanted the song for people to unite or crumble. Most of the Slytherin snorted contemptuously at the song, but Draco felt alarmed when the Hat insinuated that a big war against evil was waiting. Potter's words from earlier echoed inside his mind. Would he decide to be involved in the upcoming battle?

The Sorting for first years began afterwards. He brought his eyes to look at Potter across the Great Hall, and was surprised to see that Potter's green eyes had been set on him. What confused him was that Potter smiled to him in a rather shy manner. Draco fought the urge to smile back and instead settled for a light rise of an eyebrow. Then he turned his head towards the Head Table, watching his favourite Professor Snape. Again, he was baffled to see that Snape was staring angrily at Gryffindor table, to be precise at the present Head Boy. It wasn't an unusual thing, but tonight the glare was definitely murderous. Potter hadn't done anything yet, had he?

Harry also felt the glare directed to him, and despite his puzzlement, he glared back challengingly. Snape probably wasn't too pleased that Harry had been made Head Boy this year, but somehow he felt this was more than that. Even Ron said to him, "Blimey, Harry. Snape seems ready to eat you alive!"

"Probably he's angry because you're the Head Boy, Harry, and not Malfoy. But really, he shouldn't take this matter so seriously. That kind of glare is a crime," Seamus added from his other side.

"Just let him do whatever he wants. It's not like he could hurt me or anything." Harry clapped as another first year was sorted into Gryffindor.

Ron looked proudly at Harry. "Yeah. Right now you've become more powerful than him. I can't forget how you sent him slamming to the wall during our practice in Headquarters."

Seamus and Dean perked up. "You did? Wow, I wish I were there. The expression on Snape's face must be priceless!"

Ron nodded, "It was priceless."

"Maybe that's the reason he looked so murderous before. He's still holding a grudge on Harry's feat over him. He is always jealous of Harry and his abilities," Dean offered his opinion.

Neville felt the need to participate, "Snape only feels jealous of his popularity. He thinks Harry has rivalled him in getting girls' attention."

"Nah, bad assumption, Neville. How could he feel rivalled if he's actually much inferior to Harry in many body parts? He must've been rejected by women at least once every year. No wonder he's always so grumpy. Not to mention oily," Ron cackled evilly, followed by the others.

Harry only smirked slightly. He didn't feel right laughing at Snape. The Professor had aided him a lot in many occasions and actually held a major part in improving Harry's skill up till now. Besides, he was Draco's godfather and Draco respected that man a lot.

Seamus added, "I think he just needs to get laid." They groaned simultaneously, having failed to imagine who would be willing enough to bed a man as grouchy as Snape.

"Honestly, you boys. Stop gossiping like a bunch of housewives about out teacher!" Hermione admonished. The boys laughed.

"By the way, who's going to be our new DADA teacher?" Dean asked. They didn't see any new face sitting at the Head Table.

"Funny, we really have seven different teachers during seven years in Hogwarts," Ron said.

As the Sorting Hat announced the last new student was into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore roused and gave a short speech. At the end of his speech, the old Headmaster spoke something quite unexpected.

"The Sorting Hat has reminded us to stay united. This is the time for us to sort out any difference that may have separated people from each other. Prejudice and jealousy would only bring you nowhere. Some of us are actually destined to be together despite the conflicting personality and circumstances. Love, _true love_, can always be found in the most unexpected place."

He winked towards both Harry and Draco at the same time, probably by some magic trick, and opened the feast. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Harry shrugged at Draco's questioning stare. He was almost certain that Dumbledore referred his last statements to him, but did he also direct it to Draco?

A loud boom shocked the entire Hall. Ron choked on his meal, and Hermione tapped his back to help him. A puff of rainbow-coloured smoke appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, accompanied by confetti and a strong burnt smell. After the smoke dissipated, a spiky haired young woman came into view. Her hair was the same colour of the smoke, and she wore a cool, if not ridiculous, set of rock star outfit beneath sparkling pink robe.

"Sorry, everyone. I'm late." The woman laughed sheepishly. She made flippant gesture towards the students. "Don't mind my presence, please continue your feast." Most of the students stared curiously at the strange-coloured-haired stranger, but some others like Harry and his friends gaped in recognition. Snape glared at her.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has arrived."

The woman held up her nose proudly and flashed a bright smile towards the Gryffindor table, she specially winked at Harry.

At the Slytherin table, Draco massaged his throbbing temple. Their new DADA teacher was his own cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.

After the opening ceremony finished, Draco brought Slytherin's first years to their Common Room. He absently drawled the rules and useful information towards the new kids, all the while anxiously waiting for the chance to talk to Pansy. Tonks had bugged him all through the feast by sitting beside him at Slytherin Table, and he consequently became very worn out. Yet he didn't want to postpone his plan. When he had sent the first years to bed, he quickly approached Pansy but two towering bulks obstructed him.

Looking up haughtily to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco drawled, "Move out my way."

Goyle grunted, "Outside. Now."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why should I play with you?"

This time Crabbe answered, "This is a private business between us, Malfoy. You wouldn't want others to know."

Draco was irritated because Crabbe and Goyle seemed to become smarter after they stopped flanking him. They now attended Pansy, the reigning Slytherin Queen. However after five years following Draco, Crabbe and Goyle still kept a bit of respect and fear towards the ex-Prince of Slytherin.

Draco sighed. "Fine. Make it quick though. I don't have all night." He walked out the Common Room, Crabbe and Goyle close behind him.

Once they stood on a secluded dungeon's hallway, Draco turned to face the two bigger boys, prompting them to speak.

"We know about your engagement to Pansy," Goyle started. Crabbe continued for him, "Yeah. We want you to back off, Malfoy. You don't deserve Pansy." Goyle spoke again, his stance menacing, "You know we still respect you, but we won't hesitate to beat you up if you keep persisting in having her."

Draco stared at them in disbelief and felt more than a little affronted. "Bloody hell. I know you two are always jealous of me, but please for once think before you act. If you hadn't got in my way a minute ago, by now I would have been sitting in front of Pansy, asking her to help me cancel this engagement."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. Crabbe turned back to Draco and asked, "So you don't want to marry Pansy?"

"Never even in my wildest dream. I was forced to."

Crabbe and Goyle grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Next time ask nicely to obtain more information before you threaten someone. You're lucky I'm not in the mood of hexing two idiots. Now will you excuse me? I have an engagement business waiting to be called off." Not waiting for reply, Draco brushed past them and walked away.

He heard a voice called behind him, "Let us help you out with that, Malfoy."

Without looking back, Draco replied, "No need to be helpful, Vince. It isn't very becoming of you. Just take care of Pansy for me." _'I can't wait to see who between them will be turned down by Pansy first. Oh, and I also want to see her face when these two goons start courting her.'_ He smirked evilly.

Head held high, he re-entered the Slytherin Common Room. Some students still watched him with loathe, but mostly they just ignored him. He located Pansy sitting alone on a comfy couch near the corner, reading. She was really a sight to behold. No wonder Crabbe and Goyle fell head over heels with her. Draco stopped in front of Pansy, letting his shadow fall on the book she was reading. Pansy ignored him until Draco spoke.

"Parkinson, we need to talk."

Pansy looked up and closed the book she had been reading, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Like most other Slytherin, Pansy had lost her respect for Draco since the Granger Incident. However she didn't object the arranged marriage with him, for the fact that the Malfoy's fortune was unsurpassed in Britain and Draco himself was quite a looker. She knew she could hardly find a better choice for her future husband.

Draco sat down across her and opened the conversation right away, "This is about our engagement. I'm sure you share my opinion about this matter. There's no way we get to be married. We don't like each other."

Pansy sniffed delicately, "Well, I am not a disobedient child to my parents." She clearly referred to Draco's betrayal but he wasn't disturbed. "I accept our engagement because that's what my mother and father wish."

"I don't care what your parents' wish is. This is a total mistake, I can't let it ruin my life. I will do everything to cancel this engagement; you'd better help me with this."

"You make it sound as if you were a victim of some unfair business. I'm the only victim here, I tell you. You're supposed to be grateful that my family accepted your father's offer. Otherwise, who else would like to be engaged to you?"

"I can get any girl I want thank you very much, and I definitely don't want you."

"That was my line, Malfoy. _I_ can get any man I want. But _you_, after your shameful show of disloyalty towards our kind, are nothing but traitor, a disgrace. You should've been disowned, or better yet, killed! I know that your mother begged on her knees in front of Death Eaters so you'd be spared. Besides, if it hadn't been for your father's adamant coaxing and promises, my parents would've never agreed to take you into our family. Don't be so self-confident, you're not what you used to be. The name Malfoy has influence no more for pure-bloods and Slytherin."

Draco bristled. This woman had no respect whatsoever for him. She even dared disparage his mother and father. That was even more unforgivable. If before this he thought the only reason he didn't want to marry Pansy was because of Hermione, now he realized that there was no reason at all for him to accept their engagement. No matter how pretty she might be, he couldn't stand a relationship with someone who looked down on him. His reply was laced with venom and conveyed through gritted teeth.

"Watch your mouth, Parkinson. You know very well that you and your family mean _nothing_ for Malfoys. My mother did what she did for a sole reason of love for her child. I doubt that yours could do the same if it were you in my shoes. As for my father, he might be desperate, but he is still the Dark Lord's number one follower. If he heard about your words of him and the Malfoy name, don't think he wouldn't curse your family into ashes."

Draco and Pansy glared daggers to each other. After a minute Pansy averted her eyes and returned to her book, ignoring Draco. But the boy was aware that her hands were shaking lightly. He stood up gracefully and looked at Pansy with contemptuous half-lidded eyes, after successfully showing that Malfoys still had dignity although other people thought otherwise. "I take it you don't want to help me then. Fine. But if I ever, ever hear any foul words from you about my name and family, you're dead. Mark my words. You. Are. Dead. Good night, Pansy."

Pansy didn't answer, and with a final sneer towards her, Draco left Slytherin's common room.

_'Stupid Pansy! I can't believe I ever thought she was beautiful, that hag!'_ he grumbled silently. He was disappointed that he couldn't apply his charm and persuasive touch; instead he had let Pansy humiliate his name and family right in front of his face. _'This engagement must be off no matter what!'_

With dark scowl on his face and his hands tightened into fists, Draco walked outside the castle, any exhaustion forgotten. He strolled along the lake, trying to placate himself by plotting thousand ways to extinguish Pansy without trace. Maybe he would settle in giving her love potion to make her fall for Crabbe or Goyle. Then he thought about a potion Severus taught him during last summer, which could transform a person permanently into a toad. Not even a kiss from any virgin or a Prince Charming could make the victim revert back. He had successfully brewed the potion and up till now hadn't decided who was going to be his experimental mouse. The potion had an attractive shade of emerald green, and Draco loved that sparkling colour it showed behind its glass vial. That green colour was a familiar thing for him, like Slytherin's colour. And also

"Just like Potter's eyes." Draco was startled by his own voice. He didn't mean to say it out aloud. Unintentionally his mind drifted to a brief event earlier on the train involving the mentioned black-haired wizard. _'Did he try to kiss my hand on the train back then? Nah, he probably thought he saw some dirt at my finger. Or he just wanted to mock me by pretending to kiss my hand. But Potter isn't like that, and he looked sincere when he damn! Why should I defend him? That git. Always gets everything he wants, always be better than me. But it's not like he always has a happy life. He's faced danger more often than anyone else has What? Now I'm sympathizing with Potter? Gah! I must stop thinking about him! He contaminated my mind! '_

Draco shook his head to clear his mind from Potter. Satisfied, he looked up to the clear sky above. Stars were twinkling, adorning the September night sky. Light breeze blew his hair, carrying the smell of autumn and water from the lake. Draco couldn't help but smiled peacefully. Time to put his new magic into action. With a complicated flick of his wand, he produced a glowing orb in the air which popped into dozens of small white bubbles.

Meanwhile, Harry was leisurely walking towards the lake. It was a new habit of him, spending a night stroll outside the castle during the first day of each month. Humming softly, Harry reached the lake. Suddenly he spotted a sight which took his breath away. About fifteen metres from his position, Draco was standing across the lake, his face illuminated by tiny glowing bulbs. He didn't seem to be aware of Harry watching him from the distance. A bluish light was apparent on the tip of his wand.

_'Dark Magic,'_ Harry thought. _'Beautiful Dark Magic.'_

Those tiny bulbs of glow danced in the air surrounding Draco, the soft light giving him an ethereal look. Harry realized with a fascinated gasp that those glowing bulbs were fairies. Draco twirled his wand, and then the fairies started joining together forming various shapes: butterfly, flower, candles, snake, and a woman.

Purely on impulse Harry stepped forwards to approach Draco. So absorbed in watching that mesmerizing view, he didn't see where he was going. Somebody snatched his arm and pulled him back.

"Watch it, Harry. You were going straight to the lake." Hermione turned to look at Draco and the fairies. "That is unbelievable. Is that the new Dark Art he'd learnt over summer? Amazing..."

Harry had told Ron and her about his feeling for Draco, although he still hid the fact that the Dragon was in love with Hermione instead.

Harry sighed dreamily, "Isn't he the most beautiful being on Earth?"

Hermione smiled. "There's no need to tell me that. You should say it directly to him."

"I told him once that he was cute," Harry pouted. "He laughed at me."

They turned again towards Draco at the other side of the lake, and saw that the Slytherin boy was looking at them with indescribable expression. Harry and Hermione smiled and waved at him, but Draco just smiled sadly. Harry and Hermione stood close to each other, so Draco seemed to look at both of them. Nevertheless, Harry was sure that Draco only looked at Hermione.

Draco waved his wand upwards, and the fairies gradually disappeared in waning lights. He crossed the lake, walking calmly on the water surface amidst the floating lights of his remaining fairies. Harry caught his breath, captivated not by Draco's magic but by his beauty.

"Wow, is that our little Draco walking on the water? Since when does he become so bloody powerful?" Ron's voice was heard from behind Harry. He and Hermione turned around and saw Ron with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. All of them wore the same amazed looks towards Draco. Draco scowled at the remark, but didn't say anything. Hermione would come to his defence.

His prediction was right. "Ron, if you hadn't been so occupied with the food in Room of Requirement when we were practising, you would have known when precisely Draco mastered that magic."

Ron blushed, but grinned none the less.

Seamus spoke up, "We came to accompany your stroll, Mr Head Boy. Didn't know you'd be here as well, Hermione."

"Actually I saw Draco walking alone here from my room, so I decided to come see him." Draco almost smiled at this. If only Potter and the others hadn't come along

The five boys and the girl walked along the lake for almost half an hour. They returned back to the spot where they first met that night.

"Let's go back inside. It's almost curfew," Hermione advised. The boys nodded. It was getting cold out there.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville walked first, followed by Ron and Hermione who were arguing over the past summer's event. Harry was left with Draco. They walked slowly side by side, and soon they were left quite apart from the others. Draco was looking intently at the back of Hermione and Ron, and Harry didn't miss his look of jealousy. He felt a pang at his heart.

Harry suddenly stated aloud, "Ron and Hermione look so great together."

Draco maintained a blank face, but his voice was bitter. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Don't you see the chemistry between the two of them? I mean, it's like sparks are everywhere whenever they are close to each other."

"Who cares? But personally I think Hermione is too good for Weasel."

"Oh? But Hermione doesn't think so," Harry countered. Draco growled, "What do you know, Potter? They're always bickering. I can't picture them going out in the near future."

"I know a lot of things, Draco. You know it too, but you only see what you want to see."

Draco looked at the boy beside him. The understanding and sympathy he saw in those almond-shaped green eyes unnerved him. Did Potter know about his feeling for Hermione?

Trying to stay cool and unaffected, Draco held up his chin and placed his usual sneer, refusing to reply. He sped up his step so he could walk past Potter. But he nearly toppled down when suddenly Potter called him from behind, "Draco, have I told you that you're the most beautiful being on Earth?"

Draco steeled himself from the urge to turn and lash out at Potter. He did whirl his head to look at the smiling boy a little behind him and fixed the iciest glare he could muster. Without any words he swivelled and must force himself not to run back to the castle.

Harry watched his love walk away as he himself stood unmoving. _'What will he think of me now?'_ Harry turned to look at the spot across the lake, where Draco had demonstrated his impressive magic earlier. He could still sense the magical residue left over there, and saw some tiny glows soaring up to the night sky.

The next day found Harry alone in the Room of Requirement, preparing the first DA meeting for this year. This year they carried out DA meeting on daily basis, considering the present situation. Tonks had said that she would assist Harry and the others. The DA had been acknowledged as an official club and functioned as advanced class for Defence Against the Dark Arts. But they selected carefully the people who wanted to join DA, only those who seriously wanted to learn would be accepted, regardless of their connection with the Order of the Phoenix or Death Eaters society. Up till now, only two or three Slytherin joined the DA meeting excluding Draco, who had come there a few times only after Hermione persuaded him.

Suddenly Harry felt a familiar thrill come up his spine. This was his developed bodily sign whenever Draco was around. He turned his head and saw Draco standing on the doorway. Smiling, he walked towards the blond Slytherin who seemed uncomfortable being there.

"Glad you come, Draco. Get in."

Draco stepped forward and closed the door behind him. He strutted to the centre of the Room of Requirement and observed his surroundings. "Nice touch, Potter. You prepared all of this yourself?"

Harry nodded affirmatively. "Mmh. I spent all night to plan today's activity. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron helped a lot though. Anyway, Draco, what brought you here? Have you considered my request on the train?"

Draco snorted. "Something like that. I don't want you to think I'm a coward, even if that's the truth."

Harry chuckled and stepped closer to place his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Nobody thinks you're a coward, Draco. Not after your heroic stunt summer last year."

The blond shrugged the hand off his shoulder, wondering why it was always uncomfortable for him whenever Potter touched him. Harry looked at his watch.

"There are still fifteen minutes left before the others come. So, how about one-on-one?"

"Huh?"

"I mean a practice duel, you against me."

"Oh. Yeah, well. Why not?"

The two boys wielded their wands and took position.

Harry smiled. "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered. "You wish." Actually yes, he was. Potter had grown into a powerful wizard who made lesser Death Eaters cower in fear just at his name. He knew about Potter's victory over Snape last summer. But Draco had got stronger too. Building his self-confidence, he faced his opponent and on the count of three, threw the first hex.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

To his dismay and surprise, an invisible wall appeared in front of Potter and blocked his disarming spell. He didn't even see Potter move his wand or say anything to form that wall. He got even more shocked that the wall actually reflected his spell to backfire upon himself.

Draco was thrown back by the power of his own reflected spell. He had put reasonable strength on his attack before, so when it backfired he received quite a nasty effect. Harry ran towards him, concern evident on his face.

"Draco! Are you okay?" He crouched beside Draco and checked for potential injury. Draco batted his hands away, completely irked and humiliated that he was knocked down just after the first attack, and with his own spell!

"What the hell was that, Potter? You didn't even move an inch to deflect my spell!"

Harry stood up, relieved that Draco was just fine. His spiteful inquiry proved it. "That was my wandless defence magic, it comes up automatically whenever an offensive spell assaults me."

"Great, you asked for a 'one-on-one' with me knowing fully that any attack towards you would be reflected back," Draco said through gritted teeth. Potter was one step ahead in mastering wandless magic.

Harry looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. You've improved greatly yourself so I thought you would be able to handle it. If the attack is quite powerful, it will be able to breach my defensive wall."

"You mean you overestimated me? Next time I won't hesitate to beat you, just wait till I kick your arse!"

Harry just smiled and offered his hand to help Draco stand up. The blond boy hesitated a moment before grasping Harry's hand and stood. However Harry didn't immediately release his hold. Draco raised an eyebrow towards their clasped hands. He drawled, "Your hand is sweating, Potter."

Harry automatically released Draco's hand and checked his palm. Draco bent down to retrieve his wand from the floor. He straightened up and nearly tumbled back as Harry had moved closer to him. There were merely a few inches separating their noses. Harry's eyes were so green and alive within this close distance, and suddenly Draco's cheeks felt hot. He blamed Potter's breath on his face for this.

Refusing to be intimidated, Draco stood on his ground. But actually he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was suspicious that Potter had released another wandless magic to bind him.

"What do you want?" He meant to make it sound harsh for Potter to invade his personal space, but it came out in a low breathless whisper.

"I" Harry couldn't finish whatever he was going to say because a loud boom broke out from the door. Both Harry and Draco jumped back in surprise.

"Hey guys! Waited long?" Tonks greeted cheerfully. She was followed by the other DA members. Hermione and Ron saw Harry standing near Draco and grinned knowingly.

"Sorry, mate," Ron whispered to Harry. "Didn't mean to disturb your session with Ferret."

Harry smiled and punched Ron's arm playfully. "Yeah. Your timing sucks, guys."

Draco was relieved with the interruption. He didn't want to admit it, but Potter had scared him. He didn't know what Potter wanted to say before, and he decided he didn't want to know.

The meeting started immediately. Draco refused to be partnered with Harry again when they decided to practise Freezing Charm. He settled with Ron instead, but he promised to be Harry's partner next time. When he was muttering Finite Incantatum to release Ron from his frozen state, Draco sensed someone's glare stab his back. He whirled around and was confronted by a pair of murderous brown eyes belonging to Ginny Weasley.

_'What does Miss Weasel want to do with me?'_ Draco scowled at her and turned back to face Ron again. '_Maybe she's angry that I froze her brother.'_ He smirked. He managed to defeat Ron again and again, which pleased him and his ego greatly. None of the previous things: his instant loss from Harry, Harry's strange attitude, and Ginny's threatening glare, disturbed him any more by the time they finished.

Three weeks passed after the new school year at Hogwarts began. Draco and Harry still met everyday for the DA meeting and always became training partners. True to his words, Draco showed his real power and managed to stand up to Harry. Harry sometimes lost from him, but mainly because he was too distracted by the passion flaring in a pair of molten silver eyes.

During these three weeks, Harry had become aware of Draco's smooth and subtle effort to court Hermione. He gave her a cute necklace with moonstone pendant shaped like an otter, Hermione's Patronus. She wore the necklace every time afterwards. For her birthday, he presented a private concert of House-Elves in her Head Girl's room, and for the highlight he performed a song by himself. His voice was just like an angel's would be. Harry knew this because Hermione had told him and Ron about the show in details. Hermione had giggled in front of him and gushed, "Oh, Harry. He's so charming and romantic. You're such a lucky guy if he can fall for you." Little did she know it meant more than just a mere birthday present. Nevertheless, Ron seriously must learn from Draco how to woo Hermione, or any girl for that matter.

Other than those special gifts, Draco mostly just wanted to spend private times together with Hermione. Luckily for Harry, as the Head Boy and Hermione's counterpart, he could prevent this from happening as many times as possible. He invented various excuses and reasons that he needed Hermione whenever Draco asked her. Draco had looked at him with combination of anger, confusion, and hurt. It pained Harry very much, but he didn't want Draco to get his hopes too high about Hermione. Besides, he was insanely jealous every time Draco spent his time alone with Hermione.

Today Harry was in the library doing research for Advanced Potions homework, when he spotted Draco walking to his direction. Apparently the Slytherin was going to do his Advanced Potions homework too. As usual Harry gave Draco an indulgent smile while Draco just frowned a bit before nodding back to Harry. After some chit-chat Harry asked Draco to finish their homework together. Draco seemed to be reluctant about it before eventually agreeing. But the blond boy was quite astounded with the joy radiated from Harry after he said okay.

They sat together on a secluded corner in the library, facing each other. Harry began to feel that he had made a wrong decision since he could hardly concentrate with Draco being so close to him. Draco looked so serious working on his essay, once in a few minutes he would sweep his platinum fringe from his eyes. For Harry that movement was almost sensual. He couldn't stop glancing at the blond who seemed totally oblivious to that attention.

Actually Draco felt the eyes constantly on him, but he chose to ignore it. First he thought that Potter was just trying to look at his work, but after a while he realized that all the glances were focused on him. Potter also sometimes asked him about the homework or engaged him in light conversation which he responded curtly. Draco wished Potter would stop looking at him as if he were the most beautiful person in the world. He knew he was good looking, but this was getting too weird.

Harry looked up from writing down his essay to see Draco collecting his stuff from the table. Draco looked back a moment and said, "I've finished."

"Can you stay a moment and help me finishing this?" Harry didn't want them to part so soon.

Draco sighed but he stood up and walked round the table to sit beside Harry. Harry was a bit surprised but delighted. Draco looked at Harry's writings while absently chewing his lips, a sight Harry found utterly adorable. He was so captivated with that view and the proximity of Draco beside him that he completely missed Draco's scornful remarks about his work and the following comments about what he ought to write down instead. When two metallic grey orbs suddenly invaded his vision, Harry jerked back a little. Draco's face was so close to him and the Dragon was watching him with confused and annoyed expression.

"Potter, are you listening to me?" he asked irritably. The other boy tilted his head in a dazed manner and only managed to give an intelligent reply, "Huh? Oh, yes. Of course I am. What did you say?"

Draco lifted his nose in indignation. "Gods, Potter. You dared fantasize about your dream girl while I was wasting my time to check your stupid essay! Here I thought you seriously asked me to help!"

Harry blushed. Oh, if only Draco knew how right he was. "I wasn't fantasizing any dream girl," Harry defended himself. That wasn't completely a lie anyway, since no girl was involved in his fantasy.

"Then what were you doing, daydreaming about the giant squid on a grill? You certainly looked hungry."

"Hungry- what? No, I was just uh, tired."

"Tired? Are you tired because you have successfully written down a barely one foot long essay? Or because you're with me?" Draco didn't realize that his voice had raised an octave and Madame Pince shushed him from several feet away. He was too busy mentally slapping his forehead because he inexplicably got extremely agitated with Potter's lack of attention towards him. On the other hand, Harry blushed even more with annoyance. _'How come he doesn't realize that I could only compose a few words for my homework because I was just too distractedly happy being with him?'_

Since Harry didn't say a word back, Draco hmph-ed and stood up in a huff. He took his things and started to walk away. Draco turned his head to Harry, "By the way, Potter. What I said earlier were basically three words: your homework sucks! Goodbye!"

A swish of black robe accompanied his departure from the library, leaving a stunned Boy-Who-Lived. Harry sighed dejectedly and started banging his head on the table while repeatedly saying 'Stupid' to himself. Madame Pince glared at his direction.

Harry was still banging his head when a heap of books was placed on the table in front of him. He looked up to the amused eyes of the Head Girl. Harry groaned, "Hermione"

Hermione sat down where Draco was sitting previously opposite Harry. She gave him a big smile and said affectionately, "You're such an idiot, Harry Potter." Obviously she had seen the scene with Draco earlier.

"Please, Herm. You don't have to remind me." Harry pouted. "I can't help it if I become so entranced whenever I'm close to him. Draco is such an insensitive git, he wasn't aware how much he affected me. I don't understand him."

"Harry, truthfully I don't understand either why Draco always seems oblivious to your not-so-subtle 'display of affection'. I also wonder why the whole school hasn't noticed it yet, you're practically drooling all over him. But let's put that aside for now. I tell you again: just say it to him, Harry. Tell him you love him."

Harry blanched before suddenly blushing furiously. "I, I can't"

"Why can't you? It's been three weeks since the school started. You didn't make any progress whatsoever. Clearly you're hopeless in seduction; you turn into a puddle of goo first before you start seducing him."

"Hermione, it's been just three weeks! I can't just suddenly corner him and make a confession. I wouldn't know what to say."

Hermione twirled the otter pendant of her necklace, playing with it. Harry watched her enviously. She suggested, "I can help you with that. I will tell him on your behalf that you have something for him."

"Miss Granger! You will not do such a thing! I am the first one who will tell him about my feelings, not somebody else! How many times I've told you this?"

"Oh, please. If we all must wait for you to say a thing, Draco would probably know nothing till at least age 30." Hermione looked sternly at Harry. "You couldn't hide your feelings from him for ever, Harry. Neither you nor he could benefit from this situation. Promise me you would tell him before this month is over, or I'll tell him myself."

"You cannot rush me for doing that! I want everything to be perfect when I confess my love to him. Please understand, Hermione. And I hope you would help me with this, but not with telling him what is supposed to be my lines. I will tell him myself at the right time."

The Head Girl huffed in exasperation, but she nodded none the less. She knew her friend would carry out his words. Moreover, she appreciated Harry's yearn for perfection in planning his relationship with Draco. This was the one true love for the black-haired boy. Before this he was always drifted back and forth among some girls around him, like Cho, Ginny, and Luna. With Draco, Harry knew he had had the love of his life his irreplaceable, ultimate destination.

Meanwhile

_'Stupid Potter! He made me look like a fool, checking for his innumerable mistakes while he didn't even listen to me! Why should I bother anyway? With that essay, Severus will surely butcher him on the next Potions lecture. Serves him right for neglecting me. Neglecting? I mean ignoring. Damn, I think I'm losing my mind.'_

Draco halted suddenly and took a deep breath. After he became calmer, he continued his step. As he walked along the hallway, he caught whispers and conversation and giggles from students he passed. They were all talking about Potter. Draco thought that Potter had really become even more popular this year, especially since he was the Head Boy. He also appeared more gorgeous and charismatic, Draco admitted with pained jealousy. Harry Potter was indeed, the Hogwarts Sex God. He was disgusted to see that there were not only girls who threw themselves on Potter's feet, but also a lot of guys. What had happened to Hogwarts? Had this school transformed into the almighty Harry Potter's shrine?

_'At least Hermione doesn't seem to be affected with Potter's charm. Ugh, it would be worse than now. Now at least I still have advantage with my many plus points over Ron. But if I must compete with Potter, Merlin help me'_

It was not his nature to admit his inferiority against someone else. However, Potter had been a rival for him since eleven. He was still holding resentment towards Potter regarding the refusal of his friendship seven years ago. Even after Potter in return had tried to befriend him after he saved Hermione, he couldn't forget the insult he had experienced that time. If not for Hermione's persuasion and his own high appreciation for the girl, he would never want to accept Potter and Ron. Funny that he accepted Ron much easier than Potter, he didn't even have difficulties in calling the Weasley by his first name, although he still preferred Weasel.

Back to Hermione. For Draco, Hermione was a serious matter, far from his schoolboy infatuation towards Cho. Draco was relieved when he realized she still hadn't been together with Weasley. He had dreaded that the two of them would show up in front of him after summer, holding hands.

When he saved Hermione from the dungeon in Malfoy Manor, he couldn't believe his own nerve. He just knew that this girl must _not_ die, that he _ wanted_ to protect her. It was strange considering Granger was a mudblood and a long time enemy. But all bad thoughts and cruelty that had been drilled into his mind vanished in a moment, just looking at the bloodied girl lying helplessly on the dungeon's cold floor.

Of course he had times when he really thought he had made the biggest mistake in his life, but gradually, with Hermione's compassion and warm friendship he began to learn that some of his previous beliefs were actually twisted. He learned that pure-blood wizard was by no means a god, and that he could be truly happy if only he opened his mind and let go of his prejudice. And during this time, love came on the way.

Harry was lounging at the bank of the lake after he left library, already finishing his homework with Hermione's help. Hermione had announced that tomorrow was Draco's birthday. He was just 3 days younger than her. Harry snorted, he had already known that. She fixed him a look, and then stated that they would throw a surprise party for Draco. Apparently she had been musing over this idea ever since the House-Elves concert from Draco on her birthday. Harry was very interested with this, and they had spent an hour planning the party. They would continue this with Ron and the others after their DA meeting.

Right now Harry was just lying on grass, relaxed, thinking about Draco. Life was beautiful like this.

Draco Malfoy. A pure-blood Slytherin snob with one of the most devious brains Harry ever knew. It was a shock for everyone that this boy bet on his own life to save a mudblood. The incident opened the eyes of people around him. Draco had bashed the expectation given to him from both the Light Side and Dark Side. After he recovered from his injury, Hermione had immediately befriended him, forgiving him for all his past deeds although he didn't openly apologize. Harry and Ron followed her example and found that Draco was not the same person as before. He had become quieter, colder, and at the same time friendlier towards people he previously treated as enemy. For the old Draco, if you weren't his friend, then you were either a slave or an enemy. Even the definition of friend was vague, definitely not 'someone you'll sacrifice yourself for'. But that wasn't what he became now. He changed, not radically, but changed none the less. And all his changes didn't escape the observation of Harry Potter.

Harry's sudden change of heart was not so sudden actually. On the summer before his sixth year, Harry was still grieving over Sirius' death when he suddenly received the call informing Hermione had been kidnapped. He was terrified, edgy, and furious, because the Order's members couldn't locate her for days and he couldn't do anything either. The vision of Sirius falling through the veil haunted him, what if he lost another precious soul because of his incompetence.

Then unexpectedly Draco Malfoy apparated near the ground of Hogwarts, carrying unconscious, badly injured Hermione. Harry and Ron were in Hogwarts that moment, and seeing their best friend return alive, albeit in the arms of a Malfoy, was overwhelming. While the others were fussing over Hermione, Harry was the only one who became aware that Draco Malfoy was in no better state than her. In fact, Draco's condition was worse. How he could stay on the ground after apparating himself and Hermione was the question of the day. As Harry approached him, calling: "Malfoy, are you okay?", Draco collapsed. Harry caught him before he bumped the ground, and for the first time he was in physical contact with the other boy without any hatred behind it. It was electrifying. Harry only recalled that moment much later when he was leisurely daydreaming about no particular things. Since that time, he couldn't take Draco out of his mind, but didn't comprehend the length of his attraction towards the blond Slytherin he had befriended together with Hermione and Ron. That time he was also still in relationship with Cho.

Without he even realized it himself, Harry began to notice every little thing about Draco. He knew Draco's daily routine, Draco's favourite foods, Draco's unique style of flying, Draco's elegant way to sweep his fringe from his forehead. He knew that Draco was left-handed, that Draco raised one eyebrow when he felt disbelief or questioning something, and that he chewed his bottom lip in concentration or nervousness. He knew that Draco's amazing grey eyes could change their shade depending of his emotional state.

Harry found that the Slytherin wasn't as bad as he thought before. Being raised as a Malfoy had helped construct his evil character, but after the rescue of Hermione he began to change for the better. Harry knew that Draco was not perfect, some of his traits were his real personality: scheming, snooty, sarcastic, and selfish. No wonder the Sorting Hat didn't take a time to analyze that he belonged to Slytherin. But his arrogance was tolerable, his sarcasm was somehow entertaining if one didn't take it personally, and his selfishness was actually adorable at least in Harry's eyes.

Harry first realized that the thing he had for the Slytherin was far more than mere friendship after a chaotic incident involving Death Eaters' attack in Hogsmeade. Hermione had insisted that Draco came with the three of them, and they were walking on the street when suddenly they heard screams and crashing sounds. During the hectic situation Harry spotted a masked man pointing his wand on Draco's direction, ready to throw Killing Curse. Without thinking Harry swept Draco out of mortal danger and in turn cast Avada Kedavra to the Death Eater. Killing the man instantly, Harry felt no regret whatsoever. Draco was safe. On that exact moment, he knew he would die for Draco. It was a different feeling from one he had previously for his other friends. It was stronger, deeper, more frightening, and more beautiful. He felt as if he could sacrifice the whole world just to keep Draco happy.

Harry broke up with Cho immediately, telling her there was someone else. Cho was quite hurt, but eventually she understood. They were still friends, and realized it was better this way. However, Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Draco what he really felt. He knew Draco was in love with Hermione, on _very_ close inspection it was practically written all over his face. Moreover Draco seemed to be reserved and uncomfortable around Harry, and during his bad mood his insults towards Harry stung. That didn't deter the Gryffindor, though. Loving Draco brought peace and strength to him, and he was not the type who gave up easily.

Flashback from last summer came into his mind.

_Harry had just finished reading Draco's letter at Sirius' house. Hermione knocked on his door and seeing the letter at his hand, she smiled brightly. The exclusive parchment was so obviously from a Malfoy. Moreover Harry's radiant countenance betrayed everything. He reached his best day during the stay at Grimmauld Place whenever Draco's letter arrived._

_"Hey, Harry. Come downstairs, lunch is ready. Mrs Weasley cooked your favourite."_

_"I'll be there soon," Harry grinned._

_"How's dearest Draco anyway?"_

_Harry smiled. "Still the high and mighty Slytherin as always. I quote: 'This set of rings was designed specifically for a person born within respectable pure-blood family. It isn't suitable for anyone without high ambition and desire for perfection. So it's in particular not intended for a lowly Gryffindor.' Sweet little dragon, isn't he? You know, I began to think that unless Draco was a Veela and I were his mate, it's hardly possible for him to fall for me."_

_"Oh, don't be such a pessimist, Harry. You're a great person, a smart, brave, and handsome devil. One day he will certainly realize how good you are for him."_

_"Exactly there it is. One day, when will this one day come? For months I've been trying to win his heart, but the best he reacted was acting civil towards me. Either he's dense or he doesn't want me that way. I'm praying he simply plays hard-to-get, but that's not what he is. I have this feeling that Draco tends to avoid me because he sees how a great person I am," He rolled his eyes in mockery. "He is jealous of me, bordering on hate."_

_Harry's voice had become bitter, the good mood forgotten, and he continued: "He's always been like that for years, you know."_

_"Calm down, Harry. I still would say you should just tell him outright."_

_"No! He'll reject me for sure! He may even hate me because of that. I told you, I want him to like me first, to at least have a bit positive thoughts about me. Right now he thinks I'm just slightly better than a long time enemy."_

_He lounged onto his bed while Hermione patted his thigh in soothing manner. _

_"What am I supposed to do? If I stayed scrawny and stupid he would never take a glimpse at me. Yet when I tried to impress him, his competitive character made him see me only as a rival instead. Doesn't he get bored with this rival thing? Six years, for Merlin's sake! Do you think I have to give in to him someday, Herm? Let him win just to make him happy?"_

_"No way, Harry. Draco would know, and he doesn't like to be taken lightly. He'll hate you for sure."_

_"That's what I think too," sighed Harry. _

_He looked at Hermione and felt a surge of jealousy to this girl Draco adored so much. She didn't know how much Harry wished he were in her spot. Sometimes Harry even had the inescapable thinking: if only Hermione didn't exist But then she looked at him with love and friendship, and Harry bashed any evil thoughts from his mind. Just like now._

_"Just don't give up on him soon, Harry. I'm sure he would be very good for you. Even maybe he's the best for you. You two complement each other perfectly."_

_"I know." Harry grimaced a little, but determination shone in his eyes. "I don't want to give up on him. I never will."_

_"That's my Harry. Now let's go for lunch."_

Back to the present, Harry was reminded of his own words. He should do some drastic measure to acquire Draco's love. Hermione was right. He couldn't hide his feelings for ever. But how to reveal it anyway? He really wasn't a romantic person and he had no nerve to seduce the object of his affection. With present situation, when Draco was barely his friend, he couldn't persist in direct confession without risking some gruesome hexes or becoming a laughing stock. Worse yet, he could lose their current good terms too.

"Oh, where is my famous Gryffindor courage when I need it?" Harry shouted in frustration. Some birds chirped and the squid under the lake squirmed in response.

TBC


	3. Phase 03A

Phase 3-A You Put This Spell On Me

"Dracooo Darrrliiiiingg!"

The boy in question purposely sped up his steps to go farther from the call's source, until "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Damn Tonks!

Sending his patented Malfoy death glare to the grinning red-and-gold-haired DADA teacher after Tonks released him, Draco hissed, "What do you want, Nympho?"

Tonks smirked in satisfaction, "Five points from Slytherin for calling your teacher Nympho, Mr Malfoy. Come on, I just want to talk. We haven't had decent conversation for almost two weeks. Yesterday was your birthday."

"My birthday won't come till 4 hours later. Besides, I refuse to have decent conversation with you until you get rid of that horrid Gryffindor hair!"

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you would've chucked out your Slytherin prejudice by this time, Draco. But it's okay, I'm bored of this hair anyway."

After Tonks changed her hair colour to vivid green, Draco reluctantly let himself dragged into Tonks' chamber. His cousin's new hair dazzled him, not just because it hurt his eyes with the brightness of its colour, but also the green thing reminded him of Potter. Just like everything else green or black or shaped like lightning. What aggravated him the most was that he couldn't even see the Slytherin's prided serpent without thinking about Potter.

"So how was your day, little cousin?"

"Just great. Thanks for asking," drawled Draco. He had just suffered a loss from Ron. Today on DA meeting, he had refused to be partnered with Potter. Potter seemed disappointed, but Draco was still peeved by him with the library incident. Nobody ignored a Malfoy and got away with it.

Tonks giggled and suddenly remembered something. When Ron cast a Tickling Charm which defeated Draco, she saw Harry looking at the laughing-his-arse-off Draco with a spellbound expression. She knew that Draco rarely laughed freely like that during recent years, and her cousin had an attractive laugh. However, seeing Harry so fascinated like that was a little unexpected. Tonks decided not to digress though.

"Hey, I've just heard that you're engaged to Parkinson. Is that true?" Draco frowned, "Who told you that?"

"Your mother. She asked me to help you find a way to cancel this engagement. She said you've been whining and yapping to her all the time, and she began to, here I quote: 'question my own sanity since I started to believe I have delivered a daughter instead of a son.' That was very poor of her."

_'I can't believe Mother said that!'_ "If you were engaged to someone like, let's say Fudge, you'd do the same thing!"

"Hmm, Parkinson and Fudge not really a fair comparison. Nah, the point is: I've been wondering why do you seem so vehement to refuse this engagement? I'm pained to say, but Parkinson is quite a looker. Maybe she's a bitch and all, but if you overlook her personality, she can be a perfect girlfriend."

"What kind of point is this? Why don't you marry her then? You look so interested in her. I don't care if Pansy were the Miss World herself, I hate her guts!"

"Ugh, Draco! You spat at my face!" Draco wiped his lips delicately, blushing a little. "Sorry."

"Ehm, don't worry. It's just you have just demonstrated what I meant by your vehement refusal for this matter. You know, what I want to know is whether you refuse Parkinson because you don't like her, or because she's a girl?"

Draco stared incredulously. "Are you drunk? What kind of question is that?"

Tonks stared back. "I know you have never dated any girls, or anyone for that matter. You know, boys your age tend to be confused by their actual preferences. It's not a strange or bad thing if you suddenly find another boy attractive. There are quite a lot decent blokes in Hogwarts if you care to look. You can find someone appropriate, a boy who has nice look and personality."

"Oh, yeah. For example someone like Harry Potter," Draco said mockingly. Inside he was disgusted with himself for always bringing out Potter. As if there were no one else revolved around him. As if there were no one else he revolved around.

Tonks caught his sarcastic tone and replied passionately, "Harry is a wonderful boy! He's kind, gorgeous, smart, brave, and gorgeous. Oh, I said gorgeous twice, but he is! He is the boy of every girl's dream! Personally I think he's the cutest guy in the world. He sometimes could be so nave and innocent. You're lucky if you"

"Maybe _you're_ crazy about him, Nymphi, but never in a million years am I going to have a thought about Potter like that!" The annoyed Draco interrupted her. He was sick already with people's endless praises for Potter. He felt like he heard those almost every day in every place.

"Don't call me Nymphi!"

"Then stop talking about Potter!"

"Why, Draco? You seem to avoid Harry a lot, at least today. You always look strangely uncomfortable around him. You you're blushing!"

"It's hot in here! And you're humiliating me! What gives you the idea that I may like boys? I tell you what, I'm in love with a _girl_. Therefore I refuse to be engaged to Pansy."

Tonks instantly hugged him. "Oh, Draco. I'm sorry, darling. You should've said something. Tell me, who is it you like? Wait, it's not me, is it?"

Draco sighed deeply, "Thank God it isn't."

Tonks smiled sheepishly, "Oh." Then realizing what his cousin had just said, she glared at the smirking Draco. "Why, you!"

Tickling Draco until the boy laughed loudly, Tonks asked again, "Who is it, Dracooooo?"

Breathless, Draco shoved her away. This was the second time in a mere hour he had been mercilessly tickled to laugh. "There's no way I'll tell you! Please, if I succeed to make her my girlfriend, you'll know it eventually."

Tonks pouted but didn't pursue the matter any more. She vowed to herself to find it out however. Next Draco spent almost two hours nattering with Tonks mainly about ways to cancel his engagement and trivial other things. When he realized that Tonks probably still kept enough energy for another round of pointless chat, he excused himself and returned to the dungeon.

He passed round a corner and almost turned back again when he saw who was walking towards his direction. The Head Boy was patrolling tonight. _ 'Beautiful day isn't it? It all returns to Potter.'_ Hogwarts also seemed to have got smaller recently. Potter had seen him, so it was too late to retreat. Draco braced himself for the inevitable.

Harry smiled at Draco, "Hey. Going back to your room?" Draco restrained from saying something sarcastic and nodded.

"You were doing great today. You know, during the DA meeting. What you said about the relocation of warding points and intensive training in various Vanishing Charms were impressive. We're so lucky you decided to fully join us."

Draco snorted. Potter the perfect gentleman knew very well to deliberately skip any embarrassing point and exaggerate the positive one in front of a distressed damsel, or another gentleman. Yet Draco wasn't exactly immune to praises. "Thanks. Glad you listened to me this time. Good night Potter." Draco almost said Harry, but stopped himself just in time.

He didn't wait for a reply and quickly walked away. But he caught the softly spoken "Sweet dreams, Draco" from his behind.

Draco was alone in an empty classroom. He looked out the window, and saw the beginning of twilight. As he was wondering what the hell happened that caused him to end up in the classroom, a sudden noise startled him. Whipping his head to the source of the sound, Draco was greeted by a very alluring view. A pair of unearthly green eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room. Handsome face like no one he'd ever seen, sexily tousled black hair, tall and nicely built body, a beautiful smile. Draco was spellbound but only temporarily. There was something familiar about this boy _Holy shite! This is Potter!_

Shocked by his own realization that he had just lusted after Potter, Draco involuntarily took a step back. Potter stepped forwards and grabbed his arms, pulling him flush against a broad and warm chest. Draco inhaled sharply. He never knew being this close to Potter could be so disconcerting, yet at the same time it felt so magnificent. _What? It must be some mistake! Potter must have done something to me, otherwise nothing could explain my sudden little attraction to him._

It seemed that Potter had heard his thought, and now trying to prove that it wasn't a mistake for Draco to be attracted to him. Draco felt a hand caress his back in sensual manner, and Potter's other hand was weaving itself in Draco's hair. This sensation wasn't so bad; in fact Draco unconsciously leaned towards Harry (_since when it feels so right to call him Harry?_) and began to hug him back. Then as if a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on his head, Draco gasped and jumped away from the embrace. He moved away from the other boy, who was watching him with disappointment, desire, and desperation.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing, Ha Potter?" _Potter, his name is Potter!_

Harry (_I said Potter!_) just continued to look at him with so much adoration and wistfulness in his emerald eyes. Then he suddenly spoke the dreaded three words: "I love you."

Draco could feel that his eyes were bulging, did Harry just say He couldn't finish his thoughts, as Harry sped forwards at him and grabbed his face in his hands. This should only end in one thing, and Draco was right. Harry's lips came crushing his own in a firm kiss.

Draco woke up with a start. His body was sweating profusely and his heart was beating so fast he felt like it would come out at any minute_. 'Damn it! I feel like I've just had a wet dream!'_ He shuddered at the thought. Looking at his clock, he realized that it was an hour past midnight. Today was his 17th birthday. His previous dream of Potter saying he loved him and kissing him replayed itself at his mind. He shivered and held himself tightly. What an interesting nightmare to start his birthday.

For throughout the day, Draco tried the best to avoid Potter. He was still affected by his previous so-called nightmare. Who cared that it was kind of nice, that thing with Potter was all too creepy. Some of the Slytherin who still befriended him came to wish him a happy birthday. Draco had been waiting for the day he turned seventeen, but this day blurred out in his mind. He only regained some focus when he opened his special presents from his mother and godfather Snape. Luckily he didn't have class with Gryffindor today, and tomorrow was Saturday. He would have enough time to compose himself before he would see Potter again.

Actually it was very disturbing for Draco that one dream could unsettle him so much. He cursed Potter and whatever sick fantasy his own mind had. He also blamed Tonks and her babble about Potter last night. Because of this avoiding Potter business, he couldn't see Hermione either. He missed her already. When he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't met any of seventh year Gryffindor that day. Or the other DA members. Did they go on an excursion or something without him?

When it was the time for the daily DA meeting, Draco was contemplating whether he should come or not. He thought he had already been cool enough to face Potter again, and he was itching for a rematch with Ron after the last time the Weasel defeated him using Tickling Charm. Decision made, he marched to the Room of Requirement. Calmly opening the door, Draco was confronted with the complete members of DA, plus some Professors and his Slytherin friends, throwing confetti at him and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_'Great, a surprise party,'_ Draco groaned inside his mind, _'and I'm still wearing this morning's clothes_. He didn't regret coming though, since Hermione hugged him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. She led him to the centre of the room where a giant birthday cake was placed on table. Piles of presents formed a small mountain on one corner.

Draco found out that this was a Muggle-style birthday party. He was led to make a wish before he blew the candles on his birthday cake. He thought this was ludicrous, but did it anyway. His wish was that he got top N.E. this year, and he got a way to get rid of Pansy. Draco tried all the way to ignore a pair of haunting green eyes and a beautiful smile following his every move.

As the food and drinks appeared, some by house elves and some other by will, people began to enjoy the party and congratulate the birthday boy. Harry let Hermione, Ron, the DA members, and the Slytherin fellows went first. When he caught Draco was left alone for a moment, he immediately grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him to a corner. When Harry looked at Draco, he was surprised to see the boy blushing profusely. He admired the pretty pink cheeks and the shyness apparent in those silver eyes for some time before he also took Draco's other hand.

"Draco," Harry said breathlessly. "First of all, happy birthday. I'm so glad, this is the first time we celebrate your birthday together. I have some birthday gifts for you, but I've prepared a special present too. I really hope you enjoy this party. Sorry if this isn't your typical upper-crust party, but all your friends are here. We're all happy for you. Again, I wish you the best birthday."

During his talk, Harry had entwined the fingers of both their hands together. He didn't mean to do that, but his nervousness took control of him. However, of course he enjoyed the result, even more so that Draco didn't pull back his hands.

Draco stared at their intertwined fingers. Wasn't this only applicable for lovers? "Uh, thank you Harry."

While Harry's eyes widened in joyful surprise at the mention of his name, Draco's eyes widened in embarrassed shock at his slip of tongue. Apparently he hadn't been ready to face Potter like he thought before. The dream still very much affected him. _'Well, he looks happy that I called him Harry. Just let it be. Let him enjoy my birthday.'_ Draco's thoughts were disorientated. Why didn't Harry let go of his hands anyway?

"Are you quite finished, Potter? People may think you are molesting Draco here." A hostile voice came from behind Harry. Draco smiled warmly at the sight of his godfather, while Harry scowled. Snape hugged Draco tightly and whispered a happy birthday to his ear. Draco giggled bemusedly, perplexed with Snape's attitude but didn't complain. Harry frowned at the overly affectionate greetings from Snape. Was he always like this?

The Potion Professor released Draco to give the others a chance to congratulate him. He looked at Harry who was still staring distrustfully at him. Snape snorted in contempt towards Harry and said to the Head Boy, "I know you're keeping an unhealthy obsession towards Mr Malfoy, Potter. He isn't interested in you. Save your energy. Why don't you just enjoy the party while you can?" Snape must have known about Harry's feelings for Draco through their Occlumency lessons.

Harry replied icily, "You don't go around telling people whether their objects of affection are interested or not, Professor. This is a matter of the heart, not something that even the strongest Legilimency practice could tell. So please, why don't _you_ just enjoy the party, Professor?" The next words were through gritted teeth, "While you can?"

Harry and Snape kept throwing daggers at each other. If looks could kill, both men would've been covered in blood. People around them started whispering to each other with curiosity.

Meanwhile Draco was oblivious to the outlandish scene. Professor McGonagall congratulated him formally and gave him long advice regarding his study responsibility and moral development as a 17 year old. Draco bit his lips to prevent a yawn. Then his Arithmancy teacher Prof. Vector wished him happy birthday, followed by Madame Pomfrey who ruffled his hair lovingly and shoved lots of chocolate to his hands as her greetings.

Next was Professor Trelawney. She looked dazed when she congratulated Draco. Suddenly she shrieked, causing Draco to jump back. She stared to the ceiling before whipping her head towards the birthday boy and whispered, "Ohh, Mr Malfoy. I have just got a very interesting vision about you. You are going to get married!"

Draco forced his voice to sound neutral, "I believe that's an amazing vision, Professor. By the way I've been forced recently into an engagement."

Trelawney shook her head vehemently and continued whispering to Draco. "You don't understand, Mr Malfoy. This is unexpected! You will be married to someone so powerful, so popular, but unfortunately also has been predicted to die a gruesome death."

Draco smirked. That description reminded him so much of Potter. He knew better than to trust Trelawney and her absurd prediction. "Thank you for your information, Professor. I'll be expecting my marriage day to this person soon."

Since Draco was immediately occupied by an over-enthusiastic Hagrid, he failed to see Trelawney wink at Harry after she left him. On the other hand, Harry was also confused. _'Did I just see Trelawney wink at me? But the Firewhisky hasn't been brought out yet.'_

Ignoring that odd incident, Harry went to blend with his friends and indulge himself with the food and drinks. He kept glancing towards Draco and noticed Snape glowering hatefully at him.

"Don't you think Professor Snape loves Draco very much?" Harry almost jumped at the sudden enquiry from behind him. Luna was wearing her usual dreamy expression and she exchanged her gaze between Harry and Draco. "Well?"

"Er, I'm not so sure, Luna. Snape loves Draco, but what do you actually mean?"

"Love is love. It doesn't matter what I mean." At Harry's inquisitive stare, Luna continued, "If you love someone, are you going to let them free even if they end up loving someone else, as long as they're happy, or are you going to keep them and fight for their love?" Harry looked intently at Luna, pondering his answer, then he turned to watch the person he loved, his blond hair mussed up after his friend playfully blew a soundless trumpet to his head. When he returned his eyes to Luna, Harry's face was resolute.

"I'll be the latter one."

Luna smiled. "You're not the only one who chooses that. And there are many others who say it should be the first option. But someday you might be forced to let your beloved go, because a person's happiness comes from their own heart, not from somewhere else. No matter how much you love this person, if they're not happy with you, you'll never be able to keep them."

Harry didn't listen to her any more. His focus was solely on a certain Slytherin boy who was smoothing his hair in exasperated but strangely still graceful way. He would keep Draco and do anything to have Draco love him back. He would never let go.

Draco had just started getting the hang of this raucous party when he felt Snape clasp his shoulder and said, "I leave now, Draco. I have some works to do tonight."

"Oh. I don't want to hold you back, but can you spend some more minutes here? The party has just started."

Snape smiled slightly at Draco's pout. "I'm sorry, Draco. I actually don't enjoy this kind of gathering, but don't let your mood down. Enjoy your party. I hope you like my present I gave you this morning."

His godson beamed. "It's lovely, Severus. I've wanted that fencing set for the longest of time. Thank you so much."

From across the room, Harry watched as Snape took his leave. He sighed in relief. '_Good. Snape's leaving. At least without him I can concentrate more for this.' _This was nearly time for his special present.

Harry clapped his hands to attract people's attention. Everybody turned to look at him, and he coughed a little. He felt the effect of Firewhisky kick off. "I'd like to ask for your attention in the next few minutes. I'm going to sing a song. I've never sung in front of public before, please bear my humble performance." People seemed amazed that Harry Potter was going to sing in front of them, yet they really anticipated this unexpected show.

Harry turned to Draco, who was sitting on a comfy couch and looking curiously at him.

"Draco, this is my special present for your birthday I've promised you."

Hermione patted Harry on his back encouragingly. She knew about Harry's special gift. It was meant to be some means of love confession. Actually it was her suggestion, and at first Harry commented it was too cheesy. But soon he warmed to this idea and got excited with all the preparation. The entire song's lyrics and material came from Harry, who refused her offer to help him. This was his confession after all, nobody would understand his feelings more than himself. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Harry spent all night and this whole morning to complete the song, much to her admiration because he didn't even go that far for his exams.

A stage popped up at the centre of the room and Harry stepped on it. Then glowing bulbs of tiny fairies not unlike Draco's Dark Magic days before materialized around him. He took off his school robe, revealing not exactly his uniform. Beneath the robe he wore a black sleeveless shirt and black leather trousers. The outfit was simple save for the leather stuff, but it accentuated his toned body and displayed a perfect view of his biceps. Standing on stage, surrounded by the floating fairies, Harry Potter appeared downright like a god.

Girls aww-ed, some boys wow-ed. Basically most of them drooled. Harry caught Draco's eyes for a moment, then he shut his eyes and a melody began playing, resonating from the room's four walls. Harry opened his eyes, then his mouth. The second his voice came out, its impact on people gathering there was instantaneous.

_Whenever I look at you  
I muse over the mercury sky,  
And the real colour of the moon,  
Losing my mind, I'm spellbound by you _

_I can't breathe, oh I feel weak  
You put this spell on me _

_Yet I pray for you  
May the Devil give you up  
And all the light protect you for eternity  
Because you're my light, my salvation, my angel _

_I'm spellbound  
All I can see and  
All I can hear and  
All I can feel is  
Everything silver _

_Save me my angel  
Play me a melody, show me the way out  
Don't leave me standing, show me the way in  
It's you who put this spell on me_

Ron gaped in astonishment at his best friend, and so did the other Gryffindor. However, Hermione was smiling proudly. She looked all around and saw everyone in the room stay motionless, fascinated. Harry had a hidden talent with his singing voice. It was such a mesmerizing voice. Deep, sensual, and magnetic. Oh, if he sang in duet with Draco, the effect would be devastating! Talking about Draco, Hermione spotted the birthday boy sitting down with indescribable expression on his face.

Draco himself was torn between going irritated with Potter's wonderful voice (_'Is there anything he can do not extremely well?'_), and being embarrassed with the form of Potter's special present for him. He felt his cheeks burning. He had never had anyone singing for him. _'He isn't singing for you! He's just performing an entertainment for the whole guest! Nothing you should be embarrassed about!'_ His mind screamed, but he was still blushing.

_Whenever I'm close to you  
I smell the verve of vanilla,  
And I feel sensory overloaded,  
Losing my mind, I'm spellbound by you _

_I can't breathe, oh I feel weak  
You put this spell on me _

_Yet I pray for you  
So the day will love you forever  
And the night will grant all your wish  
Because you're my soul, my heart, my angel _

_I'm spellbound  
All I can see and  
All I can hear and  
All I can feel is  
Everything silver _

_Save me my angel  
Play me a melody, show me the way out  
Don't leave me standing, show me the way in  
It's you who put this spell on me_

Some Hufflepuff members of DA fainted. Tears were everywhere. Draco would've rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so hypnotized by Potter and his song as well. He swore Potter had put some kind of magic into his performance. Why else did he look even more gorgeous on the stage? He didn't dance or anything, just stood there, occasionally moved his hands, his face soft and relaxed, but his eyes were always open. And he always looked at Draco.

_Tell me my angel  
Where and when you go  
To burn and fly and play with the stars  
So I can always know, so I can always follow _

_I can't breathe, oh I feel weak  
You put this spell on me _

_Kiss me, kill me  
Call me angel, call me evil  
It doesn't matter because you're here  
You bring me back from the depth of Devil's lair _

_I'm spellbound  
I'm on fire and  
I'm drowned and  
I'm in heaven  
I'm spellbound _

_Save me my angel  
Play me a melody, show me the way out  
Don't leave me standing, show me the way in  
It's you who put this spell on me _

Draco wanted to run away. He didn't know why. He didn't know either why he couldn't act upon this urge to run. He was nailed to his spot. By Potter's bewitching emerald eyes. By Potter's godlike voice. By Potter's intense song lyrics. He wondered if Potter or any person who wrote the song knew how he would feel right now. Because right now, Draco was helplessly spellbound.

_Silver little dragon,  
Come and paint my heart  
With the colour of rain, wind, and light  
And I'll give you anything you ever wanted _

_I can't breathe, oh I feel weak  
You put this spell on me _

_Save me my angel  
I've been flying so high I can't return  
I'm trapped within the lonely winter storm  
But I just want to look for you _

_Because what I need, what I desire, what makes me shine  
Is everything silver_

Damn Potter! Damn him to hell! What did he think he was doing? Potter was messing with his head. Potter had lighted firecrackers which exploded inside his heart. Potter was playing with his mind, his emotion, his feelings. This song made him feel that Potter was making a confession of love to him, which was naturally impossible! Potter was torturing him. He was going insane. Wasn't the feeling of suddenly being on the moon and surrounded by green a sign for insanity?

_I can't breathe, oh I feel weak  
You put this spell on me _

_I can't die, I belong to you  
You put this spell on me _

_I'm spellbound  
All I care about and  
All I think about and  
All I dream about is  
Everything silver _

_Save me my angel  
Only you can do it, because it's you  
Only you can make it, because it's you  
It's you who put this spell on me _

The song ended amidst hysterical cries and furious claps and standing ovation. Trelawney was bawling. Draco would've found this situation outrageously comical if he hadn't been put under the same trance by now. When he saw Potter walking towards his seat, Draco woke up from his stupor. Potter bent down near him and whispered so he was the only one who heard, "That song I presented only for you."

Draco's eyes widened and he blushed partly from the proximity of Potter's lips to his ear and his husky voice, partly from the words he said. Potter's words sounded as if they were lovers or something. Then he recalled the lyrics of the song. He had listened to a lot of Muggle love songs, courtesy of Hermione, but he couldn't decide if this one fell under the same category. Mainly just because it would be too weird if Potter had just sung a love song for him.

He watched Potter who was now chatting with his friends, while people praised and congratulated him for his performance. Draco was put out that Potter still managed to draw more attention than him even in his own birthday party. However, he strangely also felt excited and flattered with Potter's special present for him, and that was enough to make him forgive Potter's audacity.

Suddenly Potter caught his eyes, and they gazed at each other for a long time. Then Potter smiled at him, and Draco smiled back. _'I'm officially mental now. Slytherin don't go smiling at goody-goody Gryffindor no matter what. Stupid Potter and his song.' _But he kept smiling none the less. Because it seemed to make Potter happy. He liked to make other people happy. Hadn't he declared himself mental just now?

Draco gulped his Firewhisky. Harry was still smiling at him. A question kept repeating itself inside Draco's head: was this song, Potter said presented for him, really a love song?

TBC


	4. Phase 03B

Phase 3-B – And They Are Spellbound…

The party went on successfully as people were enjoying themselves. Even Draco looked unusually perky. He apparently had low alcohol tolerance level. Hermione was watching him as she engaged in a conversation with Tonks, who for her cousin's special day had dressed in all-dragon theme, including her hair. Hermione thought whether Draco realized what Harry had said to him throughout the song. When she saw him blushing, she prayed that Draco actually understood.

"That was an amazing performance Harry had. He could be a singer if he didn't so adamantly want to become an Auror," Tonks chirped. "Did he write the song himself? He seemed truly inspired by its lyrics, like he meant every word of it. You know," she grinned, "if I didn't know better, I would say Harry had just sung a love song for Draco."

"Oh, he did just that truthfully, with him being so in love with Draco," Hermione muttered before she widened her eyes and clamped her own mouth.

"Really? Harry's in lophhhmmph..." Hermione clamped her hand this time over Tonks' mouth.

"Shhh! That's a secret!"

Tonks nodded, and Hermione released her. "Wow, so Harry's in love with Draco?" This time she whispered.

"Yes, but no one knows except Ron and I, and now you. Not even Draco realizes it," Hermione whispered back.

"Hmmm, Hogwarts Sex God's in love with the lovely Slytherin Ice Prince…," Tonks had a dreamy expression on her face. Then she faced Hermione again. "Not that I'm not interested, but why did you tell me this?"

Hermione blushed. "I didn't mean to! That was a slip. Please, don't tell anyone. Harry will kill me."

Tonks beamed at her. "Okay. I understand though. You must be quite depressed that you can't share such a luscious secret to anyone. Girls were born for gossips."

Hermione scowled, "No, we weren't."

"I'm kidding. Anyway, why is that Harry hasn't told Draco about this?"

"He's afraid of rejection, what else? Harry is also too shy around Draco to try seducing him."

"Oh! I have an idea! How about I disguise as Harry and seduce Draco?"

"Bad idea, I say. Harry would never forgive you. He even doesn't allow me to tell Draco about his feeling. Harry wants to do everything by himself, that perfectionist brat."

"But if it works, he will thank me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Tonks. That's too risky. Both Harry and Draco would beat you up if they found out."

Tonks pouted. "But…"

"Let's just pray that the song could make Draco understand. Although I think the lyrics were a little vague. That's what we got if we let him compose the song by himself."

"But…" Tonks' another attempt to protest was cut off by a sudden commotion from a corner of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The birthday boy wasn't quite enjoying himself like what people might think. Draco had been trying his best not to let Harry's special present affect him too much. He was tempted to drown his head inside the bowl of punch when he caught himself humming the melody of the song. What freaked him even more was that he actually memorized each line of the song's lyrics. He knew he was smart, but he had never memorized a potion's ingredients just by hearing them once. And he loved Potions. He blushed and stammered when one curious Ravenclaw asked him what Potter said to his ear before. _'That's it! I'll kill Potter tomorrow.'_ He finished his Firewhisky from a crystal glass and moved to retrieve another. That was a mistake.

At Malfoy Manor, his father only reserved wine for himself and his mother didn't allow him to taste alcohol at all. So Draco didn't know that he easily became pissed just after a bit taste of booze. He had thought that as a Malfoy, he genetically had strong resistance for alcohol. Yet as he finished his second glass of Firewhisky, Draco started walking funny and felt his head suddenly very heavy. He unintentionally transformed some younger year students into various sorts of sweets and pudding. The professors rushed to take care of the chaos before there was real casualty. Ron laughed at him and took him to Madam Pomfrey, who pitied him and cast a charm to cure his state, but not without complaint of how youngsters couldn't omit alcohol from their party. Draco immediately felt calm and sober, but not for long.

As he turned his back, he was suddenly face to face with Ginny Weasley, who wore an unfriendly face. He had just opened his mouth to ask what she wanted when Ginny manhandled him to a corner. After she released him, Draco smoothed his sleeve and fixed the girl a glare which unfortunately was matched evenly by hers. Draco was actually a bit intimidated. He knew he could handle Ginny if they were involved in a clash, but she was Ron's sister and Hermione's best friend. Besides, he didn't want to be violent to a lady.

"Yes?" he drawled, placing an expressionless mask.

"Listen Malfoy, I hate conversing with you but I must say this now. Yesterday you cast Dark Magic towards my brother, and before that a few times against Harry. You also suggested us to learn deadly curses. Nobody wishes for your involvement in DA if you continue acting like You-Know-Who himself. And look what you just did – changing people into sweets! You can kill somebody one day!"

"I changed people into sweets? …Oh… but I was drunk!"

Ginny wasn't impressed. "Malfoy you helpless sod. It's a pity really that associated members of DA are prohibited from hexing each other outside practice. Yet I bet you'll be excited if that rule is revoked."

"I can say the same about you, Weasley. You know I'm not a prig like you Gryffindor, but I have my honour," Draco snapped. Great, Weasley wanted to make trouble with him. "You just use this as an opening move, I can see. You want to provoke me, don't you? This taunting attempt may only works to terrorize a first year, not me, but I don't care. What's your point?"

"Stay away from Harry. You're a bad influence for him. He has become easily distracted and more short-tempered lately, and I know you are the reason behind this. You're going to ruin his life sooner or later. But maybe that's your real intention, isn't it? Pretending to make friends with the Light side, but at the same time waiting for the right time to stab us from the back. What's your latest assignment from the Dark Lord, by the way?"

Draco looked aghast. He struggled to form a come-back as cuttingly as Ginny's accusation at him, but all he could manage was a simple: "You're insane!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Too bad for you I'm not. But perhaps I will be if you don't do as what I said. Stay out of Harry's life. Or the Bouncing Ferret curse will feel like honey bath compared to what you get later."

The first thing came up to Draco's mind was that Ginny was drunk. If it weren't for the undeniable seriousness in her eyes, he would've suggested her to go to Madam Pomfrey. Seemed that not every one had alcohol tolerance as bad as him. So the bitch was sober, she insulted and threatened him. Because of Potter!? This was unforgivable. Since he couldn't remember how to turn people into sweets like he did before, he resorted to his classic weapon: biting retort.

"Go to hell, Weasley. Or at least go to St. Mungo's. You think you can scare me, but no one tells what a Malfoy should or shouldn't do. Don't worry anyway. I have no intention whatsoever to take part in Potter's life. I personally think that the only type of person he deserves is a slut like you."

Ginny slapped him. People around them startled and watched them. Draco touched his stinging cheek. The next second he brought his palm to Ginny's face in retribution. The smacking sound caused people to gasp. A Hufflepuff dropped her glass, its crashing noise alerting everyone else. The teachers hurried to their spot and people gathered around them, staring and whispering. Colin Creevey snapped a picture.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Weasley! What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded. The two students in question were glaring at each other with so much hatred between them, and each of them sported pink handprint on their cheek. McGonagall repeated her question.

"Ask her," Draco hissed. Then he turned to leave, and stopped a moment when he met Potter's over-concerned face. He sneered towards the Golden Boy, fisting his hands to restrain them from squashing that confused face.

Draco walked brusquely to the exit, ignoring people's calls and stares. His birthday party had ended for him as a catastrophe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry went after Draco to the outside. He was worried after he saw Draco's face when he walked out the room. Draco had never seemed so ready to kill before. Not even when he sent a death threat to Harry regarding his father's imprisonment on fifth year.

"Draco! Wait!" Harry rushed in front of Draco, blocking his way. "What happened just now?"

Draco glared at him. "Get lost, Potty."

"Not until you tell me what happened between you and Ginny. Merlin, Draco, this is supposed to be the best day for you. I won't let Ginny or anyone ruin this. Tell me, so I can help you about whatever your problem is with Ginny. I can talk her into apologizing to you."

"Mind your own business, Mr Scarhead. I don't have time to appease your every whim." He moved to walk past Harry, but Harry shifted to block him again. Draco hissed, but since Harry was so determined, he spoke out.

"Weasel Missy has formed the Defenders of Harry Potter Against Evil and Malfoys. She decided that I would be the perfect first villain to be vanquished because of my 'speciality'. Surprised, Potter? You should've known that girl would die for you. Now go and marry her."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said I acted like Voldemort just because I cast Dark Magic a few times during DA practices. You know that's the principal purpose of my existence in DA! And she threatened me to stay away from you."

"Ginny probably just wanted you to hold yourself from displaying excessive Dark Magic in front of younger students. She wouldn't seriously try to hurt you. You take her words too seriously, Draco."

"Hey, you're the one who insisted on my telling what happened, and you even said you'd help me to face her, but now you think I'm exaggerating! You should see how she talked to me earlier. I can't believe that girl, I thought since she already has a boyfriend, she would stop her Potter mania. Apparently Thomas doesn't quite satisfy her, and she worked off her sexual frustration on me. That slut, I should've slapped her harder."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Don't make me hit you, Draco." At that Draco's eyes flashed with sudden anger and jealousy.

"Don't you dare threaten me! I'm not afraid of you! You and your stupid brigade led by that filthy Weasel minger! I repeat this again: Ginny Weasley is a whore! And I wish I had cursed her with incurable rash or STD so she could stop selling herself!! Now what are you waiting for?? Hit me!!" Draco had started shouting. Harry waited till he finally calmed down, out of breath.

"Listen, Draco. I'm sorry for whatever Ginny said to you. Just forget about that. I won't let anyone hurt you. We're friends, aren't we?" Harry reached to touch Draco's shoulder, but his hand was harshly rebuffed.

"Don't touch me!" Draco stepped back, then pointed a finger towards Harry and hissed, "Don't speak to me ever again. I hate you. Leave me alone!" With that snarl, he ran away from Harry.

"Draco!"

"Harry!"

Harry spun around to see Ginny standing a few feet from him. "You heard him, Harry. Leave him alone."

Grimacing, Harry took large strides and towered right in front of Ginny.

"What did you say to Draco?" Harry demanded, his voice accusing.

"Only the truth. That he is going to sell us to the Dark Lord once he gets bored with all the sanctimonious escapade he's currently experimenting."

"That's just your own opinion! Draco would never do that! He's our friend, Ginny. He's saved Hermione's life! You know he almost died that time, and he has completely left his Dark Side allegiance after he betrayed them."

"He hasn't completely severed his relationship with the Dark Side! He's still a Malfoy. We all know his mother still openly supports the Dark Side."

"What his mother does and what his name is have nothing to do with who Draco becomes! He has helped us a lot, and that was not without sacrifice for his part. Don't be so unreasonable just because you don't like him!"

Ginny looked searchingly at Harry's eyes. What she found apparently disappointed her. "I told him to stay away from you. He called me a slut." Her voice became bitter, "It's you who's become unreasonable, Harry. You've been blinded by your… your _unhealthy obsession_ towards Malfoy."

He was reminded by the similar terms used by Snape just a few hours ago. Harry kept silent, but his eyes didn't leave Ginny's.

"What? Why don't you deny it, Harry? Why don't you say that you don't fancy him?"

Harry stared at her unwaveringly. "I won't deny anything. But I warn you, Miss Weasley. Leave Draco alone. He knows nothing about my feelings. If you dare hurt him without reason, I won't hesitate to inflict the most dangerous curse on you." Harry hated it to threaten the girl he had considered as a sister, but he had his own priority. Glaring at Ginny once more to emphasize his seriousness, Harry turned his back and walked away from her.

Ginny's voice stopped him however. "I still love you, Harry."

Harry didn't turn around. "No, you don't. You're with Dean."

"Yes, I am. But I still love you."

The desperation and sincerity on her voice compelled Harry to turn his head towards her. What he saw saddened him. Ginny's face was covered in tears. She had been crying silently.

"Ginny…"

"I only want you to be happy, Harry. I don't believe Malfoy could make you happy. He is a bad omen. You'll be in danger if you get too close to him."

"He's not…"

"Let me finish, Harry. Don't you see how he always acts around you? He doesn't love you. He will never do. Maybe he has changed, but it doesn't mean he's good for you."

"Please stop it, Ginny. It doesn't matter for me what you think of him. Whatever you say would never change what I feel for Draco. I love him with all my soul. That's final."

Ginny said bitterly, "Even if he suddenly betrays you and your friends?"

Harry's resolve was unshakeable. "Even if he destroys everything I have."

He saw Ginny hung her head in defeat. In a soft voice Harry talked to her, "Thank you for your concerns, Ginny. I love you as a sister. So please, don't force me to hurt you any more. You're precious for me, but you know I'll choose him over anything."

Harry walked away, never turned again even as he heard Ginny spoke quietly, "You'll be sorry for this, Harry".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was over, and people started leaving The Room of Requirement. Tonks was thinking about the incident involving her cousin. What did Ginny have to do with Draco? Draco had told her he was in love with a girl. Could it be Ginny? Nah, those two were like cat and dog. With Draco being the cat. Funny because Ginny actually had a way with cats.

She brought her thoughts back to Harry. So that was what Harry felt about Draco. He was spellbound by Silver. By the Dragon. _'Of all people he chose the most difficult one (Granted, Draco is pretty. But dragons, even the prettiest, breathe fire and bite). Shouldn't have surprised me, however. Harry is bound to face challenge at his every route, otherwise to where else must he channel his excessive power? But really, that boy surprised me with his singing talent. What's more unbelievable was his nerve to sing in front of audience. Ah, the power of love… Go Harry!' _

"Tonks, I need to go to the library now." Tonks turned to face Hermione. Ron stood beside her.

"Library? Now? What is it with you and your obsession with library at night? Is Ron coming too?" Tonks grinned impishly.

Ron blushed while Hermione answered in a rush, "No, he's not. I go there to study. Students need to study. That's all."

"Hey, about what I suggested earlier," Tonks lowered her voice, "about Harry and my cousin, I still think that would produce a great outcome."

Hermione glared at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Draco, wait up!"

Draco didn't stop, nor did he turn his head. "Leave me alone, Blaise."

Blaise Zabini was one of very few Slytherin who were still on good terms with Draco. More than that, he was actually considered a close friend and Draco confided a lot of things in him. Well, except about his love for Hermione Granger. But he told Blaise about his arranged marriage to Pansy, and Blaise had been helping him searching ways to escape the Parkinson hell.

Blaise ignored that and caught up with him. "What has just happened there? Did that Weasley girl bother you?"

"None of your business."

Despite Draco's cold answer, Blaise still didn't give up. "Want me to hex her? I know the perfect combination curse to make her get boil and bounce."

Draco couldn't help smiling, "Remind me to ask you to teach me that curse."

"Only if you teach me your Peeping Tom magic first."

"That's a Spying Charm, Blaise. Only you would use it for peeping. But whatever, we got a deal." The two Slytherin grinned at each other.

"Come on, Draco. Tell me what happened just now between you and Weasley."

"Forget that, Blaise. It's not important. I don't want to remember it, much less talk about it."

"Well, okay then. But you do remember that I'll be always on your side if you need support for a good hex, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Draco felt grateful that he still had a friend in Slytherin, someone with whom he could share his prank plots and nasty jokes. He missed his old days as a full-time Slytherin.

They had reached the opening to the dungeon when an owl swept down and dropped a letter on Draco's hand before it flew through an open window in hallway. Draco opened the letter and frowned. Blaise asked him what the letter was about. Draco enfolded the letter and answered shortly, "Dumbledore wants to see me now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron knocked on Head Boy's room. The painting illustrating a Liondragon and a sword shimmered to vanish and let him in. He spotted Harry sprawling on his bed, eyes shut.

"Harry, you okay mate?" His friend opened his eyes and looked dejectedly at Ron.

"Ginny knows about Draco," Harry said glumly.

"What? Harry, I don't tell her anything. She must have figured it out by herself. You're quite obvious with your crush, you know."

Harry sighed, "I know, Ron. I know you don't tell anyone about my feeling for Draco. But because of that Ginny lashed out at Draco on the party. She accused him about his intention with us, and also threatened him to stay away from me. I think he had no idea what it was all about, and as the result he took it out on me. He refused to talk to me afterwards."

"I'll talk to Ginny about this."

"Don't bother, I already did."

"Hmm, I really don't know why that Ferret hasn't realized yet what you feel for him. How thick can he be? No offence, Harry." Ron saw Harry's expression when he said Draco was thick. Harry always got angry whenever his favourite Ferret was offended even in the slightest way.

"I can't blame him for not knowing. Hermione's right. I should just tell him about my feelings, but I'm too scared."

"Eh Harry? That song, wasn't it supposed to be some kind of confession?"

Harry blushed, recalling his performance. Firewhisky was quite a useful stimulating stuff. "I thought for once it was pretty effective. Draco seemed taken by my song. But now, after he became angry with me, I don't know what to think any more."

"Don't worry. Draco will get over it soon. And it's time for real advances, mate. There are many things you must do in order to win the heart of your beloved." Ron snickered. "You should take example from Draco himself. I still think his way to thank Hermione looked like an attempt to court someone. You told me to learn from him, but why don't you learn it yourself?"

Harry restrained himself from snorting. He was the one who convinced Ron that Draco only wanted to show his thanks to Hermione, but he suggested Ron to take a look at Draco's idea in treating a girl. "Because I thought you might need to know about those things more than I did. Maybe I was wrong. So have you learnt anything?"

"Prepare your quill and parchment, gentleman. First step, shower him with presents."

"What am I supposed to give a boy who has already had everything in the world money can buy?"

"Harry, there's always flowers, chocolate, or jewels to melt a girl's heart. Who knows if that works for Draco too?"

"Knowing his romantic character, yes, it probably works. But since that would be a gift from me, I doubt that he would welcome it."

"But that song was accepted, right? That's an excellent start."

"He just accepted it because he didn't know I meant it as a love confession."

"Well, aren't you too pessimistic? Maybe he would be glad instead if he knew. Maybe he actually _waits_ for _you_ to make a move!"

Harry growled inside his mind. He knew whom Draco was in love with. It wasn't him unfortunately.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself. He doesn't appreciate me enough right now, I can't make him think worse of me."

Ron growled. "This is just the first step and you already complained a lot. I never knew you're such a difficult person, Harry. People think that a bloke as handsome as you wouldn't have problem or lack of self-confidence asking someone, even a guy, to go out with you. Stop being so foolish. Gryffindor are known for their bravery, and we're Gryffindor."

"This is because I seriously love Draco, Ron. I will never have enough confidence for this matter. You feel like this as well whenever you're planning to ask Hermione to go out, don't you?"

"Err, well…" Ron blushed, before suddenly exclaiming, "Wait a minute! Why did you suddenly compare your romance problem to me and Mione?"

"Oh come off it, Ron. I know it, you know it. You and Hermione like each other, you two have been tiptoeing around each other for almost a year and it drives me crazy! Show me the bravery you've talked just now and ask Hermione to go out with you."

His Slytherin side had begun to jump in action. Maybe he should tell Ron that Draco liked Hermione, so Ron would make a move. Harry imagined that if Ron finally went out with Hermione, Draco would be devastated. Then Harry would come to him and comfort him. Draco would be easier to be persuaded after Harry soothed his broken heart. Yet he quickly realized that he would be taking advantage of Draco that way, and because of that, even if they managed to have relationship it wouldn't last long.

"Ah, forget that. If you don't want to go out with her, then don't. Just spare me from you two's game of pussyfooting."

"Uh, Harry. Actually…"

Suddenly both boys turned their heads to a hoot from Harry's half-opened window. An owl dropped a letter on his desk, self-serviced itself with its treat, and flew away. Harry came and retrieved the letter. He scanned the content swiftly and turned to Ron. He said, "I have to go. Dumbledore wants to tell something important to me."

Ron asked, "Is it about the Order business?"

Harry shrugged. He had an intuition that it wasn't. "I have no idea. I'll just go and see him then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco arrived in front of Dumbledore's office. After muttering the password "Knoppers", he stepped past the Gargoyle and into the office. He glanced a moment to Fawkes the Phoenix before facing the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled cheerfully at him and ushered him to sit down in front of his desk.

"First of all: happy birthday, Mr Malfoy. I heard a surprise party for you has been held this afternoon. Too bad I could not attend it. I wish you happiness, longevity, and a good life," Dumbledore said with a flourish. Draco rolled his eyes but deep inside he was happy at the old man's attention.

"Thank you, Professor. Now what is it your actual business with me?" he didn't beat about the bush. Dumbledore didn't seem affected, eyes shining with merry twinkle.

"I have received information that you would be married to Miss Parkinson after graduation, is that correct Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes. My father ordered me to do so. He has all the legal documents that certify this arranged marriage without my acquiescence," Draco answered glumly, but he was curious to the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Mr Malfoy. Your engagement to Miss Parkinson is not valid because it has been overridden by another arrangement made by your grandmother before her decease."

Draco blinked. Raising his eyebrow, he spoke, "Please elaborate, Headmaster. What is it my grandmother had prepared for me?"

"As you have probably known the late Mrs Malfoy, you grandmother, was a very powerful witch and she had a special gift in divination. One day many years ago, when you were still a toddler, she had a strong vision regarding her only grandson. In her vision, you was betrothed to a girl you did not love while there was someone else who could be a perfect match for you. In order to preserve your happiness, Mrs Malfoy cast an ancient Dark magic which would bind your soul to someone who would give you this happiness. This magic was charmed into her special testament which should be disclosed to you on your 17th birthday, which was also the time set to activate this charm."

Dumbledore paused to give Draco a chance to digest the information. The young Slytherin was quite shocked by that explanation, but didn't express it openly. "A charm to bind random people's… souls? Is there really such a thing?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, such a charm does exist. But it does not choose random people to be bound. It only binds two _soul mates_ to each other. Truth to be told, the charm cast upon you has already found your chosen match. It has automatically performed the bond binding you and your soul mate. The testament arranged that once this person is chosen, he or she shall become your lawful spouse."

Draco was silent for a while. Dumbledore noticed that the boy's voice quivered a little when he asked, "And?"

"According to Mrs Malfoy's vision, you would find this person in Hogwarts. Therefore she trusted me with this testament and I have been keeping it all this time. This testament by default has the highest priority over any decisions regarding your interest, Mr Malfoy. Therefore no other arrangement to determine your future spouse could be valid. I will now show you the testament containing your grandmother's wish and the person you have been bound to."

Draco was filled with deep apprehension. He wouldn't have to marry Pansy, but he would marry someone else. His soul was bound to another's. It didn't sound too good but maybe... _'My soul mate?'_

Dumbledore stood and retrieved a scroll from a crystalline box behind him. He unrolled the parchment, but a little part in the bottom of it was still furled up by a seal. He put the parchment on the desk and showed it to Draco, who reverently and nervously traced the words written on what was apparently his grandmother's testament. The magical aura emitted from that piece of paper was overwhelming.

"Amora Aevus, Love for a Lifetime, is the name of the charm. This is a pride of ancient Dark Arts, because it could bind two souls and _nothing _could dissolve the bond it created. I do not really know how it works to determine somebody's true love, but many historical writings have proven that this charm's outcome is flawless. The testament itself has the purpose as a legal document for officially announcing your engagement, once the charm has you bound to the right person. The testament declares that this engagement leads not to a normal marriage, but to a magical bonding marriage. I assume you know what it means by magical bonding marriage of two persons, no?"

Draco knew that magical bonding united the magic of two people and functioned as an advanced form of marriage. This required quite a complex procedure and not many people could carry it out. The bond increased significantly the magical power and ability of both parties, but it also made them somewhat inseparable. He nodded and then looked up at Dumbledore. "So right now I've been bound to someone according to this testament and make my engagement to Pansy completely void, right? Also, I'm expected to get wedded through a bonding marriage process?"

"True, Mr Malfoy. You could not marry Miss Parkinson not only because this testament prevails over your father's arrangement, but also because your soul has been bound to another's by the charm. As I said, once Amora Aevus binds you, you could not get away. Now you could only be with this person whose name is written here. For the expected matrimony form, we can say that this charm's effect is almost like a bonding marriage itself, by making two persons inseparable. However, although your souls are linked now, your magic powers have not yet been connected. It is perfectly understandable if consequently both of you should proceed to a bonding marriage, so the benefits from the union could really come out."

Frowning, Draco read the testament one more time before he inhaled deeply and stared at Dumbledore. "Do I know this person I've been bound to?" he asked carefully, heart hammering.

"Yes, you know this person very well. Your future spouse is in the same year as you, Mr Malfoy, although in different house." Dumbledore paused a bit. "To be exact this person is a Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor?" Draco realized he was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn't care less. He was thrilled. Inside his mind a pretty face of one particular girl had come into view.

Dumbledore continued in a dramatically lower voice, "And it is a boy."

"A b… A boy???"

"Your future spouse, Mr Malfoy, is Harry Potter."

"Ha… Harry… Harry Potter???" Draco realized he was stuttering like an idiot, but he couldn't care less. His heart had been breaking down from the moment Dumbledore said it was a boy.

"That is true, Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter has been obliged to marry you in this testament. You two are now officially engaged and magically bound." Dumbledore took off the seal, revealing the bottom part of the testament, where the name of Harold James Potter, born on 31 July 1980, was written. Draco paled. A bad dream. This must be a bad dream. _'Please, wake up…'_

He pinched his own cheek hard (he had learnt that this was an undignified but practical way to ensure if you were dreaming or not). Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him. Having been convinced this was sadly the reality, he sprang to his feet and slammed his palms on the Headmaster's desk. "I refuse!! There is no way I'm going to be bonded with Potter!!! We don't love each other! I love someone else!!"

"Calm down, Draco. This testament was created for your own sake. Your grandmother wished for your greatest happiness, so there is must be something…"

"But why?? Why me? Why _him_, of all people?? Why wasn't it a Slytherin? Not that I want it to be any bloody Slytherin… but, why wasn't it at least a girl? -_thought of Millicent Bulstrode_- Ok, not just a girl. But I want it to be someone who… who… Oh, damn it all!" Draco stopped rambling, breathless. Dumbledore watched him solemnly.

"What's the proof I've been bound to Potter?"

"We can conduct a ritual to reveal the bond between you and Harry if you wish." Dumbledore looked so sure and grave. If before tonight he always complained about Dumbledore's playfulness, for the first time Draco wished the old man were really kidding him. He wished Dumbledore were a real senile man like his father always told him. Draco slumped back to his chair.

"This is ridiculous! What was my grandmother thinking, following such a prophecy and meddling with my life?!"

"Mrs Malfoy's vision has been proven with your engagement to Miss Parkinson, hasn't it? Mind you, casting this ancient spell requires a lot of sacrifice. This is definitely _not_ an average or teasing magic, and the only reason your grandmother did this for you was that she loved you so much."

"But I love someone else! I… There must be a way to revoke this binding charm," Draco started to feel his hands sweating, while his entire body had been trembling. He got more distressed when Dumbledore shook his head decisively.

"As I said before, this charm could in no way be cancelled. Amora Aevus is one of the greatest charms ever known. It was as powerful as the Blood Magic which has saved Harry's life from Voldemort. Harry has been bound to you and you to him, soul to soul. Separation could only result in demise for both parties."

Draco laughed. "Don't you think I'll choose death before dishonour?"

"I tend to believe it would be harder for you to hurt Mr Potter than to kill yourself, Draco."

Dumbledore smiled at the boy, his eyes reflected a serene faith which made Draco's inside rumble. That old geezer was right – no matter how bad this thing was, he couldn't hurt Potter. After all that happened, he realized that it wasn't in his nature to inflict death on other people. Besides, he was mad if he considered suicide.

Fuming and feeling defeated, Draco glared at the Headmaster. "Now what? Should I go and celebrate?"

"It may be a good option, my boy. I would like to tell Harry after this about his engagement to you."

Draco looked horrified. "Wait, no! Don't tell Potter! He'll kill me!"

"Why would Harry do that, Draco? He does not hate you. In fact, he likes you quite a lot. Don't you realize…"

Narrowing his eyes, Draco intercepted, "That's a different story. No matter how much he likes me, when he finds out my grandmother has bound him to me for eternity, he'll be furious!"

"I assure you this is nonsense, Draco. Harry has the right to know about this as soon as possible, so then both of you could set up your relationship from now on."

"What relationship? We will never have any relationship. Once I get out of this room, I'll start researching for any possible way to revoke this charm! Severus will help me!"

"What did I tell you earlier, Draco? Ancient spells cannot be reversed. Besides, would you rather marry Miss Parkinson? No? Well, good then. Do try to think carefully about this matter, Draco. Amora Aevus only picks a person's true love for the binding."

"You mean Potter _loves_ me? Potter loves _me_?" _'Explains that song though. Eh? But no way!'_

"It is only for you and Mr Potter to find out. Now you may leave if you please." Fawkes emitted a melodious noise. "Oh, and Fawkes said congratulation, Draco."

Draco glared murderously for the last time towards the smiling old Headmaster before stomping out of there.

TBC


	5. Phase 03C

Phase 3-C – For a Lifetime

Draco walked down the stairs in decidedly bad mood. His seventeenth birthday had turned out to be a total disaster. True he had just been released from arranged marriage with Pansy, but as an exchange he was pushed into another forced engagement. And this one involved his soul being bound to another's. To Harry Potter's. He cursed Potter and whoever idiot invented Amora Aevus. If he didn't love his grandmother very much, he would have cursed that meddlesome old woman too for ruining his life. _'It could be worse,'_ Draco comforted himself, '_The charm could pick someone like Longbottom… or a Weasley. Hell, I'd kill myself if it were Vincent or Greg!'_ Shuddering, he reached the bottom of the stairs and continued his way to the dungeon. He must talk to Professor Snape as soon as possible.

Too much wrapped up in self pity, he looked down when he was walking. When a pair of shoes came into his vision, he abruptly halted and prevented himself from bumping to none other than Harry Potter. For a moment Draco couldn't say a thing and just stared dazedly at the boy who had just been revealed as his new fiancé.

Harry had seen Draco walking down the aisle with his head down and on purpose waited in the way. He was aware that Draco would most likely bump him, but the blond stopped in time. Draco looked so cutely confused and distracted, that Harry forgot about their row just a few moments before. Harry smiled at Draco while thinking what had made his beloved Ice Prince lose his usual poised self. "Draco, where have you been?" he asked casually.

At Harry's voice, Draco woke up from his stupor. Ignoring Harry's previous question, he demanded, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office. He told me he had something to tell me."

Frantic thoughts jumbled through Draco's mind. Dumbledore was going to tell Potter about their bond. That old man really didn't waste a time. After Potter found out what happened with him, what would he do to Draco? Would he accept it like a man? Would his hero-complex force him to bear the consequences of their bond? Did he really love Draco? Looking at Harry Potter in front of him, a sudden thought flashed. This was the boy who had been put on various perils and threats since a kid, burdened with the duty as a saviour. The same boy who had faced many losses and sadness in his life. Now that he was suddenly bound to another boy without his assent, what kind of new misery awaited him? Harry Potter didn't deserve this!

Acting on impulse Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from the dreaded Dumbledore's office. Harry was confused, though he couldn't deny he was enjoying Draco's grip on his arm. "Draco, I must see Dumbledore now. He said this was important."

Draco whirled around, his grey eyes narrowing. Potter didn't need to know about this and get troubled because of it. "Don't go there, Potter. I happen to know what important thing Dumbledore's going to tell you. It's not a good thing, but don't worry. I'll find a way to put a stop to it. I won't let you suffer."

Elated by Draco's display of concern, Harry teased good-naturedly, "Why, Draco. I didn't know you care."

Draco stiffened and let go of Harry's arm he had been gripping subconsciously. What the hell was he thinking? Why did he feel bad for Potter instead of pitying himself as it was supposed to be? Since when did he consider Potter's happiness above anything? Must be a drawback because he was in love with another Gryffindor, their virtue could be contagious. Composing himself, he answered haughtily, "I don't care about you, Potter. It's just this thing concerns me as well." _'I won't let you suffer, my arse! I should think first before I speak.'_

Harry watched him closely. He could swear that he had sensed sincerity and worry in Draco's eyes before. "Well, what is it that Dumbledore wants to tell me?"

Draco kept silent, contemplating what he should say or do next. After a long moment he decided that he couldn't find a single thing that wouldn't make things worse. Let Dumbledore tell Potter whatever he wanted to tell. He just had to wait and see. Draco realized that Harry was still waiting patiently for him to say something. Again, he wondered if this boy actually had some feelings for him. His attitude clearly showed that either Harry Potter was a tolerant hermit of thousand virtues or he actually enjoyed just being with Draco. Draco dismissively waved his hand and said, "Go to Dumbledore's office, Potter. But don't blame me on anything he's going to say."

After that, Draco turned his back on Harry and left. Harry just stared with calculating face before he too went back towards his original destination.

-xXx-

"Good evening, sir."

"Harry, my boy. Come and sit down. Sherbet Lemon?"

Harry took the offered sweets. "Thank you, sir. Why is it that I have a feeling you're going to reveal something big to me?"

"Precisely, Harry. This is something big. However, I have a very good reason to say that I believe you would love this news altogether. But beforehand, let me ask you one thing. Harry, how do you feel about Young Mr Malfoy?"

"Draco? Uhm… Professor, I think this is a private matter."

"So is the news I am going to relate you. Correct me if I am mistaken. You said this is a private matter, hence it should mean that you consider Mr Malfoy more than just a friend."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he answered, "Yes. So much more than a friend." _'He is the centre of my life.'_

Dumbledore smiled at the quiet confession. "That is what I want to hear. See, Harry, this thing I am going to tell you is about you and Draco."

Harry waited in anxiety mixed with anticipation at what Dumbledore would reveal to him. This was about him and Draco, and as the Headmaster had said before, he would love this.

"Harry, Draco is now officially your fiancé."

"I beg your pardon, sir. Draco is my what?" Harry's heart was thumping loudly. It couldn't be…

"Your fiancé. Bound to you for ever."

"My fiancé? Bound to me for ever?" _'Am I dreaming?'_

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry stared in disbelief at the Headmaster before laughing aloud. Dumbledore waited patiently for Harry to calm himself.

"A… are you sure about this, Professor?" Harry was still a little breathless.

Dumbledore proceeded to explain to Harry about Amora Aevus and Draco's grandmother with her testament. He also explained the procedure of magical bonding marriage and its consequences. Harry listened intently and when the Headmaster finished, he had a stunned expression and could only mutter, "Wow…"

The Headmaster retrieved Mrs Malfoy's testament and showed it to Harry. Just like Draco, Harry traced the words on the parchment and stared for a long time at his name on the bottom of the paper. He took a deep breath and said in soft voice, "I can't believe this. I'm bound to Draco for eternity."

"What do you say about this sudden revelation, Harry?"

Harry smiled, all his love and happiness were shown in his eyes and that smile. "For me, it is just one of my best dreams coming true."

Dumbledore felt his breath taken away by Harry's genuine smile, not only because of its beauty but also because the smile was so full of bliss. He hadn't seen so much happiness in one person for quite a long time. He hated it that he must say his next words which could ruin those perfect smile and look. "Well, surely you know that Mr Malfoy himself is not too thrilled with this situation?"

As predicted, Harry's smile faltered. But it didn't disappear. "I know he doesn't love me. But I love him with all I have and I'm willing to do anything to make him love me back. You told me that Amora Aevus binds two persons who are soul mates. Draco is my true love, I know it, and therefore I must be his true love too."

"It is true, Harry. Your love for Draco is real and indisputable. But Draco told me that he is currently in love with someone else."

"Yes, I've already known it too. But the person he's in love with doesn't like him in that way. They wouldn't get together."

"Ah yes. Miss Granger is so much taken by Mr Weasley. They will make a great couple, as will you and Draco." Harry was hardly surprised by Dumbledore's perceptiveness. He blushed lightly at the thought of Draco and him as a couple. Dumbledore continued, "Tell me, Harry. Why do you think the charm picked you of all people to be bound with Draco? Why not Miss Granger?"

Harry didn't take a long time to answer. "I believe the charm chose me because in this world, I'm the one who loves Draco the most."

Dumbledore beamed at Harry's confidence and determined expression. "It is possible, Harry. This charm must have sensed your love for Draco. The person Draco's grandmother saw in her vision could be you, a perfect match for her grandson." Dumbledore stood up, followed by Harry. The old wizard extended his hand. "Congratulation, my boy. Your dream has come true. Now it is time for the next step. I must say this will not be easy, but I am sure you will be able to win Mr Malfoy's heart."

Harry shook the offered hand, smiling with poise and stating his promise. "Don't worry. I will be."

-xXx-

Grinning widely and whistling like he had just conquered the universe, the Boy-Who-Lived walked down the stairs, skipping occasionally. He couldn't believe his fate. _'I'm the luckiest man in the whole world.'_ Harry was still wearing his I'm-the-King-of-the-World-and-Voldemort-is-dead face when he caught the sight of Draco. He ran towards his beloved Slytherin – now officially his fiancé – and almost pounced on him.

Draco had been waiting for Harry at the bottom of the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He hadn't reached the Dungeon when he suddenly decided to get back there and wait to confront Potter. He wanted to know how exactly Potter's reaction would be about the bond.

"Draco!" "Potter!" Both boys called simultaneously, one with joy, the other with agitation.

Draco ignored the silly grin on Potter's face and hauled him into the nearest empty classroom. He pushed Potter to the centre of the room while he himself leaned his back on the door. A little breathlessly he spoke up, "What did Dumbledore tell you?"

Harry's grin widened and somehow his eyes had a wicked glint as well as pleasure. This quite confused Draco. Harry took large strides towards Draco and halted a foot before him. The black-haired boy purred, "It was exactly about what you thought he would tell me. We have been bonded."

The Slytherin thought that something must be wrong with his ears. Potter didn't purr. And he wasn't supposed to take their engagement as if it were the best thing in the world. "Do you know what it means, Potter? Now you can only live with one person, me! We'll be forced to live together, for a lifetime! We cannot be separated, not even by death."

"Isn't it a good thing?"

Draco stared. Harry continued speaking, "Dumbledore told me that according to the testament we're going to be united in magical bonding marriage. After we carry out the bond, our magic powers will increase greatly. We could also obtain special abilities which not all wizards may have."

'_Oh, so that's all about it. He thinks it's a good thing just because he'll become even more powerful.'_ Draco was actually miffed because Potter only thought about power. It was supposed to be a Slytherin's trait. He decided to remind Potter that there were things to be considered other than power. "Don't forget the fact that the only sex you could have is only with me."

Harry chuckled as he saw Draco blush with his own words. He had a beautiful shade of pink on both his cheeks and looked so innocent and pretty. _'Bet he's a virgin.'_ He took another step closer and caught Draco's eyes before stating confidently in a positively seductive tone, "That's the best part of the whole deal."

If there weren't a closed door supporting his back right now, Draco would've been fallen backwards. What did Potter's sudden flirtatious attitude mean? Since when was Potter capable of flirting? Was he flirting?

For his further surprise, suddenly Potter grabbed his hands and pulled him from the door. Potter led him to the front of the classroom and began to swirl their bodies together and he hummed a melodious tune to accompany their movement. For some minutes they were dancing like a young couple in love playing on a flowered meadow, spinning around together, hands in hands. Harry looked at the bewildered eyes of his fiancé and smiled lovingly. He pulled the other boy closer, then he let go one of Draco's hands to caress Draco's cheek. And suddenly their movement changed so now they were slow dancing like old married couple celebrating their gold anniversary. Draco was so stunned and instead of pulling away, his body moved on instinct to dance gracefully with Harry. Draco's first thought was that he didn't know Potter could dance. Then with a shocked expression, he abruptly released himself from Potter and stepped back.

'_What the hell…? I danced with Harry, I mean Potter. Dancing! That Amora charm must be more powerful than what I thought if it could affect the minds.'_

Harry couldn't believe his own nerve either. He suddenly had an urge to seduce Draco and make the blond boy completely his. He acted on his desire as the delicious back-up thought of _'He is my fiance'_ encouraged him. Harry flashed towards Draco and pulled the boy against his chest. He heard a shocked gasp and felt Draco tense against him. Harry wound his arm round the lithe body and made comforting circle on Draco's lower back, while his other hand entwined to the silky platinum strands on the back of Draco's head. Soon the boy in his arms relaxed visibly. Smiling, Harry pulled back a little and stared at a bewildered face of his beloved. He moved his hands to cup Draco's cheeks and brought his face closer. He wanted to show Draco his feeling subtly. What would be better for that than a good kiss?

As Harry's face became closer to his, Draco gulped. _'Whoa, déjà vu... Wait, this is just like in the dream! Was that a vision?'_ Letting out a very undignified girlish squeak, Draco wrenched away from Harry. He ran out of the classroom without looking back, his thoughts swirling around the circle of: _'He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me! Why did I run? He was going to kiss you, idiot!'_

Harry was left in the classroom and sighed, berating himself. "Great, Potter. You scared him. So much for subtlety." He lamented over the previous encounter for some times before walking out there and returning to his Head Boy room.

-xXx-

Hermione was in the middle of memorizing the history of Eleanor Winchester, a witch with tragic life who became headmistress of Hogwarts ca. 1770-1800, when a very dishevelled Draco Malfoy came panting to her desk in the library. Draco dropped on a chair in front of her, trying to catch his breath. Hermione watched him curiously. He looked flushed and panicked as if a troop of bogies had molested him inside a broom closet.

"Hermione…," Draco panted, "Can I talk to you for a second? Sorry for disturbing your study." It was a good thing he had memorized her nightly schedule, so he knew where to find her.

"It's okay, Draco. What happened? Have you been running from Forbidden Forest to here?"

"No, just from Dumbledore's office."

"Did you go there after you suddenly left your party? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit confused. That's why I need to talk to you."

"I want to talk to you too about Ginny. What happened between you and her earlier?"

"Forget Ginny. That's not what I want to talk to you about."

Draco smoothed his hair and calmed his entire body before he faced Hermione again. She waited for Draco to talk.

"Have you ever heard about an ancient magic called Amora Aevus? It binds two people it _thinks_ as soul mates."

"Amora Aevus? No, I haven't heard of it. But I think I know what you're talking about. An ancient Dark Magic binds two people for ever and once put into action, its effect cannot be revoked. Is that the one?"

"Sounds similar. Where did you find out about it?"

Hermione blushed and whispered her answer, "In the restricted section of the library."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I want to make a research about this charm. Professor Snape could help me to obtain a pass to access the restricted section."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in return. "What is that for?"

Draco contemplated telling Hermione the truth. She would probably help him too. "My grandmother cast that spell years ago to bind me with someone she thought would be my perfect spouse. I want to cancel that."

Hermione gasped. "Your grandmother cast that for you? Have you been bound yet?"

Draco nodded with a grim expression, "The charm was activated today and it has found my so-called soul mate." Hermione's face fell. Harry didn't have a chance any more.

"Well, as far as I know any ancient spell could never be cancelled. But I will help you."

Draco's face brightened. "Really?"

Hermione nodded resolutely. "Absolutely. I don't want you to be bound without your consent. You're my best friend, Draco. Your happiness matters a lot for me."

The Slytherin smiled and his face softened with hope and happiness. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Don't mention it. By the way, who is it? The person who is bound to you now?"

Draco groaned. "Oh, I can't believe it and you probably cannot either. It's Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean Harry?"

"Yes, the one and only Harry Potter."

"You… you're bound to Harry? I can't believe it!"

"I told you so."

"No, you don't understand." Hermione had an overjoyed expression and she laughed. "Merlin, it's Harry!"

Draco watched her incredulously. What had got into her? "Yes, it's _Harry_. So what? It's not that funny." He felt offended that anyone would laugh at the fact he was bound to Harry Potter. He wondered whether Hermione thought he was too good for Potter or the other way around. Strangely neither of the options appealed to him.

Hermione sobered and beamed at Draco. "I didn't laugh because I thought it was funny, Draco. I just couldn't believe that Harry is so lucky!"

Draco snorted. "Yeah, he certainly is. But what about me?"

He started when Hermione suddenly placed her hands on top of his. He looked up and saw her watching him calculatingly. "Do you hate Harry, Draco? Because he'll die if you do."

"Oh, please. This is the Boy-Who-Lived we're talking about, even Voldemort couldn't kill him. Besides, what if I do?"

"Draco, listen to me," Hermione said with a serious expression. "Harry loves you."

Sweat began forming on Draco's temple and both his palms. "Are you kidding me?"

"Draco, he's been in love with you for quite a long time. He told me he fell for you since the beginning of this year. Why do you think he always wants to stay close to you, always looks at you, always seems dazed and distracted whenever you're near him? What do you think the meaning of that song he sang for you earlier?"

'_So that was really a love song!'_ "That's… that's impossible! How can he feel like that for me? We used to be enemies, and for 5 years it was!"

"Just like you and me before, yet now we're good friends, aren't we?"

"But… but… I've never given him a chance to see anything good in me! Moreover, I'm a boy!"

"Well… Harry has his own point of view about that. He sees you beyond your outward appearance; it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl. Nevertheless you've changed a lot, Draco. You may not be the friendliest person to him, but Harry loves you for who you are. Believe me, he truly does. He'll give anything for you."

If someone else said that to him, he would've smacked that person's head very hard. But now was different. He always completely trusted Hermione's words. Besides, this brought back memories of prior events. The beginning of this year… Potter suddenly broke up with Cho. People said there was someone else, but he never saw Potter approaching another girl. Instead he became like glued to Draco, always got close to him, conversed with him, helped him with anything (although Draco still lost the Snitch to Potter). He even regularly wrote letters to Draco during last summer. Draco thought those were just Potter's pathetic attempts to satisfy his hero-complex – saving a damsel in distress from deep hole that didn't exist. Was that actually more than that? Letting his mind open free, Draco felt a sudden enlightenment. This would perfectly explain Harry Potter and His Strange Attitudes. All Potter's lavish attention for him, Potter's various odd behaviours recently concerning him, everything made sense. The boy loved him. Not platonically it seemed.

Previous event when Harry suddenly held him close in the classroom was brought into his mind. Draco was still amazed that he didn't reject Harry immediately. He didn't mind Harry's proximity. His feeling was like in the dream, that being close to Harry was disconcerting as well as… nice. If Draco really wanted to admit it, the reality was much more pleasant. The taller boy had an intoxicating smell.

'_So Harry… quit calling him that! So Potter loves me. And I… I like being with him, at least physically. Seriously, what does it mean? Hermione… I still love her, though.'_

"Hermione, I… I…, "Draco wanted to tell her what his own feeling was, but found it difficult to push it out on his tongue. Looking helplessly at Hermione, he finished almost soundlessly. "He's not whom I love…"

The girl in front of him leaned closer. "Sorry? He's what?"

Draco recoiled, blushing furiously. "I said I don't love him. I've never considered him more than a friend."

"Oh, in any case you think of him now as a friend, I'm glad. Try to get to know more about Harry, Draco. You'll find him so easy to be loved, I assure you." Hermione sighed and smiled happily. "I love both you and Harry so much. You two are my best friends. I really hope you can find happiness together. Especially Harry. You know how much he has suffered all these times. Draco, you are the only one who can bring the greatest happiness to Harry. Please, at least consider my words. Do this for me, okay?"

Draco felt his world shaken upside down. What was he supposed to do now? He nodded dumbly at her pleading face and rewarded by a warm hug from Hermione. Draco couldn't look at her in the eye any more and hastily bid her good night. Returning to the dungeon, he felt like crying. Did he have no hope left for Hermione?

-xXx-

Hermione confronted Harry straight away after Draco left her. She met him in his Head Boy room, wearing a mixed expression between melancholia and extreme bliss.

"Why, Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy has told me about your bond with him. I believe congratulation is in order."

Harry smiled and hugged her. "Congratulate me later, Hermione. I've just made Draco angry. But I'm still so happy."

Hermione patted his back. "Of course you are. Bonded to the love of his life, who wouldn't be happy? Now tell me the detail about it. Draco didn't explain a lot."

"Okay." Harry led her to sit on the couch in front of fireplace and proceeded to tell her everything, including his attempt to kiss Draco afterwards.

"Wow, Harry. I didn't know you have it in you to make such blatant advances like that."

"I didn't know that either. I think the knowledge that Draco would be mine no matter what has boosted my confidence… and hormones."

"So that was why he looked so flushed and alarmed when he met me. He must've run directly from you to my place. You must apologize to him, Harry. Your action could be considered as sexual harassment," she said patronizingly.

"Yes, Ma'am. Of course I'll apologize to him. I also want to set everything right with him as soon as possible. I don't want him to think I've tried to molest him. But we should wait for the next day, after Draco gets over his shock, otherwise he would hex me once he saw me. You know him."

"Poor boy. He must've never encountered things like that before, especially by another boy."

"Yeah. I don't think he even has experience with girls. As far as I know he hasn't had any relationship before."

"Stop grinning like idiot, Harry. Are you happy because Draco is probably a pure virgin?"

Harry stopped grinning at once. Hermione was oblivious to shame flashing briefly in his eyes and continued, "You're right though, Draco has never had any girlfriend before. Wonder why, he is so cute. Do you think he's actually more into boys? Or he's just frigid? I'm kidding, Harry." The last one added as soon as Hermione noticed Harry frown in disapproval.

"Whatever. By the way, what did he actually tell you about it?" Harry wondered if Draco confessed that he loved Hermione during his confused state.

"First he asked whether I knew about Amora Aevus. I heard about similar charm, and told him so. He said he wanted to research this charm in library's restricted section. Then I asked him what was that for, which he answered that he was bound to someone by his grandmother using this charm, and he wanted to cancel this." Here Hermione saw Harry's face sadden. "Oh, don't worry, Harry. He was probably just shocked after your attempt to kiss him and had a bad idea about you."

Harry knew that Draco wanted to cancel the bond because of Hermione. "I don't think so. Before that he had already shown displeasure against this whole bonding with me business."

"Any boy would be shocked when suddenly he's engaged to another boy. Here, let me finish my story. I asked him who was bound to him. He said it was you, and for a moment I couldn't believe it. When he told me previously he had been bound to someone, I thought you had lost your chance. I asked him again if he hated you. Draco didn't answer directly, but I caught his meaning that he didn't. That's a good thing, isn't it? Then I told him that you loved him." Hermione grinned widely while Harry gasped.

"What? Hermione! I told you not to tell him that! I wanted him to hear those words directly from me!"

Hermione waved her hand in dismissive gesture. "Oh please. You had a perfect chance to say that to him before, but instead you resorted to kissing."

Harry blushed. "I thought it would've turned out better than if I had expressed my feeling with words."

"Honestly, Harry. You should lift your mind from the gutter. Oh, I see. You were hoping Draco would be so enraptured with your kiss and he would accept you afterwards since you're such a smashing kisser. Silly boy."

Harry blushed even more but didn't contradict her accusation.

"This is strange, Harry. Draco seemed surprised and unbelieving when I told him you loved him. If he knew you were going to kiss him, he should've guessed."

"I didn't quite touch him. Maybe he fought me without even knowing my intention," Harry sulked. "God, Hermione. I was so stupid. Even with my smashing kisser quality, I wouldn't be able to make him interested in me. Bonded or not, he doesn't love me at all. He may never will."

"Now, now, where's your previous confidence gone? Moreover, I disagree with you. Draco was raised without knowing what love is. I've shown him about friendship and tolerance, now it's your turn to teach him about love."

"He knows what love looks like, Herm. Do you think in whole 17 years he has never fallen for anyone?"

"Probably. I've had suspicion that he harboured a crush on Cho last year, but soon got over it. But I doubt he's ever felt true love."

"Have you felt true love, Herm?"

Hermione blushed. With a soft emotional whisper she answered, "Oh yes, I think I have."

Harry grinned at her. "Ronald Weasley is a lucky guy. Must be the sexy freckles, or the legendary red hair." This earned him a slap on his upper arm.

"Tonight we're discussing your pathetic soul, Harry Potter, not my love life. I repeat, Draco is still in a phase where he cannot distinguish between a crush and a true love. You have passed the phase obviously. So you'll know what to do to him."

Harry gave a blank face. "Yeah, I will. Especially since he never knew I love him till _you_ told him."

"You've been bound together, Harry. Now Draco would be compelled to pay more attention to you. Convince him you love him from the bottom of your heart. With words, and then with real actions. Don't ask me how, I tell you this requires more than kissing and serenading. Oh, you know what? The song you sang to him tonight, it seemed to have effectively melted him. Trust me, Harry. Draco actually likes you, but he's just too stubborn to admit it. You were his long time rival. Right now, be patient and show a complete understanding for his situation. Then sooner or later he'll be completely taken by you."

Harry looked sceptical as well as expectant. "You seem so sure about everything."

"Of course I am! What do you take me for?"

'_A Know-It-All who doesn't realize that a guy is in love with her,'_ Harry thought. But he didn't say anything. They both grinned at each other.

Hermione got up and said, "It's late. I'd better go back. We'll talk later in the morning. Oh, Ron will be so shocked!" Smiling, she continued, "One more thing, Harry. Next time tell him first you love him before trying to get physical contact."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin and shook his head. Hermione bid him good night and wished him sweet dreams of Draco before she left.

Harry lay down on his bed and sighed contentedly. This was the most wonderful day of his life. He had just been told that Draco was bound to him, and now Hermione convinced him that he had a chance to make Draco fall for him. Recalling the heavenly feeling of Draco's body pressed against him, his silky hair, his enticing scent, Harry couldn't help moaning in pleasure. Draco felt so perfect in his arms. It was even better than anything he had imagined. He couldn't wait till he met Draco again and hopefully they could finish their disrupted kiss. Harry fell into deep slumber full with pleasant dreams about Draco.

-xXx-

After returning to his private room, Draco spent an hour tossing restlessly on his bed. He was torn between crying and screaming to release his built-up frustrations. He caught sight of the pile of birthday presents which had been moved into his room. This was the most bizarre birthday event in his entire life. What would happen with him now? What would his mother say? _Screw Father, this is all his fault that caused this mess in the first place!_ Was his grandmother satisfied now with the result of her charm? The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that the charm was a mistake. _I don't love Harry. I mean, Potter!_ He remembered his godfather Snape. He hadn't talked to him yet. Draco got up and put on his cloak. It had been past curfew, but to reach Snape's office he didn't have to worry about it. Dungeon was his home, and only his rules applied here.

Draco arrived in front of the office and knocked gently. He answered Snape's demand of who it was and the Potions Professor allowed him in immediately.

"Professor," greeted Draco. Snape looked at the distraught face of his favourite student and godson. "Draco. Come in and sit down."

"Thank you, Severus. I need to talk to you about something. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No." Actually Draco's arrival had a bad timing since Snape was in the middle of brewing an important potion. However, his godson was far more important than that. "Now what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Just now Dumbledore told me something. Do you know about… uhm, my engagement with Harry Potter?" Draco blushed. He willed himself not to, but somehow he felt shy talking to his godfather about this. It felt like they were going to discuss about his secret lover. _'God, Draco. You're going to ask Severus about some unwanted engagement, not the wanted one!'_

Snape sneered at the mention of Harry's name. "Yes, I've already known about it before that senile Dumbledore told you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but Dumbledore made me promise not to. Damn that Amora Aevus, I don't believe that old charm. If it is really meant to bind a person with his soul mate, why did it pick Potter for you?"

"Do I have any hope to revoke this bond?"

"Unfortunately no, this charm's effect is irrevocable. I'm really sorry, Draco. You deserve someone much better than that Potter scum."

Draco shifted, suddenly felt embarrassed and angry that Snape had just insulted Potter. _'What's this with my obsession to defend Potter's dignity? Another bloody effect of being bonded?'_

"I think I'm actually very lucky," he blurted out and regretted it at the same time.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Why would you say so?"

"Uh, just kidding. I meant to be sarcastic." _'Smooth, Draco. Really smooth.'_

"Right. That Potter brat, always thinks he could get whatever he wants. I can't stand the way he's always ogling you. Like in my classes, or during the opening ceremony."

'_Potter ogling me? Well, I know he does it sometimes, but to make Severus so annoyed, it must be quite in extreme degree. And why did Severus sound like jealous?'_ "Professor, may I have your note as a pass to access the restricted section of library? I know what you said earlier about this charm being irrevocable, but I still want to make sure of everything."

"Of course, Draco. I'm glad you don't easily accept this silly engagement. I'll help you with whatever you need. I can't let you go like this. You're not meant to be with some prat like Potter. You're just simply too pure. Too beautiful." Snape stood from his desk and approached Draco, who felt like bolting out there as soon as possible. Did Snape just rhapsodize about him? Perish the thought!

Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, Snape continued, "Potter could never give you what you really needs, Draco. He doesn't know you, not like me."

"Thank you, Severus. But please, don't worry about me. I don't want to be a burden for you. You've had enough."

"As long as you're going to be happy, Draco, I don't mind. I want to make you happy. And you're never a burden for me."

The hand on his shoulder started massaging him. Draco blushed furiously. This was getting weirder and weirder, even more uncomfortable than his encounter with Potter earlier. "Euh… Professor, I think I'd better go back to my room now."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" For Draco it sounded as if Snape had just asked to go to bed with him.

"What? No, no, it's not necessary. Good night, Professor. I'm sorry for troubling you."

Without waiting for Snape's reply, he left the office in a flash. Draco walked back to his room with an uneasy feeling tingling all over his body. He resisted banging his head to the wall. What did he do wrong? Why did people he didn't want hit on him whilst the girl he loved just wanted to match him with someone else? Life was so unfair!

TBC


	6. Phase 04A

Phase 4-A – What Other People Say

Saturday morning arrived. Draco woke up on the floor as he'd rolled out of bed during a comical dream about Harry Potter and Professor Snape chasing after him. It was still in crack of dawn. A rapping on his window prevented him from going back to sleep. A school owl was waiting to deliver him an early post. Draco opened the window and took two letters from its talon.

The first letter was from Dumbledore. It read:

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I hope you have had a good night. I apologize for disturbing you this early morning. Please come to my office after lunch today. We will discuss about your engagement to Mr Harry Potter. I have also asked Harry to come at the same time. I have written a letter to your mother, explaining the situation and requesting her presence today as well. We need to talk over this important matter together._

_I'll be waiting for your presence._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Draco's heart was throbbing wildly. Last night was not a dream, no matter how unbelievable it was. He was bound to Harry Potter. For a lifetime, probably even beyond that. He shakily opened the next letter. It turned out to be a pass from Snape to access restricted section of the library, accompanied by a letter which asked him forgiveness for what happened last night, offered support for everything he needed regarding his engagement to Potter, and recited poetic rubbish of Draco's amazing beauty. He groaned. It seemed that all the strange happenings on his birthday night were real.

He went to bath and then came out to Great Hall for breakfast. For his immense relief, Potter hadn't arrived yet. He finished his meal hurriedly and returned to Slytherin's common room. He was about to go back to his room when a voice halted his step.

"Draco!" The Slytherin turned and saw Blaise approached him. He waited for his friend to reach his side.

"Where have you been yesterday? I haven't seen you since Dumbledore called for you."

"Let's go to my room. I want to tell you something."

They went to Draco's private room. After locking the door, Draco strutted to his bed and sat there. Blaise followed and sat beside him. Blaise noticed that his friend looked weary.

"So what did the old geezer want from you? Did he tell you something?"

"He practically delivered me two news, good and bad. Which one would you like to hear first?"

"Good news first, as always."

"I don't have to marry Pansy anymore. I've been engaged to someone else and it effectively breaks off any other engagement for me."

"What? How?"

"My grandmother had originated a testament for determining my future spouse on my seventeenth birthday. She was apparently influenced by some kind of future prediction about me. What really surprising is, that testament contains an ancient and very powerful magic that _bound_ me to someone it chose. Dumbledore showed me the testament and it has already had a name on it. It's another Hogwarts student. I have no idea what kind of condition required for this person to be suddenly selected as my ideal spouse, but the charm has bound our souls together. This binding is permanent, even Dumbledore doesn't know how to revoke it. So the point is I'm forced to spend the rest of my life with a person chosen by a charm…" He deliberately hid the fact that Amora Aevus was said to bind two soul mates. He, the soul mate of Potter?? Hah!

Blaise scratched his chin. "Ancient charm to bind you and someone else… What kind of thing is that, sounds like a bonding marriage? It's your soul which is bound, did you say?

"Yes, it is. And it's rather similar to bonding marriage indeed. Just this time it's the soul, not the magic, which is bonded. We're inseparable now. Either together or die."

"How romantic."

"For you. Imagine if suddenly you were going to marry someone, you had no choice whatsoever because the only one with whom you could have physical relationship was this person. Still romantic?"

"Still interesting anyway. But who's the lucky girl going to marry our hottest Slytherin here?"

"It's a guy."

Blaise hold his snicker and amended, "And who is this lucky guy?"

Draco stated glumly, "This is the bad news. I'm going to marry a guy and it's Harry Potter."

Blaise gasped. "Harry Potter?? _The_ Harry Potter??" Draco nodded, and became totally baffled when his friend hugged him and laughed.

"Draco! You lucky old git! I can't believe you. Congratulation, mate!"

"What? This isn't funny, Blaise! I'm serious!" Draco pushed the other boy and glared at him.

Now it was Blaise's turn to be confused. "What's your problem? You said you were going to marry Potter, right?"

"Yes! Can you see? It's Harry Potter we're talking about!"

"Exactly there it is: it's Harry Potter we're talking about. The extremely sexy, handsome, charming, delicious, present Head Boy and Hogwarts Sex God Harry Potter! You're going to marry the hottest bloke in Great Britain (quoted from Witch Weekly)! Mind you, he might be a Gryffindork but boy, hasn't he a body to-die-for! Once I watched him in Quidditch changing room last year. Those biceps were amazing. You saw them too last night! Have you ever seen his abs? I tell you he had a six pack. I bet now he has developed even more nicely. Oh and I love his arse! Under his robe we ca…"

"Hold it!! And stop drooling on my sheet, will you?! Thanks for the depiction but I. Don't. Care. No matter how great his body is, I do not swing that way. And I know _you_ _don't_ either, Blaise." During Blaise's flattering rant about Potter, Draco had developed a headache. Draco wanted to know how the hell Blaise could watch Potter in Gryffindor changing room, but Slytherins used any means to get whatever they wanted.

Blaise shrugged. "I tended to think so before last year, before suddenly Potter became the most _shag-able_ person in Hogwarts. Admit it, Draco. Potter is that type of man who could make anyone reconsider their sexual preference."

Draco scrunched his face in disgust. "Make me an exception. Potter is a dirty hypocrite. I still cannot forget when he and that Weasel Twin sent me to infirmary on fifth year."

"You admitted it was your fault."

"Correction: I admitted I _started_ the fight. That doesn't justify what he did to me afterwards! I just spoke the truth, and they got physical!"

"I believe it was part of your great scheme to make Potter and the Weasleys expelled, no?"

Draco scowled at Blaise's smiling face. "Maybe it was. Too bad they were only banned from Quidditch. Damn that old senile Dumbledore for granting them to return the next year. Moreover, I will never forgive him for what he did to me on the train home after fifth year."

"That wasn't Potter's doing. His loyal followers did that to you."

"On behalf of Potter!"

"Come on, Draco. You didn't expect him or his cronies to stay still when you were going to hex him to eternity, right?"

"Geez, he made my father go to prison! It was just even if I wanted to take revenge!"

Blaise patted Draco's shoulder to calm him. "Relax, mate. It's all in the past. Well then, we're just talking about your opinion on this whole binding arrangement. But how about Potter? He's already known, right? What did he say?"

"He's fine about it." Draco shivered when he remembered how Potter had tried to (maybe) kiss him and Hermione telling him that Potter loved him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Wow, really? He's okay to be married with you? And have his soul bound to you?"

Draco inhaled sharply. "We won't just get a normal marriage. From the testament instruction, we're going to have bonding marriage. Potter likes it because the bond will considerably amplify our magical powers and most likely invoke some new enhanced abilities. This certainly gives us advantage for the battle against the Dark Lord." He didn't mention that Potter seemed keener on the sexual prospect.

"That's great, Draco. You and Potter are going to be very powerful! Together you could defeat You-Know-Who."

"Yes, but at the same time if Voldemort kills him, I'll die as well. Great, isn't it? I don't even have to wait till we're bonded in marriage, since our souls have been linked to each other by now."

"Err, now that you mention it, it's kind of scary really, this bonding of soul. But don't you believe that Potter is going to win this war? He's so powerful already; didn't you say he could do wandless magic? After you and him unite in bonding marriage, both of you will be even much stronger. Potter won't die easily, and neither will you."

Draco said nothing. Blaise scooted closer to him. "It's not so bad, Draco. Your chosen spouse could be worse. It could be Millie, even Vince or Greg! Or that horrible toad-like fifth year who's crazy about you. Or Longbottom!" Blaise shuddered.

His blond friend smiled slightly. "Funny I thought of that too earlier. But it doesn't really lift the mood, you know."

"Why do you oppose it so much, being engaged to Potter?"

"Isn't it normal? What's not is: why are you so enthusiastic in convincing me to accept it?"

"Well… But I thought you've been friends with him."

"I never say so. I may act civil towards him, but it doesn't mean I like him even in the slightest bit."

After a silent contemplation Blaise suddenly blurted out, "Are you in love with someone else already?"

Draco tried his best to stay composed and fought the blush that crept over his face. "No! I don't… I'm not in love with anybody. It just… this is so sudden. And it's Potter." He finished lamely. Blaise didn't look convinced.

"So I take it that you don't like being engaged to Potter."

"That's right. I don't like being engaged to Potter."

"You don't want him at all."

"I don't want him at all."

"You're just jealous of him."

"I'm jus… What? Damn you, Blaise! I don't like him, but I'm not jealous of him!"

"What is it you don't like about him actually? His goody-goody attitude? I thought we've made it clear that Potter could be as sneaky as any Slytherin. His brain? You told me yourself he was smart. Him being a male? I know you're open-minded. His looks? No way are you going to complain about it!"

"He's not that perfect! And I prefer girls, thank you very much!"

Blaise sighed. "Just admit it, Draco. This is the boy who never stops trying to befriend you for about a year. You have no reason to dislike him so much."

Draco glowered dangerously and spoke through gritted teeth, "Fine. I'm jealous of him. Who's not? Everybody favours that bloody Golden Boy, putting him on the pedestal, treating him like a saint. They think he's the only hope for the Wizarding World. We, Slytherins, are just worthless garbage. Death Eaters wannabe, Dark Lord's little followers. If not because of Potter's words we would have been unfairly treated for those accusations. He only said: 'I believe them' and everyone else believes us too. Damn Gryffindor hero and his loyal devotees!"

He stood up and began prancing. "Harry Potter always gets what he wants. He wants me, and abracadabra, through a sick old binding charm which he didn't even have to cast by himself, he got me!"

Blaise perked up. "He wants you?"

"Uhm, yes. I'm not sure, but Hermione told me so. He tried to kiss me yesterday… maybe."

"He did? Hell, Draco, if Potter likes you then now it's only up to you to sort out whatever disagreement left between you two. After that you and Potter will make a hell of a couple!"

"Did you listen to me or not? Who wants to be with Potter? I'll kill myself first! No, I'll kill Potter first!"

Blaise didn't even miss a beat. "I know it! I've always known it's kind of fishy that Potter seems to be _too_ interested in you. The way he always looks tenderly at you, the way he speaks to you, the way he keeps defending you from others… If I look at it now, it's so obvious he fancies you. And that song! I knew he was referring to you, but that's not the whole thing. He referred _himself_ in that song to you! He loves you! Harry Potter loves you! Ohh, Draco, this is fantastic!"

When Blaise turned to look at his friend, he saw Draco had sunk his face onto the pillow. "Draco?"

Silence.

Blaise put his hand on Draco's back. "Draco, I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

A muffled whisper was heard from the pillow, Blaise leaned closer. "Excuse me?"

Draco turned his head slightly so his voice wouldn't be stifled anymore and spoke, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. Sorry, Blaise. I lied to you before."

Blaise frowned. "What are you talking about, Draco?"

"I told you I wasn't in love with anybody. Well, I am. There's someone I like a lot. I love her so much. Therefore it's hard for me to accept that I've been bound to another person. Potter is a great man, I agree with you. I don't think I even deserve him. If he really loves me, it will be an honour for me. But you see, Blaise. I have my heart for someone else…"

"Draco…" Blaise was at loss. "Would you tell me who it is you really love?"

After waiting for a whole minute Draco answered, "Hermione Granger."

"Ah, Granger. But isn't she with Weasley?"

"Not yet. I'd planned to court her this year, before Dumbledore revealed to me about my grandmother's testament."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"No idea. But at least I don't need to worry about marrying Pansy anymore," Draco said bitterly.

"I'd like to give a suggestion, Draco. You said this binding to Potter is irrevocable. Now what you can do is just keep moving on. Potter is already in love with you, I'm sure of it. It's best if you also try to love him back. Trust me, that way you would be happy. Maybe some ancient magic has decided a spouse for you but whatever happens, your happiness is in your own hand."

Draco stared at his friend. He must admit that Blaise had a point. There was no use for him if he kept wallowing in self-pity. Besides, he had repeatedly admitted that Potter was kind of nice. _'Can I actually love him…?'_

"I'll think about that."

Blaise nodded. "Well, I leave you now then. Don't push yourself, you already look ruffled. Very un-Malfoy-ish, if you ask me." He stood up and went to the door. As he grabbed the door's handle, Blaise heard a softly whispered "Thank you" from Draco's direction. He smiled and closed the door.

Alone, Draco continued to think. Dumbledore's words came into his mind. _'…someone who would give you this happiness…'_ Potter was said to be the one who would give him happiness. Could it be true?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was awakened by the arrival of Ron and Hermione in the morning. He let them in and was soon enveloped in a tight embrace by Ron. The red head was laughing. "Harry! Mione told me you're engaged to Draco now. Is that true? How did that happen? I can't believe this! No one can be this lucky without trying!"

"You should see him when I told him about your bond, Harry. Ron was practically in frenzy, as if it were him who got bound to the love of his life," Hermione was smiling happily. "Hey, it's almost past breakfast time. You've just woken up I see. Too much sweet dreams last night?"

Ron grinned. "Hope we didn't disturb your pleasant dream about a particular pretty Ferret boy."

"Yeah, you did. You woke me up just when the best part was going to commence."

"Harry! Honestly, you boys. Can you for once think about non-sexual things, like your study maybe?"

"God, Hermione. Who said I was dreaming about sex? It's your own conclusion coming from your own sex-filled mind. Silly girl." Hermione punched his arm.

"Tell me the detail, mate. Mione said you should tell me yourself about this whole soul-binding thing with Draco."

So Harry retold this soul-binding thing with Draco, and just like to Hermione he told Ron about his failed kissing attempt. Ron exclaimed, "What a Gryffindor thing you did, Harry, that bravery! Mind you, I used sarcasm. Draco must be pretty scared, accosted by you that way. I bet that boy has never been kissed before."

Harry stared at him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"Easy. He blushed like a virgin when we (me, Seamus, and Dean) were talking in front of him about some… uh, activities and… girl's body. He kept shifting awkwardly during that time. He finally ran away when our discussion became hotter and more… explicit." Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. Ron continued, snickering, "We all laughed at Draco's attitude afterwards. Even Neville laughed too when we told him. He was even shyer than a first year!"

"He ran away when he heard about sexual stuff, Draco is so adorable…" Harry said dreamily. Ron laughed and declared that he must agree on that matter with Harry.

"Well you think it's funny now, don't you? Remember, Harry, if Draco is really as shy as Ron's version of him, you will find it more difficult to approach him, not to mention kissing him," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not worried about that. I've decided to take it slow. Be patient, as you said last night."

"Are you sure you can handle it, mate? Maybe your head can be patient, but it won't be the same for your healthy 17-year-old body."

"Oh, there's always a way to satisf… to divert my attention, for example Quidditch or studying," Harry eyed Hermione, who nodded appreciatively.

"Speaking of Quidditch, you remember today we'll start practising for the new season, right? Don't let your binding business with Draco affect you too much. I still remember last season, after you started falling for him, you were completely distracted during practises and the real matches. Lucky for us, the Snitch loves you so much. Otherwise Slytherin would win the Cup for sure."

"Don't worry, Captain. Quidditch Cup won't run off from Gryffindor's possession." Despite his solemn promise, Harry knew he was going to repeat his distracted state like last season. He couldn't help it; Quidditch and flying were two things which always reminded him of Draco, among many other things of course.

"Do you know the exact consequences of your soul being bound to Draco, Harry? Amora Aevus is a Dark Magic, wouldn't it have some kind of negative effect after all?"

"Strange you didn't try to find it out by yourself from the library, Herm. Dumbledore basically said that soul binding is just that. Soul binding. The bond would never tamper with your mind or power. Although it's a Dark Magic, this charm has neither aggressive nor damaging nature. The only couple things from the bond that make us must be together are one: we cannot live separately in a distance for long. Two: since we're supposed to be the true love for each other, the bond will not allow sexual intercourse with other people."

Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "So now you're officially engaged to Draco, as mentioned in his grandmother's testament. And you're bound to him eternally. Neither of you could cheat on each other this way, right? You've both become truly inseparable."

Then Hermione uttered her concern, "I think it's going to be very dangerous, Harry. What I'm afraid of is when someone wants to hurt you, they could use Draco for that. If Draco dies, it will cause your death too."

Ron gasped, "I didn't think about that! Harry! This is serious, mate!"

Harry frowned. "Even without any bond, I'll die if something happens on Draco. And you two are just worried about me. It's the other way around too, if I die, Draco will also die."

"We're worried about both you and Draco, Harry. Have you thought over this, anyway?"

"Yes, I have. Dumbledore mentioned it last night in his explanation about our bond. But I'm not afraid. I'll protect myself and Draco with everything I have, and I can do it."

He wasn't just bragging, and his friends understood this. Ron and Hermione sincerely and firmly asserted their supports for him and Draco. Harry was very thankful that he had such great friends on his side. Harry knew his life would change in more ways than just about his relationship with Draco. This would influence his approaching battle against the Dark Lord. He remembered saying that he would defeat Voldemort, or die trying. But now this was different. He would defeat Voldemort. Period. He couldn't allow the other option, because if he died, so would Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco went to the library and searched the restricted section thoroughly. Near noon he had collected a few books containing details of Amora Aevus. He wasn't allowed to bring the books back to his room, but he magically copied the parts he needed and took them to his place. Draco had decided to skip the lunch in Great Hall. He suited himself with some yesterday biscuits from his mother.

He was very disappointed with all he could make out about Amora Aevus from those excerpts. Everything Dumbledore had told him was true. He was shocked that the limit of distance allowed to divide them was a mere 72 metres. They could separate farther than that just for 3 days within one month. This charm must be created to make people's life difficult.

Moreover this binding charm was said to have no effect to the mind and emotion of the people it bound. So he couldn't explain his unusual favourable feelings towards Potter last night. _'God, am I in love with him already?'_ He groaned disbelievingly.

As the time to go to face Potter and their bonding business came nearer, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He wished he didn't have to go, but he knew this was important. This was his own life they were talking about. He wondered what his mother's reaction was when she found out her only son had been bonded to the Boy-Who-Lived, a family's enemy and a boy. Was this going to be the end of Malfoy's line?

Someone knocked on his door. Draco nearly jumped, his hands sweating. He hoped it wasn't Harry or Hermione. "Dracoooo! Wake uppp!" Oh, good… just Tonks. He breathed in relief. Draco got up and ran his fingers through his hair, fixed a cool façade, then snapped his fingers to make the door open.

"Wotcher, cousin. You almost miss lunch," Tonks barged in and plopped on his bed. Draco joined her.

"That's my intention, don't you see?" He offered his biscuits to her, which she eagerly welcomed.

"You okay? Still having hangover from last night? I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Your breakfast is when everyone else is already at class." Draco sighed, "Listen, Tonks. If you want to congratulate me or something like that, just stuff it."

Tonks gasped and stared at Draco with awe. Draco shifted, "What?"

"You called me Tonks…," she breathed. "Wait. Why should I congratulate you again? Your birthday was yesterday. I am right this time!"

This time it was Draco who stared at her in astonishment. "You mean you didn't know? About me and Harry, err I mean Potter?"

"What is it between you and Harry? You're going to marry each other?" Tonks gave him a lopsided smile. But Draco suddenly blushed and it piqued her curiosity. "You are going to marry him?"

Draco stood up abruptly and his voice rose with panic and embarrassment. "I was forced! My grandmother had cast the spell to bind me without telling me first! There's nothing I can do to revoke this bond! Now Harry and I are bound forever! If I die, so will he. I mean, if he dies, so will I! And we also must spend the rest of our lives as married couple! 72 metres, for Merlin's sake! What am I supposed to do now?"

Tonks resisted from asking the details. She caught the gist of what Draco had said and that her cousin was quite distraught at this moment. She didn't want to trouble him even more, and despite her bewilderment at what had really happened, she pulled Draco to her embrace and rubbed his back soothingly. Draco whispered, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Draco, everything will be all right. Harry's a good boy. He loves you."

He stiffened immediately. "He told you that?"

"Erm, no. I made the conclusion myself. You see, with all his caring attitudes and gooey eyes on you, it's hard not to notice. He cares so much for you."

Draco felt his eyes sting. "I don't. Love him."

Tonks pulled back to look him in the eye. "Not yet."

"You know I'm in love with someone else. I can't love him."

"You'll learn to. You can do it, Draco. Can you see how much Harry adores you?"

Draco smiled bitterly. "He sang a love song for me."

His cousin grinned. "Don't you agree with me that he was so sexy last night? His body, and also his voice. Anyone would kill to take your place now."

"Hm," Draco replied unenthusiastically.

"Draco," Tonks paused a moment. "The girl you said you're in love with… is she Hermione?"

Draco stared at her. Tonks sighed, "Please, I'm not as clueless as some others might be. I've thought about it. The only girl you seem interested with is Hermione."

"Yes. You're right," Draco admitted quietly. Tonks looked at him with sad and apologetic eyes. "She isn't for you, Draco. Hermione likes Ron."

"So? I can't like her if she likes someone else? Harry can like me even though I like someone else! You and Hermione are just the same, you only think about Harry!"

"Ain't true! Draco, you're just like a little brother for me. You're what matters the most for me. If Hermione loves you, then I'll encourage you to be with her instead of Harry."

Draco pouted. "But after I've bound to Harry, it doesn't matter anymore whether she loves me or not."

"Then why fret?"

"Because I'm bound to Harry!"

"You call him Harry now."

Draco tensed. "Do I? Well, that's his name. I'm bored calling him Potter."

Tonks smiled understandingly. "So who knows about your bond with Harry?"

"Besides the obvious? Severus knows. Hermione and Blaise too, I told them. I don't know why I told you too. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't. How did you find out about your bond anyway? Your mother told you?" Draco just narrated the whole story to his cousin, exclusively left out the part of Harry and him in the classroom. It was embarrassing, and he actually didn't know if Harry really intended to kiss him that time.

"Whoa, Harry must be over the moon after Dumbledore told him! You didn't see him afterwards? And today?" Draco shook his head. Tonks continued, "I must go see him! Harry probably couldn't believe his luck, but after all his deeds, Heaven must sympathize to him a lot. The boy deserves happiness more than anyone else does."

"Do you think I deserve him?" Draco suddenly asked, his voice hesitant and rather timid. Tonks looked incredulously at him. "Of course you deserve him! You are a good boy, Draco. But what's important is Harry loves you. That's enough reason."

Draco didn't say anything anymore. He just leaned to the side and rested his head on Tonks' shoulder, while Tonks lightly stroked his hair. They stayed like that until the time to go to Dumbledore's office came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin calmly sipped the tea from an antique china. Dumbledore stroked his beard in front of him. Lupin put down his cup of tea and fixed his eyes on the old man who had summoned him there.

"About the Charm, Albus. Amora Aevus is a supreme level magic in Dark Arts nature. Would it be any chance Mrs Malfoy had performed a slightest bit of incorrectness – a mistake, when she cast it?"

"Mrs Malfoy was deeply proficient in ancient magic, even Voldemort was afraid of her. I dare say the probability of mistake when she cast the most difficult of spell is nought. Besides, after the spell was cast, there would be still opportunity to examine any fault or inaccuracy. She was dead serious whenever it concerned her beloved grandson."

"I see. It's not that I don't believe her, or hoping that this was a mistake. I'm concerned because this involves Harry. This boy has long since he felt happiness in his life. You told me before Harry loves Draco, seriously in love, not a simple crush. Do you know how long he has been keeping this feeling?"

"I've started noticing Harry's change of heart towards Draco ever since they had first become friends. Harry seemed to pay special attention for his new friend more than a friend normally would do. But I know Harry had completely fallen in love with Draco around the first month of this year, after that incident in Hogsmeade. It troubled me at first, because I knew about Draco's future bond arrangement. But I realized that all might have a nice possibility to end well for both of them."

"So you have known about this beforehand? That Harry is Draco's soul mate?"

"I'm not a seer, my friend. But I have this persistent feeling that Harry would end up as Draco's chosen match. They give me a strong impression they were born for each other. I even had the audacity to insinuate about their unusual love prospect during the start-of-term banquet, although I must admit it was very stressful for me when Draco's birthday was nearing. I was worried it wouldn't be Harry who was going to be bound with Draco. That would certainly destroy our poor boy."

"You were seriously thinking Harry truly loved Draco, weren't you? Couldn't it be a teenage boy's infatuation? Well, after this entire affair I suppose you're right all along. I must admit Harry becomes a definitely different person when Draco is near him or whenever Draco is concerned. Or more likely, he suddenly turns on all the best parts of him."

"It shocks me sometimes, Remus. The love Harry feels for Draco is so strong, so unshakeable. This is what I call an eternal love. Harry would still love Draco even after he dies. Harry, I'm afraid, will give everything for Draco. Everything."

Lupin stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Does he really? If it is true then, Draco will become the centre of everything in this war. Because he is the centre of Harry's mind and heart, and the source of his real power, right Albus?"

"He _is_ the source of Harry's real power. And wouldn't it make him also the source of Harry's most fatal weakness? This is not a teenager's love issue. This is even more than just a soul binding affair, Remus. There's war waiting for Harry, and it would make everything complicated. I pray all would really end well after all."

The two men paused on their conversation at the sound of the Gargoyle moving to open the office's door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus!" Harry and Lupin embraced warmly. Lupin patted Harry's back. The boy was taller than him now.

"Harry my big boy. How are you? My god, you look even much happier than I imagined."

Harry grinned widely. "You know about me and Draco?"

"Yes, Albus told me just this morning. This is unbelievable Harry. Is that true you love Draco?" Harry nodded vigorously. Lupin smiled a fatherly smile to the boy. "How could I never see it coming? I should've been suspicious seeing how you always appeared all sunny and cheery whenever you received Draco's letter during last summer."

"You'll never know. I love him so much, Remus. He is everything I want, everything I need, everything I dream about. I live my life for him. Now he's mine, forever and ever. He's…" Harry stopped and grinned sheepishly at Dumbledore, having just realized this was the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled leniently at Harry. "It's all right, Harry. Don't mind me. I actually found it rather amusing and very much refreshing to watch the young express their passion unreservedly. Don't you agree, Remus?"

"Certainly. It's much better to pour out your feelings in front of other people than to suppress them inside so that you're the only one who knows."

"But Harry, you remember very well our controversial old regulation of no kissing within school ground, don't you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. Harry spluttered. It shouldn't have surprised him, however, the Headmaster spying on him. This old man sometimes had nothing better to do.

Lupin perked up. "What was that? Did you really kiss him, Harry?" Harry groaned. Now everyone knew he had tried to kiss Draco.

"No, I _tried_ to. He ran away. I was too hasty I think. Just suddenly had this need to prove my sexual prowess to him," he said sarcastically.

Lupin laughed. "Harry, I have a good reason to say that the untouchable Draco Malfoy will _not _recognize it when he encounters a display of sexual prowess, or even any sexual matters. He must've never kissed a girl before."

"I know he hasn't been involved in a relationship, but won't it be strange if he's really never kissed any girl? He is one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts. And he's 17."

"I heard the Malfoys are quite a conservative family and they have strict rules about man-woman relationship. But I'm sure you know him better than I do, Harry. Do you think he's kissed anyone besides his mother? "

The sound from the office's entrance stopped Harry from replying. Draco walked into the office with his usual Malfoy grace and distinction. It was important for him to maintain that refinement, since his intuition said that the others had just been talking about him, judging from that odd grin on Dumbledore's face.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. Glad you come after all. The letter didn't disturb your sleep I hope," Dumbledore greeted the newcomer. Draco caught the sight of Remus Lupin standing beside a too familiar figure.

"Headmaster. Lupin," Draco acknowledged the elders. Lupin was there probably as Harry's godfather representative, he thought. The young Slytherin didn't look at his fiancé, knowing very well he would blush. _'Pathetic. Didn't you say you don't love him?'_

"Draco," Harry smiled affectionately at him. Draco quickly averted his face to opposite direction, but Harry caught a slight blush appear on his cheeks. He smiled even wider.

On the other hand Draco tried futilely to place an indifferent mask on his face. His heart raced uncontrollably, and just the mere presence of Harry… Potter… Harry… whatever, distracted him to the core. Since when the black haired boy had this effect on him, he had no idea. Maybe since the last night encounter, or maybe it was since the first time they met at Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"My mother hasn't arrived yet," Draco stated.

"Don't worry, Draco. She would be here soon. Severus has specifically gone to fetch her from Malfoy Manor. Now, sit down. We will wait for Mrs Malfoy to arrive before we start our discussion."

Draco wanted to take the farthest seat from Harry, but gently Remus guided him so he ended up sitting beside Harry. Their chairs were too close for Draco's comfort. Both Dumbledore and Lupin exchanged smile as they watched the two boys' interaction. Harry kept smiling and staring at Draco. Draco kept blushing and averting his eyes from Harry.

"Sherbet Lemon anyone?" Dumbledore kindly proffered. Draco took the offer so he could have something to distract him from Harry's penetrating gaze. But he stretched out his hand at the same time with Harry reaching for the sweets bowl. Their hands touched, and Draco felt electric current shocked his entire body. With a startled gasp, he quickly retracted his hand.

On that moment, they were alerted by the arrival of the next concerned party. A distinguished tall woman appeared on the doorway as scent of classy pure blood and expensive lifestyle flooded the other men's sense in the room. "Mrs Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts. Please, come in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa Malfoy entered the office, accompanied by Severus Snape. Draco wanted to approach his mother, but Snape's presence rather alarmed him. After she greeted Dumbledore and Lupin, Narcissa hugged her son warmly. For once she forgot her cold aristocratic manner and just acted as a loving mother she was. "Draco love, oh I was so worried when I received the post from Headmaster this morning. But apparently there is nothing to be worried about. How are you, son?"

Draco questioned himself what her mother meant by nothing to be worried about. "I'm fine, Mother. How are you?"

"Excellent. Everything is in order at the Manor. It's such a relief that your engagement to Pansy has been cancelled."

'_But now I must marry Harry Potter instead. How could you say it's such a relief?' _Draco said inside his mind. What had Dumbledore actually written to convince his mother?

Everyone took their respective seat. Both boys still sat next to each other. Harry turned to Draco and in a quiet voice asked disbelievingly, "You're engaged to Pansy?"

"Not anymore. All thanks to you and my grandmother's brilliant vision."

Harry looked apologetic and miserable, whispering, "I'm sorry." Draco felt a twinge looking at him.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, Potter. I'm really glad my enforced engagement with Pansy is off now."

"Even when you end up being bound to me instead?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "Yes. I like you better than Pansy anyway."

The euphoric and relieved smile on Harry's face was startling. It felt great to Draco that he had managed to lift Harry's spirit significantly, only by simple, not-really-praising words.

Narcissa squeezed her son's hand affectionately. She whispered to Draco, "Harry is a nice boy, isn't he Draco? He's also very fetching." Draco nodded dumbly. He couldn't deny it anyway.

"Mother, are you really all right with all of this?"

"I was surprised at first, Draco. But I've thought over it again and again, and I could not find a single flaw that disappoints. You are bound to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not only it's an honour for us, with this bond, you're going to be even more protected. Your father couldn't force his will on you anymore, because you have become the responsibility of Mr Potter. Oh, and what really relieves me is that Headmaster mentioned in his letter that Harry is quite fond of you."

Draco cursed that old wiseacre and his presumptuous big mouth. He coughed delicately and glared at the chuckling Harry.

Meanwhile, Lupin was confounded when he saw the way Snape looking at Harry. Snape most likely wasn't excited to have his godson engaged to Harry Potter, but the glare directed to Harry was not normal. Lupin was strongly reminded of a scorned woman when he watched Snape. He prayed this whole thing was not like what he thought it was.

Dumbledore stated formally the reason they were gathering today, then he rose from his seat and showed the charmed testament of Draco's grandmother to Narcissa. After she seemed satisfied, Dumbledore returned the testament to its place.

He walked around his desk to stand in front of the others. "Everyone here must be curious as to the existence of the bond created by Amora Aevus. Therefore we can now perform a simple disclosing charm to reveal the bond between Harry and Draco. Please stand up, gentlemen." Harry and Draco stood up, and Dumbledore summoned various ancient ritualistic items from his cabinet. The Headmaster stood in front of the boys at the centre of the room, with the other three persons watching from a bit afar. He directed the boys to stand opposite each other, with the items circling them.

The charm turned out not simple at all. Dumbledore seemed to exert a lot of power to finish some incantation causing the items to float and shine brightly. Fawkes sent out loud noises and fluttered his wings. "Close your eyes, boys," Dumbledore instructed. Harry and Draco followed his words, and suddenly they both felt terrible pain. They were thrown into a space which was filled with intermingled colours, indescribable shapes, and indistinct voices. Harry didn't see Draco, and Draco didn't see Harry. However, both sensed the presence of one another. They knew this extraordinary space was where the bond was situated – the representation of their souls. It mystified them that they actually understood all those things they saw and heard there, yet at the same time couldn't describe any of them. But altogether, inexplicably, they were certain of one thing: the bond was there. It connected everything there.

They heard Dumbledore asked them to open their eyes. When they did that, they were presented with the office's view and the awestruck expression on people around them. Harry and Draco looked at each other questioningly.

Dumbledore smiled and explained to them, "These people here, my boys, realize how powerful the quality of your bond is."

"I have seen a few magical bonds revealed, and I know the standard of it, but this is the first time I see one of such an advanced level," Narcissa admitted. She continued in a whisper, "So this is how a soul bond looks like."

Lupin said with admiration, "That was the most impressive magic form I've ever seen. I could even feel its power strongly from distance. Amora Aevus is truly an amazing spell."

Snape only snorted, but he too had worn an astonished expression before.

Everyone returned to their seats after the display of the bond. Both Harry and Draco had different thoughts about the revelation of their bond, and how strong it was. Harry was thrilled, he felt vivacious and also relieved. He had been told before the charm was unbreakable, but after he experienced it by himself just now, it gave him more confirmation and confidence. Nothing could ever separate them now, and he would do anything to protect both of them. He could do it, definitely. But he was still worried about one thing. Was Draco happy with this? Meanwhile, Draco was… Draco didn't know what to think.

Dumbledore said from behind his desk, "I must emphasize that in spite of its Dark Arts nature, Amora Aevus does not tamper with your magic inside your body. The bond only connects both your souls. The people bound will never be separable in matter of space. Both Harry and Draco will only be allowed to be apart farther than 72 metres for 72 hours within 30 days. The bond will automatically attempt to pull each party together with force to restore the distance after the allowed time has ended, but if both parties refuse the force – and it requires very hard effort to refuse it – you two know the end result."

"The bond will also forbid any sexual intimacy with any person other than your bound partner. This one is absolutely undeniable," Lupin helpfully added, much to the discomfort of Draco and amusement for Harry.

"Isn't it charming? I've always been worried that Draco would fall in love with someone who would leave him after a while. This way Draco could have the perfect spouse and live happily together for ever. Harry is such a fine-looking boy, isn't he Draco? Girls must be totally wild about him. I can picture you and him together in wedding robes, what a handsome image you two would make. I can't wait for my son to be married as soon as possible, it would be a very lovely wedding!" Narcissa exclaimed, her mother instinct kicking in.

Draco restrained himself from turning around in his chair and burying his face to the chair's back cushion. Was this really his mother, the impeccable Narcissa Malfoy? He knew his cheeks were burning hotly, but he forced an apathetic expression. Harry was also blushing, although not as much as Draco. All the elders in that room, excluding Snape, beamed at the pair of the two shy-looking boys.

The next minute, Dumbledore's expression turned grave. "All of us have certainly taken in the consequences of soul bond between Harry and Draco. This whole binding affair is a dangerous thing if someone from Dark Side or anyone with evil intention finds out about it. To harm one of you will also harm the other. You must realize the importance of secrecy in this matter. Did you two tell anyone else about your bond?"

"I told Ron and Hermione, but they've promised not to tell anyone else."

"I've told Blaise. He's a good friend, I trust him completely and he isn't into gossip. I also told Tonks."

Snape looked unhappy at the mention of Tonks. "Did you tell her not to spread this news, Draco?" His godson nodded. Sensing Snape's distrust, Draco added, "I trust her too. She knows what's right or wrong."

"Oh, but we know how clumsy my niece is," Narcissa said. "She might slip someday." Draco put his hand on his mother's. "Don't worry, mother. Or should we _Obliviate_ her?"

Lupin rushed in, "It won't be necessary, I assure you. We could talk her into being absolutely cautious about this whole affair. There's a code of honour for that."

Dumbledore spoke up slowly, "Let's see. Since Harry's soul is tied to Draco's, thus if Draco dies, so will Harry. And vice-versa. Harry would become Draco's greatest weakness, and Draco would become Harry's greatest weakness. Both of you depend on each other now, and you two must trust one another with your life. The disadvantage of this bond should not be so risky had the situation been different. It's all because of the war against Voldemort. I really wish this were all about happiness, but the reality does not permit. Certainly, we are hoping on the benefits of the magical bonding marriage you two will have."

"We should unite them in bonding marriage as soon as possible. I understand the process is complicated and needs a lot of preparation, but could it be done immediately?" Narcissa said with apprehension.

"We will do our best to ensure this bonding marriage is carried out without delay. Personally I'm positive everything could be all set within the next 6 months. It's not a very long time," Lupin assured her. Then he looked at Harry and Draco, asking, "Of course we take it that you two agree to do this, like Narcissa said, as soon as possible." Harry nodded decisively. The mood had shifted from joy to urgency.

Draco just nodded absently. Harry looked at him and took his hand to squeeze it gently. Draco looked up and saw Harry smiling reassuringly. He gave back a tentative smile, but soon bit his lips to stifle a groan. So now not only would he spend the rest of his life with Harry Potter, he would also become the boy's greatest weakness. And since this was _the_ Harry Potter – main pillar of Wizarding World against Voldemort, he as a weakness might endanger Harry's life and, as the consequences, endanger the whole Wizarding World. _Oh, the joy…_

TBC


	7. Phase 04B

--- A/N: Nope, I'm afraid there's no bitchy email for anyone :p I should've added this before, but C & C are always welcome. Now bear this longer, full-of-crap chapter. Like it or not, READ IT! I insist.

Phase 4-B – Love Without Reason

The next hour the four elders in the Headmaster's office discussed the future arrangement for Draco and Harry regarding their inseparable case. Meanwhile the two boys themselves mainly kept silent, only replied a few words whenever someone asked them.

Before she left the office, Narcissa motioned to Harry to come near her. Draco was left with Snape and Lupin across the room. Standing face to face, the woman and the boy appraised each other. Harry hadn't seen her for some times. The last time they met was after the Granger Incident, when Narcissa kept visiting his son in Hogwarts Infirmary. She was beautiful, Harry realized, cold but really beautiful. Like her son.

Narcissa looked inquisitively at Harry and asked, "This is impertinent considering we haven't been introduced properly before, but I must ask you this. How do you feel about my son, Harry?"

Harry slightly blushed, but his simple answer was certain and definite, filled with self-assurance. "I love Draco. I'll do anything to make him happy. And I swear I'll protect him from everything."

It satisfied Narcissa greatly although she didn't show it. She knew sincerity when she saw one. Still, that wasn't enough. "Easier said than done. Draco is the most precious thing in my life. I will never give him up to anyone so easily. Let me tell you a secret, I accept you only because this bond is irrevocable. But soul mates rubbish never convinces me. I know you are a better choice than Pansy. You appreciate him and Draco said himself he likes you better than her. Yet, you and he are like fire and ice, living in two polar worlds. Draco is a little spoiled, it was my fault actually. But he is a sweet boy although quite sensitive. Can you accept him wholly with all his faults?"

"Don't worry, Mrs Malfoy. We are different, but that has nothing to do with my heart's decision to love him. I know him quite well, I treasure him still, and I love him for who he is."

"You and Draco were enemies for some years, and now you love him. How could you be so sure your feeling for him would not change again in the future?"

Harry didn't budge. "Because like you Ma'am, Draco is the most precious thing in my life. I can't say why or how, but I _know_ it will never change. No matter what will happen."

Narcissa fixed him a freezing look. "Surely you know as well, Harry Potter, that I will never let you go if you ever hurt my baby. When it happens, you will wish you were never born."

"If I ever hurt Draco, I'll wish I were never born without anyone needs to harm me first. The truth is, if I or anyone else hurts him, it will be _I_ who hurt the most."

They regarded each other before Narcissa's stern expression relaxed. "I am pleased to hear that, Harry, and I will be more pleased if you can be as good as your words. I hold to your words now, I trust you can take care of my son. But strangely I have a feeling Draco doesn't know about what you feel for him. Have you told him that already?"

"No, Ma'am. I actually have never told him about my feelings. But I will definitely tell him after this. Besides, Draco in fact knows about it."

"With how you look at him, everybody who is not blind will know." A kind smile broke on Narcissa's face and she added, "One more thing, young man. After this, you should start getting used to calling me Mother." Harry felt warm and happy with this woman. So she wasn't a complete snob like what he had thought before. Draco must love her so much. He smiled back with his disarming smile and nodded.

Draco watched his mother's interaction with Harry. Harry's back was facing him, but he saw his mother smiling blissfully. He wondered what Harry had said to her to make her so happy. Narcissa's reaction to this whole matter was contrary to what he had expected before. He was surprised that his mother thought very highly of one Harry Potter. Was it just a figment of his imagination that Harry Potter was Malfoys' foe?

:::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooooooooo:::::::::::::::::

Narcissa eventually left Harry and went towards her son. Draco escorted his mother outside. They walked together down the stairs and along the hallway, towards the school gate where Narcissa could apparate home from there.

"How do you think of Harry, Mother?" Draco asked rather cautiously, but trying to sound casual.

"He is nice, Draco. Not very suave, but he is definitely sincere in his attitude. I like him," Narcissa squeezed his hand. "He really loves you, you know?"

"Anyone can say the same thing."

"No, it's not about the words he said. I saw it from him, from his eyes, his expression, and his posture. I know he means what he said."

"What did he say to you before?"

Narcissa smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself? Oh, I believe he would tell you very soon, anyway."

They reached the gate a few minutes later. Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek and disapparated. Draco stood unmoving for a moment before he turned back. Harry had been waiting for him already at the double doors to Entrance Hall.

"Your mother is a nice person," Harry commented as Draco approached him.

"She said the same thing about you."

"Really? She likes me than?" Harry's smile couldn't be wider. Draco stopped his step in front of his fiancé.

"Everybody likes you, Potter," he replied simply.

"Do you?"

Draco didn't answer. He was thinking about what he really felt when he noticed Harry wearing his open robe rather askew. Being stylish didn't always mean being neat. Spontaneously Draco reached the crooked front and slid it up to align the robe. He was just about to withdraw his hand when Harry captured it. Draco's eyes widened as his left hand was brought to Harry's lips. This was what would've happened on the train that time if only Hermione hadn't interrupted them.

Harry half-closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Draco's palm. He trailed firm kisses all over the pale skin of Draco's palm down to the wrist. Draco was watching his affectionate gesture with dazed grey eyes and slightly open mouth. He felt a shiver run along his spine. The lips on his hand were moist and very soft, and the other two hands which held his were warm. Harry was now kissing his fingers tenderly. Draco whispered hoarsely, "Somebody might see us."

Harry slowly released Draco's hand. Draco felt his hand was a bit damp and warm, but it didn't occur to his mind to wipe or wash, or disinfect it. He forced his weakened legs to move inside the castle. Harry followed him closely.

"How many hours left that we still have to separate?" Draco asked without turning his head.

"Oh, I don't know. More than 50 I think."

"Do you have plan for today?"

"Just Quidditch practice two hours later. Draco, let's go to my room."

Draco halted and turned slightly to Harry. "Why not my room? The new one." They had arranged that Draco would have a new room located just 50 metres from the Head Boy's chamber.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter actually. I just want to spend some time with you right now. I have something to tell you."

"Your room then. I want to set up my new room first before I let anyone else in."

Harry nodded and led both of them to his chamber.

:::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooooooooo:::::::::::::::::

Draco had never been inside Harry's room before. But he knew the location, and he especially liked that Liondragon painting which was the entrance of the room. Harry spoke the password to the painting, "Angeldust", and they both walked inside.

Draco looked at the new surroundings. The room was big and impressive. It was a combination of sitting-room and bedroom. The sitting-room resembled a small common room, contained a leather sofa, two cuddly suede armchairs, and a wine-coloured Victorian chaise longue in front of an imposing fireplace, with cream plushy thick carpet covering the floor. One side of the walls was constructed as bookshelves, forming a private library. The bedroom adjacent to the sitting-room had a large four-poster bed with maroon velvet eiderdown duvet, satin sheet, and eiderdown pillows. A marble study table was located near the windows. There was a door to the bathroom near a large oak wardrobe. Every piece of furniture in this place was lush and carved elegantly, and the whole room had a faint fragrance of patchouli. If there weren't scattered clothes and parchments everywhere, and the duvet was made tidily, this royal chamber would never relate to Harry Potter.

"Potter, you're… sleazy," Draco felt the need to comment.

Harry grinned sheepishly. He watched Draco walk about the room and examine the things there, mostly the books. When the neatness-obsessed Malfoy started to collect the strewn clothes, Harry rushed to his side and took the clothes from him.

"Leave them. I'll tidy up later. Now let's just talk or spend some quality time together."

Draco eventually looked up at Harry. Harry thought his grey eyes were currently like rain-bearer cloud. Without preamble, Draco spoke up in a level voice, but the concern was evident behind it.

"Aren't you afraid about this bonding condition? You heard them before: If I die, you'll die as well."

"I prefer saying it in the other way round. If you don't die, I won't die either."

Draco snorted. "Don't you think one day I'll go bonkers and use this chance to help Voldemort despite being dead myself?"

Harry didn't answer but he smiled at his grumbling fiancé, his eyes reflected a serene faith which made Draco's inside rumble. This was just like his experience with Dumbledore. He wondered why some events recently kept repeating in front of him, and whether Harry was Dumbledore's lost relative. They sometimes resembled each other too much. Draco banished the scary thought and decided to move on with more important point.

"How come you trust me so much? Is that true what Hermione said, that you l…"

"Stop right there! Don't say it, Draco. Forget whatever Hermione or other people might have said to you. Let me the one who'll tell you that."

Draco eyed him strangely. Harry inhaled, and looked up directly to his fiancé's eyes. Suddenly he became so nervous in front of Draco's twin pools of mercury. All the poetic words he had compiled before flew away from his memory. Gaping for a few seconds, unable to utter a word, Harry decided to just express whatever he felt that time by his limited vocabulary. It was not an easy task, considering his feelings were indescribable whenever he was looking at Draco. But despite stumbling for the right words, he managed to spoke out what he always wanted to say to Draco.

"Euhh, I… Draco, this must sound corny or even barmy. But I'm serious about you, eh I… I mean… when I was told that you'd been bound to me for ever, I felt like I was dreaming the most perfect dream and never wanted to wake up. My joy about it was… is… ineffable. This is all I ever want, to be with you, to love you and protect you from anything. You're… I always find it that you're beautiful beyond words. I always want to look at you, to hear your voice, to touch you, to just be close to you, to see you happy, to make you happy. Draco Malfoy, I swear to you. I love you now and for ever. I dare to say that no one else would ever love you more than I do. For you, I'll die and thousand other things."

Draco smiled, feeling light-headed as the earnest emotions behind Harry's words assaulted him. "Potter, you hopeless, romantic fool. But you can't die, silly. Or I'll die with you."

Harry smiled back, he felt relieved that at least Draco thought he was romantic. "Of course."

A brief silence. "Why?"

Harry leaned closer at Draco's sudden whisper. The fair-haired boy had been looking at him with penetrating gaze. "Why what?"

"Why would you die and thousand other things for me? What have I done that makes you feel like this to me?"

"There's no reason for that, Draco. I love you for who you are. For whoever you will become. I can't say what makes me love you, I just do. But I can tell you when I began to realize this and why. Remember the attack in Hogsmeade on January, when I killed a Death Eater? That was the moment when I realized I loved you, more than just a friend, more than everything. I didn't care a bit that I'd just killed a man, only because with that way I had saved your life. You were the only one mattered, the only one important. It scared the hell out of me at the beginning, but I couldn't deny or repress it. This feeling even got stronger from time to time till I know that the only one I ever want is you. I wanted to tell you my feelings, but I was scared that you would reject me and sever our friendship. Also, I was too shy to make a pass at you."

He desisted before adding that he knew about Draco's feelings for Hermione. Harry took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "It's been a sweet torture for me. Looking at you from distance at every chance I had, trying to make you notice me, finding any excuse to approach you and remain close to you. You always look so beautiful, so angelic. I really had a hard time not to jump you every time you were blushing, smiling, or pouting. You're so irresistible that way, you know. But basically I always want to jump you anytime I see you."

Stepping closer, Harry brought his hand up and traced Draco's jaw line lovingly. Draco was silent, he had averted his eyes from Harry and blushed that pretty pink blush. Harry continued speaking in lower voice, his breath drifted over Draco's face. "I wonder what kind of means I should have so you'll let me jump you now."

Draco took one step back, trying not to run away. "Any means will do, Potter. We're engaged now. But I hope you appreciate enduring this sweet torture till another time."

"Please, call me Harry. You don't call your fiancé with his surname."

"Fine."

Silence. Harry stared at him, obviously expecting something. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Say it," Harry urged. Draco sighed but relented.

"_Harry_. Happy now?"

Harry smiled widely. Draco practically spat his name, but it sounded surprisingly sexy. Everything came from Draco was sexy, Harry decided.

"Okay, _Harry_," Draco emphasized on Harry's name, trying to sound sarcastic but instead he just made the black-haired boy's smile broader. "I've looked up this Amora Aevus in some books. They all say we're supposed to be soul mates. It's been proven anyway with your undying love declaration."

"I mean every word."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, Pot… Harry darling, I know. You love me. The point is now what I'm supposed to feel about you."

"You don't love me."

Draco looked at Harry and spoke quietly, "I didn't say that."

"What are you going to say then?"

"That I can learn to love you. Hermione said you are easy to be loved."

"What if I'm not?"

"She didn't say so. Besides she has asked me to try…"

Harry interrupted him, "Why are you always listening to Hermione?"

Draco stared and replied speculatively, "You know why."

"Because she is the Head Girl?"

"…"

"Because she knows everything and she's never wrong?"

"…"

"Because she is very pretty?"

"…"

"Because you love her."

Draco maintained the eye contact. "Yes, I do." Harry's expression didn't change after the quiet confession, and Draco was quite bothered because he thought Harry didn't care, or worse: was too angry. However, Harry suddenly caught both his hands and drew him closer. Draco felt Harry squeeze his hands and the black-haired boy smiled a sad but determined smile, one which promised a million things for him.

"I'll learn to love you. You're going to help me forget her," Draco spoke quietly. Harry nodded.

"I know about your feeling for Hermione. If you have ever wondered why I appeared to be always blocking your attempt to get closer to her, now you know why."

Draco pulled his hands from Harry's grasp. He muttered, "There are still lots of other things I ever wondered about you that I still don't know. You and Hermione are so different."

"Of course we're different. For one example, I'm in love with you, she's not. Don't compare me with her."

Draco wrinkled his brows with sad expression. Harry was probably right. Even if he weren't, he would still have no hope with Hermione after the bond. "I didn't try to compare anyone. It just I know a lot of things about her. But I hardly know you. I don't know what things you like or don't like, your habits, your way of thinking, anything like that."

"It can be dealt with a simple heart-to-heart conversation. Between you and me. We ask each other what we want to know, and we answer the question as truthful as possible."

"Yes, that would do nicely I think. We didn't usually have much conversation before this, did we Harry?" Draco smiled. Harry refrained from grabbing the face and kissing the hell out of Draco's luscious lips.

:::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooooooooo:::::::::::::::::

So their tell-the-truth game began. They sat facing each other on the armchairs in front of the fireplace, then took turns in asking and answering various things about their personal lives. Draco had memorized Harry's favourite foods, books, hobbies (besides Quidditch), animals (dogs... how common), songs, daily routines, and now was the time for…

"What's your favourite colour?" _'Please not red and gold…'_

"Red and gold." Seeing Draco's pained expression, Harry grinned and amended, "Just kidding. I like red, but my favourite colours are silver and black."

"Silver?"

"The colour of your eyes."

Draco snorted. "And black is for your hair?"

Harry smiled wistfully. "Not really. Sirius Black was my godfather."

Draco lowered his head and said guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It had nothing to do with you. Well, he was your first cousin once removed, I should be sorry for you too. Besides, I like black just because it's a cool colour."

"Okay then."

Since Harry didn't say anything, Draco looked up to him and prompted, "Now is your turn."

"What is your greatest fear, Draco?"

"You mean like phobia? I'm claustrophobic."

"I've suspected that. But I actually wanted to know the thing that scares you until you'd rather die than let it happen." Harry watched Draco closely, and the blond boy returned his gaze while he answered.

"I'm scared of my father. I'm scared that something awful would befall my mother after she protected me. I'm scared that I would lose people I love. I'm scared about the war against Voldemort." His voice turned into whispers. "I'm scared of dying. I'm scared of being hurt, mentally and physically."

"That's what every human's scared of," Harry said quietly. Draco nodded and asked, "What about you? What is your greatest fear?"

"That I won't be able to make you happy."

After waiting for Harry to continue, Draco asked, "That's all?"

"That's what I'm afraid of the most. But like you, I'm scared of a lot of things. Before our engagement, my greatest fear was that I was going to lose you."

Draco didn't reply. So Harry threw the next question, "Whom do you think you don't want to lose the most?"

That was another method of asking whom he loved the most. Draco looked at the fireplace and closed his eyes. "I don't want to answer it."

Harry put his hand on Draco's knee, seeking his attention. When Draco looked back at him, Harry fastened his gaze on the grey eyes in front of him. "I understand. I think I know who it is. Tell me if I'm wrong, but this person you don't want to lose the most – I will change it."

Draco chewed his lips and then he nodded lightly. He had said he would learn to love Harry, and this was the time to let go. He noticed that Harry had never asked him trivial questions about his basic likings, as if he had known them already. "Do you know what my favourite foods are?"

"Salmon steak, turkey sandwich, strawberry cheese cake, and black chocolate. Am I right?"

"Euh, yeah. Add tuna salad as well. Were you stalking me?"

"Not really. I just always paid attention to you and your life-style. Shouldn't it be my turn to ask?"

"No. You've asked 'Am I right' before. And now you've just lost another turn. Did you try to -gulp- kiss me yesterday?

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, I was too ecstatic after Dumbledore told me about our engagement. It relieved me you didn't decide to curse me at once."

"I forgot."

"Hmm. I'm glad you forgot then. Did I scare you, Draco?"

"Not really." A blatant lie. But Harry shouldn't ask him if he had already known the true answer. Draco turned his next question over in his mind.

"Have you ever found another boy attractive?"

"Only you." Draco raised an eyebrow, but he realized Harry was telling the truth. Harry never seemed attracted to any other boys according to his observation. But since when Draco observed Harry? _'He was a rival till last night, remember?'_

Harry smiled. Draco thought that he looked very beautiful when he smiled. Perhaps because of the displayed warmth and affection behind his smile.

"So this is my turn then."

Draco waited and leaned closer because Harry didn't say anything. But when he eventually spoke, Draco plonked back to his seat.

"Are you a virgin?"

Draco answered in a hiss, "Yes."

He saw Harry smirking, and before he could stop himself he blurted, "Are you?"

"A virgin? Unfortunately no, I'm not."

Draco wanted to punch Harry's face for that disappointing answer. He had hoped that Harry would say yes, but this was the Hogwarts Sex God we were talking about. Little chance he hadn't had a few trysts to earn him such a prestigious title. Then Draco saw something akin to remorse and shame in Harry's eyes and the boy wasn't smiling any more. Harry didn't seem too happy himself with his situation.

'_Well, at least not all of us will be clueless on our first night,'_ Draco tried to see it from the positive side. Then he blushed at the thought of their first night.

"Do you want to know about it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco mulled over it for while. Did he want to know? He didn't know if he could handle it if he met the person Harry had slept with in the future, but he was curious, as well as jealous. Harry was his fiancé after all. He decided he should know, if this person was someone he didn't like, he would hex her… or him, whatever. "Tell me."

Harry took a deep breath. "My first time was with Cho. She was my girlfriend that time, and we were a bit… needy."

Completely forgetting his crush on Cho, Draco vowed to curse the girl next time he met her for corrupting Harry. Needy my arse!

"And then there was Luna…"

"Lovegood? You bedded her? Have you no taste?"

"I was drunk. We both were drunk; it was after a wild party. Besides, she's not that bad. I like her, platonically."

"But still… Lovegood… she…"

Harry watched Draco holding back a tear. He realized that Draco wasn't actually protesting his taste in bed partners, but he was disturbed because Harry appeared to really like Luna and they were quite close in the present.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Let me tell you the truth. Luna thought I was Ron at that time, and I… I didn't really remember that night. There was no actual emotion attached to our… incident."

Draco was silent. His head had been lowered. He was torn between throwing a fit to fret Harry as punishment, and accepting this past time fact like a man. But a loony girl had beaten him to sleeping with Harry, a fiancé he didn't choose by himself... he wanted to laugh at his own fate.

Harry continued, "However, after I realized my feeling for you, I've never slept with anyone. I only thought about you." He heard a noise resembling a mix of snort and sniff as the reply. He felt tortured as he realized he had made Draco upset, yet this jealousy Draco displayed was a good sign showing that he cared for Harry. "Draco…"

"Whose turn is it now?"

"Uh, I think it's yours. But let me ask something first, Draco. Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm not. It wasn't your fault you've lost your virtue before you reached 17. At least you didn't sleep with Ginny Weasley," Draco grumbled at the last phrase. "I'm a jealous person, don't mind me."

"I can't do that. Your feelings are important for me, I consider you above anything else. Please, Draco. Tell me, what am I supposed to do to make you feel better? I'll do anything, I swear."

Draco sat quietly for a moment, while Harry watched him intently. Draco could feel Harry's apprehension and felt sorry for the black haired boy. If only he weren't such a possessive brat…

"Give me a private singing performance like you did in my birthday party. But I demand more than one song, and different from that last one." Harry's face brightened perceptibly. Draco couldn't help smiling. His Gryffindor fiancé was never able to mask his current emotional state. "I promise," Harry said. He reached for Draco's hand and Draco let him.

"What do you think is the best part of my body?" Draco asked. He was curious at what Harry might see in another boy like him after he slept with a girl as pretty as Cho. But he immediately wanted to withdraw it, what kind of vain question was that? And he sounded like lacking in self-esteem. However, Harry didn't seem to think it as vain or anything. He entwined his fingers to Draco's and squeezed with fondness.

"Oh, Draco. I told you I see you as beautiful beyond words. I think every part of your body is the best part."

"Thanks. You're really good in boosting other people's confidence, you know. If it weren't against my principle, I would grant you house points."

Harry grinned at Draco's sarcastic praise. "Is there anything you like from me?"

"We're not talking about your personality, right? Because frankly I dislike all your Gryffindor virtues. But I like your eyes. It's so… Slytherin."

"Yeah, actually I referred to my personality. But thanks for your compliments – about my virtues and my eyes. By the way, I'm not as holy as you might think."

"Oh, I know it. Still, you're a self-righteous, brave-but-stupid, incorruptible prat. Who cares about a few sinful qualities you possess, they have already been overridden by your noble merit."

"I take it as another compliment. Your turn now." This time it was Draco who kept silent for a long time. Then in a rather timid voice he blurted it out.

"Do you still love me now?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course I do! What… why did you ask that?"

"I can't believe that, Harry. I don't understand what you've seen in me. This… this won't work! We have nothing in common, except maybe Quidditch."

"I've told you I need no reason to fall in love with you. I…"

Draco interrupted him, "Maybe you were just taken by my illusory image after I saved one of your best friends."

Harry shook his head. "No. I know what I feel, Draco. It's not a delusion or anything. It's real. It's greater than anything I've ever felt before."

"Would you still love me even if I suddenly turned ugly and detestable?"

"Yes, I would. No matter how ugly and detestable you turned into, for me you would always be beautiful. Besides, if you became ugly, you must be the one who would hate it the most. So I'd try everything to turn you back to normal. And I would never stop struggling until you are satisfied."

He was overwhelmed by Harry's sincerity, but refused to give in. "Liar."

"Draco, I hate to say this. But, if it were Hermione who turned ugly and detestable, would you still love her?"

"Yes. Does this mean I love her as much as you love me?"

"I don't know. I wish I could say no, but this is your feeling we're talking about. But believe me, Draco. I love you without any reason, therefore even if you changed into the most despicable person, even if you suddenly decided to become the new Dark Lord, I can't and I won't stop loving you. No matter what, I want only the best for you. I will do anything; I will give up everything, to make you happy."

Draco couldn't say a thing for a few moments. This was just too good to be true, to have someone who loved him as much as Harry. Then he whispered, "Love like that exists only in fairy-tales."

"You don't know that. Give me a chance, and I'll prove my words to you."

Draco bit his bottom lip. His next words were still spoken softly, "Do you think I can do it too? Fall in love with you without reason?"

Harry's emerald eyes were fixed on Draco's silver ones. He answered after a moment, "Yes, you can. I'll make sure of it. I'll make you fall in love with me, reason or no reason." It wasn't self-confidence or boastfulness that Draco detected from Harry's statements. It was desperation, devotion, and – as he had let himself to admit it – unconditional love. It disturbed Draco very much that now he could empathize with Harry's feelings. Before this, he was hardly a sympathetic person, proven by his unawareness to Harry's long repressed love.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Draco. Puzzled, Draco automatically put his hand on Harry's. The taller boy pulled him into standing position, and they faced each other. Draco waited for whatever Harry planned to do next. He was alarmed when Harry stepped so close to him, but he steeled himself to stay unmoving. It was enough already that he always backed off from Harry. Harry twiddled the loose strands of Draco's hair. Then he leaned forwards and softly he sang that love song near Draco's right ear.

_Silver little dragon,  
Come and paint my heart  
With the colour of rain, wind, and light  
And I'll give you anything you ever wanted_

Without the music to accompany him singing, Harry's voice sounded even more enthralling. Draco thought that Harry's singing voice should be categorized as dangerous hypnotic device and must be banned from Hogwarts. It was too mesmeric. Deep, like the bottom of the sea, or the bottom of human's heart. Sensual, like the dance of Veela. Magnetic, like the lodestar Stella Polaris for mariners. It put his mind and body into fire. Pleasurable fire, but still it was hot and devastating. He doubted that he could stand more than one song when Harry gave him private performance as he had requested before.

_I can't breathe, oh I feel weak  
You put this spell on me_

Harry was intoxicated by the proximity of their bodies. The heat that he felt radiating from Draco invaded him and fuelled his already flaming body. He shivered with desire. Draco was really irresistible with his deep pink-shaded cheeks, his lips parted, and his eyes lowered, pointing out his long eyelashes. Such a temptation he was. Harry grasped Draco's chin gently and lifted the blushing face to look at him.

_Save me my angel  
I've been flying so high I can't return  
I'm trapped within the lonely winter storm  
But I just want to look for you_

Feeling his cheeks and his entire body blazing, Draco could only look back helplessly at Harry. At Harry's green eyes which reminded him to verdant summer, fresh pickled toad, Common Welsh Green dragon, Avada Kedavra curse, and Slytherin. At Harry's sensuous lips which were moving sensually as he continued singing the song, the same lips which almost kissed him yesterday, and a short time ago uttered endless love to him.

_Because what I need, what I desire, what makes me shine  
Is everything silver_

"May I kiss you?"

Harry's voice was still in the sensual-magnetic mode, and it made the simple asking for permission too much for poor virgin Draco who had never been kissed before. Draco didn't nod, but didn't pull back either. Harry took it as affirmative reply, and moved closer. Draco felt Harry's breath on his own lips and closed his eyes.

On the last second he turned his head to the right so Harry ended up pressing his lips on his cheek. On his hot flushing cheek. Draco absently wondered if Harry's lips would be burnt. His chest constricted painfully as Harry's lips stayed touching his skin. Harry was quite surprised at Draco's sudden move but didn't complain for the result. He kissed Draco anyway. It felt so good. He let his lips linger on that smooth cheek for a minute before he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered. His whole body was still in the same position since Harry had kissed his cheek. Harry cupped his cheek and turned his head so he was again facing the smiling black haired boy. He opened his eyes and saw Harry shake his head. "It's okay, Draco. I'm sorry if I've been too pushy. I hope I don't scare you for good." Harry was caressing Draco's hair now.

Draco shook his head back. "I'm… I've never kissed anyone before," he admitted quietly. Harry chuckled. "So what everybody told me is true. You've never been kissed."

The blond scowled. "Who is this omniscient, blabbing everybody?"

"Only Hermione, Ron, Remus, and myself. We all suggested that no one ever touched Draco Malfoy before."

Draco replied haughtily, "Only because I'm not easy."

"You're not going to make it easy for me either?"

"No. Sorry, Potter, but I only appreciate hard work."

Harry smiled adoringly at his fiancé, then suddenly checked his watch. "It's time for Gryffindor's Quidditch practice. Would you like to come? Ron said he wanted to say something to you, about our engagement probably. He went to your room this morning, but you weren't there."

Draco contemplated it for a while, and he nodded. "We have to save those bloody hours left for better use."

Harry grinned and took Draco's hand, dragging him to the exit. Behind him, Draco raised his other hand to his left cheek where Harry's lips had touched earlier. The particular spot was still burning till now.

:::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooooooooo:::::::::::::::::

They were still holding hands until they were outside the room. Draco was ready to pull back his hand – they couldn't risk anyone seeing them like this – when Harry released his hold. They continued their walk to the Quidditch pitch, coming across a few students and teachers. Students who were girls would giggle at the sight of Draco and Harry together, and it made Draco uneasy. He was used to having girls ogling him, and he knew he and Harry made quite a spectacle, but this time the giggles were rather… depraved. Was that his own feeling, or had those people known already about their engagement?

Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at them when they met in the hallway, and so did Professor Sprout. So probably all the teachers knew about this. "The teachers know," both Harry and Draco said simultaneously. They stared at each other and grinned.

"Can it be some students know about this too? You see, about those girls we passed before. I think the way they giggled when they saw us was pervy," Draco asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "Can't be. This is a private business and strictly a secret; it won't come out like that. Maybe those girls were amazed since we don't often walk together side by side."

Continuing their walk, they met some other students and this time none of them looked in unusual way at Harry and Draco. They eventually reached Quidditch field. Draco accompanied Harry to the changing room before they went to the pitch, where all other Gryffindor's Quidditch team members had gathered. Draco sent a deadly glare at Ginny, who sent back equally venomous glare. Some players whispered at each other, confused since it was the first time Draco, or any Slytherin, came to their practice. Moreover, it was Harry who brought him there. Draco approached Ron and said, "You wish to speak with me, Captain Weasel?"

Ron grinned. "Later, Ferret Seeker. We have an important practice in order to beat Slytherin in the next game. In the mean time, would you kindly accompany Miss Granger on the bench right there?" Oops.

Hermione waved at him cheerfully from a bench in the middle row of spectators' stands. Draco walked over the pitch towards her, aware that Harry was watching him. He smiled calmly at her despite his palpitating heart. _'Please stop. I can't love her. Not any more.'_

"Hi," he greeted stiffly. "Hi," she smiled widely. Draco sat down deliberately leaving space between them, but Hermione shifted closer to him. It was a cool September afternoon, yet a certain Slytherin boy felt hot and bothered.

"When will you have Quidditch practice, Draco?"

"Maybe we'll start next week. Nott hasn't announced it." Theodore Nott was the current Quidditch captain for Slytherin. He wasn't into the team until sixth year, when not only he was suddenly recruited, but he was also made captain at once. Draco knew it had something to do with a scandal within the Death Eaters circle. However, Draco must admit that despite his weak looks, Nott was a gifted leader and a fairly good player. He must thank the Captain, because if it hadn't been for Nott's firm decision to 'keep an exceptional Seeker like Malfoy', he would've not remained in the team.

"How was the meeting with Dumbledore? Your mother came? What did she say about your bond with Harry?"

"Yes, she came. She likes Harry, so she doesn't mind. There was nothing extra-ordinary in the meeting. Just discussing our future marriage and new living arrangement here since I cannot separate more than 72 metres from Harry for too long. Dumbledore also showed us the bond."

"Really? You saw the bond? How was it?"

"They said it's quite powerful."

"Where did you go afterwards? You were with Harry?"

"I went to Harry's room. We talked. About personal stuff and all."

"Wonderful. You have started to know each other. You two must have a lot in common without you realized it, Draco. And you call him Harry now. You've started liking him, haven't you?"

"Hmm."

After more chit-chat – where Hermione asked things and commented lengthily while Draco replied tersely under his perturbed state of mind – they were silent for a while, watching the practice. Draco surreptitiously glanced at Hermione, and saw her staring intently at a certain Keeper. He willed himself to dispose of any possessive feeling and jealousy from his heart. He had his own fiancé – flying with ease over there, didn't he? Just think about Harry, he decided.

Draco knew Harry was a remarkable natural flyer, and he looked his best during moments like this – on his broom, flying with grace, the wind playing with his black hair to make it even more sexily tousled. High in the air, the handsome boy looked mysteriously tempting yet frustratingly untouchable, and Draco believed it now that people would kill to be in his place. _'I'm such a lucky guy, aren't I? Blaise and Tonkster were right. But why don't I… no! Don't continue! I mustn't go on like this. Hmm, there are not more than 72 metres between me and Harry right now. He intentionally never flies too far away, that considerate prat. I wonder if he'll be still this thoughtful during real match.'_

From less than 72 metres, Harry kept glancing towards Draco. He was itching to pull Draco away from Hermione. _'I should have known she would be here too. This is the first practice for this year. Must they sit so close like that?' _From other side, Ron sighed exasperatedly at Harry's obvious wandering concentration. Ginny noticed him too. She chased a quaffle near Harry, and halted her broom in front of him, obstructing his view to the bench. She spoke out loudly, "The Snitch isn't sitting on that bench, Harry." Harry gazed at her, and a few seconds later flashed past her straight towards the said bench.

Draco and Hermione both straightened in puzzled anticipation at what might come with Harry suddenly dashing to their direction. In alarm they unconsciously gripped each other's hand. Harry's eyes didn't miss it, and an unbearable rush of anger flooded his mind.

Harry swooped down directly to the spot where Hermione was sitting. In shock and within such little time, she couldn't move from her position. She shrieked and shut her eyes, bracing up as it seemed that Harry inescapably would collide with her. Draco instinctively encircled his arms round Hermione and pulled her into a protective embrace. _'Is he crazy??'_ he thought frantically. Draco held the girl even tighter and didn't dare to shut his eyes. Harry still darted onwards without changing his direction. As Draco had Hermione in his arms, it seemed that Harry would crash to both of them. The next second, the broomstick turned almost 90 degrees, and the sharp tail of the broom lunged down ready to strike Hermione on the head.

Everything was moving so fast. In a blink of an eye Harry had changed again the angle of his broom in precise point and at the exact time, only one inch before the broom's tail touched Hermione's head, and he manoeuvred round behind Draco and Hermione. On that moment Draco realized with a sudden terror that Harry specifically charged to Hermione. The entire move was very smooth, accurate, and calculated that it scared Draco. Harry's flying skill was absolutely infallible. There was no need to reckon with that his current broom – Firebolt Dreamlightning – was the best racing broom at the present time, combining speed and flexibility with perfect motion control. Harry decelerated, and in a very neat and elegant way he halted his movement as if he hadn't just tried to tear Hermione's head from her neck.

Only Ginny among the other players in the pitch who saw the whole incident. Ron called her asking what was going on, but she ignored her brother. She was too concerned with Harry's display of enraged jealousy. His manoeuvre was extremely dangerous although admittedly superb. Her heart almost stopped when she thought for a second that Harry would kill Hermione.

Hermione wasn't injured except for the sharp pain on the back of her head as an effect of the intense airstream from Harry's broom flashing so close behind her. She felt dizzy and her heart was hammering uncontrollably in horror at what had just happened on her. She perceived Draco's heart throbbing wildly as she had her face buried on his chest and the boy was holding her tightly. She lifted her head to look at Harry and demand an explanation. However she couldn't sound a thing because she was still very much in shock.

Harry was hovering beside Draco. The Slytherin glowered in fury at his fiancé. "Damn it, Harry! What the hell was that – _Potter Feint_? You almost mu... hurt Hermione, idiot! Stop being such a bloody show-off or…" Draco stopped when he saw Harry's grim expression. Not grim. Murderous.

But Harry wasn't looking at him. Harry was looking – with livid, smouldering green eyes – at the girl sitting on the other side of him. The girl in his embrace. Draco was speechless. He automatically removed his hands from Hermione. The boy on the broom lifted his hand. A fluttering winged golden ball was clutched securely there.

"This was behind your head, Hermione." Harry glanced briefly at Draco, then steered his broom to fly back to the pitch. Ginny stared apprehensively at Harry, before throwing an apologetic smile to Hermione.

Stunned and absorbed with their own thoughts, the girl and the boy on the bench remained motionless before Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"Is it just my imagination, or has Harry just tried to kill me?"

"Just your imagination," Draco answered in a tight voice.

"No, I don't think so. He looked positively _outraged_ with me. What's wrong with him, suddenly feeling unreasonable jealousy? … Or is it reasonable?"

Draco slowly turned to face Hermione. She had been scrutinizing him through narrowed brown eyes. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again before his voice came out.

A loud whistle was heard. They looked back to the pitch. The Gryffindor practice had just been over. Ron and Harry waited until all other players had left the pitch before they went to the bench where Draco and Hermione were sitting. Ron approached them with wide grin on his face, Harry following him not so far behind. Straight away Ron embraced Draco tightly and patted his back forcefully.

"Welcome to the family, F… Draco. Harry's so lucky; you know he's been crazy about you since long, don't you? I'm happy for both of you. I hope you two can make each other happy too. Remember this, Draco. If Harry ever hurts you, tell me about it. I'll pound him and hex him to the moon till he never comes back."

"Thanks, Ron. Of course I will pound him and hex him to the moon by myself first, but you'll be welcome to continue the work." He smirked mischievously and asked, "What did Harry say when you threatened to hex me in front of him?"

"When I threatened you?"

"Didn't you ask Harry too to report to you if I ever hurt him?"

"What? Must I?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "There's something wrong here. You're supposed to throw a death threat to _me_ if _I_ dare to hurt _Harry_, considering he is your best friend. Not the other way around."

Ron smirked. "I can't do that. There's no way I threaten a person smaller than myself. Not a very gentlemanly thing to do, don't you agree?"

"Weasel, you bastard," Draco grinned.

From a few feet away, Harry and Hermione had their own talk. Of course, while they were exchanging words, Harry's eyes were at Draco, and Hermione kept watching Ron.

"Sorry about before, Herm."

"What? That unsuccessful murder attempt? Well, you didn't give me a scratch, and I'm in a good mood, so I accept your apology."

"Thanks. Won't happen again, I promise."

"Good. I don't fancy getting smacked by a broomstick, even if it is a Firebolt Dreamlightning."

"Yeah, me neither."

"By the way, Draco told me you two had had a talk. Do you think everything's going well between you and him now?"

"Mm. I've told him about my feelings for him. He seemed receptive."

"Have you tried to kiss him again?"

"Done that."

"What? You kissed him for real? What happened with be patient? And he didn't run again?"

"No. It was on the cheek."

She turned her head to look reproachfully at Harry, who was still smiling and gazing at his fiancé steadily. "Honestly, this bond must have affected you too much. I think it made you and Draco become one person. You already sound like him just now, with those short and dispassionate replies."

"Oh. Sorry."

Hermione sighed.

:::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooooooooo:::::::::::::::::

Ron and Harry went to take quick shower in the changing room, while Draco accompanied Hermione waiting for them outside.

"You all right, Hermione?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione nodded, comprehending what he was referring to.

"Harry has apologized to me for acting out his Potter Feint on me. I think he was jealous because we were sitting too close, but maybe he was just showing off. Or maybe everything was purely unintentional. He said he wouldn't do that again," she said, smiling at Draco. The boy frowned and nodded back. "I'm sure he won't repeat that stupid action." _'I hope that also means he won't try another way. Obnoxious jealous git.'_

Cold wind blew over them, and Hermione shivered. Draco took off his scarf and wrapped the soft thick material round her neck. She smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back.

Harry and Ron came out the changing room a few minutes later. Harry's expression didn't change when he saw Draco's scarf worn by Hermione. Then Ron and Hermione walked back first to the castle. Draco was about to follow but Harry pulled his hand. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow. Harry just smiled and took off his Gryffindor scarf. Tenderly he wound the scarf round Draco's neck.

"Red and gold are not my colours, Harry," Draco murmured, fingered the scarf on his neck. Harry replied, "They go just well with you during the night."

They walked together to the castle, catching up Ron and Hermione at the Entrance Hall. She smiled at Draco who was wearing Harry's scarf, deciding that she didn't need to return Draco's scarf right now. Draco and Harry went to other direction than the other two. They didn't speak much along the empty corridor, just light discussion about the previous Quidditch practice.

Draco on purpose avoided bringing forward that Potter Feint incident. He could understand if Harry was jealous since he knew about Draco's feeling for Hermione. Draco did blame Harry, he considered Harry was over-reacting. What was the point of jealousy when they had been bound like now? Well, he was jealous of Loony Lovegood but it was another case. However, Draco felt guilty because he hadn't forgotten Hermione. _'Of course I haven't. It's been just one night. I don't know how long I'll need to get over this feeling. If I ever can…'_

On the other hand, Harry was at ease since Draco seemingly had overlooked his previous action. He realized he had endangered his own best friend only because of extreme but irrational jealousy. Harry couldn't help feeling insecure. Although he had been convinced of their unbreakable bond, he knew Draco still harboured love for her. Harry wondered in pain if Draco's true love was Hermione. He could just promise to himself to stop behaving imprudently because otherwise, in the end he would hurt Draco. Furthermore, he must try to trust his own fiancé.

Soon the two boys arrived in front of Draco's new room. "Here's your room from now on," Harry stated.

The entrance to Draco's new room was guarded by stone statue of a Chimera. Draco admired the statue, before turning to face Harry who stood behind him. He removed the Gryffindor scarf from him and put it round Harry's neck. "Good night, Harry."

Harry leaned closer. Draco flinched and impulsively shut his eyes. He felt a soft kiss administered to his cheek, the other cheek than the one Harry had kissed before. Harry pulled back after a few seconds, muttering the password for Draco, "Coldfire." The Chimera growled, swished its serpent's tail, and moved aside. Draco reached for the door and stepped inside. Before he closed the door, Harry said to him, "Good night, love." Draco smiled and hastily closed the door. His cheeks had been burning again. Recently he blushed much too often for his cold Ice Prince standard.

After he closed the door, his knees gave up and he sank to the floor. Resting his back against the door, Draco shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Physical closeness to Harry exhausted him. He kept blushing, his heart hammering, his spine shivering, and his knees weakening. Draco knew they were typical symptoms when someone was in love, but he couldn't admit that he was in love with Harry. He was never familiar in intimate contact with another person; this was mostly a self-conscious reaction for that sudden experience. Moreover, deep inside he knew he still hoped for someone else.

'_To love without reason,'_ he thought. _'Is that possible?' _But what was his reason to love Hermione? _'Lots. But no, those are not why I have this feeling for her. I can say I love her without reason too.'_ This feeling would bring him nowhere. Whatever things he had planned to do since the first day of school were useless now. With his life thrown into another dimension like this, he needed new plans. First, he must forget that she had so many appeals which attracted him. Then, he must start considering her as just a good friend. After that, he must learn to love Harry instead. Yes, those were things he would do starting from tomorrow. Tonight, he would just sleep on his new bed. Tonight, he would dream for the last time about her…

TBC


	8. Phase 05

-- A/N: Für my lovely readers who insisted that Draco should forget Hermione immediately: Gosh, awfully sorry but it won't happen so quickly. Forgetting your first love takes time. It's not like he's still trying to court her, and being bonded doesn't mean Draco could change what he feels easily (Thanks **Romie** for sharing my opinion). H/D romance is on the way but will always be sprinkled with that upsetting one-sided D/Hr. You'll probably be bored, but… -sigh- just don't be sick because of it. I haven't even started the angst yet.

-- Für **Bel Ellen **and anyone else interested: Did I make 'too mellow' reactions towards the 'murder attempt'? Well, I believed that Hermione was too shocked, Ginny was also too shocked and would prefer to blame Draco, while Draco was rather intimidated by Harry apart from feeling guilty himself. Therefore I didn't make them react too harsh straight away (besides I had intended to bring it out again in this chapter. None of them is going to forget that incident so easily). Plus, I've replaced your pet peeve 'got' in previous chapter.

-- Für **Romie **and anyone else interested: Draco in my interpretation is quite protective of his own body apart from his conservative upbringing as a Malfoy. He wouldn't kiss with anyone unless he really likes them, so since Cho and Hermione both do not reciprocate his feelings... Harry might be his first in everything, but not easily. See, I love torturing Harry.

-- Für Anonymous asking "Do you think it's normal being a homosexual?": Is this classic question serious or for amusement? (_Why me?_ T.T) Who cares, I answer it anyway. Yes, I think it's normal.

-- Please notify me if this story is in fact getting boring, so I can do something 'bout it. Thanks!

Phase 5

On Sunday, Draco started his morning by arranging his new chamber and opening his birthday presents, which had been neglected because of the amazing discovery of his soul-binding with Harry Potter. Talking of Harry, this morning Draco again received an early morning post. Hedwig had delivered him a pretty rose with transparent red petals, which made it look like glass. He put the rose artistically on his bed beside the pillows. However, when Harry came to his room, he quickly moved the rose to the bedside table before Harry saw its previous location.

Harry stayed in Draco's room for a while but they spent the rest of the day together in Harry's room. They were now sitting in front of the fireplace, chatting amicably. Draco was telling Harry about things he received on his birthday.

"Among your presents, I like that lullaby-singing cicada the most. In fact, that's the most beautiful present I got this year. But you gave me the ugliest present too: a hideous Cerberus plush toy. And it _bites_. Is that really from you?"

-cough- "Yes. That takes after a real giant three-headed dog which is Hagrid's pet. I saw it once in my first year when I… you know."

Draco looked very interested. After he had become close to Hermione, Draco knew a lot of things about Harry's adventures in his previous years, but not every detail. He listened intently to the complete tale of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Harry told him the Cerberus' name was Fluffy. Draco laughed and promptly named the toy after it.

"What gave you the idea to include Fluffy in my presents? Is it to match my personality?"

"You've never seen the real Fluffy, now I could give you a chance to know how it looks like. Consider it a memento of my adventure so you can feel as if you were involved in it. This toy is an exact miniature of Fluffy that I can remember. I'm sorry, did it hurt you? You really hate it?"

"Who said I hate it? It's ugly, honestly. But it's unique, not the usual pretty junk like most presents people ever gave me. I can always use it as a reminder of you."

Draco's gentle insult went unnoticed by Harry, who would never identify himself with an ugly three-headed dog. Harry smiled happily, "Thanks."

"So you made Fluffy yourself, didn't you?" Harry nodded, and Draco asked more, "Did you use wandless magic to conjure it?" He was just teasing, but Harry's reply surprised him.

"Yes, I did. It was easier because I could synchronize the transfiguration process more freely with the image in my mind. Do you know I have mastered wandless magic since the end of last summer holiday?"

Draco nearly spluttered, having never expected Harry to have become this incredible. Previously he believed Harry couldn't really perform spell without his wand apart from the automatic defence wall, just because Harry used wand during DA meeting. It had never occurred to him that when Harry defeated Snape last summer, it was done wandless.

Harry explained proudly that he had had intensive training with Dumbledore and other Order members since his sixth year, but didn't want to attract attention by displaying his real power in front of everybody. Draco was flabbergasted as well as envious because of how far Harry had surpassed him.

"… and then Hermione and Ron took turns to be my practice partner before they reckoned I was good enough to spar with Remus, Snape, and the Aurors. In the end, I practise with Dumbledore and it lasts till now." Harry had noticed that Draco shifted a bit when he mentioned Hermione's name, but he just continued talking. "There are some spells which were actually created to be used without wand. Hermione helped me a lot with her research and…"

"Potter." Harry was jolted a little at that. Not only that Draco called him by his surname, but it was also delivered in a chilly tone. The Slytherin was looking at the fireplace. Draco slowly lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. His tone when he uttered the next words was not cold anymore; instead it sounded distressed, like a plea.

"Don't touch her."

Harry parted his lips, then he sighed and shook his head. "I won't. Yesterday… that was my big mistake." Harry put his hand lightly over Draco's and looked imploringly to his fiancé. "I'll never hurt her. She's my best friend too." Draco gazed at the hand over his, and nodded. He got up slowly from the armchair and moved to lie on the chaise longue. Harry observed his every movement silently.

After a few moments of silence, Draco asked, "Do you think you're strong enough now to defeat Voldemort?"

"I'm not sure if I can defeat him. He keeps acquiring more power, and I suppose he has also got stronger after our last encounter. I guess I can still stand up to him at least."

"Oh." He said after a while, "My mother has asked Dumbledore to bring the testament on Monday in front of Wizengamot. She is going to bring my engagement case with Pansy to the wizard court. Wizengamot will annul all the legal bindings after they see the testament."

"I can't imagine how a man could manage to live with a loathsome woman like Pansy. Although I must admit she's a real stunner," Harry commented. Draco replied with a delicate snort.

Harry looked at his beloved. Draco was lolling on the chaise longue, his eyes closed. Harry stood up and walked soundlessly towards Draco. He bent down, put his arms on either side of Draco's head, and leaned closer. Their faces were just a few inches apart when Draco's eyes snapped open and in a flash he snaked from below Harry's arm to escape from his seat. He scampered away from his fiancé, eyes widening and slightly breathless. When he realized what he had done, Draco felt embarrassed. For once he thought Harry was going to kiss him, and his instinct told him to flee. Harry was pretty shocked himself with Draco's reaction, it seemed as if the other boy thought that Harry was going to kill him.

"Draco, I'm s…"

"Don't do that again, please," Draco interrupted. He looked down at the cream-coloured carpet beneath his feet, and saw Harry approaching him from another pair of walking feet. When the feet stopped in front of him, Draco looked up. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, and he almost winced from the contact.

"I won't. But why are you so scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you. I was just surprised. I was almost dozing off when I felt your presence, and your face suddenly came into my view."

"I couldn't help it. You looked so serene and… captivating while you were sleeping. I just had to kiss you."

"Charming. Where is the former Potter who was always too shy to make a pass at me?"

"He's gone for good and all the moment I found out we'd been bound forever."

"I can still hex you, you know."

"Do you really dislike me, Draco? It's just because of me, or because of someone else?"

Harry's voice was timid and miserable, so Draco refrained from hexing him for real. "We have had long history as enemies, Harry. I'm still not comfortable with you. Besides, I'm not used to having physical contact like this. With _anyone_ outside my family."

Harry understood Draco's predicament, he also didn't mean to be aggressive. But he had realized that whatever he ever said about being patient and all were nothing but mere words. He was already frustrated after pining for Draco during these many months, and now even with his dream finally coming true, he still couldn't touch Draco properly. It made him restless. He was ashamed with his hormones. He was also ashamed that he couldn't restrain himself even after he saw how uncomfortable Draco was with him. To be precise, Harry became more feverish by seeing his fair fiancé blush and act like a chaste virgin all the time. This shy, prudish Draco was so much unlike the normal Ice Prince Draco he had been accustomed to. This other face of Draco lit the fire inside his body like nothing else ever did before.

"Sorry, love. Forget what I said. Please understand my impatience; I've loved you for long."

"This is just the third day since our engagement. You can't expect me to suddenly turn into a minx. I've told you I'm not easy."

"And I'm working hard here. I don't want to scare you, but I will be lying if I say I can wait forever."

Draco frowned, his hand itching to reach for his wand. "So what are you going to do?"

"I want you, and I'll make you want me too. I can't stop touching you, but I'll make it step by step." Harry backed away until he stood two metres in front of Draco. He expanded his arms and said kindly, "Come here, Draco."

It took Draco more than one minute to comply, but Harry patiently waited for him. He stepped forward hesitantly and when he was close enough, Harry reached for his hands and linked their fingers together.

"This way comfortable?"

Draco nodded. So Harry stepped forward until only half a foot separated them, all the way keeping eye contact with Draco. Their linked hands had been raised between their chests. "Now?"

Again, Draco nodded although his cheeks had started changing colour. Harry released their joined hands and wound his arms round Draco's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Draco couldn't look Harry in the eye any longer, but Harry's soft plea of "Look at me, please" made him lift his face again.

The green eyes were too disturbing, while the lips were too alarming. So Draco's eyes rested upon a harmless yet the most intriguing part of Harry's face – the lightning scar. This was the proof of existence of The Boy-Who-Lived, the symbol of love's conquest over evil. Draco slowly brought up his left hand and brushed Harry's black fringe which covered the scar. He traced the lightning scar tenderly, and Harry closed his eyes to savour the feeling of Draco's finger on that sensitive part of his body.

When Draco lowered his hand, Harry opened his eyes and offered a breathtaking smile to his fair beloved. In return Draco gave him a shy smile before he wriggled away from Harry. He was feeling nervous and self-conscious, and for a second he believed that he belonged to Hufflepuff.

Draco restored his Slytherin grace and said to Harry, "That's all for today." Harry laughed, and Draco scowled at him. Yet, he knew he wasn't angry at Harry. Much as it always hurt with his heart beating wildly and his face burning whenever he was too close to Harry, Draco admitted it was always nice to have someone touching him lovingly, even if this someone was an ex big enemy. He might become used to touching Harry quicker than he expected.

--

Then Monday finally arrived. Harry came to fetch Draco so they could go together to the Great Hall for breakfast. Some boys they encountered grinned at Harry, and a sixth year Gryffindor felt it necessary to slap the Head Boy hard on his back shoulder while congratulating him for something unexplained. Harry massaged his throbbing shoulder, looking incredulously at Draco who just shrugged.

On the Great Hall, Hermione seemed to be in a particular excited mood. She returned Draco's scarf before latching on to his arm, chattering animatedly about her success in brewing draught to make skin as hard as stone. Having the girl of his dream and his fiancé in the same room and at the same time, Draco was both thrilled and terrified. Yet Harry just walked past them to his seat and started eating in normal way. As usual he sat facing Slytherin table, and Draco sat with his back facing Gryffindor table. Draco turned around to take a glimpse at his fiancé from Slytherin table, and felt soothed when Harry looked up at the same time and glanced back at him with a warm smile.

Later Harry, Draco, and Blaise were walking together from the Great Hall to dungeon classroom for Double Advanced Potions. Harry tried to make conversation with Blaise, and found out that the Slytherin was not harbouring antipathy against him.

"What makes you so easy to accept Draco's engagement with me? I thought you rather disliked me."

"Huh? Dislike you?" Blaise chuckled. "You must've misinterpreted my heated gaze to you all this time. Why, Potter, should a hedonistic Slytherin like me dislike the greatest pleasure to the eye like you? You, the tantalizing forbidden fruit on earth. The appetizing Hogwarts Sex God..."

Beside the bemused Hogwarts Sex God, Draco whispered, "Don't mind my perverted friend. I've just discovered it recently that he's actually demented."

Blaise continued, "If not for the comforting fact that after this, girls are gonna be available again for us ordinary boys, I won't easily accept your engagement with Draco. Simply because I'd be too jealous! One other reason to accept it: I derive great personal gratification from the picture of you and our cold-but-hot-at-the-same-time Malfoy together. The possibilities of it… Oh, and we can…"

Harry nodded and quickly switched topic. Draco had been walking away faster, cruelly leaving him alone to deal with Blaise until they reached the dungeon, so Harry must bear the torture for five more minutes since the only other topic which could entertain Blaise enough to lay off his hedonism talk was Potions.

Harry and Blaise were the last ones who entered Potions classroom. The Gryffindor immediately searched for his fiancé, and for his immense irritation found him in front of teacher's table, talking with Snape in what Harry thought was an intimate way. Snape stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Draco when he was suddenly assaulted by a fierce glare from his most-hated student who was standing behind his most-prized pupil.

This time Draco didn't miss the glaring duel between Harry and Snape, but he had no idea what to do. He had just started feeling comfortable again with Snape, and Snape in reality wasn't acting amorously towards him. Draco wanted to side with his godfather, but at the same time didn't want to risk Snape's misinterpretation. He also feared that Harry would actually do something terrible to Snape, worse than what he did to Hermione. He tugged secretly at Harry's sleeve to separate him from the Professor, but Harry didn't budge. It was Snape's "20 points from Gryffindor for insolence, Potter" and the Potions Master turning his back on Harry which ended the soundless battle. Harry followed Draco to their seat.

"Get a grip, Potter," Draco hissed under his breath, "What the hell were you trying to achieve by challenging Snape?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, his eyes lowered. Draco sensed his remorse and shame, and instantly his heart melted. The blond grazed the back of Harry's hand below the table, and when Harry looked up at him, he smiled. Harry smiled back, but his eyes were still a little sad.

Then Snape started pairing his students for today's work. "Potter and Weasley. Granger and Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened, and he hastily whispered his objection, "Excuse me, sir. I believe I would be better assigned with Potter instead of Granger. I mean, it's not fair pairing two of your best students together. And I'm on bad terms lately with Weasley." Draco felt so unlike himself, talking about fairness and lying such a stupid lie. But this was urgent, judging from the lightning on Harry's eyes beside him. Snape was about to pair him with someone else but Potter, so Draco lowered his dignity by fixing his patented lovely beseeching kitten face. He hadn't done that again since age six. Luckily it still worked.

"Potter and Malfoy," Snape said grudgingly.

The moment Snape announced it they heard Lavender and Parvati sigh audibly. Harry and Draco ignored them with uneasy feeling and started working on the potion of the day. From another side of the classroom, Hermione frowned at them.

Harry suddenly asked nonchalantly, "Why didn't you want to work with Ron?"

_'And leaving Hermione with you? I don't think so.'_ Draco answered in equal nonchalance, "I know it's easier to enslave you than Weasel. And your work is much better too." Harry smiled. They concentrated on their potion for the rest of the class.

--

That day passed uneventful. The two engaged boys reunited in Harry's room after DA meeting. Put the venomous verbal sparring between Ginny and Draco aside, the meeting went as usual. However Draco was aggrieved and also depressed because of Ginny's words that he was the cause of Harry's dangerous action towards Hermione on that Quidditch practice. Yes, it was because of him, but Draco hated to be reminded of it by a girl who in reality didn't know exactly why Harry had become that jealous. Harry himself didn't hear Ginny saying that, and Draco hid that from Harry of course. He didn't need Harry's assistance in handling a mink and her bite.

On the other hand, Harry had sensed Draco's mood – Draco constantly snapped to him, but to avoid another fight he didn't pry too much. He just smiled understandingly in enduring the nasty treatment from his fiancé, and Draco was eventually affected by his tolerant approach. The Slytherin boy loosened up after an hour in Harry's chamber, but he still refused to tell Harry what Ginny had said to him.

Harry reported that in his Double Herbology class with Hufflepuff, he received another mysterious congratulation, and when he asked what that was for, he received a reply: "For your brilliant conquest of course." Draco frowned, but his comment was cut by an arrival of a majestic eagle owl, property of the Malfoys.

Draco took the letter from the owl, which looked down haughtily at Hedwig before it flew away. He read the letter briefly, and his face brightened. Harry could guess what the letter was about.

"It's officially off, now," Draco grinned to Harry, "My engagement with Pansy."

Harry hugged him tightly. "Good. That stupid engagement with Pansy had better never happened. I'll never let anyone else touch you. You're mine only." Draco couldn't help blushing at the possessiveness. He normally wouldn't like people who dared claim him as theirs. He hated dominance when it was imposed on himself. But it didn't feel that way with Harry. He didn't know whether Harry said that for the sake of love as opposed to selfishness; it was difficult to differentiate them. But one thing for sure, he knew it meant that he was priceless for Harry. He felt precious.

Harry pulled back a little and kissed Draco's nose. But Harry didn't just peck him there. The lips lingered on the tip of his nose quite long. Draco closed his eyes and tried futilely to calm his breath and heart. _'It's just on the nose! What if he kissed you on the lips?!'_ After Harry's lips left his nose, he lifted his eyes to gaze at his fiancé. Harry was really beautiful without even trying. It was apparent that he didn't primp, but that was just how he achieved such a sheer sexiness. Draco felt his breath caught in a hitch and something stir inside his stomach.

_'Damn, that Zabini smarty-pants is right this time. Harry really can make anyone reconsider their sexual preference.'_

Harry swept his thumb on Draco's nose, wiping the wetness there after his kiss. He whispered in husky voice, "Can I kiss you now?"

Even though Draco had reconsidered his sexual preference, Harry's request still felt like an indecent proposal for him. Draco was torn whether he should slap Harry and then hex him, or slap him and then run away. Instead he chose to act stupid and replied, "You've just kissed me."

"On your lips, baby. Can I?"

"Erm," Draco bit his bottom lip. Harry recognized his gesture of nervousness and smiled considerately. "It's okay. Don't be afraid of me, Draco." He pressed their foreheads together. Catching Draco's eyes, Harry said, "I love you."

Harry's breath smelled like peppermint. Draco started to believe that his fiancé was in fact, the closest thing to perfection. Just within three days, Harry had gradually changed Draco's opinion about him. Yes, he could say it now that he was physically attracted to Harry. Gee, who wasn't? But still, Draco didn't feel right. A boy like Harry in love with a boy like him, it felt strange to him. Not because of the boy part anymore, but purely because it was between him and Harry – two opposites in almost everything. People said opposite attracts, yet for Draco it only raised doubt for how long they could stand each other. All the same, the fact remained: Harry loved him, since he sensed the profound sincerity when Harry uttered the words. This was what drove him suddenly crazy with anguish and despair. He didn't want to, didn't expect it, that when Harry said love to him, another face flashed in his mind. It wasn't Harry's.

--

The next day, it had been established that Harry would fetch Draco every morning. Draco noticed that Harry's tie was crooked and straightened it while they were standing outside on the corridor. They heard a gasp and turned their heads to see a first or second year Gryffindor girl blushing at them. The girl stammered, "I… I'm sorry… Didn't… didn't mean to disturb…" Then she ran away.

"What happened to people these days?" Harry questioned. Draco only arched his eyebrow, but inside his mind he had formed a theory for this. They arrived at the Great Hall after coming across several other students who either sighed dreamily or beamed at them. Draco felt like strangling someone. It seemed that his suspicion was proven.

Draco sat with his back facing the other tables as usual. But he could catch some whispers from his behind, which contained the mention of his name and Harry's. He turned to Blaise beside him and asked casually, "What are those dunderheads behind my back talking about?"

Blaise sliced his toast while answered, "Haven't you heard? It's _the_ rumour of course. It's been all over the school."

"I have lost my interest in following gossips since last year. Just tell me about_ the_ rumour."

"Potter has finally captured Malfoy's heart."

"That's the other way around. Stupid rumour." Draco didn't need to ask, but he wanted to confirm his suspicion. "But what ignited it?"

Blaise explained calmly after swallowing his omelette. "It's all started with Potter's song on your birthday party. By Monday many students had already known Potter sang a love song for you. People easily assume that Potter's song is about you, with everything silver and all. And since it has been widely spread he wrote the song himself, everyone thinks Potter has a thing for you. Which is entirely true, I may add. Then they said Potter brought you to his Quidditch practice, and you two spent the weekend together. Now you and Potter are like glued and thus, _the_ rumour."

"Who?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. His friend didn't need further explanation for his question. Who from the people attended the party had circulated Harry's love song till the whole school knew.

"Who else? This is what we got when we had Mandy Brocklehurst in the party," Blaise sipped his pumpkin juice.

Draco stabbed his fork violently into his bacon. "I'll kill her."

"Uh, Draco," Blaise nudged his friend. "First you must get through your ex-fiancée. She's coming here." He didn't have to add '…and ready to kill' because that homicidal aura from Pansy could be detected from 50 feet away. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind her.

Pansy stopped behind Draco. He turned around in his chair and was confronted by his ex-fiancée's fierce look. Her hateful glare seemed sharp enough to slice the toast on Draco's plate, but Draco wasn't affected. "Malfoy," she hissed.

"What do you want, Parkinson?"

"I want you die, Malfoy. How dare you, pathetic little traitor, humiliate the Parkinson family. What kind of excuse was that, you've been engaged to someone else? That wretched testament your mother brought yesterday in front of the court, it was forged wasn't it?"

_'Great mouth you have, my lovely little flower. Please inform Rita Skeeter too would you, that I've been engaged.'_ "Maybe it was, so what? The Wizengamot believed it. Don't complain to me."

"I will not allow this scandal! You can't cancel our engagement just like that! Your father had promised my parents!"

"My father knows nothing, pardon him," Draco didn't lose his coolness this time. "Hmm, I'm curious, what makes you this hysterical anyway? I thought you despised me. Oh, of course. You're _desperate_. Why my dear Pansy, I know I'm desirable, but I never suspected you of all people have been this _anxious_ to get into my pants."

Pansy reached a mug of milk nearest to her and splashed its content to Draco's face. Many students gasped in surprise or held their breath in anticipation. From across the room, Harry stood up abruptly. But Draco shot him an intense glare which commanded: 'Back out. I'll take care of this myself.' Harry reluctantly sat down again, but his eyes didn't budge from the Slytherin table.

The Slytherin Queen looked down haughtily at her milk-drenched ex-fiancé, and Draco was reminded of his eagle owl. "I pity the ill-fated person engaged to you. Be thankful it hadn't been blistering liquid in this mug. Otherwise not even a mad House-Elf would ever want to get into your filthy pants. My dear Draco."

Draco calmly cleaned his face with a napkin amidst the sudden languor descending on that place. The whole Great Hall had become silent ever since Pansy hurled the milk to Draco.

"It's too early for a milk bath. I usually only take it at night," Draco muttered. He placed the napkin down and stood up to face Pansy. His tone when he spoke was freezing despite the casual words. "Well, Parkinson. If I'd known you're having premenstrual tension, I wouldn't have uttered that little joke. An advice, may I? Next time count to ten under your breath before you make a spectacular outburst like that. I'm pretty sure by now everyone in this Hall has been convinced that you, in fact, desire me."

"Only those who are mentally retarded will think so."

"Whatever. I'm glad if you don't want me; I'd hate wasting my time to repel your amorous advances. This way I have saved my children from repulsive personality disorder."

Pansy's eyes flared and the next second her wand was whipped out and the tip was digging to Draco's left chest. But at the same time, five other wands were drawn and Slytherin table burst into chaos. Draco had pressed his wand under Pansy's chin, while Crabbe and Goyle both pointed theirs towards the back of Draco's head. Beside the ex-Slytherin Prince, Blaise Zabini was pointing his wand at Pansy. And what surprised everyone was that Theodore Nott had also brought out his wand and now had it aimed at Pansy's right temple.

From the Gryffindor table, The Golden Trio had stood up the moment Pansy drew her wand. Some teachers who were present at the time hurried to stop the fight. Harry motioned at the teachers to let him deal with it. The teachers remained in the back, providing chance for the Head Boy to handle this situation.

Harry approached the six Slytherin in feud. He stopped next to Draco. "Prefect is supposed to be a good example for other students. I assume neither of you two listened to my speech during our meeting on the train."

"Piss off, Potter. This isn't your business," Draco muttered, his eyes were still fixed at Pansy in front of him.

"Yes, it is. Seventy points from Slytherin. I take fifteen from Malfoy and fifteen from Parkinson because you are Prefects, ten from each of the others, for wielding your wands to threaten fellow students. Now put all your wands down."

Nobody moved. Harry repeated his command, this time leaking out small portion of his magic power. "Put your wands down."

Crabbe and Goyle trembled only at the authoritative voice and put their wands down hastily. Draco felt a breeze blow his hair and realized with a slight fear how powerful Harry really was. Blaise and Nott looked hesitant and frightened too. Harry had never demonstrated his power openly in public before. When Blaise and Nott eventually lowered their wands, Draco and Pansy were still aiming at each other. Harry gently lowered Draco's hand while talking to Pansy, "Parkinson, you heard me. If you don't put down that thing right now, I'll take more points from you." Draco grumbled, "Enjoy draining points from Slytherin, Potter?" Harry smiled and pulled Draco away from his opponent.

However Pansy didn't budge. Suddenly a softly muttered "_Laurus_" was heard followed by a greenish yellow flash from her wand. If Harry hadn't pulled Draco back, the curse would've hit him straight away. But fortunately that wasn't the case. Harry stepped between the tip of the wand and his fiancé; his defence wall emerged and reflected back the curse. With a shriek, Pansy was thrown back until she slammed the Ravenclaw table. The impact was very hard that the heavy table was pushed back. Students screamed as foods and stuff fell off the table, and the teachers rushed to Pansy, who was lying down unconsciously. People gasped when they saw branches and leaves rapidly sprouting from her body. She was turning into a laurel.

Harry and Draco were watching the whole scene with widened eyes like any other students there. They both shifted closer to each other; without being aware of it, they had been holding hands. Draco gripped Harry's hand tighter in apprehension and whispered, "Laurus Spell is a high level Dark Magic. If it is used with the right amount of power, you can turn anything into a laurel plant permanently, stripping any magic from the victim. Gods, Harry. Lucky she didn't have enough power to breach your defence. This is still very dangerous, and I believe Pansy is now in critical condition."

Harry looked at Draco's concerned face and squeezed back his hand to comfort him. Draco was right. The teachers failed to reverse the spell, and they brought Pansy out to hospital wing. Students were still standing with disbelief marring their expression. They started whispering to each other about the previous incident. Not only that Parkinson had cast something very likely a Dark Magic, but Potter had blocked and reflected back her curse – wandless.

Draco turned to his friend when Blaise said, "I was surprised that Nott defended you earlier, Draco. But I don't get it; he looked worried and panicked at Pansy's condition. He even escorted her with the teachers to hospital wing."

"You know how a boy loves a girl, Blaise. Pretending to hate but deep down inside wanting to shag senseless."

Harry looked at him with arched eyebrows. "Here I thought it was very noble of Nott to risk himself for an ungrateful brat like you."

"I believe the last noble man standing is you, Potter. Congratulation for your heroic salvage of an ungrateful brat. Your automatic defence is really handy." He added in a whisper, "Otherwise it would be me who must accompany you to infirmary. Please release my hand, thank you."

Harry immediately obeyed. Blaise watched the two boys with a crooked amused smile. However, he wasn't the only one who was interested with the interaction between Harry and Draco.

--

Later after lunch break, Harry visited Draco's room. Blaise was already there, discussing something suspiciously like potion's ingredients to take over the world. Slytherin.

"I visited Pansy at hospital wing. She's much better now that the spell has been completely reversed. It took Dumbledore himself to do it," Harry told them.

"Didn't Dumbledore say anything about that? It was Dark Magic she cast."

"I don't know what her punishment would be. But I have an impression Dumbledore was feeling quite compassionate on her."

Draco snorted. "For that mad girl, yes, compassionate indeed. She should've known what she tried to do could make her expelled. What made her so reckless?"

"You provoked her," Harry reminded him.

"She started it first!"

"Pansy is always impossible." Blaise turned to Harry, "And I can say the same about you, Potter. Was that your notorious wandless defence? Now that I've seen it with my own eyes, that only makes it even more unbelievable! It was far more impressive than what Draco had told me!"

"You know when you heard it from Draco, he wouldn't make it sound impressive at all," Harry smiled to his scowling fiancé sitting beside him.

Blaise continued, "And before that, what in the name of Salazar did you do to make us lower our wands? I suddenly felt an oppressive air trying to crush my whole body, especially my wand arm."

"That's Harry's body-crusher wandless magic. When he cast it in full power you will be blasted 100 metres backwards, and by the time you finally land you'll have had every single bone shattered," Draco explained heedlessly for Blaise, who frowned in awe as well as doubt towards his friend. Harry smiled in amusement, because without realizing it Draco was almost accurate in describing the magic. So when Blaise turned to him asking for confirmation, Harry just nodded.

"Splendid... Draco, if you were not my best friend, I would've plotted hundred ways to steal Potter from you. You got a Sex God as well as a Guardian Angel as a fiancé!"

"As if you could defeat me. Plotting is my field, _mon ami_. But let's drop it, okay? I'm more worried since people have discovered about my engagement."

"But they have no idea with whom you're engaged. I think people believe that you are engaged to a girl. It's supposed to make them dismiss the thought of you and Potter together. That rumour will die down, although replaced by the news of your betrothal."

"I only wish that rumour would die down as you said," Draco muttered, "because if my speculation is right, it will just grow even wilder."

--

He was right. Still in the same day, the rumours had become more unrestrained and closer to the truth.

"So that's not true. Malfoy is engaged to another girl."

"We only know he's engaged. We don't know if it is with a girl or a boy."

"You have a point. I really believe he has something with Harry Potter. Potter shielded him with his own body!"

"You know what? Maybe he has a fiancée, but he secretly shags Potter!"

"No, that's not what I mean. It's _Potter_ to whom Malfoy is engaged! Look at how they were holding hands this morning."

"What? Malfoy and Potter?"

"Hmm, it's possible nonetheless. I say it will make sense of everything. They have just started being close after Malfoy's 17th birthday. Very likely it was the time their engagement was finally revealed."

"Oh, damn. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are two of the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts. Both are taken! And at the same time!"

"Potter is the most eligible bachelor in the whole Britain! Merlin, Malfoy is sooo lucky…"

"Grr, I wish I were Malfoy."

"You should wish you gossiping bunch didn't stay here tattling false tale on our Head Boy and a Prefect."

The gossiping bunch turned to face the Head Girl who had her hands on her hips. "Five points from each of you for improper social behaviour. Now get back to your common room and study for tomorrow." The girls scurried away.

"Looks like you've got a new task as etiquette police, Herm." Hermione turned around to face the smiling Head Boy.

"Looks like _you_ are in trouble, Harry. This is the second time I must disperse a group of people talking about you and Draco in a corridor. Who knows what people are discussing now in their Common Rooms?"

"They are just gossiping. Sooner or later everything will subside. Draco and I have talked about this; we won't display too much proximity in public."

"I think it's too late. Rumour like this is like raging wildfire, spread very fast and very difficult to suppress."

"Come on, Herm, it won't be that bad. Even the real wildfire could be extinguished when we treat it with the right method." Hermione looked sceptical, but nodded in agreement. However, deep down Harry wasn't as convinced as he sounded.

--

For two days, Draco and Harry didn't hear anymore juicy gossips about their relationship. But just as the old saying: calm before the storm, these quiet days didn't last long and only served as prelude to the real storm. On fine Friday morning…

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Aren't they the couple of the century?"

Draco halted at his way back from the dungeon. From behind a pillar he listened to some girls chattering wildly.

"When they're married, that would be a grandeur! The Boy-Who-Lived with the heir of the richest family in Britain. Oh, will I be invited?"

"I'm dying to see them together as a couple. They are like a god and an archangel. Their first night would be… ooh, it makes me delirious…"

"Merlin bless me. Just imagining those two _kissing_ makes me giddy!"

"I wonder who will be on top? I mean, it should be Potter, but is Malfoy going to let somebody top him?"

The Slytherin in question by then had been walking away from there in a hurry, mortified and frightened that his relationship with Harry had been exposed.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Aren't they the couple of the century?"

Draco whipped his head to the source of that exclamation. Seamus, Dean, and the Creevey brothers were holding the _Daily Prophet_ and cackling. Draco approached them with large strides and snarled, "Since when you imbeciles start listening to girls' gossips?"

"We don't listen to girls' gossips. Why should we?" Seamus replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"You don't? Then explain what you've just shouted to the world before!" At that the Gryffindor boys laughed again.

"I still can't believe it! It's too hilarious!"

"They've really run out of articles! But I admit this is creative!"

"The couple of the century indeed!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. Dean grinned and shoved the _Daily Prophet_ to him. "It's in the headline, mate."

"What??" Draco widened his eyes and quickly scanned the newspaper. Indeed, it was the main headline, written in atrocious big letters which could make a blind man's eyes sting. Below the heading, an edited picture of Draco and Harry together in a Ball was placed. The first paragraph of the article informed that Draco Malfoy had cancelled his arranged marriage with Pansy Parkinson because he had already been engaged even before he was born to Harry Potter. It was arranged through an old testament which had just been re-discovered. Without further reading Draco crumpled the newspaper and tossed it carelessly. He rushed to Dumbledore's office, the other boys' laugh ringing behind him.

--

Within the next five minutes he had been standing in front of the stone Gargoyle. The entrance was mercifully opened for him since Draco didn't know the current password. This was an emergency.

Inside the office, there wasn't just the Headmaster who had been waiting for him. "Mother!" He rushed towards Narcissa, who was standing beside Harry.

"Have you read the article in _Daily Prophet_, Harry?" Draco turned to his fiancé. Harry nodded and said, "I came late for breakfast this morning, and the entire Great Hall was talking about it."

"I missed my copy this morning, but your friends have thoughtfully read aloud the headline for me. They thought it was fabricated. They don't believe that you could be engaged with me."

"It's good they don't. I hope people would only think of it as made-up news."

"This isn't a Rita Skeeter's article. It's in the _Daily Prophet_!"

"But you said my friends don't believe it."

"Your friends don't believe it because if I were in their shoes, I wouldn't believe it either. But that's definitely not the case for other people outside Hogwarts. Forget that, there are many people in Hogwarts already who believe it!"

Dumbledore informed, "I have contacted the _Daily Prophet _to verify their article. It seems that they obtained the information from a bona fide source and thus they can prove the authenticity of this article."

"Of course there must be a source spilling this information, and some ingenious story maker must have believed them. My question is: who the hell is the source?"

Narcissa answered despondently, "It was your father."

Draco gaped. "Father?! How come…?"

His mother's eyes shimmered with tears. "That was my fault, Draco. Lucius came home two days ago and inquired about the abrogation of your engagement. I refused to reveal whom you've been engaged to, by telling him I had no idea as the testament was in Dumbledore's hand. He seemed to believe me, saying he would find it out by himself. But later he put Veritaserum in my drink and cast Imperius Curse on me so I was forced to answer his questions with the truth." She sniffed. "… I told him everything… even about the bond…"

Draco embraced his mother to soothe her. He whispered, "It's all right, Mother. It wasn't your fault; you could never fight off Imperius combined with the effect of Veritaserum. I'm sorry Father is such a manipulative prick. He should have never done that to you, his own wife."

"Are you sure it was Lucius who gave this information to the newspaper, Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because he told me so the next morning. He said he had sold Harry Potter's betrothal news so the whole Wizarding World could rejoice."

Harry wondered, "But the news doesn't mention anything about the bond. What is Lucius's intention actually?"

"My husband said he wanted to make you and Draco regret this, Harry. I've tried to make him come to his sense that you two couldn't control what had happened. It all has been determined by the testament. But he didn't want to listen…"

"Father must've hated me very much and now he tries to make my life miserable," Draco said bitterly. Now it was Narcissa's turn to comfort her son.

Harry frowned. "I don't think so…"

Dumbledore watched Harry closely and said wisely, "What do you think about it, Harry?"

"What I can see from this situation is that Mr Malfoy is trying to protect his family."

Draco stared at him. "By announcing to the world that his son is engaged to the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yes. But he hides the most important matter of the whole thing: the existence of soul bond between you and me. Why does the article say the engagement was made 20 years ago, instead of 14 which is the truth? 20 years ago my grandparents were still alive, and people could assume it was with them the late Mrs Malfoy made the promise to unite the two families. Therefore it would avoid people's suspicion at how I could be engaged to Draco after my parents died."

Harry watched the others' expressions before continuing, "Lucius must've never expected a soul bond had bound Draco and his enemy, and he couldn't risk his Master knowing it too. The Parkinson family is within Voldemort's inner circle. Voldemort sooner or later would hear about the annulment of Draco's engagement with Pansy, and Lucius was worried that he would somehow discover to whom Draco has been engaged now. If that happens, his family will face great danger, especially with the existence of the bond. He doesn't want Voldemort to know about the bond. He doesn't want you to die, Draco."

Draco chewed his lips before he quietly said, "So you mean Father has anticipated if Voldemort would try to find out further about the truth of our engagement either from Father himself or from his connection with you. If Father has announced it openly, Voldemort probably won't bother to dig up this matter. Is that so?"

"I can't be sure, but I have a suspicion that is the reason behind his action. If you're only known as my normal fiancé, Voldemort will think you are valuable to be kept instead of being hunted."

"He could just tell Voldemort privately. There's no need to publicize it."

Dumbledore smiled and answered, "Oh, I believe that's necessary to make it public, Draco. Why hide it from public when Voldemort already knew? As long as the bond is concealed, it doesn't matter. Mr Malfoy most likely had told his Master first before he gave the news to The Daily Prophet, and he convinced Voldemort that he would make you and Harry on edge with this surprise. Behind that reason, he actually tried to help you. Mr Malfoy should have known about your inseparable case, and he announced the engagement so that people wouldn't ask again about the sudden closeness of you and Harry."

Looking anxious, Narcissa uttered her opinion, "Lucius doesn't want to tell us about his plan. He must have thought we wouldn't let him, and he wanted us to react normally so The Dark Lord wouldn't be suspicious."

"Before Father explains his reason by himself, those are just our hypotheses."

"Yes, of course we wouldn't let our guard down. Not even Wizengamot know about Amora Aevus bond, so this secret is just shared between us and your father. We could only hope Voldemort wouldn't think of pestering Lucius. Right now, I'm sure that Harry is skilled enough to ward off Voldemort from his mind." Dumbledore looked at Harry, who nodded confidently.

"Now what should we do?" Draco looked at people around him. "I mean, people would confront us about this. Should we say no comment, or deny this news, or confirm it hoping nothing would go wrong?"

"I suppose no comment should be how Draco and Harry shall respond to questions. That is the most reasonable reaction and people might also have expected the same thing from you. To deny it is almost ineffectual, and to confirm it is probably only needed when the pressure has been too much."

"It might be the only solution, Headmaster," Narcissa replied tiredly. "No comment. Great. So much after being discreet about the whole thing for a week…," her son muttered.

--

In the late afternoon afterwards, Harry and Draco were walking side by side after a Double Care of Magical Creatures. They didn't have this join class before, but it was a single adjustment for their timetables in order to facilitate the boys saving their separation time limit. Draco was currently in a dire mood.

First, Harry's friends still laughed at him when Harry wasn't with him. It appeared that they had realized the news wasn't a joke, but the fact of two former enemies being engaged before they were born was even funnier. But that was nothing compared to some students who expressed openly that they pitied Harry with his grim fate. Harry almost hit them but Draco managed to pull him away. As the result, those students pitied Harry even more because Malfoy controlled him, imposing on their engaged state. As the day went on, it became clear to Draco what many students presumed: Harry had been forced to be kind to Malfoy because of this engagement, not because he had a thing for the Slytherin boy.

Then in the Care of Magical Creatures, Draco had refused to stay near Harry during the class and soon realized his mistake. With the feared wandless-expert Head Boy stood remotely with other Gryffindor, while he was surrounded by Slytherin, Draco had submitted himself to 2-hour-torture. His house mates kept making fun of him, and Pansy especially taunted him with every single derogatory phrase she knew. Blaise had dropped this class since sixth year, and none of the rest of Slytherin here was on friendly terms with him. They utilized words only which weren't spoken too loud either, therefore unless Draco complained nobody could rescue him.

Actually Harry kept watching him during this class; however, it was the reason Draco maintained an impassive façade as if nothing happened. Despite seething, he exerted all his will-power to ignore every insult attacking his ears, because otherwise Harry would do something rash and Draco would lose face completely. Since using his wand might only trouble him, Draco really longed for Fluffy that time. After the class was over, Harry had asked him again whether he was harassed, but Draco didn't admit it. He hated being treated like a china doll. Well, he loved being treated like a china doll – he was spoiled all his life, but with Harry it only made him feel worthless. He didn't like depending on Harry to stay his ground, since it would only strengthen the assumption that Harry was better than him.

"Oh, look! The couple of the century. Harry Potter and his pretty blond slag."

Harry whipped his head to the source of that exclamation while Draco just slowly turned around, having recognized his own house mates from the remark. They saw 3 sixth year Slytherin standing a few feet away behind them. Those Slytherin simpered.

"Engaged before they were born. In other words, they really were born for each other."

"Now you believe me, don't you? Malfoy always talked non-stop about Potty, Potty, and Potty. That was just the odd way of how he satisfied his sexual frustration with Potter so far away in Gryffindor Tower, while nobody else was low enough to help him. How sad..."

"Does Malfoy's skill meet your Sex God standard, Potter? Looks can be deceiving, right?"

Harry was about to turn back and give them a good thrashing but Draco grabbed his arm and dragged him away, leaving the sniggering students. After they were quite far away, Draco released his grip on Harry and kept walking. In turn, Harry captured his wrist and stopped him. They were standing on an empty corridor now.

"Why did you hold me back from giving them their lesson? You're going to let them deride you?"

"Forget it, Potter. You were just going to take pleasure in docking Slytherin's points, which _I_ have collected with effort."

Harry gaped. "Am I that _obvious_?? I was trying to defend your honour, you twit!"

"Defend my honour? That's my own job, Potty. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your fiancé, but it's my own conscience to always stand up for you whenever somebody tries to hurt you."

"Oh, you mean like when you knocked me out on the train home in fourth year? Or when you turned me into a giant slug? Oh, excuse me, that was your friends' doing. Or when you and Weasley tried to kill me after Quidditch match?"

_'Why suddenly bring out the past?'_ "I never started all those fights, Draco."

"I kill you."

Harry sighed heavily and gave Draco a pleading look. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to blame you. Okay, I admit those were my faults too. And I'm sorry it was always you who got hurt in the end." He reached to touch Draco's face, but the blond slapped his hand harshly and turned around to leave. Harry went after him and tried to placate him.

"Please, Draco. Those are in the past. Just forget them; they are nothing but childish brawls. We should just concentrate on the present and our future together. Maybe we hated each other once, but it's all over now. I love you, you know that."

"Only that senseless charm believes you. You know what? You only tried to defend your own honour before, because when people scorn your fiancé, they indirectly scorn you too."

"It's not about me! Merlin, what the hell are you thinking, Draco? I love you, okay? I love you and I will always protect you from anything."

Draco stopped walking, whipped his head, and grimaced at Harry, "Quit talking about love. That means nothing in a life or death situation, like ours now. Not even the greatest love on earth could save us if Voldemort decided to strike today."

"I'm still alive because of my mother's love."

"But your mother _died_! See, if love only could defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time, right now Voldemort would be oozing to death instead of being at the peak of his power! I'm sick of your lousy nonsense!"

"You think everything I said is nonsense?"

"Exactly. You're living in an illusive paradise, Potter. Snap out of it! After all your fantastic adventures, you're supposed to know it better than anyone else: it was _not_ the love that brought you back from hell!"

"Let me tell you s…" Harry's reply was interrupted by a drawl from behind them, "School corridor is never a good place for lovers' quarrel. People may need to pass here."

"Professor," Draco greeted uneasily. Snape nodded at him, completely ignoring Harry. "You haven't visited my office for a while, Draco. The potion ingredients you asked me last week have arrived. When will you come to take them?" Snape's tone was too sugary for Harry's liking.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've been busy these days. Thank you for keeping the ingredients, I'll come to your office as soon as possible. I want to start brewing that draught before the weather changes."

"Flame Draught is quite easy to be made. I have brewed some, you may use it..."

"Flame Draught? Is it a potion to ignite passion? You sure need it more than Draco, Professor."

Snape sneered contemptuously at Harry, "Potter, I'm aware that you have a brain the size of pea. Flame Draught is a potion to keep your body warm even in the coldest surroundings."

"Well, it's not my fault that this potion's name is _double entendre_."

Snape ignored him again and said to Draco, "Your last class for today is over. If you have time right now, come to my office with me."

Draco agreed and turned to Harry, but Harry was closing his eyes, earning him suspicious look from the other two men. He opened his eyes and muttered, "_Accio_ Flame Draught." Five seconds later a vial labelled with the said potion arrived in his hand. Draco watched disbelievingly at the wandless summoning process. "You… you knew its location?"

"I didn't, but I can do remote viewing and I've just sought its location in Snape's office."

"Return that vial to me right now, Potter!"

Harry turned to Snape. "Yes, Professor. I just want to show Draco my remote viewing ability. No need to froth at the mouth." He carelessly threw the vial high to the air, but the vial exploded up there.

"Potter!!" Both Draco and Snape yelled simultaneously. The crimson liquid of Flame Draught turned into fire when still in the air, and the fire shot down in a controlled direction towards the bottom hem of Snape's robe. The Potions Professor swiftly put out the fire before it burnt a good deal of his robe.

Harry still had the grace to look surprised, "Oh, it's inflammable. I should've guessed." Unblinking, Draco stared open-mouthed at him.

Snape roared, "100 POINTS from Gryffindor!! DETENTION for two months!!"

Harry yawned. "How cliché, Professor. If you need help to clean that greasy office of yours, just say so."

"I'm going to kill you, impudent brat!"

"You wish."

Draco alternated glancing in panic at Harry and Snape. Snape had pulled his wand, but Harry just stood unmoving with tranquil yet deadly eyes. The blond Slytherin stepped between the other two men, facing his godfather with imploring face. "Professor, please hold yourself. Dumbledore might come here and you could be in trouble. That broken grandfather clock always sides with Potter."

Snape replied coldly, "You think I can't handle this bastard, do you? Or you just don't want your… _precious_ fiancé to be hurt?"

"Wrong. I hope you'd kill him someday. But now if he dies, I will meet the same ugly fate."

Snape's eyes softened at his godson. He glared at Harry before returning to Draco. "I end this scrap with you here, Potter. Draco, why don't we go now?"

Draco was about to nod when Harry said from behind him, "I won't allow Draco to go alone with you, Professor. I am responsible for his well-being, and we have to spend our time together in private."

Snape glowered dangerously at the Head Boy, and Draco hastily told the Potions Master that he really had some business to be finished with Harry and his mother right now. Snape took 20 more points from Gryffindor for insolence and left the two boys behind his billowing burnt robe. The Professor's face was red and contorted with fury.

Draco watched Snape walk away till he disappeared round a corner. He turned to face Harry and tongue-lashing was ready to come out his mouth, "Are you insane…" A louder voice cut him in.

"What have you done with Snape, Harry?"

"Hey, Ginny," Harry greeted her. She was about to speak but Harry stopped her. "I'll talk to you later. Draco and I…"

"No, let's talk now. But just you and I."

"Just you and he? Hah! In your dream, Weasel Troll."

"Shut your trap, Ferret Boy. This is my personal business with Harry. You can go to hell for what I care."

Draco hissed at her, "Listen, you abominable Bogey Mistress. You have _no_ personal business with Harry if I decide to say so. I let you talk to him now only because I feel pity for people around you if you suddenly go berserk after we deprive you too long of your precious Potter. Don't expect another mercy next time."

He sneered at her and treaded away arrogantly, suddenly feeling too much with Ginny's presence, suddenly needing to be alone and away from Harry. _"You're the reason he was trying to kill her!"_

Ginny gestured at his back, "Look at him! What an attitude."

"Yeah, forgive him. He's rather moody today."

She looked at Harry. "He's moody every day. The only time he isn't is when he's insulting people."

"What do you want, Ginny?"

"You know what. Your engagement with Malfoy is a crazy thing!"

Harry inspected his fingernails, both his face and tone bored. "Unbelievable, yes. Crazy, mm… not really."

"No, you're right. It's you who is crazy. How could Dumbledore do nothing about it?"

"I wonder why…"

"Malfoy or his parents could use this engagement to lure you into the Dark Lord's trap."

"Yes, I've expected as much."

Ginny continued calmly, "And I know about the bond."

Harry stiffened, but he forced an expressionless mask, "Bond? What bond?"

"The bond of Amora Aevus, Love for a Lifetime."

Harry stared at Ginny. After checking briefly that no one else was nearby, he responded tensely, "How did you find out?"

Ginny's eyes became hard. She spoke harshly, "So it's true then? On Saturday night I saw Hermione reading a book in restricted section after you almost _killed_ her in the Quidditch practice. She muttered to herself about you. I looked at the same book and took my speculation from what I read there. This couldn't be a normal engagement." Harry widened his eyes, feeling like a fool that Ginny had tricked him into admission.

"Yes, it's true. So what?"

"So what? You're doomed, Harry. If he dies, you're going to die too!"

Harry threw his arms to the air. "Oh Merlin, save me! Yes, I know it. That's what a soul bond is for! Can you people stop saying the same thing again and again? I'm going to kill somebody if I ever hear that phrase again!"

"Harry! I'm worried about you!"

Harry put down his flailing arms and straightened up immediately, fisting his hands. "Don't bother. There are too many people worried about me already. If anyone cares to look from objective point of view, it's Draco who is doomed! He's going to face greater danger because Voldemort and his goons are after me! They will also target him if they find out about the bond, because they just need to kill him and then I'll automatically die too. It's him you people should be worried about! I'm happy with this condition, but he's probably not. He doesn't even love me!"

Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes. "You admit it. He doesn't love you."

"You knew that already! One more time I tell you, I will still love him whatever may come."

Ginny shook her head. "But what about other people? Malfoy makes you lose your mind, Harry! You're like… a madcap, nutty, pathetically jealous man! You cause danger to anyone whom you think is too close to Malfoy! Like what I think you just did to Snape. And Hermione... She forgave you only because she loves you so much, but I really can't believe it! You almost harmed your own best friend!!"

"I…"

"There's no reason to justify your crazy acrobatics with your broomstick against her! If it were Ron who sat beside him that time, would you've done the same? If I kissed Malfoy, are you going to kill me for real?"

"Yes." Ignoring the expression on her face saying 'You really are crazy!', Harry went on, "I won't let anyone else touch him in order to hurt him, like I believe you will. No matter who it is, if he or she intends to hurt Draco, I'm going to finish that person. Including you."

Ginny stared. Then she lowered her eyes and whispered forlornly, "Your love is a dangerous thing, Harry. You might one day bring down all the people in Wizarding World because of that." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked directly at Harry. "You care only for him. Have you forgotten about us, your friends and family?"

"I've never forgotten anyone, especially my friends and family. I still care about all of you."

"But you care about him more."

"See? You understand."

"No, I don't. What do you see from him, Harry? What makes you fall so deeply in love with him?"

Harry eyed her intently. "Draco asked me the same things before. He doesn't believe my answer, so why should I tell you? You won't believe it either."

"Actually it doesn't matter." She averted her eyes from him and added, "I read this bond is unbreakable. There's nothing we can do to separate you from him even when you don't love him anymore."

"Shut it, Ginny! I was wrong; you don't know anything. I will _never _let anyone separate me from Draco. Not even if this bond was suddenly broken. I'll prove it to you. I'll prove it to him, and to all people. I'll never stop loving him and I don't need any bond to keep Draco with me!" With that, Harry turned around and walked away to the direction Draco had left before.

--

Draco walked without destination after he left Harry, his mind filled with many things. Harry was a jealous person. Not only jealous, but he was powerful like hell. Draco was pretty confident that Harry would never hurt him, but he was worried about people like Snape and Hermione. He also believed that he was a heartless bastard himself because after all of these, in place of feeling hatred or disgust towards Harry, he felt flattered that someone would be so jealous, so… protective about him. He couldn't help still feeling precious.

After he ended up in the lawn leading towards the forest, Draco suddenly realized that it might be better to go to Snape's office than walk aimlessly like now. Harry wouldn't know if he finally visited his godfather alone. But just as he turned around, Draco suddenly stood face to face with some DA members. There were 4 of them: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. The pompous Slytherin Prince snorted. Hufflepuff were below his dignity.

"What?" Draco drawled.

"We wanted to see by our own eyes the couple of the century, but without Harry it's just an attention-seeking slimy git," Ernie said carelessly.

"What??" Draco spat.

"Ernie! Malfoy, we came to congratulate you. You're such a lucky sod, aren't you?" Hannah didn't sound like congratulating for Draco.

"I don't need congratulation! If you feel like complimenting someone for his fortune, go to Potter instead of me!" _'Wait! I should've said no comment! But… argh!'_

"You really don't know how to be grateful. Being engaged to Harry is what you must thank your lucky star for the most," Susan reprimanded. Draco opened his mouth but the girls cut him off.

"Yes, poor Harry. It must have shocked him very much, suddenly engaged to a Malfoy. I hope he's all right."

"It's a shame, really. Harry is such a nice boy and…"

"QUIET you… moose!! You think I'm happy with this engagement?? I was forced to! I can't do anything to cancel it! And believe me, I _want_ to cancel it!"

Nobody believed him. Draco itched to draw his wand and turned all these useless people into ivy. That way, they couldn't talk anymore or look at him with contemptuous eyes. Suddenly from behind him a familiar voice spoke up.

"What was that, Ferret? You want to cancel your engagement? Harry would die straight away from the heart break you're going to cause."

Susan snorted. "You put it the wrong way around, Ron."

"Yeah. Malfoy might die instantly, but Harry more likely would dance around Quidditch pitch naked, celebrating the break up," Justin added. Ernie laughed. The girls giggled. Draco almost frothed.

"Don't tweet when you don't know what you're singing about."

Everyone else looked at the red-head in surprise. Ron fixed the Hufflepuff a piercing look. "Mr A. B. Ferret here is more valuable for Harry than the world's greatest treasure is. Stop acting like some childish prat, will you? I know you're just jealous of Draco because you want Harry for yourselves, or on the contrary you actually want _Draco_ for yourselves. Which one is right for each of you?"

Those Hufflepuff shot dirty glare at Ron, but it didn't affect the Gryffindor. They murmured unintelligibly among themselves, and eventually walked away. Ron was quite respected in DA. Draco sighed and turned to the red head.

"Thanks, Weasel. Although I'd appreciate it if you stuffed that Ferret thing for yourself."

"No problem, Ferret. I enjoy spreading my love for you to other people. By the way, aren't you so much softer these days? Normally those Hufflepuff wouldn't survive your wrath. Harry has influenced you that much, huh?"

"I'm trying to act mature. It won't bring me anywhere if I still go around hexing anything in sight. Besides, those badgers aren't worth my wrath."

He sat down on the grass before continuing, "Now that I've told you I want to act mature, I can no longer blame those idiots for caring too much for Harry." Sighing, he added bitterly, "It's always Harry that people are worried about. Everyone loves Harry, everyone wants the best for him, everyone's dying to have a piece of him. It's not my wish to be engaged to him, but now people consider I'm supposed to thank all the gods above for this greatest blessing, which for Harry is a curse since I'm too low to deserve him." Draco looked up at Ron who was still standing. "You and Hermione are the only people who think Harry is the lucky one. And Tonks too."

Draco felt like pouring his heart out, even in front of Ron. He didn't realize it, but he had grown to trust the red-head that much.

"We know exactly how Harry feels for you." Ron plopped down beside him. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ferret, I share your feeling about Harry. I've been repeatedly feeling this jealousy inside my mind. Harry is a Wonder Boy, blessed with fame and luck within his numerous escapades. He has power, marked as an equal by You-Know-Who himself. Everything he does always outshines me. And now, he has the looks which make others either love him or envy him. Oh, I hate to say this because he's my best friend and because it means I finally have something in common with you." Draco wanted to laugh at that. Ron had no idea they had shared another thing in common namely love interest.

Ron continued, "But I love him. Maybe one day I was angry at him, hated him, but then he would always find his way back to my heart. That's Harry Potter for me. I'll die for him. I may sound like a sap, but I know Hermione also thinks this way."

"He's been your friend since the beginning. It's easy for you to always forgive and forget."

"We have had our rows too, which took many days before we reconciled. Of course, you and I are different, in situation and in personality. But I'm sure you understand this is not Harry's fault. It's never his choice – all the fame and his fate as The Boy-Who-Lived. He always wishes he was born as normal boy, grew up as normal boy, not burdened with this saviour duty."

"Still, it hurts when people compare you with him and notice the obvious that you are not worth even his rags."

"Human is envious being. Harry is totally, madly in love with you, Draco. If there were love which could move a mountain, I believe that would be his feeling for you. It's him who hurts the most whenever anyone despises you."

Draco was silent for a while before he replied quietly, "I know."

"Don't forget that Mione and I love you too."

"Ah, I always know you've been harbouring a big crush on me since we first met." Draco put a hand on the shoulder of a wide-eyed Ron and sighed in an exaggerated way. "Ron, honey, please don't take me as another reason to be jealous of Harry."

Ron laughed and ruffled his well-groomed platinum tresses. Flattening his hair, Draco wondered if Ron and he had more things in common (they were related after all) than Harry and him, and a rich voice he had been used to these recent days came from behind them.

"Been talking about me, haven't you guys?" Draco and Ron turned around to see Harry approaching them. Ron got up and brushed his trousers.

"Here your Prince Charming has arrived, Draco. I'd better return you back to him before he beheads me for harbouring a crush on you. See you two later."

Draco stared at Ron's retreating back and gushed, "I love Ron." Harry raised an eyebrow from beside him.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like a joker, Potter?"

Harry grinned broadly and hugged him, "Quit being a prat, _mon chéri_. I'm a more jealous person than you are."

Draco was basking in the warmth of Harry's body and his pleasant smell; his spirit had been much lighter since the conversation with Ron. He responded quietly, his forehead pressed on Harry's shoulder, "Are you?"

Harry tightened his hold. "I'm really sorry, Draco. I've been acting horrible lately. I swear, I've tried to repress this jealousy, but every time I saw you close to someone else, I felt angry and scared because… because I simply don't like it." Draco frowned but Harry didn't see it. The taller boy went on, "I know that's ridiculous, but I can't help it. When Snape acted as if he were your fiancé, I couldn't hold back anymore. We scared you, didn't we?"

The Slytherin in his embrace looked up at him. "Yes, you almost floored me, you know? Since when you've been keeping this homicidal tendency? But actually I talked about myself. I'm not only jealous of people who touch you, but I'm also jealous of you. Stupid, golden-hearted Gryffindor whom everybody loves. Not to mention very beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Draco knocked on Harry's temple. "Hellooo? That's not the point, okay?"

"I'm not surprised you're jealous of me," Harry said, earning him a glare from Draco. He added, "I mean, I have a suspicion that you still think of me as a rival rather than a friend."

Draco twiddled the front robe of Harry and said, "Old habits die hard, Harry."

"But one day you're going to let it go, right? You can't get anything by being envious."

"Hmm. Maybe. I'll try," Draco fixed his eyes on Harry's, "But only if you promise this silly jealousy, possessiveness, or whatever it is that you keep exhibiting is going to stop. At once."

Harry grinned. "Yes, sir."

"Don't forget I'm still angry with you."

"No, you're not."

Draco extricated himself from Harry's arms and walked away. Harry followed him closely from behind, and they walked in silence for a few moments. There was no one else around them in this open space. Without turning his head, Draco said in soft voice, "Don't you think this soul bonding is ridiculous, Harry? It gives us no advantage, unlike a bonding marriage. What's the point of that distance limit? And then… we're prohibited from… making love with outside party, but I suppose we could still snog other people, as long as it's not below the belt. We still can't trust each other like this. The spell is very complex and draining almost all your energy, yet in the end nobody could benefit from it. In my point of view, Amora Aevus is just a _too_ powerful device to force two people into arranged marriage."

"You forget the soul mates part."

"Do you really believe we're soul mates? No, I rephrase that. Do you believe in soul mates? What's the exact definition of soul mates? Or true love? How much bigger it is compared to love – just love?"

Harry took larger strides to walk past Draco and stopped to face him before answering slowly but in determined tone, which compelled Draco to listen to each word he said.

"I believe in my own feelings. I don't know about soul mates, but I believe I was born for you. Even if you were born for someone else, I still live my life only to make you happy. I can't say into which category my feelings for you can be classified, because now that you have asked me about true love and love, I realize I'm not sure if there is love which isn't true. But I know that nothing could ever end this feeling I have for you. There's nothing I will ever love more than you."

"Easy for you to say. I…"

"You said before that after my fantastic adventures I would've known that love couldn't save me from hell. You're wrong, Draco. After being thrown into hell and successfully creeping my way back, I am positive that it's love which gives you the greatest strength. I'll tell you the details later, but in every life or death situation I faced, I was always helped out by love."

"Stop saying that L word over and over again, will y…"

"Do you know about the prophecy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, so Harry explained, "There's a prophecy about me and Voldemort, saying that neither can live while the other survives. In the end, one of us must die, and it will be him."

"Yes, of course you m…"

"I will kill Voldemort," Harry said. "I don't care how, but I'll kill him and I will survive. I won't die, not because of him nor anyone else. Even if in this way I'm going to sacrifice other people, I will live, only so you will live too. I won't let you die."

A pair of normally steely eyes right now looked more like melting ice. "What if I want to die myself? What if I want you to die?"

"I will convince you to change your thought. I want you to live, Draco. To live and to be happy. Even if you're not my soul mate, for me you're always my greatest, my only eternal love."

Draco sighed. "What's the relation between all of these sentimental exchanges and my original question?"

"You're afraid one day you'll get hurt because of me, aren't you? You're afraid that my love might fade away and then I would regret what I've done for it later. I know what some people said to you, that you got more than you deserved. Don't listen to them. Don't let their words ruin your confidence."

The usually proud Slytherin placed a hand over his mouth and turned his face to the left. He suddenly felt vulnerable, with this other person who knew him so much standing in front of him. Harry forced Draco to look at him again before he continued, "This is my real feeling, Draco, and I've tried to describe it with every word I know. What else must I say? I've dreamt about you and me, and now it became reality. After this, I will never want to sleep again. I will strive to keep awake so this feeling will be alive and getting stronger forever. If I could choose, forever is not long enough. Amora Aevus is probably useless for you, but I'll make sure there would be no regrets."

They were silent after that, emerald and silver kept connected to each other, trying to convince, trying to believe. After what seemed like eternity, Draco stepped closer to Harry. In a soft voice he said, "It's so easy to be said, but I'll see it myself if you can carry out your words for real. Only one thing is certain: our bond will bind us forever. Do you know this bond makes me able to empathize with your emotional state? And it seems vice-versa. I know you were serious about what you've just said. Probably this is what you really feel about me, and probably this perfect feeling would last. But when there's love, there's also pain. You never know what would happen to you in the end because of this feeling."

"I see that you don't think you'll be able to love me as much as I love you. Remember, I've promised you I'll make you fall for me, and I will accomplish it as soon as possible. This is another promise." As he spoke, Harry slowly trailed a finger over the high cheekbone down to Draco's chin, his touch and his eyes so full of love and tenderness. He lowered his hand and said, "I don't know where I would end up ultimately with this feeling. There might be pain, I've anticipated it. But even being crashed to the hell would be still like living in Eden for me. This is why, Draco, I want to make you feel the same about me."

Again, silence fell between them. Draco raised his left hand and swept Harry's fringe from his forehead, and then his five fingers pressed lightly over the lightning scar and Harry's temple. Harry closed his eyes, Draco's fingers were cold and at the same time they made him burn. Next moment, Harry felt a touch of satin lips laid on his cheek which sent electricity and flame all over his body despite the fact that the kiss was almost intangible and lasted only for half a second.

He opened his eyes and saw Draco passing beside him. "See you tonight, Harry," the blond said without turning his head. His voice was like carried by the wind to Harry's ears. Harry watched his fiancé walking away and he didn't follow. He didn't see it, yet he was certain that Draco was crying. Harry felt a single drop of tear also fall from the corner of his eye. A tear of joy and relief. Draco had believed him.

TBC


	9. Phase 06A

Phase 6-A – One Month After 

It was one fine Sunday in October, and the couple of the century had been bound for about three weeks now. The news of engagement between Harry and Draco had been considered as true without anyone confirming it. People were still whispering about them, about how they were seen together almost every time, and some students still expressed dissatisfaction about their engagement. However the situation in general, especially in Slytherin House, was under control. Snape and Blaise had assisted Draco in ensuring no one could openly taunt him about his relationship with Harry.

Harry had been true to his words, he had done a good job in repressing his excessive jealous inclination. He also didn't mind Draco visiting Snape's office alone, although Draco was suspicious Harry used his capacity in remote viewing to check him once in a while. About that scary remote viewing ability, Draco had emphasized that he would castrate Harry if the wandless magic specialist ever dared use it to spy on Draco. But he would never know, especially since Harry had that suppressed dodgy grin on his face when Draco mentioned it.

On another matter, Draco had grown used to Harry and their physical closeness. Emotionally, both of them started being more open in front of each other, especially Draco, who had also begun to be more honest with himself. Consequently Draco admitted, albeit half-heartedly, there were some positive things concerning his relationship with Harry.

For one, despite Draco's incessant envy, he saw it now that he held a respect for Harry even before the bonding. Not for the Boy-Who-Lived, but for the courageous and virtuous Harry Potter. It didn't mean he admired or much less felt proud of his fiancé – he believed pure Gryffindor rightness was disadvantageous and revolting. However nauseating it was, he couldn't help appreciating Harry's tough attitude and good heart, knowing they were rare qualities a person could possess. That was the reason why he couldn't accept when someone (Snape) insulted Harry that night the bond was revealed. He also had already felt associated with Harry that moment. Just like what he told Harry, when people scorned your fiancé, they indirectly scorned you too.

Draco wasn't lying either when he said to Snape he was lucky to be bound to Harry, as he was aware of how Harry protected those precious for him, apart from knowing the Head Boy's popularity. Many people were dead jealous of him, and this thought never failed to bring a smile to his face.

And then, although they had almost nothing in common, they could get along pretty well. Harry was very patient with Draco's swinging mood; it was apparent how Harry subdued his own explosive temper when dealing with Draco. Harry even loved spoiling his fiancé, and Draco would never waste a chance to manipulate Harry's attention. The Gryffindor was also a good conversing partner most of the time. Their opinions often clashed, but it deepened Draco's comprehension on various issues by looking at them from different point of view. When they had run out of conversation topic, Harry would resort to bodily pleasure. That pleasure was mutual, so Draco didn't complain.

They still hadn't kissed on the lips, but Harry kept kissing Draco on other parts of his face, like his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and his temples. Harry also loved to kiss Draco's hands and fingers. Although he was always blushing whenever Harry touched him with his lips, Draco must admit that he enjoyed those caresses. Very much. He thought that living with Harry might be bearable after all.

In the present time, Harry was lounging on Draco's bed. He had just returned from his special two-month detention with Snape, Sunday included. Draco had seriously threatened him to pay more respect towards the Potions Master, and Harry had grudgingly complied. He would rather endure Snape's severe detention in submission than be deprived of touching Draco. But moreover, Harry truly regretted his improper presumptuous behaviour towards Snape. Although he did it in the name of jealousy, his own action reminded Harry of the shameful arrogance of his father against Snape in their youth.

The Head Boy lay on his stomach, lazily trailing his fingers over the silk sheet beneath him. Draco was sitting cross-legged beside him, a thick book on his lap. Harry's fingers wandered to the fabric of Draco's trousers, moving along his shin and up to his thigh. Draco looked up from his book at the sudden distraction and smiled to Harry, his cheeks growing pinkish. Harry smiled back and propped his body up. He removed the book from Draco's leg and replaced it with his own head.

"Harry, I have a test tomorrow," Draco didn't actually protest, and Harry knew it. He gave the blond a languid yet utterly sexy smile. He reached for Draco's right hand and started kissing and nipping at the long fingers. Harry had become addicted to kissing Draco in every chance he got. His kisses had never been chaste. They were gentle, but always firm and lingering. In contrast, Draco had just kissed Harry two times, both on the cheek, both less than one second.

Harry placed the last kiss on Draco's little finger before he gazed up at his fiancé and whispered huskily, "Let me kiss you."

In response, Draco squashed the Fluffy toy to Harry's face playfully, "Kiss them." Harry released his nose from Fluffy's canine teeth, put the toy aside, and sat up in front of Draco.

"Why don't you let me kiss you?"

"What do you mean? You've kissed me numerous times ever since we're engaged."

"You know what I mean. A real kiss. On the lips."

"Were you always this horny when you were with Chang?"

"No. She never made me thousandth as horny as you do." Harry leaned closer, placing his hands on either side of Draco's crossed legs. "Please, gorgeous, let me kiss you."

"But you know, Harry," Draco acted like swooning, "A kiss may ruin a human life."

"I can't believe you quoted Oscar Wilde!"

"I can't believe you even know Oscar Wilde."

"Oh please Draco, I'm not as daft as I look."

Draco grinned. "Yes, you are. Isn't that why you always look so adorable, Harry Potter?"

"You think I'm adorable?"

"You really are daft." Noticing the miserable look on Harry's face, Draco added, "I mean, of course I think so. And I like seeing your dejected face. It's absolutely adorable. Can you see now why I keep refusing you?"

Harry pounced at him, causing Draco to squeal delightedly. Harry tickled him and soon they both were rolling on the bed, laughing together. After a while, Draco became aware that Harry had stopped tickling him and that the playful mood had shifted, as well as the position of his body.

Both his hands were pinned down on either side of his head, and Harry was straddling him with a victorious grin. Those almond-shaped green eyes had been darkened by lust, and Harry looked down at his fair fiancé beneath him. Draco was panting, his mouth slightly open, the corner of his lips still curling upwards after his laugh, and his cheeks flushing. Harry felt his blood rush and following the powerful impulse, he slowly lowered his head. Draco stopped panting at once and squirmed. But Harry didn't release him and his panic grew as the face of his fiancé descended closer. He turned his head to the side, eyes scrunched shut. "Don't," it was a weak sigh.

Relenting, Harry reluctantly moved so he ended burying his face on the exposed crook between Draco's neck and shoulder. He heard Draco gasp. Harry inhaled the scent of the boy beneath him and placed a soft kiss below Draco's ear. He released his hold so he could entwine his fingers with Draco's. They stayed motionless for several minutes, Harry on top of Draco, the black-haired boy resting his head on Draco's chest and listening calmly to the frantic heartbeat of his beloved.

-----------------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------------

This was embarrassing. _'Never knew I was born as a prude.'_ Born as a Malfoy had finally shown a definite shortcoming, with all the celibacy practice his parents – mainly his mother – had planted sternly during his course of life. Draco never thought that he was such a shy person when faced with physical intimacy. He didn't know exactly whether this bashfulness appeared because Harry was a boy or simply because it was Harry. He was always blushing and his chest was always in constricting pain, whereas Harry had not even kissed him on the lips. He couldn't imagine what he would become when the time had come for them to eventually have sex.

He could sense that Harry was disappointed by his constant refusal, but the black-haired boy appreciated him very much. It didn't make Draco feel at ease. Draco had grown to like him as a friend, and he liked Harry's physical beauty. Moreover, Draco thought he must bring their relationship to the next level very soon, because he didn't want to keep having a certain Head Girl disturbing his dreams every night. He wanted to kiss Harry and he had imagined it in his mind, yet he couldn't bear the nerve-racking shyness when the actual thing was going to commence. It was true he felt self-conscious whenever Harry touched him, but when it came to kiss-on-the-lips, the embarrassment level raised tenfold. In that height, it didn't stay as mere shyness any longer. It became fear. He became afraid, as if the kiss was equal to sex itself. Therefore nothing ever happened.

None the less, that was not the only reason he still didn't let Harry kiss him. No matter what, he refused to have his first kiss with Harry happening without splendour.

Harry was not the only perfectionist in their relationship. Draco was a Malfoy. A Malfoy always wanted everything he did, everything he had, and everything he experienced, to be perfect. So Draco wanted his first kiss to be perfect too. He didn't wish it to happen in Harry's or his own bedroom in Hogwarts. It was too easy and wouldn't make it a special circumstance. Besides, he hoped it would happen in a romantic place where they could always visit later for reminiscence. The Head Boy chamber and his room would belong to someone else after this, and it meant their sense of privacy for that place would be destroyed.

He also wanted his first date with Harry to be perfect. Actually he didn't really know what people did during their dates, since he had never dated anyone. At the end he left this matter to Harry, not telling him about his wish but just hoping Harry would know what he wanted. He figured that in their first date they were supposed to go on a romantic picnic at the side of a lake – not Hogwarts' lake with the giant squid, or went somewhere like a hill with fascinating view, or a private beach.

Therefore when Harry asked him to go to Hogsmeade as a date, he profusely refused. "I can go to Hogsmeade with you, but not, I repeat, _not_ for a date. We go as friends." He thought Harry was a romantic person, judging from the way he sang a love song for him in front of public and the way he declared his love for Draco. But maybe those were just a fluke. If Hogsmeade was what he got for splendour, he'd rather never have a date at all. Harry and he had been engaged, so dating was like going backwards actually. But he didn't want to regret it in the future either, having no memory of youthful romance.

Ultimately they agreed to go to Hogsmeade as a date. Harry was so persuasive, not by words or reasoning, but by a pair of disarming puppy dog eyes. Draco had never seen a drenched puppy with emerald eyes, looking at him begging to be taken and patted on the head, and this sight broke his heart. When he said okay, he immediately swore he would never look at Harry's eyes ever again when they were having argument.

-----------------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------------

At the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and on the last Saturday in October, Harry and his two best friends were standing on the Entrance Hall. They were waiting for a certain Slytherin who had been late for 59 minutes from appointment hour. Ron tapped his foot impatiently, grumbling about a selfish, preening, vain blond git. Harry let it to Hermione to pacify the redhead. He fiddled his coat, feeling anxious about his first date with Draco. He had spent more time than he usually did in front of mirror, fussed over which was the suitable outfit since last week, and bugged his Gryffindor mates within the last minutes about any useful tips for his date.

Harry decided to dress in a sleeveless, plain black stretch t-shirt, beneath the finest blood-red shirt, and dark blue denim trousers. He also put on trendy black coat to fend off the chilly October wind. His hair refused to co-operate, but he succeeded in making it appear fashionably ruffled. Harry wasn't used to grooming, albeit he had long cast away his dowdy appearance. Nevertheless his effort yielded a simple result: Harry Potter appeared more devastating than ever. He didn't realize it of course, but Harry truly lived up to his status as Hogwarts Sex God.

Ron was playing with a small yellow ball to drive out his boredom. He missed catching the ball again when he tossed it too high in the air. The ball fell on the floor, glided fast past Harry, and bumped somebody's boot. That person bent down to pick up the ball. Harry had already known who it was even with his back still facing the person and before the person straightened up, but his friends didn't. Ron approached the person to retrieve his ball.

"Oh, thanks… Ferret??" Ron couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, Weasel? Stop gaping, I bet you haven't brushed your teeth after breakfast this morning."

Harry breathed in relief since he didn't forget to brush his teeth after breakfast. He turned with a ready smile to greet his beloved fiancé. But when he caught the vision which had rendered Ron agape, his smile turned into another fellow gape.

There he was, the normally neat aristocratic boy, now became a breathtakingly sultry young man. His hair wasn't in usual immaculate style. Instead he had arranged it so the short hair appeared messy and a bit damp, making it shine another hue of platinum. He was wearing all black, from chic turtle-neck top to tight trousers and dragon-hide boots, including the elegant long leather coat. Nothing was applied for his eyes, but somehow the twin silver orbs looked prominent, and Harry was reminded of the colour of Unicorn's blood under moonlight. Having spent two hours grooming, Draco Malfoy could make any sighted living person dirty him or herself with one of the seven deadly sins – lust.

Harry couldn't help muttering, "Wow…" His eyes widened and his mouth watered. Ron whistled appreciatively. Hermione clamped her mouth with both her hands.

She stepped closer and gushed, "Draco, oh wow… you look marvellous! You weren't mobbed when you were walking on the hallway??"

"I've made three Hufflepuff faint on the way here. The others were just too stunned to move," the blond smirked.

"Uh, well, if this is the outcome of you being late for an hour, I can't complain," even Ron was stupefied. The other two nodded in agreement.

Hermione dragged Ron, who couldn't stop staring at Draco, to leave the two engaged boys. She winked towards Draco, gesturing him to look at the dazzled Harry Potter. The two boys stood in front of each other in the quiet Entrance Hall. Two fifth year girls who were passing the Hall stopped to admire the looks of not one, but two hottest guys in Britain.

"Well?" Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry's opinion of his new look. Harry opened his mouth, closed it again, and eventually spoke out hoarsely.

"You're… arousing."

Draco stepped back. "Is that just a warning? Or a threat?"

Harry laughed and pulled him closer, tenderly brushed his knuckles along Draco's cheek to his jaw. "Don't worry, love. I'll try my best to rein in from jumping you with my indomitable self-control. I'll stake my Gryffindor honour for this." He added in lower, husky voice, "But really, you're human's greatest temptation."

His fiancé smiled and punched him lightly on his chest. "You don't look too bad yourself." Harry grinned in delight, knowing very well that in Draco's language it meant he looked absolutely gorgeous. He kissed the back of Draco's hand before slipping his arm round Draco's waist and they walked out together. The two girls behind them fainted.

-----------------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------------

"You're ravishing."

Draco tossed his head lightly and checked his watch. "Fourteen. With this the average rate is twice per minute."

"I can't help it. You're ravishing."

"Fifteen. Now shut it or I'll gag you."

"I'd prefer if you kiss me."

"You wish."

Harry moved to sit beside Draco inside the carriage that brought them to Hogsmeade. "If you always dress this stunningly in our date, I'll take you out for a date every day."

"If you always treat me this lewdly in our date, I'll drown you in the lake and then you can date the squid."

"Lewd?! I didn't do anything!"

"You kept telling me I'm ravishing. That conjured up obscene image in my mind."

"But, but, it doesn't mean I'm going to ravish you! _('I want to, but…'_) And you really are! Ravishing…"

"Sixteen. Horny dog. I should've made you pay me every time you say that word or something similar. Honestly, who are you? This isn't the Harry Potter I know."

"I'm always horny whenever you're near, you know that." Harry sighed happily and placed his hand on Draco's knee, kneading gently. "You keep becoming more beautiful each second I look at you. I'll do anything you ask me to, even if it is to bring down the moon."

"What am I going to do with the moon – sell it? Hey, let's not go to Hogsmeade," Draco suggested.

"But I've planned this since last mo... week. I have prepared a surprise for you there."

"Surprise? In _Hogsmeade_? Wow, it must be really big! More importantly, how could you prepare it before? Did old Bumblebee give you special daily permission to go outside?"

"Don't be so envious, sunshine. I organized most of the things at school beforehand, and just yesterday I got permission to go to Hogsmeade for an hour. I didn't want to waste our separation time." He leaned closer and added, "In Hogsmeade doesn't mean the whole Hogsmeade knows. I won't let anyone else see it. It's only for you."

Draco chewed his lips while frowning, and Harry gulped to prevent himself drooling openly at the sight. Unaware of his fiancé's laborious endeavour not to ravish him on the spot, Draco turned to face Harry. "I fail to see why Hogsmeade of all places. If you dare bring me to Madam Puddifoot's, be prepared for Fluffy's kiss."

Harry looked affronted. "I'd rather kiss the real Fluffy than bring the love of my life to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would," Draco sent him a dubious face.

"There are so much better places for a date within Hogwarts environment than that inane teashop," Harry reasoned.

"Of course, since nobody knows Hogwarts better than Harry Potter. I was surprised you didn't take me for a date in Hogwarts. Imagine, Harry. A date at school, isn't it romantic?"

"Hmm, you should've told me beforehand. Maybe next time then. My original idea was to bring you to a picnic on Quidditch pitch if not in the Room of Requirement."

"What?? Why not in Forbidden Forest altogether? I was kidding when I said I wanted us to date in Hogwarts!"

Harry chuckled. "I was aware of your sarcasm, baby. I've told you I'm not that daft."

Draco pouted, "You're not funny." Then suddenly he became aware that Harry's hand had been wandering to dangerous territory. He promptly removed the hand from his thigh. "Behave yourself, Potter."

Now Harry pouted. "It's your own fault, you know. I've told you I hardly can restrain myself from jumping you on normal occasion, but now you dressed to kill. You're like my wet dream coming true."

Draco lifted his chin in a huff. "Well, pardon me for wanting to make up for this date. Although the place is not perfect, at least the person is!"

"Yes, my love. Personally I think you're always perfect even without any special touch. Besides, I promise you're going to like this even though the place is in Hogsmeade." Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed it. "This is going to be very special, Draco. Trust me, this date will be perfect."

Harry brought the hand up and kissed the pale knuckles. He looked up and fingered the silver buckle attached to Draco's turtle-neck. He realized that the turtle-neck was actually a high open neck clasped by that buckle. He unfastened the buckle swiftly and exposed the long pale neck.

Draco wasn't thrilled. "Hey! Who said you may undress me??"

Harry shushed him and promptly nuzzled his bare neck. He squirmed but Harry held his upper arms securely. Only a few seconds later, he had given up struggling. It wasn't bad, he discovered it soon. The feel of Harry's face buried on his sensitive body part was thoroughly overwhelming. Draco thought he knew now how it felt to be burnt alive and have thousand spiders crawling all over his body. Harry pulled him closer and he ended up sitting on the taller boy's lap. Giving in to the sudden desire and pushing aside his nervousness, Draco wound his arms round Harry's neck and laid his head on the broad shoulder. He had known that Harry smelled good, but today Harry smelled really good.

"You smell good." Draco startled. He didn't think it aloud, did he? No. It was Harry's voice.

"I know you always smell sweet like vanilla," Harry inhaled deeply and added, "but today, you also smell like… peach, and neroli."

"Thanks for the information, who taught you the knowledge about fragrance?" Draco said weakly, the feel of Harry's face pressed on his neck didn't help him to sound as sarcastic as his words.

"Can you inform me then what I smell like?"

Draco tried to identify that fabulous scent of his fiancé. It was easy, but he was rather distracted by the source of the smell. He said breathlessly, "Musk. Sandalwood… and a bit apricot."

"Mmm. Correct."

Harry pressed his lips on Draco's neck and started trailing sensual kisses through the length of the pale exposed skin. His hands glided up and down Draco's torso beneath the leather coat. Draco tried to detach himself from Harry, but he couldn't muster enough strength to do it. He felt suffocated. He couldn't help wondering if this meant he had as well lost his first kiss in this level; it was such an intimate contact. When Harry nipped his neck, he obtained back the lost power and forcefully pushed Harry away before hastily moving across the black-haired boy, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm so…"

"Don't!" Draco calmed down and after re-buckling his turtle-neck he continued, "Don't say you're sorry if you don't mean it." He stopped Harry's protest and said, "You keep saying sorry, and yet you keep repeating doing things like that. If you want to apologize, do it only when you're sure you will never repeat the same mistake." Harry didn't reply, and Draco watched him closely. Quietly the blond added, "Also, I don't think it was a mistake. Do you?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I don't think I will never repeat it either. I'm sorry, Draco, because I frightened you. I won't make you scared like that again." He slowly stretched out his hand. Draco watched the movement of his hand warily, but didn't flinch when Harry eventually rested it on top of his own hand. Harry said with a soothing voice, "I'm such an over-eager, impatient prat. Being so close to you makes me lose control easily. But I've promised you to restrain myself. Don't worry, I love you too much to force myself on you."

"Well… at least that means you appreciate my appearance."

"Gods, yes. You're just too beautiful. I… I want to devour you. All of you."

His tone sounded sincere and rather desperate instead of lustful. Harry wanted him so much, adored him so much. Draco bit his bottom lip to suppress a smile.

-----------------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------&&&&-----------------

A short time later the carriage arrived in Hogsmeade. After getting out, Draco stroked the thestral which pulled their carriage. Thestrals had become his favourite magical creatures ever since he was able to see them after Harry killed the Death Eater in front of him. Those creatures apparently loved him too, and the horse he was stroking nuzzled his palm. Harry smiled affectionately at his beloved – although he thought Draco would look better with a Unicorn, he couldn't deny that a thestral accentuated the devilish charm of a pure Slytherin like Draco Malfoy.

Ron and Hermione had been waiting for them. Ron rolled his eyes at Draco whom he thought was wasting time with the thestral, and it was an odd sight since only Harry and Draco could see that creature. Impatiently, Ron grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him away from the horse so they could start their Hogsmeade visit straight away. They had arranged to meet up with Fred and George Weasley in Hogsmeade after Ron suggested it yesterday. The Weasleys maintained a good relation with Draco in the present time. Although the Slytherin couldn't stop thinking that Weasleys were beneath him as a Malfoy, he had considered them as good acquaintances. He was not quite on friendly terms with Fred and George, but they were no longer enemies and they hadn't met for quite a long time.

"_Fred and George will drop by Hogsmeade this weekend. They've been dying to meet you and Draco in person, Harry. You won't believe how they exulted after hearing about your engagement, especially since you gladly consented to it. They created a special Love Parcel and organized weekend sale at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to celebrate the news."_

Harry had sent a letter to the Burrows immediately after their engagement was made public, explaining the whole thing excluding the soul bond. He had also talked with Arthur and Molly Weasley through Wizard fireplace, telling them that he truly loved Draco, had loved him for months. Arthur and Molly were shocked at how deep Harry's feeling for Draco was, but they whole-heartedly supported him. The other brothers of Ron also gave positive reaction, apart from advice for Harry warning him to be more careful.

As the quartet walked down the busy street, Harry was aware that every person they encountered would look long with appreciation at Draco and him, sometimes accompanied by a gape and many of them even drooled. Draco was cool with all those attentions; it was his intention since the beginning after all. He wouldn't spend 2 hours just to impress Harry, although that was still his main objective. With the natural arrogant grace he had possessed since born, the Malfoy heir strutted like a king past the common peasants sending lascivious gaze towards him as they ought to do.

However Harry wasn't as confident as his fiancé, and he blushed whenever those people shot him a lustful stare. Not only that, Harry was greatly displeased by anyone who ogled Draco, although they had good reason behind that action. He linked his hand with Draco's possessively, but it was of no avail. They kept becoming staring target. Those people mostly were just stunned by the two gorgeous boys without realizing that it was the Boy-Who-Lived with his fiancé.

Surreptitiously, Harry also checked his surroundings for any unwanted presence. Dumbledore had suggested that he would assign another Advance Guard to watch over Harry and Draco during their visit in Hogsmeade. Harry had coldly refused the offer, even explicitly told the Headmaster to keep his nose out of his relationship or any private occasion with Draco. He could look after Draco and himself, thank you very much. Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment but he conceded Harry whatever the boy wished. He knew Harry regarded his privacy as an invaluable matter, especially now that it was connected to Draco. This time, the old wizard would let Harry have his happiness by overlooking his security.

"When will I be able to see the surprise, Harry?" Draco's voice snapped back Harry's attention.

Smiling broadly, Harry answered, "Later in the afternoon. Our date would start as a dinner."

"And now?"

"Now we're socializing. Before we meet Fred and George at two, we just come round some places here and have fun." His fiancé put a disdainful face.

Ron smacked his best mate's back. "Harry, we should check out the new trick at Zonko's my brothers told us. Even Fred and George are impressed, it must be quite extraordinary." Harry nodded, but the next moment Hermione stepped to walk beside Draco and tugged the sleeve of his coat.

"Hey, Draco, let's go to that newly opened bookshop while Ron and Harry go to Zonko's."

"We can go together to that bookshop," Harry replied before Draco opened his mouth.

"The bookshop is in opposite direction from Zonko's. Maybe Mione and Draco would enjoy themselves there but not we, Harry," Ron complained, "Let these two bookworms worship the books while we do our deeds at Zonko's."

Harry showed a small smile though his eyes were clearly unhappy. But with one look at the disappointed eyes of his fiancé, he made up his mind. More than anything, Draco was hurt because Harry didn't trust him. "Okay then, we should part here. You two can take care of yourselves, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco scowled.

"Harry's just worried about his girl." Ron grinned with glee as Draco glowered at him. "And I mean Mione, Ferret, not you."

"I didn't mean anything by that, _Liebling_. I just don't like being away from you," Harry kneaded Draco's shoulder fondly. "But Ron's right. Zonko's is not for you any more." Draco nodded. He still loved putting on pranks, but not as enthusiastically as a couple of years before, and his pranks presently didn't involve childish items like those things at Zonko's.

The four of them separated, Draco and Hermione walked to the opposite direction than the other two. Hermione glanced back and said, "Harry is too protective towards you, Draco."

Draco spontaneously turned his head, only to see Harry's back in the distance. Hermione told him that she had seen Harry watching Draco with a frown as they parted. Shrugging, Draco replied, "I guess it's inevitable. With our condition, you understand what I mean, don't you?"

She nodded. "He's by nature a protective person, that hero. But for me it seems that he is possessive as well." Not knowing whether he should affirm or deny it, Draco only gave an almost inaudible grunt.

They walked in silence before Draco suddenly blurted out, "What about you and Ron?"

"What about you and Ron? Eh, me and Ron?" Hermione repeated the question, blushing deeply.

He wasn't pleased at her blush, but quenched that feeling forcibly. Draco smiled neutrally, "I asked you. When are you and Weasel going to confess each other's endless love? We're starting to rust here waiting for you two to have some real action."

Trying to look nonchalant, she replied, "Oh, I think you guys have caught the wrong impression about Ron and me. We're just best friends. Like Ron and Harry. Like you and me."

Draco was tempted to pull his wand and _Crucio_ any passer-by. He satisfied himself by raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, if you insist. Not likely that I can win against stubborn Gryffindor. I rest my case. You may rest your face too; it must be hurtful, that even I can feel the heat." Hermione giggled and punched his arm.

The two friends spent some hours browsing the bookshop. They met Harry and Ron past noon, but before they went to The Three Broomsticks where they had appointment with the Weasley Twins, Ron wanted to buy a quill and Hermione decided she needed one too. So they went together, leaving Harry and Draco as they decided to meet straight in the pub at two. Before they walked long, Harry suddenly gasped and informed Draco that he had left his money pouch at Zonko's. "Go fetch it then. I'll wait here," Draco said. With an apologetic smile, Harry turned to hurry back to the joke shop.

It was in a quiet and narrow alley where Draco decided to wait for Harry. Pulling a new book he had just bought, he started reading leisurely to kill the time. He was turning a page when he heard the first, then the second approaching, familiar voice of his house mates: Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

The boy and the girl were walking together, but Pansy was a couple steps ahead, talking to Nott in uninterested tone and without looking at him. Draco was pretty certain that Nott indeed had a crush on Pansy, but he hadn't seen his Quidditch team's Captain make any move to court the Slytherin Queen. He tried to move stealthily before his house mates could see him alone in the alley, but it was too late. The other two Slytherin had spotted him and recognized him at once. Draco maintained a cold façade to mask his awkwardness. He didn't mind Nott, but Pansy was the last person from Hogwarts he expected to meet right now. In this public place, he had a very ominous idea of what she could do to him. He was far from looking forward to a clash during this special occasion.

Nott nodded curtly at him, but Pansy simpered and approached him. She ran her fingers over her hair after a breeze blew over it, some sandy blonde strands flying astray in front of her lovely face. In an objective point of view, the aesthetic sight could make a man weak on his knees. But in Draco's point of view at present, anything about Pansy was identical to wicked vengeance. He gazed carefully at her, preparing for the upcoming strike.

"Draco Malfoy, surprise, surprise. What's a cute gentleman like you doing here in a deserted alley, standing all alone? Waiting for… a _client_ perhaps?"

"I'm afraid that's not your business, milady."

"Don't be so hostile. I was once your fiancée after all."

"Of course you were. Don't make me recall that painful moment in my life. And I still have good memory. I remember the time you tried to transform me into a laurel."

"Oh, yes. I was inspired by the Greek legend, where the fair, _chaste _nymph Daphne was pursued by a very enamoured Apollo. In fear the maiden called for help and Gaia changed her into laurel tree. Can you see how fitting the legend is with your predicament?"

"In every aspect, only I fail to see how you could identify yourself with the wonderful Gaia."

Pansy had a beautiful smile, but when people looked closely at her eyes, they could only make her out as a snake. "You know how, Draco. I bet you've dreamt a lot about me. Boys are the same everywhere."

"Sometimes I dreamt of killing you in a slow, painful way. Then the next morning I would be in my best mood."

"Understandable. Isn't it how a boy loves a girl? Pretending to hate but deep inside wanting to shag senseless?" Draco couldn't help smiling; it was Pansy who had taught him the phrase long time ago.

"It's also applicable to how a girl loves a boy. I still have the impression that you pine for me despite my pathetic little traitor reputation."

"Poor Draco, so full of vain hopes. Maybe that Potty Potter would be glad to – just to maintain his silly Sex God status, but I would sooner shag Crabbe or Goyle than touch your stinking pants."

"Still, his stinking pants are a lot better than your mucky mouth, Parkinson."

Draco sighed at the arrival of his least-favourite Weasley. Ginny stepped into the alley and stood beside him, all the way scowling at Pansy. Draco was a bit uneasy to have Ginny defending him, it sounded like imminent doomsday. Maybe she was greatly peeved by Pansy after the Laurus Spell which struck Harry.

"My bad day it is, encountering a Slytherin pariah and a member of skimpy family side by side. You both reek of castaway, the worst smell ever," Pansy scoffed.

"Yes, I suppose you can't stand the smell with that pug's sensitive nose. Explains why you suddenly develop more wrinkles in that nose roll."

Draco almost whistled at Ginny's remark, but the Slytherin Queen didn't share his appreciation. Ginny and Pansy glared at each other, and Draco was certain if a creature passed between the two girls, it would die instantly stabbed with numerous invisible daggers.

Turning towards Nott who was standing a few feet behind Pansy, Draco motioned his Quidditch captain to come nearer and bring Pansy away. Nott nodded and gently coaxed Pansy to leave alone the two lousy outcasts who were beneath contempt and clearly not worthy of her time. Pansy brushed off his hand when he tried to take her arm, but she eventually turned her back after sending malicious comments and glare towards Draco and Ginny. Nott smiled weakly at them before walking away to Pansy's direction.

Ginny moved to stand opposite Draco. "She's absolutely detestable, almost as bad as you were. I'd actually feel sorry for you if you were still engaged to her."

"At least she has decent looks."

She sneered, the expression which in Draco's opinion was very inappropriate for her face. "You're not serious."

"You can't blame a 17-year-old boy's appreciation of beauty. But frankly, I'd rather marry you and spend the rest of my life in poverty than live with her."

Draco was surprised to see her smile, even though it was a very faint smile. However the smile didn't last longer than a second, and was replaced by that unsuitable sneer again. "If I were forced into that, I couldn't decide whether to choose to be your bride or You-Know-Who's."

The Slytherin only smirked, having seen his reinforcement approaching them from behind her. "Draco's not that bad, Ginny."

Harry walked past Ginny and reached to hold hand with Draco. Perceiving Draco's peaceful expression, Harry assumed that nothing went awry between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor girl. He turned towards Ginny and asked in a warm tone, "Where's Dean?"

"He went to Honeydukes with Seamus and Neville."

"Leaving you to assist me against my ex-fiancée, remind me to thank him later." Answering Harry's questioning glance, Draco explained how brave Ginny was when she faced Pansy to rescue him from the pug's bite. "I thought my knight in shining armour would be you, Harry. Never knew it turned out to be Miss Weasley."

Harry grinned at her, then asked if she would like to join them as Draco and he were going to meet up with her twin brothers. Ginny smirked at Draco, sensing his discomfort despite the casual façade, before she graciously refused the offer and left to meet her boyfriend. Before she walked out the alley, Ginny and Draco exchanged goodbye.

"I still hate you, Mr Ferret."

"I thank all gods for that, Lady Weasel."

Harry smiled at the words, knowing the enmity was still there yet not as violent as before. He could trust Ginny to act mature. Feeling a tug on his hand which was holding Draco's, Harry turned from his steady gaze at Ginny's back to look at his fiancé. Draco was scowling at him.

"Enough checking out her arse. Neither of you is available now."

Harry sniggered before he pulled Draco closer and clasped his hands behind the slim waist. With a seductive voice and smile, Harry fastened his eyes on the silver orbs in front of him and said, "Hers doesn't interest me in the slightest way. How could it? You still have the best arse in the world, and I'm free to have it all for myself." Draco couldn't hold back his smile and smacked Harry's cheek playfully.

"Harry?"

Extricating himself from Harry, Draco turned and he stifled a gasp. Yet he couldn't prevent the sudden acceleration of his heartbeat. There on the entrance of the alley was a black-haired girl with Asian look standing beside a timid-looking boy about their age. It was the same extremely pretty girl with the one who once regularly haunted his dreams at night. Beside him, Harry reached to link their hands together. The green-eyed boy smiled warmly and greeted her.

"Hello, Cho. What a surprise. I thought you were not in this continent."

"Hello, Harry. I've just returned from China a fortnight ago."

"I see. This is your boyfriend?"

Cho giggled with the dulcet voice which once became Draco's favourite sound. "No, silly. Don't you see our resemblance? He's my younger brother, you two are in the same age. He went to Muggle school, though." Draco eyed the implied squib and noticed the boy blushing under his naked scrutiny. He couldn't help smirking.

"So, how's you day? Having fun back here?"

"Quite. It was shocking for me; when I returned to England, the first news I heard was: 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Aren't they the couple of the century?' I didn't believe it immediately, but they said it was Lucius Malfoy himself who gave the information to _Daily Prophet_. Now that I've met both of you in person, hand in hand, I don't know what to say."

"Congratulate me if you like. I'm now the happiest man in the whole world." Harry's words could be mistaken for sarcasm, but not with the glow gracing his face and the radiant air from his whole posture.

Cho didn't miss it either. Her expression turned icy, and so did her tone. "Oh. I should've seen."

Draco bit his lips to repress a grin. Cho must've thought that Harry was gay. But that wasn't what she thought apparently. Still in the cold tone, she spoke, "Tell me, Harry. Was Malfoy the reason you broke up with me? I thought you had better taste."

Draco was rather surprised that Cho would say it right to his face. The girl wasn't as delicate as her outer appearance. Overcome by his past feeling, he had almost forgotten his intent to curse this girl for taking what was supposed to be his right, but now he just got another better reason.

"He doesn't. That was why he went out with you in the first place."

Black and silver clashed, and Harry thought he heard a thunder boom from distance. Cho's brother fidgeted awkwardly behind his sister.

"It doesn't matter how good or bad my taste is; I like Draco for who he is. But Cho, you should admit that Draco is very attractive anyway. And yes, I broke up with you because I fell for him."

"I thought Malfoy liked Hermione." This girl was a dangerous species in the eyes of Draco.

"You thought wrong. I like Harry." _'You're lucky I didn't bite my tongue with that, bitch. Otherwise, you'd be dead by now.'_

She narrowed her eyes, but Draco maintained a cool façade. After half a minute, she spoke up, "If that's so, I think I really should congratulate you, Harry. And you too, Malfoy."

Cho moved to hug Harry, who went rigid in her arms. She didn't touch Draco, instead she offered him a beautiful smile and said, "Your story is like a fairy-tale, two lovers from two polar backgrounds who eventually got together after you overcame many ordeals. I wish you two would live happily ever after. For a lifetime."

"Thanks for the blessing. Before this we weren't so positive we could preserve our love for a lifetime…" At Draco's mocking drawl, Cho's face became serious.

"Never treat this matter light-heartedly. I let you know I've learnt a lot of things, Malfoy, some the hard way. One of them is this: mortal affinity doesn't last."

"I know that. I bet you didn't realize it, but Chang, I was once infatuated with you. Yet it lasted no more than a fortnight." Actually he needed much longer time to get over his crush on her, not that Cho needed to know it, of course.

Cho only let out a slight flush on her face. "My, you were very good in hiding it. I would have never guessed." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, "I hope that two-week period wasn't within the time I still dated Harry."

"Fortunately no, otherwise I wouldn't have lived to endure it." _'Five lies in a row within less than five minutes, my new record. The tip of my tongue must've forked.'_

"Good thing for you. You should have said something, who knows I was also attracted to you?"

"I didn't want to break your heart afterwards." _'But I'll gladly do that now.'_

"Break _my_ heart? Are you sure?" Both Draco and Cho threw a challenging smirk towards each other.

"Sister," Cho's brother spoke up timidly, "We'll be late for the appointment if we don't leave now."

His sister looked tenderly at him and replied, "Surely, Chen. We can't make Uncle and Auntie wait." Turning to Harry and Draco, she said, "We must go now. It's nice really to see you again, Harry. We'll be still in touch, right?"

Harry nodded. "See you later, Cho."

Draco again stared intently at Cho's brother, amazed at how different these two siblings were in personality. He also revelled in the deep blush he'd brought to the flustered boy's face, feeling much more confident now that he wasn't the shyest person in Britain.

"Let's go, Chen. Oh, and Malfoy," Cho turned to him. "I lied when I said Harry had a bad taste. You look _ravishing_ today." She winked at Draco, who winked back though blushing slightly.

After the Chang siblings left, Harry couldn't repress his chuckle. "Seems that someone agrees with me."

"It feels different when said by a pretty girl."

Shaking his head with a smile, Harry pulled Draco by his hand and led them both out of the alley to the main road again. They resumed their walk towards the rendezvous point with their friends. Harry said casually, "I was surprised you told Cho about your crush on her."

"It's not something embarrassing. She's what I call a real stunner."

Grinning, Harry replied, "You must've lied unashamedly in front of her. No more than a couple of weeks, what kind of infatuation it was? If everyone could get over their crush with your speed, the number of suicide would decrease drastically."

"I'm not the type of person who dwells on unrequited love." _'Damn, I've lost my touch. Better shut your trap now, Malfoy…'_

Harry kept looking ahead and replied in relaxed manner, "I am that type. I can never forget such a strong feeling like love, even if it's unrequited. But seriously, I'm glad we didn't have to compete for her affection back then." He added with a broad grin, "Although I'm quite sure I could win against you if it really happened."

Draco snorted. "Didn't you see how she winked at me? I need not work hard if I want her, now or ever."

"I say it's her brother who was more affected by your charm. That poor boy looked red enough to rival my Gryffindor underpants."

"Hey! I didn't want to know that!"

"Too late, baby. But you should've guessed, and I know Slytherin also have their official pants. Emerald green, like my eyes. I'm honoured." Draco elbowed his fiancé playfully. They still walked peacefully, Harry holding his hand securely, and a thought crossed Draco's mind.

'_Mortal affinity doesn't last.' _He closed his eyes and smiled at that, feeling the warmth from Harry's hand seeping into his body. _'She and I could've become an excellent couple. But that was before I turned seventeen. And above all before that hellish Friday the week after...'_

TBC

---- Extra A/N:

---- Für **Mon2**: 'Wrong' feeling? Hmm, maybe. Maybe not. Bwahaha… Stay tuned!

---- Für **texasjeanette**: Whoa, I once shared the same opinion about canon-Ginny (Percy is obviously a loser), but after reading essays about her at The HP Lexicon, I changed my mind. She is horribly jealous AND rather vindictive in my story, but because she cares for Harry.

---- Für **R**.: Wow, your review really made up for your name :P. Love you anyway. Thanks, you've just opened my eyes; I've been neglecting people's expectation of H/D action for the sake of angst. Nahh, this story isn't about D/Hr. It's just for the plot. For a few other things: Harry is selfish (everyone is) plus rebellious in my POV, so I can picture him turning against everyone because he loves Draco the most. Someone said to me u need no reason to love somebody, that's the way H loves D and D loves Hr. Isn't puppy love is when only/mainly physical attraction involved? And it's all about physical attraction Draco has for Harry right now, plus a little respect and care, and this is what Harry must win from Draco. With effort. Frankly I like it more when Harry is trying to court Draco. There are too much Chasing-Harry & Draco-wants-to-jump-Harry fics out there (For me Draco is an unwilling bottom!). Eh? Was I rambling?

---- Für **Sade**: Let's see… Harry is a hero, Draco is a git. That's how some people see them, moreover they used to be enemies. Hence it's odd for those people that Harry simply loves Draco. I thought about showing more git qualities of Draco, but since I've noticed you're quite taken by him, I desist. :)

---- Für **kt**: It's me who's supposed to say thanks! A devoted fan… Yay! Hope I can live up to your expectation. And I think I'll update every 2-3 weeks, in case you're wondering.

---- Für **BelEllen**: No, that's not my style –offended- :P. What I wanted was a scene to end the ELL spiel process, so H/D can move on (Trust me. I've tried to put off purple stuff as u suggested, but I failed…). Hmm, the too-powerful-and-at-the-same-time-showing-off Harry… hehehee XD… isn't that normal for the famous Harry Potter? Even canon-Harry is cocky I say. He was boastful, of course, to impress D. And did u mean teachers stand back and watch was in the Pansy incident? Again the answer: famous Harry Potter (there was no Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Snape present that time). I don't wanna make him less powerful –whine- Otherwise Voldie would look stupid (or he is?). Then about the Sue-ish Harry and the too-forgiving Draco, uh, never mean it like that. Can u see D was likely to bitch-slap H if G didn't show up? Afterwards, I saw no point for D to stay angry. R was a saviour, and anyway D was actually flattered. 'sides, Harry's trouble because of his jealousy would come later. You're right, though. Harry shouldn't be given too much lenience. Honestly, I should've made you my beta reader, you critical devil! Or co-writer!

---- Für **claire sayers & Stardrops**: Glekh, I wanted to cry myself after reading your reviews. I was touched with your appreciation since I actually didn't think that scene was worth a tear… -weep-


	10. Phase 06B

Phase 6-B – The Perfect Date

"Harry! Wow, more stunning than ever! See, George? He's now taller than last August!" Fred greeted him, and his twin replied, "I think it's because he's thinner now. Must've been forced to a diet by his skinny fiancé. Where's your viper sweetie?"

Smirking, Harry gestured to the said viper who was standing rather nervously on the doorway to The Three Broomsticks. Fred and George gasped when they saw Draco. The twins immediately went to the Slytherin, who watched them with a leery frown, and sandwiched him, much to the blond boy's surprise.

"Look who's here! Ickle Malfoy has grown up! Drake baby, you're sooo gorgeousss," George squeezed fondly. "We're thrilled you dressed this exquisitely just to meet us, Dracolicious!" Fred exclaimed, groping the slender body in his arms shamelessly.

Draco looked embarrassed beyond words and a bit horrified, his face rapidly growing deep pink. "Uh… I just… actually I…" Immobilized, he quelled the urge to scream for help.

Hermione surreptitiously sneaked a glance at Harry. She saw him grinning good-naturedly and standing with folded arms in a relaxed manner, watching the twins tease his fiancé in nothing but amusement.

"Fred, George, release him. He can't breathe crushed with your fat bodies like that."

"Bugger me! Ronniekins, didn't know you fancy him too!" "You can't have him, Ronnie! Have Hermione instead!" Both Fred and George tightened his hold on Draco.

Ron's face started equalling his hair in colour. "I said he couldn't breathe! Don't expect me to help if Harry wants to kill you!"

"Harry seems just fine, right Harry?"

Harry unfolded his arms and approached his fiancé. "I think Draco can't breathe." He easily pulled the almost crying Draco from the twins' loosening embrace. Grinning at the others, Harry draped an arm over Draco's neck from behind. "My fiancé is incredibly beautiful, isn't he?"

"Absolutely true."

Harry and Draco looked at Hermione, who was standing behind Harry, smiling like an innocent with shrewd eyes. Draco felt the arm round him tightened considerably. He didn't dare look at Harry's face, but he clutched Harry's wrist under his jaw, trying to calm the boy. He smiled back gently to Hermione, and somehow he could sense that Harry also returned the smile to her coolly. Next second, George's voice averted their attention.

"He's magnificent, Harry. Draco, in times like this I can easily forget your nastiness to us in previous years."

"Praise me more and more, and I'll forget your brutality to me in my fifth year."

They all laughed and spent the next few hours reminiscing the past while eating lunch together. Draco was quite amazed himself that by the time they were going to leave The Three Broomsticks, he had drastically upgraded his opinion on the Weasley Twins and vice-versa. They were almost good friends now. Before they left in the late afternoon, the twins dragged Harry away and cornered him. Both Weasleys presented an impish grin.

"Sooo, Harry James Potter," Fred placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You're a young man now, surely you know already about the basic knowledge, so let's just go to the point."

George continued after his twin, "We're dying from curiosity about the length of your relationship with Draco. Tell us the details, such as how frequent, how long, how many times per night, etc."

The black-haired boy blushed furiously. "I… we… we're just engaged for a month." The two redheads glanced at each other before simultaneously re-directing their gaze to Harry.

"In other words, you haven't taken him to bed? You haven't consummated your engagement?" "George means you two haven't shagged yet?"

Harry shook his head weakly. Should he inform them too that he hadn't kissed Draco on the lips?

"Blimey! Harry, your Sex God reputation has been heard even in Diagon Alley!" "What's the problem, mate?"

"There's no problem at all. We've decided not to rush everything. Firstly we must get used to each other's presence. Draco and I were not exactly friends before."

"But you've been in love with him for nearly a year!" "Aren't you frustrated?" Harry stifled a groan and smiled before he shook his head confidently. Nobody should know that he was driven mad with mounting yearning. Draco had been much more comfortable around him, but he still craved for more intimate touches.

Fred and George stocked him with encouraging tips and tricks to court Draco into the next step of their relationship, plus some magic items which were judged useful for Harry after he had accomplished his courting attempt. Harry gaped at how well-equipped these Weasleys were, making it clear what their real intention was to meet Harry in Hogsmeade.

When he was released by the twins, Harry was still red from face to neck. He clutched a little velvet pouch filled with those kinky magic items, conveniently shrunk. Smiling bashfully at his fiancé who watched him with narrowed eyes, Harry made up what the twins had said to him. Draco glanced at the pouch but didn't ask what was inside it. He didn't want to know if his suspicion was right.

They strolled along the street in Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione in front of Draco and Harry. People kept staring admiringly at the two boys, but neither Harry nor Draco was affected any longer. Harry was telling his fiancé about the incident in Gryffindor Common Room spurred by the Weasley Twins on Hallowe'en last year.

"…and Ron blamed Hermione because she insisted on bringing that 'Pumpkin Spirit' to the Common Room, while she blamed him for accepting the package in the first place. Ron should've known that anything sent by his twin brothers must be carefully inspected first before he could declare it as harmless. Professor McGonagall didn't want to listen to our arguments and…"

Draco let the taller boy chatter on and on. Thinking Harry wouldn't see, he took a glimpse at Hermione. It really pained him seeing her walking side by side with Ron, smiling shyly at each other, the back of their hands brushing. _ 'Gods, just get on with it, you two! Just… leave me in peace…' _He couldn't do anything however, although something crawled along his spine and another thing clenched his chest. He averted his gaze before Harry could catch him looking at her with that jealousy written all over his face. Draco didn't know that Harry had already seen him.

&xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx&

At five in the afternoon, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts while Harry and Draco would carry on their real date. The Slytherin boy followed his fiancé to the final destination and they stopped after climbing a slope in front of a small house with boarded windows. Draco smirked, having guessed this before. So Harry decided they would have a dinner at the Shrieking Shack.

"I recall you said once that we could reach this place from Whomping Willow."

"I wouldn't bring you here through the hole in its roots and the dingy passage in our date. Otherwise you might want to kill me."

Draco pursed his lips and nodded in affirmative. "This place brings back an awful memory. You once threw mud at me under your Invisibility Cloak. I thought my brain was deranged that time, with your head floating mid-air."

Harry hugged him from behind and nuzzled his shoulder. "You never forget, do you? I'm so sorry, Draco. I think all my life I must make up for my shameful actions against you."

"Heh. I can't believe it's so easy to make you feel guilty," Draco patted Harry's arm and turned his head with a wide grin. "I had my fun too afterwards when reporting you to Snape. He said a lot of funny things about the swollen head of the famous Harry Potter."

Harry grinned back, "Why, you spoiled little monster."

They walked past the not-so-overgrown-any-more garden and stood before the entrance door. Draco fingered the frame of the window beside the door. It was dustless; obviously Harry had prepared everything to the smallest detail. He knew this place hold a special meaning for some people, like Harry and Lupin. "Is Lupin okay having his old home debauched for our date?"

Harry smiled. "Remus said himself he was more than okay (_'as long as I keep your virginity intact afterwards'_). He has considered you as a family too, Draco, and this place is always open for family."

"I'm really sorry, for disparaging your family all the time. And for underestimating your mother's sacrifice that time." _'Had Mother not defended me by lowering her own dignity, I would've lost my limbs, or my life.'_

"It's okay. I've forgotten about that." Harry sighed. "My parents died for me, and up till now I haven't been able to avenge them. I don't even know whether I really have grown up to meet their expectation."

"They could never be prouder of you than now." He added in a quieter voice, "I wish my father would be proud of me."

"He loves you, Draco. Maybe you don't live up to his faulty principles, but he still cares about your well-being. You're still his son."

Draco didn't reply, hoping that Harry was right despite his own doubt that Lucius was capable of love. He had been convinced that Lucius only cared about the Malfoy name and blood carried by Draco, but his father never understood about family love.

Harry opened the door and stood there, "Come inside, Draco." Behind the door, there was a velvet curtain hanging which concealed whatever inside the shack.

Behind the curtain... There would be just the two of them. Inside a remote shack secluded from the rest of the village. Draco tried not to sound as terrified as he actually felt. "Potter, this surprise is better not like what I think it is."

"I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're so scared about."

"Phew, that's comforting." Pulling aside the curtain, Draco walked in and said without turning his head to Harry behind him, "I must always be cautious since I'm so ravishing. Or at least someone has convinced me I'm ravishing." His fiancé smiled and shook his head before following inside the shack.

When Harry locked the door, he heard a gasp from his fiancé and smiled in satisfaction. As for Draco, he had been staring ever since he took a look at what behind the curtain. But even after they widened and he rubbed them repeatedly, Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wha… This… ?"

The sight that greeted him was like a hallucination. The whole room was decorated resembling a dining room of a royal palace. A round table was positioned in the middle along with two cushioned chairs. From the low ceiling, petals of rose drifted up and down teasingly above them. Encircling the enchanted ceiling, glowing pearly balls hovered in the air, providing a soft and romantic illumination for the whole room. Nothing in here could betray the dilapidated exterior of this house. But the room décor was hardly a surprise, no matter how beautiful it was. No, the view which made Draco doubt his sanity was a row of glass tankards containing Butterbeer in front of him, all dancing in the air and emitting sparks around them. He felt like a drunken House-Elf only by the sight of it.

"Harry, please tell me you also see them…"

"The Butterbeer? They are my surprise for you."

Draco turned to face Harry behind him, and Harry perceived astonishment flickering in those silver eyes.

"_Surprise_? I wasn't surprised; I almost believed I'd turned into a nutter!"

"Err, I didn't know it would be that bizarre."

"You don't expect me to drink them, do you?"

"Gods, no! They are our attendants for tonight. I don't want any other people or even another living being to be present in our first date. This is just for you and me."

"Living tankards don't count, I see. But Harry, why Butterbeer?"

"Why not?"

Draco sighed. "You have the… weirdest… idea, Potter."

"Thanks."

The tankards drifted to approach them and helped them take off their coats with invisible hands. Draco felt stupid interacting with enchanted tankards which acted as their servants, but after a while he admitted that this was a lovely date as well as funny.

They sat down and the living tankards served a series of fabulous dinner before them. Two tankards floated towards them, each of them bringing a tiny violin. The made up violin players played romantic songs for the boys while they enjoyed the dinner. Their hands kept brushing each other teasingly, and Harry spent most of his time to ogle Draco in front of him instead of paying attention to his meal.

Draco couldn't stop smiling throughout the dinner, his face also blushing slightly. Harry's eyes on him made him feel shy and flattered at once, unlike the familiar sensation he had when people on the street were staring at him. Being an object of desire of the most wanted bachelor in Wizarding World always tasted different. On the other hand, his pleased expression brought a heavenly smile on Harry's face.

Placing his hand over Draco's on the table, Harry asked softly, "How do you think of our date, Draco?"

"Truthfully? I don't know if being surrounded by enchanted tankards filled by Butterbeer could be categorized as romantic."

"I call this show Charmed Butterbeer."

"Oh? Patented already? Had you asked me first, you could've chosen a better name. But I admit it, Harry, these Charmed Butterbeer make decent servants. Can you show me their other abilities?"

Harry grinned. "Glad you asked. Watch them."

He snapped his fingers, and the Charmed Butterbeer performed some acrobatic moves in the air, occasionally spurting the Butterbeer to form mini fountain. Not even Draco in his sinister mood would laugh at the childish entertainment, because of the magical atmosphere surrounding the place, and for the present Draco the Charmed Butterbeer only appeared beautiful. He was reminded of his childhood life and his childhood fantasy. For the climax, those enchanted tankards gushed their contents simultaneously, displaying a big, splendid fountain of Butterbeer.

Harry suddenly stood up and walked to stand beside Draco. He stretched out his hand.

"Dance with me."

Draco looked at Harry from his sitting position. The standing boy had a calm face, but Draco could sense that Harry was actually very nervous. He seemed worried that Draco would turn him down. Draco intended to smirk, but it came out as an amused smile. He reached for the offered hand and stood up. He smiled even wider and almost giggled when he saw Harry's face brighten considerably.

However, he didn't smile any more when Harry pulled him until their torsos from chest to hip were pressed together, and that super-handsome face of a Hogwarts Sex God was just an inch from his own. Suddenly the room's temperature felt too hot for Draco, who already had his face burning and his palms cold-sweating.

"Loosen your arms. I can't… we can't move freely like this." Draco blushed even more at how husky his voice sounded.

This time it was Harry's turn to smile in amusement. Instead of granting Draco's request, he tightened his hold and bumped the tips of their noses together. Draco's breath mingled with his own. "We've hugged a lot before, _ mon bel amour_. Why so shy all of a sudden?"

Draco didn't know what to answer. He blamed Harry's sixteen 'You're ravishing' claims, which still affected him even after several hours had passed. But Harry right now looked more beautiful than ever. Then he felt Harry start to sway in accordance to the slow music played by the Charmed Butterbeer violinists, and his own body glided automatically adjusting to Harry's movement. It was illogical, yet he could move just fine with their bodies attached so close like that. Unconsciously Draco slipped his arms to encircle Harry's neck while his body relaxed in Harry's embrace. Some Charmed Butterbeer were dancing around them. Everything felt like a dream, like magic.

"I love you."

Harry's whisper was blended with the music, but the lips were close to his ear and the feel of Harry's breath tickling his sensitive spot along with the three words themselves sent a delicious thrill along Draco's spine. After a brief inhalation, Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and fastened his arms round Harry's neck.

The next second both boys sprang apart with a gasp. Furious blush covered their faces and they stared open-mouthed at each other. Draco cautiously lowered his eyes to Harry's groin area, and the second he had confirmed that a hardness digging into him before was real, he promptly turned about with widened eyes, clamping his mouth with his palm and blushing even deeper.

"Whoops," Harry grinned sheepishly and turned his back too, thinking from Aunt Marge to Voldemort to make the bulge seen through his jeans disappear. He had always anticipated this moment, knowing very well this part of his body always came alive with excitement whenever he was too close to Draco. But he didn't expect it to happen now, because he had intended to make everything innocently romantic.

For the next minute the two just stood silently a few feet apart with their backs facing each other, the only sound heard was fading music from the Charmed Butterbeer. Partially calmed, Harry turned his head to look at his fiancé. He saw Draco glance surreptitiously to him, still very pink. Harry smiled shyly at him, and beyond his expectation the blond returned his smile with a bashful giggle, his mouth half-covered by his hand. That wasn't what he needed to calm his hard-on, for the sight of that beautiful boy was entirely arousing. Harry whipped back his head, flushing uncontrollably. His erection had hardened again, and this time the picture of Voldemort in coconut bras didn't do the trick like before.

Not realizing he had just re-aroused his fiancé, Draco turned and approached Harry slowly, causing the taller boy to be frantic with embarrassment. From behind him, Draco reached to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry was desperately thinking of whatever less stimulating things when his aid finally arrived.

First it was a loud bang from outside the door making the whole shack quake. The following second, the door burst open revealing their unwelcome guests. Draco was pop-eyed while Harry found an instant cure for his arousal.

Trolls. End of the privacy…

&xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx&

Draco refrained from stamping his foot in tantrum. Really, for his first date in his whole life, he would've never imagined four ugly Trolls were included. He glared at Harry who looked back with confused expression. Didn't Harry know that his reputation as the Boy-Who-Lived was what invited all foul creatures to disrupt their occasion?

"Uh, I should've put a barricade too in addition to locking the door," Harry muttered awkwardly. His fiancé wasn't amused.

Draco muttered something under his breath before grabbing Harry and disapparating from Shrieking Shack. Apparition was one thing he could do better than Harry, so much that he was able to bring other things with him when he performed it. The Ministry of Magic had granted special license for him to perform Apparition before he was 17, as a reward for his rescue of Hermione. They apparated outside and Harry was surprised to see their enemies also transported along with them. "Draco, the Trolls…"

"You can't expect me to leave them behind, destroying our dating room and your Charmed Butterbeer, can you? I've grown fond of them." Harry smiled happily at how much Draco appreciated his works and their first date. The problem was just for people in Hogsmeade, as those Trolls started to wreak havoc around them. Draco intentionally apparated among the crowd; this egocentric brat was extremely miffed if he couldn't share his misfortune with others.

Suddenly the Trolls stiffened and all of them turned towards Draco and Harry. It was evident that someone controlled these creatures and specifically targeted the two boys, though Draco was absolutely positive it was only Harry whom they wanted. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and hauled the protesting boy to run from the main road.

The boys now were standing on an open field behind the buildings with the four Trolls, who had followed them. As the Trolls tramped nearer and nearer, Draco glanced at his fiancé, who maintained a perfect composure in spite of those approaching giant things.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "So, Harry. Since Trolls have been your speciality since first year, show me your amazing power." Harry raised back his eyebrow in response, but he drew his wand.

"Watch me." Harry pointed his wand, "_Frendo_ _Procellanis!_"

A blast of stormy wind hurled the Trolls about 100 metres backwards. Those creatures landed with heavy thump, followed by echoing sound of cracking bones. They weren't killed, but St. Mungo's would be visited by unusual patients.

Harry grinned at his open-mouthed fiancé and spoke airily, "That's my body-crusher magic in full power."

Draco sneered. "I see."

People had started to gather at one side of the field, watching the Boy-Who-Lived defeat some Trolls. It seemed that the Trolls were totally paralysed. At least they were supposed to be paralysed, considering the spell had broken their ribs. Much to everybody's shock, the Trolls got up on their feet again. Their eyes turned red and they started walking towards the boys.

Harry frowned, dissatisfied as his spell was ineffective, but more than that he was incensed that someone had manipulated these creatures so cruelly like this. He turned his head when he felt Draco tapping his shoulder from behind with his wand. The blond arched his eyebrows elegantly and gestured to the revived Trolls. "This is obviously a Dark Magic practice. Let the Master deal with it."

Harry smiled and stepped aside, "With all pleasure, my little Dragon. Go ahead and show me your amazing power." Draco smirked, "Watch me. _Oriens Everso!_"

The orange sky around that place became dark at once and hundreds – maybe thousands – fairies were conjured up above, their glows replaced the light of the sun. A lot of gasps were heard from people in the vicinity. Those Dark Fairies swarmed towards the Trolls and wrapped every inch of the giant bodies. Five seconds later dazzling rays of lights flashed from each of fairies-covered Trolls, before the fairies flew away leaving the Trolls to collapse. This time, they could be sure that those Trolls wouldn't suddenly get up again. If they did, the fairies would just absorb any dark magic power from them once more.

Harry whistled at the amazing sight. "Destroyer of Rising Sun. I've wondered before whether your fairies could do something else besides being ornaments."

"I don't like wasting my time for decorating spells."

"I know, that's why I wondered. My idea was that you might use them for lighting."

"Shows how much you're acquainted with Dark Magic. Dark Fairies as lighting my arse! Voldemort didn't choose to be a Dark Wizard so he could read during the night. They're not even real creatures, and… Bloody hell!"

Sighing at the new enemies whose arrival only had terrorized people around them, Harry muttered, "Bloody hell indeed." Dementors were his best friends. Harry counted their number as the Dementors drifted to where Draco and he were standing now. There were about a dozen of them.

"Draco, stay in my back," Harry instructed.

Draco looked affronted. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, love," Harry smiled, yet his eyes didn't give way for rebuttal. "But stand back."

Draco grumbled, but he followed Harry's command. It was just because of whom their enemies were, the Dementors. He couldn't produce a Patronus like Harry; therefore he stayed back even if it hurt his pride. He hated it when he must depend on Harry. Heaven must pity him, because drops of water started falling from above and in the next few seconds it had been raining heavily.

Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly, reassuring and at the same time absorbing the mental support from his fiancé behind him. The Dementors rapidly surrounded them, but Harry was ready. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

The legendary stag Patronus charged onwards through the rain, scaring off the Dementors. Harry smiled at the feat of his Patronus. His greatest dream had come true, and now he wouldn't let anyone destroy his future with Draco. All his bliss and positive will flowed into his magic. His Patronus was even more powerful than usual, within only a matter of minute all the Dementors had been subdued.

On the other side, during the Dementors' attack, Draco was also surrounded by a sense of well-protected. Harry's hand squeezed his none too gently, but it made him feel safe. He didn't have to wait long until Harry's stag Patronus repelled all their opponents.

The stag trotted back to its caster. Harry stroked it, while Draco watched the Patronus closely from beside him. Although he was rather proud of Harry's ability, Draco couldn't repress his jealousy in this matter. Patronus Charm was one of his weaknesses. He didn't know why, but it seemed that he never had enough positive feelings to summon a decent Patronus. He had thought about the happiest moments with his mother and Hermione, but all he ever managed was to conjure up a silver puffy balloon – with tail. He had seriously hoped that the balloon was not the corporeal form of his Patronus. Otherwise, he really had led a sad life.

However, Draco wasn't given enough time to lament, since a sudden blast hit his back and sent him rolling on the ground. People screamed. Throwing up dirt which had entered his mouth, Draco tried to stand up. He looked all around him, pretty sure Harry had also been hit by the curse. He sighed, having spotted his fiancé a few metres in front of him, looking with concern at him. Draco nodded, indicating that he was okay. There was no need for him to worry about Harry's condition in return. Although Harry was rendered kneeling on one knee, he was practically unruffled. His defensive wall must've lessened the impact of the curse.

An unidentified man was standing quite far in front of them, laughing like a maniac. Draco didn't know who it was, but judging from his exposed arms the man didn't bear a Dark Mark.

"Harry Potter!! Tell the Hell's Angels I say hello!"

With that, he cast the Killing Curse straight at Harry. The boy hastily rolled on the ground to evade the green jet flashing at his direction, and the curse struck the spot near him. He retaliated with a stunning spell to the man, but it was easily deflected.

"Harry! My wand!" Draco's wand had been thrown away when the first curse hit them. Harry summoned the wand and threw it back to Draco. At the same time another jet of green light attacked him.

Harry muttered rapidly, "_Ultima Protego_," before moving again from his position. The shielding charm conjured a transparent sphere circling its caster in radius of 7 feet. The man's curse breached his barrier after 5 seconds. Nothing could block Avada Kedavra, but his Ultima Protego was much more powerful than average Protego and it was able to hinder the curse momentarily.

Quickly bored with Killing Curse, the man levitated two paralysed Trolls at the same time and a flick of his wand hurled those massive bodies towards Harry. The boy cast another Ultima Protego to invoke a wall obstructing the Trolls from him.

After deflecting another spell from Harry, the man lifted another powerless Troll but this time sent it to Draco's direction. Harry immediately deviated the flying Troll from its course, earning him an unhappy glare from Draco. As if the Slytherin Prince couldn't take care of this by himself.

The gigantic body landed on the muddy ground several feet from Draco, splattering the wet earth all around, and Draco was in a strategic position to receive a very generous mud bath. Scowling at his present appearance, Draco knew at this time he could cast a very strong Cruciatus Curse to that wacky wizard. He was in the dirtiest condition since 17 years ago right on the day of his first date.

Letting the rain wash his body, the disgruntled boy concentrated on the battle about. Good thing he did, since another Troll was sent whirling towards him straight away. Harry had been busied by another attack this time.

"_Impedimenta!_"

The Troll's body froze in the air and Draco swiftly escaped before that weighty bulk came crashing down. When the next moment a horde of snakes swarmed to where he was standing, Draco cast his Sun Destroyers again to deal with the assault. He took a breath, not noticing that from behind him other opponents had approached.

A sudden mental attack struck him and brought him down on his knees. He screamed as jumbled pictures of agony and blood from the fateful summer last year assaulted his mind. The image of himself shrieking as Cruciatus Curse hit him brought the same pain he felt that time to his present condition.

The tormented scream alerted Harry who had just hit his opponent with a freezing spell. "Draco!" Running towards his fiancé, Harry pointed his wand and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

As the stag Patronus emerged for the second time in that day, the excruciating feeling started to diminish from Draco. He opened his eyes wearily and was presented with the sight of the Patronus galloping round him in a circle, protecting him from the returning Dementors.

Harry knelt down and immediately checked Draco's condition. "Are you okay?" Draco nodded but suddenly gasped. Harry spun his head around to see what had alerted Draco. The mysterious man had levitated an enormous rock and from the look of it he was going to hurl the rock to the crowd at the side of the field. Harry didn't even think for his next movement.

"_Frendo_ _Procellanis!_"

Killing two birds with one stone, the strong gust which came out from his wand first struck the rock, shattering half part of it, and the remaining power hit the main target. Yet it was not a fully desirable result. As expected, the effect of that crushing tempest on a fragile body of human being was fatal. Draco stared at the mortal remains crumpling to the ground for a while and then directed his widened eyes to Harry beside him.

"You… killed him."

Harry nodded grimly. He was aware that he had just terminated a life, whereas he actually could've cast less deadly spell to paralyze the man. How easy it was to kill, now that he had the power. How easy it was for him to determine the fate of others. Because it was so easy, he didn't think twice to do it. Voldemort must have had the same thoughts. He turned to look at Draco, expecting a disgusted or accusing expression from his beloved. But that was not what he encountered.

Draco was looking at him with soft grey eyes full of understanding and concern. Tentatively the blond reached for Harry's face and cupped his cheek. His voice was low when he enunciated what he really thought of Harry.

"I can't understand how you did it, Harry. In the face of mortal danger, you still acted following your heart, and I mean your conscience – not killing sense. I know you did it based on pure impulse, but if righteous impulse does exist, then that was it. You have things you want to protect, and that protective feeling was what determined your moves. As a real Slytherin, I much prefer expedient things. If I were you, I wouldn't try to kill that man, only because I knew what trouble it would cause me. I'd kill him only for self-defence, so as long as my life were not threatened, I'd let him do whatever he wanted and have somebody else dealing with him. But that was not what you chose to do, because you're not a Slytherin. Sacrificing your own feeling to do what you must do, at the right time and place: you are a wonderful hero, Harry."

Draco didn't know how to comfort Harry with that speech. He was just expressing his opinion about Harry, but he was honest within every second of it. Yes, he was extremely irritated and didn't feel sorry in the slightest for that lunatic who had destroyed his special day and tried to kill them. But he felt sorry for Harry. Harry was hurting with guilt and self-loathing, whereas Draco didn't think he ought to feel like that. The man might not be able to be defeated unless Harry used a significantly powerful spell, which most likely could be lethal.

"I…" Harry couldn't come out with another word. The rain hid the tears which streamed down Harry's cheeks, but Draco could sense his anguish without perceiving the tears. Draco pulled Harry into a tight and comforting embrace, and even though he didn't say anything else, his presence and acceptance had alleviated Harry's pain much better than any other remedy.

&xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx&

Within the next few minutes the Aurors had arrived on that place. It turned out that they were preoccupied by an attack on another part of Hogsmeade at the time Harry and Draco were assaulted. Presently they were attending the Boy-Who-Lived and the immobilized Trolls. While some Aurors were inquiring him about the man he had just killed, Harry threw occasional glances towards Draco. The two boys were separated quite far, as Draco was never quite fond of Aurors, especially Mad-Eye Moody. Neither of them was injured except for some bruises and small cuts, though they were covered in dirt and soaked with the rain.

Draco creased his eyes shut and massaged his forehead with one hand on his hip. When he opened his eyes, he faced a pair of familiar eyes belonging to his cousin. Tonks's face was very close to his and their noses were practically touching. Congratulating himself for not jumping back in surprise, Draco drawled, "You mustn't kiss me here, Dora love. Harry might see it."

Tonks fondly whacked his head. "Much as I'd love to kiss you, I don't fancy some mud getting into my mouth."

Draco impulsively rubbed his lips to clean them before he replied haughtily, "You can always _Scourgify_ your mouth afterwards. It's the blessing that counts."

"Right, insufferable brat. By the way, I came to check your condition. I'm glad you aren't injured, only very mucky. That man must be quite powerful, considering he could control Trolls and bring Dementors here."

_'Absolutely powerful even without the Trolls and Dementors factor.'_ "Do you know who it was?"

"We have identified him as Gale Parkinson. He was Pansy's older brother."

Draco winced. Another Parkinson. "He wasn't a Death Eater."

"No, he wasn't. As far as we know, he was not an avid follower of You-Know-Who either. Merlin knows why he acted like a madman against Harry, and how he managed to steal Dementors."

"Do you think it had something to do with the abrogation of my engagement to Pansy? That man also probably had been brain-washed…" Draco stopped and turned as he heard his name being called. Ron and Hermione were rushing towards him, concern evident on their faces. But after taking a good look at Draco, Ron's expression changed.

The redhead guffawed, "Hahahaa! Look at you! Where have you been wallowing after we left you?" Hermione didn't laugh, but she didn't seem worried anymore having confirmed that Draco was really all right.

"Shut up, Weasel. Try next time to face some Trolls, a dozen Dementors, and a demented Dark Wizard all at once."

"Yeah, you look knackered. But I bet it was Harry who did most of the job."

"What do you know? You were burrowing in Hogwarts when it happened. Why are you here?"

Hermione explained that they heard about an attack in Hogsmeade and they were worried about Harry and Draco. "Those Aurors put us off from checking Harry. But from the look of it, he's fine." Draco assured them that Harry was all right. He wasn't even as dirty as Draco.

&xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx&

The sky had turned dark for real; it was past 8 in the evening now and it was still raining. The Trolls and the man's corpse had been secured. Ron and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts with Tonks, leaving Draco and Harry who hadn't finished their business with the Aurors that moment. They also had to deal with the press who swarmed that place. They had known by now what tomorrow's headlines would be. After those seemingly endless issues were all over, Harry approached his fiancé who was standing under a tree with folded arms and gloomy expression.

"You okay?"

Draco shook his head dismally. "I feel like a newt." He indicated his drenched and muddy appearance.

Harry chuckled and lifted Draco's face by his chin. "A very sexy newt, it is. Honestly, you look even better wet and dirty."

Draco blushed and removed Harry's hand from his chin. "You have a gross taste, Potter. I hope you're kidding, because otherwise I'd be compelled to drown your pretty face into this mud for degrading me."

Harry only focused in one specific adjective. "You think I'm pretty?"

Draco resisted drowning his own face into the mud. He coughed to smother a groan and answered, "Please Harry, I don't understand what's wrong with you. Either you're trying to act cute, or you're actually rather slow. Or maybe your contacts need replacement. You always over-react whenever I mention anything good about your looks."

"I know I'm good-looking, and many people have said so," Harry said, ignoring the subsequent gagging noise from Draco. "But your opinion is what I value the most. I don't care what other people say as long as you like my looks. You're the only one for whom I want to appear the best."

Sighing, Draco patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry to break your heart, Harry. I never meant it whenever I said you were pretty or adorable. Can't you distinguish real praise from irony?" He was startled when Harry suddenly cupped his cheeks and enquired with a serious face, "Seriously, Draco. Do you not think that I'm at least a bit attractive?"

_'Merlin, this git has self-confidence crisis.'_ Pitying Harry, Draco decided to tell the truth. He replied slowly, "I'm not blind, Harry. And anyone who's not blind will agree that you're the _best_-looking guy in Great Britain, as what last week edition of Witch Weekly still crowned you of."

Harry grinned, self-confidence completely restored. Draco raised his hand and spread his muddy palm over Harry's cheek. "Even covered with mud, you can still convince everyone you're the Hogwarts Sex God," he added, feeling generous tonight.

Draco pulled back from Harry. "However, I'm not blessed with the same everlasting beauty. I hate mud." He took out his wand and was about to perform a charm to clean himself when Harry stopped him. Harry caressed the dirty pale face lovingly and his other hand gripped Draco's hip. The silver eyes met their emerald green counterparts, bashfulness apparent on both pairs but the emerald ones had passion overriding it. Oblivious to the two wet boys facing each other so close and personal, the rain kept pouring from the evening sky.

"You're so beautiful, Draco. Your looks before the attack were too gorgeous for words. I thought it would be impossible, but now…," Harry tangled his hand on Draco's wet tresses and brought their faces closer, "… like I said, you look even better dripping wet and dirty."

Harry kissed the platinum strands on his fingers. His lips sometimes strayed to the earlobe and temple. He heard Draco breathing hard, evidently feeling shy with their intimate contact. But Draco didn't push him away; instead he was clinging to Harry, as if he couldn't bear Harry leaving him. Neither of the boys was aware that they were currently exposed to public's eyes, but it wasn't important.

Draco never dreamt sharing his first date with Trolls and Dementors plus a demented Dark Wizard, nor ending up covered with muck after those strenuous 2-hour grooming. This was not the perfect date he wanted, but he wasn't entirely disappointed. That Charmed Butterbeer parade was the best. Having Harry kissing his hair under the rain was somehow sensually romantic. A muddy Harry Potter was astonishingly gorgeous, with raindrops trickling from his black fringe and along his handsome face. In this first date of his life, Draco Malfoy was happy.

TBC

-- Hmm... no kissing yet.

-- And psst, **GY**, it's called... foreshadowing :-)


	11. Phase 07A

Phase 7-A – In The Name of Quidditch

The first person Harry and Draco encountered when they arrived in front of Hogwarts' gate was Professor Snape. After sending a murderous glare at Harry, Snape immediately spoke to his godson.

"I've spoken to your mother through the fireplace. She was very worried, since you told her you went to Hogsmeade today. I'd tried to assure her that you were on the way home and weren't hurt. She didn't believe it and when you didn't return until fifteen minutes later, she was ready to come to Hogwarts. Good thing Tonks, Granger, and Weasley had returned and they convinced her that you were fine." Snape paused to regard Draco's appearance, causing the boy to blush. "Only very mucky."

"I'm sorry to trouble you, sir. Mother is fussy sometimes. But now she knows that I'm fine, right?"

"Tell her yourself. She left a message that you must contact her right after you arrived back at school."

They went to Snape's office and let Draco talk to his mother through wizard fireplace. Narcissa was relieved that her son was all right. Nevertheless, she berated Harry for taking Draco outside Hogwarts without extra caution. Harry was ready to admit his fault, but Draco interfered and told her it was his own insistence that they spent the day in privacy. Besides, Harry was more powerful and reliable than any guardian. Narcissa sighed at her stubborn beloved son, and let the matter pass after scolding Harry some more.

Draco exhaled as his mother's head disappeared from the fireplace. Snape said gently to him, "You may return to your room now, Draco. Clean yourself and get a rest."

"Thank you, sir. Good night then."

"Potter," Snape turned to the other boy, both his eyes and tone vicious, "You stay here. I want to talk."

Harry matched his glare before nodding slightly. He squeezed Draco's hand and said tenderly to his fiancé, "Have a good night, Draco. I love you."

As Snape's glare turned subzero, Draco's face temperature raised technically 10 degrees Celsius. Draco nodded mutely and jerked his hand from Harry before walking away. He felt shyer than usual about Harry's affectionate gesture, not only because it was displayed in front of his godfather, but also because he was still affected by Harry's caresses not so long ago.

He was approaching his room, and from distance Draco saw Blaise standing beside the Chimera statue, leaning against the wall. Draco didn't expect his friend to see him in this dirty state, but it was too late. Blaise pushed himself from the wall and advanced towards Draco. He shot a scrutinizing stare at the unusually dirty boy and asked, "Are you okay, Draco?"

Instead of replying, Draco questioned back, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Snape to start handing out free ice-cream," Blaise scowled. "I was waiting for you, nitwit. They said Hogsmeade was under attack, and you hadn't come back. Snape forbade all Slytherin from leaving the school, so the only thing I could do was standing here like an idiot for nearly an hour, worrying your muddy arse."

"I'm honoured, Blaise," Draco replied casually, but he meant it. He could see how concerned his friend was about his safety. "I'm okay, no fatal injuries. I even feel sorry for the Trolls maimed by Harry. Well, not really."

"Trolls? You were attacked by Trolls? And Potter maimed them? But they didn't injure you, did they?"

"Yes. Yes, plus Dementors and an unhinged wizard. Yes, Harry maimed them with his body-crusher magic you've experienced firsthand. No, I told you I'm fine. Why did I recount all of these for you outside my room and before I have a bath? Now if you excuse me…"

"I don't want to wait for another hour! Here, answer my last question and then I'll let you hibernate in bathroom."

His friend raised an elegant eyebrow. "Spit it out."

"So," Blaise smiled widely, "did you have a good time? Before the attack I mean."

Draco paused for a moment, making a dramatic act of thinking over the answer for the question. Blaise leaned closer with a raised eyebrow. After letting out a dissatisfied sigh which made his friend frown harder, Draco finally flashed a lovely smile and answered, "Yes. It was a perfect date."

!OXOXOXOXO!

Meanwhile, Harry was facing a solemn-looking Professor Snape who was sitting behind his desk. The boy willed himself to stay as calm as the man before him, but he couldn't stop the chill running along his spine. He felt a mental jolt when Snape suddenly spoke up, "You love Draco, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know that when you love someone, your first priority should be that person's well-being?"

Harry gulped. "Yes, sir. Draco's well-being is always my top priority."

"And if that's so, Potter," Snape leaned back on his chair, "why did you refuse Dumbledore's offer to assign one or two guardians for you while you were in Hogsmeade?"

"I didn't want any stranger watching Draco and me during our private occasion."

Snape said slowly in a voice so low and cold that it effectively froze Harry, "I never knew it, Potter. I never knew you had refused Dumbledore's offer. That foolish geezer told me that some Aurors had been allocated to look after you and Draco. Only before you two returned, I heard Tonks say to Mrs Malfoy there was no Advance Guard involved during your fascinating feat over the Trolls, Dementors, and young Parkinson. You coped with all the dangerous trials alone, with your absurdly wondrous power and bravado, protecting Draco – your loved one."

"Professor Snape, I…"

"Silence, Potter. Let me finish," Snape said calmly, but his tone hadn't changed. "I actually blame Dumbledore as well in this case. But I assume he must have had a good… pressure, which I'm sure came from you, to make such a senile decision. Not to mention, he trusts you and your ability."

The Potions Master looked Harry deeply in the eye. "Now here is what I want to talk with you about. I never want you to die, Potter. Not before that bonding with Draco, and especially not now. You, as pained as I am to admit it, are the key in our battle against the Dark Lord. But when Draco is concerned, whatever my sentiment about you is put aside. Consider Parkinson succeeded in killing you. I would feel sorry if you were the only one dead, Potter. We would lose a very promising candidate for a saviour, but we wouldn't stop fighting the Dark Lord. I will never stop fighting him, with or without you. However, you wouldn't be the only one dead in reality. And I could never forgive you, for causing anything bad happen on Draco. I'll hunt you down even in hell, and not even eternity is enough for you to pay."

It was a long silence before Harry said with a hitched breath, "May I speak now, sir?"

"Yes. Let's now listen to the defence of our infallible Harry Potter."

"I'm not going to defend myself, Professor. I was wrong for putting my selfish need for privacy before Draco's safety. I only thought that Draco would be happier too if we didn't have someone else prying on our date, even if this someone else's presence was to ensure our security. You know him very well, sir. What Draco said to his mother before was his instinct to defend me…" Snape snorted at this, but Harry went on, "… because he pitied me after I killed another man this time. However, considering his penchant for privacy as much as mine, he would've indeed refused any offers for guardians, and he might be very angry if he found out later that somebody had been assigned to watch over us."

"Please, Potter, you can invent better excuse than that. Don't blame Draco for your own decision."

"No, sir. This is the truth. But I don't justify my refusal against Dumbledore's offer. It was wrong, because things could be worse than what has happened. I didn't realize it before, but now I do. I was too confident with my power, and I was never doubtful that I could defeat any enemy who'd attack us and protect Draco. Tonight… I realized if Voldemort had come with that Parkinson guy, I might not be able to save both of us."

Snape said nothing, but his eyes softened a bit at the distressed and remorseful expression of the infallible Harry Potter. The Professor could perceive an early sign of tears from those green eyes, and he must admit that he felt the sincerity in Harry's words. The Head Boy never lost eye contact with his Professor, and Harry continued in a whisper.

"Please understand me, Professor. I love Draco more than anything combined. I put his interest above mine, and I want to give him everything he wants. Tonight is my entire fault, because I indulged my own fancy instead of deciding the best thing for Draco. I've regretted it and I'm willing to receive punishment for my recklessness. But it will never happen again. I'll never jeopardize Draco for fun or whatever reason for the second time."

It was easy for other people to decipher Harry's current condition as being rendered weak by emotion, but people like Snape saw it in different light. Harry's words and countenance might seem desperate, but behind those eyes glittering with unshed tears, Snape had distinguished the strongest determination Harry ever had since he knew the boy. This boy didn't become weak because of love; instead he had turned even more powerful and resolute. Snape didn't change his tone in his next speech.

"It's all right sometimes for you to keep your own interest, Potter. You don't have to give up everything to appease Draco. The only thing you have to keep in your mind is that you're not a god who can have everything going according to your wish. I understand that teenage hormones often drive you to do moronic things, but you have a life of another person in your hand right now. You cannot think or act like a teenager any more, whether you like it or not. Moreover, I'm aware of your petty hero-complex tendency. You'll probably need to sacrifice your ego to be active in the front line and let more competent people deal with it. I don't like this either, but I only think about Draco."

"So do I, Professor. Draco is more important for me than anything. However, I can't stay back and do nothing in this war because I have to end it, for Draco's sake as well as everyone else's. You don't have to worry. I promise I will become stronger than anyone, more capable than anyone. So nobody can touch Draco whenever I'm with him."

"What makes you so sure you can hold to your promise, Potter?"

"The same thing that makes me sure I will be able to defeat Voldemort."

Snape sneered. "What? The prophecy?"

"No," Harry replied solemnly, and somehow Snape knew the answer before he said it. "Only my belief that nothing is greater than what I feel for Draco."

!OXOXOXOXO!

The next few days after their first date went not too well for Draco and Harry. Harry had been taken for another Hearing in front of Wizengamot for murder accusation, but just like the previous similar case in January, he could walk out acquitted. There were too many witnesses who mitigated the action of the Boy-Who-Lived, until the Wizengamot couldn't do anything but exonerating him from all charges.

The Slytherin were mourning. Pansy's older brother had once a proud member of this House. Pansy herself was granted permission to go home for a week. Before she left the school, she encountered Draco and Harry. Although she said nothing at that moment, Draco was still shivering now whenever he recalled the expression on her face. Strangely it was Draco who had become the target of Pansy's murderous look instead of Harry. She still glowered with pure hatred at Harry, but it was a special 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-slowly-and-painfully-that-you'll-curse-your-ancestors-for-being-born' look she gave for Draco.

Several Slytherin students who sympathized with Pansy displayed horrible attitude towards Draco and Harry. None the less, when the students from other Houses heard about that Hogsmeade attack, they felt sympathy for Draco who seemed to be dragged into danger by being engaged to Harry Potter. Some others were convinced it was Draco who had trapped Harry, and that Slytherin's treatment to Draco was due to his failure in the murder attempt. But fortunately this latter group was minority.

As for Harry, besides daily death threat and numerous attempts to harm him, he must endure the endless whispers of 'Murderer' from certain Serpents. The Gryffindor himself always placed a mask as if he didn't hear the word, but Draco knew he was deeply affected. Draco was irked with his fiancé for letting the word into his supposed-to-be-thick skull, though it didn't mean Draco would let his house mates get away with that. One by one the Slytherin suffered from various weird illnesses or became a victim of rather dangerous pranks. Snape, in this case, didn't seem too upset with the incidents upon his students.

But Harry didn't show any appreciation for that, knowing the fact Draco had just declared a war against Slytherin. The victims of his action had figured out where the diseases and pranks had come from although no proof was left. After the Hallowe'en feast, Harry confronted Draco immediately and told him to stop whatever he was doing now. Draco only raised an eyebrow at him, and promptly turned around. Before he could walk more than five steps, Harry said it.

"I only need you to get over every bad thing I have experienced. To forget all the pain."

Draco was still for a minute, during which Harry continued, "Just your presence, Draco. Don't do anything, don't put yourself in danger because of me. I'm all right as long as you're with me."

The Slytherin Ice Prince felt his heart melt at the strong emotion behind those words. He glanced back and saw Harry gazing at him with shimmering eyes. Harry stepped forwards and encircled Draco's waist from behind, before burying his face on Draco's shoulder.

"Stay with me, Draco. I need you."

The slighter boy in his arms patted his hand, indicating his assent. Harry released him and Draco turned around to face him with a small smile.

"Let's go to my room," Harry whispered.

Draco shook his head before capturing Harry's wrist and dragged him. "We just need our cloaks and then we can go to somewhere else better."

Harry didn't ask where and after fetching their cloaks, they walked outside the castle.

It was fairly cold and dark with only a few stars visible. The two boys strolled in silence along the lake. Suddenly Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and guided him towards a dark-looking grove. Ahead of them, two gigantic trees towered prominently side by side. Their branches descended to the ground, forming a thick veil of leaves between these trees. The veil appeared very dense and thorny, but when Draco easily went through it, Harry realized he had just misjudged the intimidating façade. The thorns were soft, and the impenetrable denseness was simply deceptive. Behind that foliar veil, a sloping narrow passage through the grove was revealed.

The path led to a hidden small clearing surrounded by tall, homogenous trees from a kind Harry had never seen before. Those trees had more than one shape for their foliage, and the branches of each tree tangled with branches of the others flanking it, as if they were all linking arms. There were also shrubs with odd-shaped flowers growing under the trees, while little fairies buzzing around playfully produced roaming glows, adorning that place.

As this place was situated higher from average Hogwarts ground, people could see a glimpse of the lake from small gaps between the trees. Harry inhaled deeply and caught a faint sweet scent in the air – must be from those strange flowers. He heard Draco speak from behind him.

"I found the way here in the beginning of this school year. I believed it had been quite long since the last person before me came here. I kept this place a secret until I brought you here."

This was Draco's secret place. And he had let Harry come here. Harry felt his heart flutter in immense joy.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Draco asked softly.

Harry turned to smile and nod in agreement. He took Draco's hand and sat on the grass, then pulled his fiancé to sit between his legs.

As his back pressed flush against Harry's chest and the taller boy behind him wrapped both arms round his chest, Draco felt his whole body burn. He tried shifting forwards so his lower back wouldn't touch Harry's groin, but Harry immediately drew him closer again and tightened his hold. Before Draco could articulate his objection, Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder, causing their cheeks to brush against each other. The blond boy tensed but at the same time felt his discomfort overridden by a stronger desire to just enjoy the closeness to the beautiful person behind him.

They sat like that for some minutes without saying anything; each boy just revelled in the view and the close presence of the other one, warming their bodies and for Harry's case, warming his heart as well. Draco sensed something from Harry which made him break the silence.

"Harry, is it just me or are you really purring?"

"Mmm, it's just you," Harry replied lazily, purring.

Draco felt the soft vibration tickling him and smiled. "Oh. Get lost, Polyjuiced Crookshanks."

"Don't want to. I love being here, with you. How often do you come here by yourself, Draco?"

"Several times a month, whenever I need some quiet time alone. Always at night, and I specially come here whenever the moon is full. Somehow it looks more fascinating from here." As an after thought, he added, "But let's forget whatever I've said."

Harry chuckled and asked again, "How did you find this place anyway? I've been taking a stroll around the lake regularly since last year, yet I never noticed the way here."

'_Because you would never have a whim to follow and catch a wild rabbit like I did.'_ "I'm not as ignorant as you. That's all."

"Yeah, I admit whenever I was taking a stroll, my mind was always full of a particular vain git." Harry had pulled back his chin from Draco's shoulder. He was now facing the sky, eyes closed with an expression just like when he was having the most beautiful dream. It effectively quelled Draco's annoyance and brought another smile on the pale boy's face.

He levelled his lips as Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. Harry was still smiling when he said, "Can we… Will you let me come with you again to this place?"

"Don't get your hopes too high. I'm going to _Obliviate_ you after this," Draco smirked. Harry's face fell, and Draco was exasperated as well as amused at how bad Harry was in recognizing satire. Draco would either have a great fun in the future ridiculing his fiancé or have a distressing time because he must keep being careful with his words to Harry.

The blond boy slipped from Harry's embrace and got up. "Harry Potter," Draco placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "Are you always this gullible?"

"You have obviously trained your face for sarcasm. I can't tell whether you're serious or not," Harry whined.

Draco twitched. This was the boy he had regarded as his greatest rival for six years. "You once thwarted my sarcasm. In the carriage on the way to Hogsmeade."

"That's the moment I'll cherish for the rest of my life." Harry smiled again and reached for both Draco's hands. "So we can have another good time here after this?"

"And another, and another. Yes. But not a word about this place to anyone else. Not even to Hermione and Ron. I have claimed this place as my private spot."

"Not a word, I swear."

Still sitting, Harry brought Draco to kneel in front of him. Then he leaned forwards and kissed Draco lovingly on the cheek for quite long, relishing the feel of the hot silky skin against his lips. Every single knot in his heart had been untangled, and every burden placed on him was lifted. Harry didn't feel any more like a murderer, nor did he remember his oppressive duty as the prophesied Saviour of Wizarding World. He was just a boy in love, and he felt perfect with it. He only needed Draco, and everything would be perfect.

!OXOXOXOXO!

It started from the DA meeting in the following week. Harry and Draco were partnered as usual, and after successfully blocking Harry's attack, Draco was going to throw a curse at Harry. "_Glacia Lam…_"

The incantation was never finished because at the moment Ginny threw an Impedimenta jinx at Draco. After he recuperated two seconds later, the Slytherin whirled furiously to confront Ginny. But she was the one who snarled first.

"Can you stop it, Malfoy! Is there nothing else besides Dark Magic in your head you can use against Harry and any other of us? Enough already with all your corrupt demonstrations! We don't need them!"

"What do you mean you don't need them! If you face Voldemort only with your _holy_ magic like now, you won't survive longer than five seconds, considering he is in generous mood!"

"Oh yeah? And how would you explain why we're still prancing around here after facing a troop of Death Eaters last year?"

"I bet you haven't thanked Dumbledore for that, have you?"

"Hey, guys…"

"Bugger off, Potter!" "Sod off, Harry!"

Draco and Ginny sent daggers at each other, and Harry was rendered speechless. Ron patted his back in sympathy, while Hermione promptly withdrew her attempt to pull Ginny away from Draco. The teachers' representative, Tonks, only raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

As Draco and Ginny started hurling insults again, Luna approached Harry and dragged him away from there. She was usually Ginny's partner in practices.

"Ginny loves taunting your fiancé. But I believe Draco actually takes pleasure in taunting her back. Let them both satisfy their built up frustration. You can continue practising with me," Luna said vaguely.

Harry stared at her and glanced back towards Draco, who suddenly looked like indeed enjoying the quarrel with Ginny. The other DA members had also returned to their own businesses, as Draco vs. Ginny had been a routine in this meeting. Frowning, Harry turned back to Luna. "Okay, then. Let's practise."

Just then he remembered why he usually never practised with another student but Draco. He opened his mouth to alert Luna, but she had already thrown a blasting curse.

The hex rebounded on her after a contact with Harry's automatic defensive wall. Luna was shoved backwards and her back rammed a nearby bookcase. Harry rushed ahead to catch her before she sank to the floor, unconscious. The other DA members halted their activities to take a look at Luna lying on Harry's lap, a deep concern apparent on the boy's face. He patted her cheek and called her name softly. Before Harry could revive Luna with magic, he lifted his eyes to see Draco towering behind his kneeling position with a fake smile.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow and asked sweetly, "Enjoying yourself, Potter?"

"Err, no?"

As people groaned at that hesitant answer, Harry received a hard thump on the head with a wand. Tonks sniggered. After sending a hateful glare at an oblivious Luna, Draco quickly left the Room of Requirement. For Draco's immense irritation, Harry didn't follow him out. _'Too busy Ennervating his ex-bed partner,'_ he thought angrily. For the rest of the night, he refused to see Harry.

On the other side, despite his sore head, Harry was very delighted because of Draco's display of jealousy. After reviving Luna, he resumed the DA meeting and observed the others practising with a dazzling smile which made some girls swoon in his close presence, especially when he held their hands to help them perform the right wave of the wand. Even Hermione couldn't help blushing when Harry praised her excessively. Other boys were affected as well since they realized Draco's jealousy meant a good thing for Harry. The Hufflepuff like Ernie and Justin also grinned supportively at Harry. Today was a special DA meeting many people would never forget.

!OXOXOXOXO!

The next morning, Harry had been waiting patiently for Draco in front of the Chimera. Draco ignored him and strutted away, but Harry hugged him round the waist from behind.

"Harry, let me go, idiot! People may see us," Draco hissed, struggling to no avail to disentangle himself from Harry.

"Let them see. I'm sorry, Draco. Don't be angry with me, please?"

"Do you know why I'm angry?"

Harry smiled but he didn't release Draco. "Because you saw me with Luna. You're jealous."

"Just to make you happy, okay, I admit I was jealous when you embraced her as if she were _dying_. So what?"

"Oh, don't be such a ninny, Draco. I'm not interested in her. I was just worried about her condition. She's still my friend. Forgive me if you think I was wrong. Please? I love you."

"If I tell you to kill her to prove your love for me, what are you going to do?"

"How can killing her prove my love for you? Okay, I'll ignore her and will never touch her again. How's that?"

Draco contemplated it for a while but before he could answer, a certain Ravenclaw girl appeared from a corner and Harry removed his arms from Draco. The Slytherin scowled in suspicion.

"Hello, Harry and Draco," Luna greeted the boys.

"Since when are we on first-name basis, _Lovegod_?"

Luna seemed taken aback. "Oh, well…"

"Draco…," Harry hissed beside him, "Don't be like that." He was ignored of course.

"And it's Lovegood," Luna told him kindly.

"I know, Loony, but I don't care."

"That's not nice, Draco. Luna…"

"Silence, Potty!"

Harry pouted. Luna glanced at Draco before returning to Harry and speaking dreamily, "So, tonight, Harry?"

"Yes, tonight. How about the other g…"

"Care to explain what the hell this is all about, Potter?"

"I've promised Luna and some other sixth year students to conduct an extra session after DA meeting tonight."

Draco glowered at Harry and Luna. "Ignore her and never touch her again. When did I hear that phrase by the way?"

Harry smiled apologetically and replied, "I'm sorry, Draco. I've made a promise. Besides, there's nothing between Luna and me. Our friendship is as platonic as yours with Ron."

"It's not only for Harry and me tonight, Draco. Ginny, Georgina, Jasmine, and Lana will also come," Luna supplied. Harry suppressed a groan as Draco's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You can join us too, Draco," Harry hastily added.

"Join your orgy? Sorry, I don't like wasting my time." Beneath his icy reply, Draco silently hoped that Harry would get the message and cancel whatever his plan tonight with Luna, Ginny, and those girls he suspected as the ones who always ogled Harry in every DA meeting. However, he should've known better than to expect that much from his naïve fiancé.

"You really don't want to? Well then, I suppose you'll be bored anyway, teaching the junior students."

"So, there will be just you and the sixth years, Harry," Luna sounded strangely cheerful in Draco's mind.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Luna. Or are you going for breakfast too?"

Before she replied, Draco had been walking away from them. He ignored Harry's call and whatever humbug Harry said subsequently to cajole him.

!OXOXOXOXO!

Later the afternoon found Draco stomping along the school corridor, forming a chain of foul words inside his mind and grumbling under his breath all the way. He had just caught Harry talking animatedly with Luna, while some other girls were giggling shyly around the Head Boy. Draco couldn't help feeling jealous of Harry's magnetic attraction towards girls. But what irritated him the most was the fact that Harry's attention was solely on Luna and vice versa.

'_Damn Potty and Loony! They were really born for each other. I'm going to dissect their wretched heads after this!' _

But there was another way to give them their lesson. For that Loony, many devious tricks had formed inside the Slytherin's mind. As for Harry, what else would be better than to beat him in his own game? Draco would pretend to flirt with another girl. A pretty girl, this time. He had taste at least. Although Draco wouldn't admit it, by this way he could also satisfy himself, proving that Harry was not the only one who could have girls flocking around him. Now the only problem was whom he could invite to play along.

Hufflepuff were definitely off the list, no matter that there were some cute girls from that House. He was still a Slytherin, although many people didn't think so. Cho Chang? The prospect was great. Sadly Draco most likely wouldn't be able to hold back from cursing her if they met again. The Patil Twins? Lovely pair, but he doubted they would forgive him for manipulating them afterwards. He had heard scary tale about their retribution involving Reductor Curse upon a reckless guy who toyed with both of them. Pansy? Eww. How come that name ever crossed his mind? Tonksy? No way, he refused to flirt with a woman who couldn't decide what the best colour for her hair should be.

Hermione? Hmm, perfect. Harry would be dead jealous. But… no. This was going to backfire. Draco had had a hard time repressing his feelings for her recently. He couldn't risk an old flame rekindled. Besides, Harry might turn on his homicidal side again. No, Hermione was out of question.

When he was pondering who else would be suitable to make Harry jealous and had the appeal which fulfilled his standard, Draco didn't watch where he was going. Usually other students would kindly move aside to clear the way for him, but today it was a different case. Draco closed his eyes trying to recall a pretty Ravenclaw he saw once who seemed interested in him, and the next second he collided with a male body of another person and staggered backwards from the impact. He had a rather fragile body, but this person he bumped into had a quite sturdy build.

He was ready to lash out at this person despite it being partly his fault too, but the young man in front of him had beaten him to it with a profuse apology. He started to get headache from this man's endless request for forgiveness, and was about to cast _Silencio_ when he heard a gasp.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy!" Draco looked at the young man closely. Well, he seemed familiar…

"Err," came the eloquent reply.

The man smiled fetchingly. "You don't remember, of course. I'm Oliver Wood."

Draco knew now why he seemed familiar. Not because he remembered the man as former Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain (Draco didn't care for other Gryffindork players except Potter and Weasleys), but because Oliver Wood had become quite a famous player who still played for Puddlemere United. _'He looks rather different from the pictures…'_ Indeed, Wood was much more attractive in person.

"Wood. Yes, course I remember."

"How are you now? I heard you'd just cancelled an engagement with Parkinson."

"That was more than a month ago, and congratulate me for that. I'm fine. How about you? Reminiscing in Hogwarts for holiday?"

Oliver laughed pleasantly. "That's right. I missed the old days in Hogwarts. It's been three years."

"Not such a long time if you asked me," Draco said unsympathetically. But Oliver smiled at him.

"It feels long when you enjoyed those old moments. Trust me, you're going to agree with me three years later."

"I doubt that. Well, see you later. You remember the way to Gryffindor Common Room, right?"

"Oh, wait. Are you busy? I haven't come across other students I know, and it would be a pleasure for me if you want to… keep me company, walking around the school. What do you say?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he replied shortly, deciding that it cost him nothing to grant Wood's request. He had nothing better to do anyway. Maybe he could dig something useful about Quidditch from a professional player and ex-Gryffindor captain like Wood.

Within next several minutes they had been walking side by side along the corridor, chatting like old friends. Draco started to realize he was acting too affable with Wood. It was weird because they didn't socialize when Wood was still in Hogwarts. But Wood was an enjoyable companion. His talk was smart and humorous, and he knew very well how to respond perfectly to Draco's often cynical comments.

On the other hand Oliver was very attracted to the Slytherin. Like other many people, Draco Malfoy's name wasn't equal to vermin any more for him since the famous rescue of Hermione Granger. Moreover, Draco was now very good-looking and stylishly delicate. _'Blimey. This kid has grown up. Still maintains that lofty air, I see. But all in all, the grade is 8 of 10. I'm not being generous either.'_

"So, how was the result of Slytherin against Gryffindor last week?" Oliver asked about Quidditch match.

"Nothing. We haven't played yet. The match has been postponed to this Saturday, because last week was stormy."

"Hey, good thing it is. I can come and…," Oliver stopped when he saw Draco suddenly sneering at something in front of them. Or someone.

Harry was walking towards Draco and Oliver, clutching his Firebolt. He usually brought Draco along to Gryffindor's Quidditch practice, so they could save several hours to separate. The Gryffindor team members objected, but Harry said he got better motivation with Draco near him and Ron convinced his team that Slytherin couldn't win even if Draco Malfoy spied on them. Although they still minded it, the Gryffindor tolerated Draco's presence. On the other hand, Draco never let Harry attend Slytherin's practice.

Currently Draco was not in the mood to be near Harry, and he would rather sacrifice a few hours in separation than force himself following Harry like a stupid duckling. When Harry stopped before him, Draco drawled without looking, "Hey, Potter. Surely you haven't forgotten Oliver, your once-upon-a-time Quidditch team captain?"

Harry frowned at the use of his surname and Oliver's first name. He ignored that and gave Oliver a friendly smile, extending his hand. "Hello, Oliver. Long time no see. How are you?"

Oliver shook his hand. "Great, Harry. And you? Still the Gryffindor's Top Player and Hogwarts's No. 1 Seeker of All Time?" Draco threw a sceptical look towards Harry, who grinned and nodded, affirming that it was indeed his title.

"Lucky you, up till now that bogus claim hasn't been heard in Slytherin House. Otherwise someone would've been tempted to obliterate you."

"Agreed. I can mention one specific name for that case," was Harry's easy reply.

"Well, I for that matter wouldn't blame that person for trying to bring back the justice."

"Justice is relative, Draco. Isn't that what you've instilled into me?"

Oliver watched the interaction with amused look before articulating his thought, "Hey, it seems that you two are best friends now, am I right? Before this, I always imagined you two would still be bitter rivals."

Harry wanted to say: 'We're more than best friends, actually', but Draco had answered first, "If you listened to what people say about us recently, we've been practically married to each other."

Oliver laughed hard at that. Both Harry and Draco looked at him funny, and after he sobered Oliver said, "Yeah, I remember when I was still at Hogwarts, you two were like two secret lovers who played mortal enemies during the day while shagging each other at night."

"I never realized we were that obvious," Draco said sarcastically, but Oliver laughed again. The two younger boys glanced at each other and shrugged. Harry thought it was enough already with Oliver.

"It's nice to see you again, Oliver. You'll be staying nearby, right?" Oliver replied he would be in Hogsmeade until weekend, so Harry continued, "Great, we can go out together with the other Gryffindor later. But right now I have a Quidditch practice. Draco, come with me?"

Oliver looked curious at why a Slytherin should come to Gryffindor's practice, but he said nothing. Maybe they were going to exchange tactics or whatnot, being best friends and all. He still felt strange however, that Harry didn't ask him to come to the practice.

Inspecting his perfect fingernails, Draco replied flippantly, "Sorry. I've promised Oliver to accompany him for today."

Harry suddenly frowned. "Oh? Really?"

"Really. Now go practising Quidditch or whatever. You need that to beat Slytherin this Saturday."

Harry stared at his fiancé before turning to face Oliver. Draco couldn't miss the jealousy marring the handsome face. Feeling a mixture of wicked glee and annoyance, Draco almost smiled. _'Wow, he's jealous… of Wood? And before I have even tried flirting? What does he take me for?' _

"Perhaps it should be me who accompanies Oliver instead of you," Harry said casually, trying to hide the unhappy feeling inside him.

Draco was about to retort but Oliver had preceded him by saying, "Oh, don't worry about that, Harry. You have an important practice, just go. I'm perfectly fine with Draco. He makes a nice company."

"I won't hex him or anything else evil, Potter. Now, go before you suffer Weasel's wrath," Draco drawled, motioning Harry to go away.

Harry's protest was cut by Oliver's question, "Don't you have a Quidditch practice too, Draco?"

"Not today. We will never share the pitch with Gryffindor."

"Well, I can come this Saturday to watch your match against Gryffindor. It would be very interesting, and I haven't seen any Quidditch match for a while."

"You're welcome to sit and watch. Not that you need permission from me."

Harry silently fumed, being treated like a suit of armour standing on the hallway. Moreover, he definitely disliked the way Draco and Oliver talked to each other. Although Draco's words were apathetic, his tone was friendly, almost sweet, and he wasn't even drawling. As for Oliver, he kept looking at Draco as if he were chatting up a coquette.

With a rigid tone Harry called the attention of the other two men, "Okay then. If you don't want to come along, Draco, then I'll leave you two now. See you later, Wood." He had turned around before the last sentence was finished and walked away with large strides. Meanwhile, Oliver had completely missed the icy tone when Harry spoke his surname and waved his junior goodbye before returning to Draco.

This time, Draco smirked. _'It turns out easier than what I've thought…'_

!OXOXOXOXO!

The second weekend in November arrived, and so did the most-anticipated Quidditch match – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. People were wondering how this game would turn out, since the Seekers from both teams were engaged to one another.

Wrapped in his Quidditch uniform, Draco was standing in Slytherin changing room, fingering his prized broomstick. The broomstick was one generation before Harry's from the same family, a Firebolt Cynosure. It was a birthday present from his mother, and although she had proposed to buy Draco a Firebolt Dreamlightning, he couldn't separate from this broomstick. The time he got his Cynosure was the hardest moment in his life, after saving Hermione's life and receiving various threats from all around him. The Cynosure was like a bright light that strengthened his heart during the dark days.

He drew a sealed envelope from his pocket. A school owl had delivered this letter to him before he went to prepare himself for this Quidditch game. The message in the letter's envelope told him to read it only before he went out to Quidditch pitch from the changing room, and the seal apparently refused to open before that time. Draco had considered throwing this suspicious and troublesome letter straight away, but his curiosity won over his rational thought.

As the moment had arrived, the seal detached itself. Pulling a piece of parchment, he unfurled the letter and read its contents: '_You can never win against Harry Potter. Not when you used a better broom last year, and absolutely not when you ride a lesser broom right now. Potter has been madly in love with you since sixth year and he must have refrained from using his whole capability against you last season. Yet, you still lost the Snitch from him and brought Slytherin team down with you.'_

After gazing at the writing for quite a long time, Draco folded the parchment neatly and put it inside his locker. He would find out who had written this to him, and the person had better prepare his or her coffin. Furthermore… _madly in love with you since sixth year_… Somebody knew Harry very well and watched him closely last year. Or somebody had been watching Harry right now and found out more than he or she was supposed to know. A coffin was absolutely necessary.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor changing room, Ron was still directing his team's Seeker for the last minute to stay focused on the Snitch in the forthcoming game. "For the last time, Harry. Please, oh please _just_ look for the Snitch. The sooner you catch it, the sooner we can end the game and beat Slytherin, the sooner you can have your wicked way with Draco for the rest of the day."

For the usual response, Harry grinned at his best friend. "Understood, Captain."

The Gryffindor team went out to the pitch, greeted by the familiar cheers from Hogwarts students. Suddenly Ron exclaimed, "Hey, Harry, look who it is watching our game today!"

Harry turned to the direction pointed by his friend. There, Oliver Wood was sitting with the Gryffindor House. Ron flinched in surprise when Harry snorted contemptuously at the ex-Gryffindor Captain. Obviously Oliver missed it completely since he waved cheerfully at the Gryffindor Team.

While Ron waved back, Harry directed his attention towards the Slytherin team. Draco was discussing something with his team's captain. Gazing fondly at his fiancé, Harry recalled their moment last night, flying on their broomsticks over Quidditch pitch. They were supposed to train together, but eventually it turned out more like idle racing and playing in the night sky. Harry had realized very soon that Draco was just trying to make him jealous with Oliver, as a come-uppance for Harry's attention towards Luna. Although Harry believed it was petty and irrational for Draco to do such a thing, that act showed him that Draco at least cared about him.

Seamus' voice reverberated over the stadium as he acted as commentator for the match. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin is going to start very soon and we cannot wait any longer! This is not only a show-down between Potter and Malfoy, but also between their Firebolt! Many people still believe that the capacity of Cynosure is not less than Dreamlightning's!"

Both teams faced each other in the middle of the pitch. As Ron and Nott shook hands, Draco met Harry's eye, and he couldn't help the sudden tremor rushing over his body, resulted from a fusion of hate and respect. In moments like this, Draco was always reminded of the true reason why he had had a hard period accepting Harry as his friend.

Harry had a serene expression and a small smile, but something in that casual pose screamed authority and power. He had a pair of eyes which bored through the soul when people gazed closely at them. A breeze blew the black fringe to reveal the famous lightning bolt, the mark left by the Dark Lord himself for his equal. If he were a feeble Hufflepuff, Draco would be kneeling before the Boy-Who-Lived.

It wasn't about childish envy of Harry's fame any more. It was the fact that Harry always knew what he wanted, always strived to get what he wanted, and had matured so early as a result from those experiences many other wizards of his age never underwent. He was the centre of the war, and as Draco had recently found out – the prophesied saviour. It was Harry who would always save the day, while others could only stand in the shadow of a hero. It made Draco – another born leader – find it difficult to stay on the same side with him. Harry's leadership nature and charm were stronger than Draco's. Harry Potter, despite his loner inclination, was definitely born to be an Alpha Male.

As he mounted his broom, Draco noticed that every other Gryffindor player darted a glimpse of expectation and trust towards Harry. Harry wasn't the captain, but he was indisputably the heart of the team. _'And everyone adores him. Most likely they would still love him even if somehow Harry missed the Snitch,'_ Draco thought sourly.

Soon the game began. The balls were released and fourteen players soared. Slytherin had found better replacement for Crabbe and Goyle as the Beaters. These Serpents still deployed rough play, but fair and more systematic. Theodore Nott as a captain had brought a quite radical change which made Slytherin Team much more likeable for other Houses, and definitely more fearsome.

On the other hand, Gryffindor had also recruited several good players for their Quidditch Team. Ron Weasley had proven to be a brilliant Keeper when he wasn't too nervous, and the presence of Harry Potter was an axiomatic guarantee that it was the Gryffindor who always ended the game. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the peak of their strength since years ago. Both were arguably the best teams in Hogwarts for the present time.

Spiralling around the pitch, Draco looked all around him for any sign of the Snitch. Occasionally sneaking glance at Harry, he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling after he read that mysterious letter. Was that true that Harry didn't do his best performance in their Quidditch match last year? Harry had only realized his love for Draco in January, after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was over. Yet it was still probable that Harry unconsciously held back against Draco because Harry said himself he had always been fond of Draco ever since they started the sixth year.

Meanwhile, the other Seeker was having a hard time to restrain himself from ogling Draco in the sky. Recalling Ron's instruction and the big hope placed upon him by the other team members, Harry toughened his heart that he would focus only on the Snitch. He became aware of Draco stealing a glance at him a few times, and fought the impulse to look back. And when he was praying for the Snitch to appear, Harry spotted the golden ball.

Both Harry and Draco raced towards the Snitch amidst hysterical cheers from the spectators. The two Firebolt shot from two different directions but eventually came side by side. Flying was an endowment of Harry, but so was it for Draco. And as Seamus had announced before, Cynosure was almost as fast as Dreamlightning. However, the Snitch suddenly disappeared from the visions of both Seekers. Harry and Draco halted simultaneously and looked around them for any sign of the Snitch, but of no avail.

Harry inhaled deeply, disappointed that he had lost his chance. At least, Draco also missed the Snitch. He heard Draco cursed softly, and impulsively Harry turned his head. When emerald met silver, Harry forgot all his previous determination for this game.

Draco looked like he belonged to the sky. The bright sunlight reflected upon his sleek but dishevelled hair, and those originally grey eyes somehow had a distinct shade of azure. Harry couldn't remove his eyes from his fiancé, and his lips parted involuntarily without any sound coming out. He was aware that Draco was frowning suspiciously at him, but it didn't put him out of the trance.

At first Draco didn't understand what happened with Harry, as he suddenly had that goofy expression on his face. With that face, Harry lost all the charismatic air around him, and instead he seemed like a hypnotized puppy. Draco shifted nervously because Harry didn't stop watching him, and the Slytherin Seeker felt an urge to summon a mirror so he could check whether there was something unusual about his appearance. Still frowning at Harry, Draco steered his broomstick away, and he saw Harry's eyes following his movement.

For the next minute, Draco noticed that Harry still had that dreamy look and didn't look anywhere for the Snitch. Instead, he focused solely on Draco. Draco didn't believe that Harry was watching him to let him seek the Snitch for both of them, but he drew a better deduction when Harry sighed like a Romeo longing for his Juliet. A quick look at Gryffindor's goal posts showed Draco that Ron was exasperatedly trying to call Harry's attention back to his real task as a Seeker. Draco felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. So this was what happened on a love-struck Harry when Gryffindor was playing Slytherin.

'_He can't concentrate on this game.'_ Draco felt both corners of his lips inevitably turn upwards. _'He's hopelessly distracted by me.'_

The Slytherin Seeker consequently found himself tossed between flattery and a fear that he still couldn't win even against a distracted Harry Potter. _'Like what Ron's said, the Snitch loves Harry very much, that damned stupid ball,'_ he grumbled inside his mind. _'But no matter what, I won't lose today.'_

When Draco was looking around him, he caught sight of Oliver Wood among the spectators. Oliver smiled widely at him and waved enthusiastically. Draco couldn't hold back his own smile, and nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He suspected that Oliver harboured a tiny bit crush on him. However, Draco didn't think further about that, because he believed Oliver knew for certain he was not available and wouldn't make any amorous advances. He liked Oliver as a friend, since Oliver showed great appreciation for him and always gladly shared his vast knowledge about Quidditch.

The brief interaction between Draco and Oliver didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Feeling a hot flame burning inside his body, he gripped the handle of his Dreamlightning tightly and steeled himself not to shoot directly towards Oliver that second and decapitate him.

Harry was busy glaring at Oliver down there, thus completely missed a particular golden ball zooming into view. However, the other Seeker didn't. Draco grinned and fastened his grip on his broom's handle. This was a very perfect moment, he had spotted the Snitch but Harry and anyone else seemed oblivious.

Stealthily he zoomed following the direction of the Snitch. He was sure Harry didn't have a chance to beat him now; Harry was still so far away while he got closer and closer to the ball, and suddenly he saw it – a clear picture of a very familiar girl, lying on a stone floor. It was the dungeon at Malfoy Manor, and the girl in fact had been there once, severely injured and helpless. _'Hermione!'_

No. It was wrong. He shouldn't have seen that at present, with him high above the ground. It was how he remembered her that summer night. She was fine now, sitting among the other spectators below and cheering for him, or for Gryffindor, whatever. Draco shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, trying to erase the sudden mental vision. When he opened his eyes again, the Snitch was nowhere in sight.

His stunned expression attracted Ginny's attention. She was flying near him, and a wide-eyed and slightly breathless Malfoy was not easy to be overlooked.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing."

She frowned at the quiet reply. Something was definitely wrong.

Harry had also noticed Draco's weird manner. Draco was frowning at the handle of his broomstick as if it should've never existed in the first place. When Harry moved to approach him, he passed Ron who hissed urgently, "Harry! The Snitch, remember?"

The black-haired Seeker nodded and when he turned to see Draco again, Draco had returned to his normal self. The Slytherin boy started circling around the pitch to do his job, and Harry followed his example despite his continual concern. Both teams still played fiercely and the score was tied.

Suddenly Seamus bellowed in frenzy, "The Snitch! The Snitch has been spotted again! Malfoy and Potter are racing towards it! Who's going to capture it?"

The two Seekers shot towards the Snitch, avoiding Bludger attacks and other players smoothly without actually paying attention, just like two wild cats hunting down their prey. Red and Green swished side by side, each trying to take the lead, the golden ball in target zooming ahead. Although Cynosure was slightly below Dreamlightning, Draco managed to match Harry in the critical moment when the Snitch was within their reach. Both boys stretched out their arms at the same time.

Another image of a wounded Hermione surfaced on Draco's mind, making him halt for a split second. Draco creased his eyes shut. The disturbing image vanished as quickly as it had appeared, yet it had sufficiently accomplished the goal to make Draco lose in this game.

By the time the Slytherin Seeker was back to the real world, Harry had secured the Snitch in his grasp. The spectators cheered.

"Potter caught the Snitch! The score is now 220-80; Gryffindor WINS!"

Seamus' announcement and the other noises were just a distant notion for him, but Draco knew all the same that the game had been ended with his loss.

Draco was staring to some point behind Harry's head. Harry watched him with worry, but when he turned around to see what had captured Draco's attention, he couldn't find anything out of place. Draco eventually altered his gaze. His eyes followed the Snitch in Harry's clutch before he looked at his own empty hand.

Harry felt awful, this was not like when he defeated Draco in their Quidditch match last year. Today Draco's face was not devoid of emotion like that other time. His expression was like someone who had just watched a precious thing die.

"Draco, are you all right?"

'_There is no Dementor here. Why?'_

Harry repeated his question. His fiancé didn't reply, instead he dived down without a single glimpse at Harry again. Draco landed smoothly, and after dismounting it, he dropped his broomstick carelessly, leaving it lying on the ground, and walked hurriedly towards the changing room.

'_Why did I still lose?'_

Seven years, six matches, five of them with him as the Seeker, and not even once they won against Gryffindor. Against Harry Potter.

!OXOXOXOXO!

The Slytherin changing room was considerably quiet despite the rustling sound of the players' activities after the match. None of the boys talked about the previous game and their recent loss. In fact, none of the boys talked at all. Draco was sitting on the bench motionlessly while his team mates changed their Quidditch uniforms. He was gazing at a spot in front of him, trying to create a hole through it by his eyes alone.

Someone he recognized as his Captain put a broomstick next to him on the bench. It was his Firebolt Cynosure. Draco felt awful having left his precious broomstick just like that, and muttered thanks to Nott. He heard Nott say from beside him, "You were fantastic, Malfoy. It was just a pure luck for Potter to catch the Snitch before you did." He nodded absently without looking. He had played incredibly well, it was true. It made him even sorer because he had exerted all his might for this game, yet there was still something wrong happened to make him lose. Yet in the end, he still lost.

One by one his team mates left the changing room till he was sitting alone there. He got up and started unfastening his arm-shields. Dropping the shields, he bent down to take off the shin-shields as well, but stopped midway. He straightened up immediately. The vision which made him lose from Harry for the umpteenth time came back haunting his mind. Draco banged the locker in front of him with his hand and shut his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead on his arm against the locker door. "Fantastic…"

He heard a shuffle of feet, and without opening his eyes Draco snapped harshly, knowing who it was. "What do you want?"

The owner of those feet approached him, and a hand was placed hesitantly on his shoulder. Draco brushed off the hand and stood with his back facing Harry, repeating his question frostier than before, "What do you want, Potter?"

"What do you want, Draco?"

"Don't answer a question with another question."

"Are you angry with me because I caught the Snitch? Because I can play better, and I did play better than you?"

"Which part of 'not to answer question with question' don't you get? And yes, I'm angry because you're always better than me. Thanks for reminding me. I hate you." Draco said the last sentence with venom. He didn't want Harry to comfort him, but he absolutely didn't expect Harry to be so insensitive. He heard Harry sigh.

"I want you to stop blaming others for your own failure. If you don't like people doing better than you, just try harder."

Draco still had his back facing Harry. "I've tried the hardest, if you haven't noticed it already. And I don't blame anyone else; I'm just upset, okay? I should've been able to catch that damned Snitch."

"Your concentration was disrupted in the last second. What happened?"

"As if it were your bloody business. The match is over, just forget it."

"Then stop acting like a kid."

Draco spun around and swiftly flew his fist towards Harry's face, but the taller boy caught it effortlessly. Harry clenched his hold on the fist tighter and went on, "What does this sudden childish behaviour mean, Draco? You weren't like this when I defeated you last year."

"Let me go, bastard!"

Harry released him before he could try to deliver another punch. Draco stepped back, eyes flaring.

"Damn you, Potter! Go to hell!"

"No, thank you. I just don't want you to be angry with me without good reason."

"Right, nice method you have there to convince me there's no good reason for it."

"I want to know as well what happened before that made you lose your concentration."

"I said none of your bloody business! Get lost, will you! I hate you!"

"Trust me, Draco. Please. I want to help you. I'm sure this has something to do with me."

"Don't be so cocky. Not everything revolves around your golden feet. Besides, save your sympathy for someone else from Hufflepuff."

"Slytherin need sympathy more than Hufflepuff. Your lot is always mistreated, don't you think so?"

He really should have never spilt his sentiment in front of Harry that day. "Are you trying to make me kill you?"

"I understand your ambition to win the Quidditch Cup this year, or at least to beat Gryffindor. You were once a sore loser, but you've grown up. You don't usually throw a fit like this."

"Hey! I didn't have a fit or anything before you came and provoked me!"

"Didn't have a fit? After chucking your precious Cynosure?"

"I… Oh, all right! I hate this! I hate losing from you _again_! I don't care about Quidditch Cup or Slytherin winning against Gryffindor, I only want to beat you! And this time I was _not_ supposed to lose, if not because of that sudden mental image about…" Draco faltered, suddenly having an intense urge to bash his head to the floor. He was certain as well that he had picked the wrong phrase.

"Sudden mental image? About what, or rather… who? Oliver?" Harry's tone was unusually cynical. Draco didn't answer him, just glaring defiantly at Harry. But the veiled anxiety in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by his fiancé. Harry felt his heart turned icy, and he spoke in a low, dangerous tone.

"Were you thinking about her?"

Draco almost gulped. "Who?"

"Her. Should I say the name? You're not satisfied enough dreaming about her at night that you need to…" He didn't finish it because Draco slapped him hard.

The Slytherin felt his hand sting, and so did his eyes. Watching Harry raise his hand to touch his reddish cheek, Draco hissed, "Yes, I was thinking about her, and I lost my concentration because of it. So why don't you ask me now what kind of thought I had when I was chasing the Snitch?"

Harry lifted his face and lowered his hand. "You'll just answer that it's not my bloody business."

"You're not a seer, Potter. Trelawney said she never met a student who did as poor as you in Divination." After saying that, Draco walked past Harry out of the changing room, not bothering that he still wore his Quidditch robe.

!OXOXOXOXO!

Later that night, Draco didn't show up at dinner. Harry went to his room, but before he reached the destination, he almost crashed with the sought fiancé. Ignoring Draco's glare, Harry caught the boy's arms to stop him from walking away at once.

"Draco, are you still angry at me?"

The blond wrenched away from Harry's grip and answered maliciously, "Go back to your harem, Potty. I bet Loony, Weasel Queen, Lana, and the other cheap hussies are waiting in your bed right now."

"Watch your mouth, or I'll be tempted to slap you. Returning your favour today," Harry replied coldly. But at the hurt expression on Draco's face, his heart melted and he regretted his harsh words. "Look, Draco. I'm so…"

"Rather than accosting my student, shouldn't you be preparing for your detention tonight, Mr Potter?" Snape's freezing tone intervened from behind Harry. Harry balled his hands into fist and counted under his breath to subside his urge to explode.

On the other hand, Draco's sneer broke into a smile. "Professor, I was on the way to your office but Potter detained me here."

"I told you I would contact you when I had finished my inspection on the parchment you gave me. I'm here to tell you what I can draw from my assessment."

"And?" Draco watched his godfather with a curious frown. Beside him, Harry had the same frown. What was this all about?

"This parchment is without doubt charmed by Dark Magic. It hypnotized you when you read the words, so the caster could have some control over your mind for the next one hour. You're lucky this charm is full of flaws, so whatever happened to you wasn't the expected full effect."

Draco grimaced with anger. "Must be a work of the Slytherin's boneheads. They wanted me to read it just before the match began so they would have enough time…"

Harry rushed in, "You received a charmed parchment? Before the Quidditch match? Draco, why didn't you tell me?"

The Slytherin in question huffed at him, and then idly ran his fingers along the smooth platinum hair while his godfather berated his fiancé.

"From what Draco had told me, you deserved a good whack instead of a mere slap. You accused him of things before you knew the truth. You know what, Potter? You take yourself for a faultless saint, while everyone else including Draco in your eyes is just a lowly commoner who still has to grow up," Snape drawled with a sneer. Harry wanted to sneer back, but he didn't want to risk more trouble with Draco. Moreover, he must admit Snape's words made a hit.

Putting a tolerant mask, Harry replied, "I'm sorry, Professor. But I really wouldn't have known if Draco hadn't said anything."

"What did you expect him to say anyway? He didn't know the letter he got was jinxed before he brought it to me so I could identify the writer. It was I who told him that this parchment reeked of magic. Let me add one more thing, Draco brought the letter to me because he thought its content suggested a threat for _you_, Potter."

"Oh, gods. Draco…" Harry lost his words. Then a question came to his mind and out his mouth, "But you said you suddenly had a mental picture about… that. What did this charm do to you?"

Snape still replied on behalf of his godson, "Whatever Draco saw was surely not about chocolate and sunshine. I talk about Dark Magic practice here. The caster wanted to make Draco lose concentration when flying, and the worst thing that might happen was Draco could fall from his broom."

Suddenly Draco spoke up, "Professor, I'd like to speak with you. In private."

"Well, then let's go to my office."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm when he passed, but the blond boy shot him a chilly glare. "I need to speak with Professor Snape privately. Can you at least appreciate me for that?"

His fiancé didn't reply, and Draco yanked his arm from Harry's grip. The two Slytherin walked away towards the dungeon, leaving the Head Boy standing alone in the middle of the corridor, gazing at the floor with troubled face.

In Snape's office, Draco and his godfather discussed what they should do regarding the cursed parchment. Although the hypnotic charm was messed up, the identity of the writer on that parchment was concealed perfectly. Draco suspected a particular Slytherin, but it was still a mystery for him that this person knew a lot about Harry's personal life as well.

"We must increase our caution, Draco. This is not a common Dark Arts practice, and I doubt Hogwarts library has any book containing its instruction."

"Please don't tell my mother, sir. I can't imagine what she would do if she ever heard about this incident."

"I see. However, I think it's necessary to tell Dumbledore about this. This concerns Potter as well."

Draco nodded and said quietly, "I don't understand how they invented those images they sent to me, Professor."

"You take it wrongly. This charm induces visualization shaped from the victim's own mind, your own subconscious. It doesn't transmit visions according to the caster's wish, only brings any available matter to the surface. What did you see that time, Draco?"

"It… wasn't a nice thing."

"Surely it wasn't. It was supposed to be your greatest fear, like what you would see if you encountered a Boggart." Draco gulped, earning him a glance from Snape. The Potions Master went on, "But considering the errors and lack of magic power than what was needed for the charm to work properly, I can safely say that what you saw that moment was, at most, your general anxiety in the mean time. Things you don't expect to happen in the near future."

"Could it be a memory from past experience?"

"Yes, it might be a bad memory too, one that often disturbs you so you're worried it might occur again." Snape watched his godson with concern. He could presume what Draco had seen that time. A memory from that fateful summer.

Draco gazed down at his hands on his lap. _'Things I'm worried about… Naturally I wouldn't think of Harry, because he's so damn powerful and definitely can look after himself,'_ he convinced himself.

!OXOXOXOXO!

That same night, Hedwig delivered a cluster of purple Hyacinth from Harry to Draco's room. Draco gazed at the flowers symbolizing 'Forgive Me' with a disgusted expression, but he didn't throw it away. That Hyacinth was a magical thing, as each flower in its cluster emitted soft melodious tinkle for two minutes, which he recognized as his favourite tune. Later he would find out that the flowers tinkled periodically every two hours. He just wrote on a parchment: 'If you want to say sorry, tell me by your own mouth' and sent the letter to Harry by Hedwig.

As expected, Harry came to his room straight away and apologized to him for whatever he had done. Draco didn't let him in, and the blond had Fluffy on his shoulder, baring its teeth menacingly at Harry, so he couldn't touch his fiancé. After Harry finished his act of contrition, Draco shut the door in his face without saying a word. Since the password to Draco's room had been changed without Harry's knowledge, nothing he could do afterwards.

Next day, for that whole Sunday Draco didn't come out his room and he refused to meet Harry and the others, placing a Do Not Disturb sign at the Chimera guarding his room. He amused himself alone in his room with bunch of things he had from his birthday and experimenting various potions. Once he found out the persons behind that hypnotic charm, he would set up a very painful revenge.

Then on Monday, Draco was walking with Theodore Nott beside him to attend their next class when a hard slap was laid on his shoulder-blade. Ron beamed cheerfully, not affected at all by Draco's glare.

"All right, Ferret?"

"Fabulous, Ronniekins," Draco hissed while massaging his back shoulder. "What about you?"

"Not so fabulous I guess. Last night Harry suddenly declared in front of everyone that he was a total berk. What had you done to convince him that – an accomplishment I've failed to do for years?"

"Only a little psychological therapy, to open his eyes. Plus I slapped him once."

"He must've done something terrible to you. Harry's really sorry about that – whatever it was. Draco, why can't you forgive him?"

"Ronald Weasley, I demand you hold to the promise that you're going to pound him and hex him to the moon when Harry hurts me."

"I've tried. He's stronger than me," Ron grinned brazenly. Draco huffed.

"Malfoy, if you want to converse with Weasley, I'll go first," Nott said.

Ron raised his hand. "Wait. Nott, a word with you. It's about Quidditch."

Nott checked his watch. "We have Advanced Transfiguration in the next ten minutes. What do you want?"

"We want a rematch with Slytherin."

Nott didn't reply but frowned at the suggestion. Beside him, Draco gave Ron a look. "You mean Harry is trying to woo my forgiveness. Come off it, Ron. You can't always follow whatever Harry wants to do."

"Yeah, it's Harry's idea. But I think his reasoning makes sense. I've talked to other team members and they all agreed with me."

"Except your sister?"

Ron grinned, "Especially Ginny. She was quite adamant that something fishy had happened up there between you and Harry. She suspected a foul play to make Slytherin lose."

"There was no fou…"

"I will talk to my team as soon as possible. I'd like to have the chance for a rematch."

Draco looked at Nott with narrowed eyes. "Why should we play Gryffindor again? It's better if we concentrate to win the next games against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

Nott answered calmly but with the sinister authority of a captain, "Are you afraid you're going to lose again from Potter, Malfoy?"

"Only in your dreams."

"I hope so," Nott nodded and returned to Ron. "Do you think they would give us the opportunity for rematch?"

Draco replied for him before Ron could utter a word, "Let Potter deal with it. When the almighty Harry Potter asks, not just a mere rematch, even Quidditch Cup will be bestowed upon him, engraved with his name." As he spoke loudly, Draco didn't look at Ron or Nott, but towards his right. The other two boys followed the direction of his gaze and saw the almighty Harry Potter approaching them.

Harry went straight to Draco without acknowledging Nott, "Draco, please don't be angry with me. I'm really, really sorry about what happened. And for my idiotic reaction afterwards."

"As if I cared. Let's go, Nott. We can't let Monsieur Sauveur du Monde make us late for Prof. McGonagall's class."

Harry saw Nott take a glimpse at him with a sympathetic look. Nott didn't know what had happened between Harry and Draco, but he felt sorry for Harry, having recognized the pitiable lovesick expression on the Gryffindor's face. As Draco and Ron passed each other, they exchanged words quietly.

"You're going to regret this rematch, Ron."

"Not if we win."

Draco arched both his eyebrows, then smacked Ron's arm before walking away. Ron glanced at Harry and grinned. But his best friend didn't return his grin. Harry was watching Draco's back steadily with a blank look. Yet the green eyes were forlorn and Ron, who realized his friend's predicament, squeezed Harry's shoulder in comforting manner.

"Cheer up, mate. Draco is a spoiled and vengeful brat, but I'm sure he won't stay angry with you for long."

Harry only nodded dejectedly, his eyes still glued to the same spot even though Draco had disappeared round a corner.

!OXOXOXOXO!

As the Slytherin's Quidditch Captain and Seeker walked briskly along the corridor towards Advanced Transfiguration classroom, Nott suddenly spoke up.

"Why did those Gryffindor think there was a foul play? Did something wrong really happen between you and Potter?"

"No."

"Doesn't matter anyway. If we really will have this rematch, you must do anything to catch the Snitch, Malfoy."

"No."

"What?" Nott halted his step.

Draco stopped too and turned to face his captain. "We're going to win this rematch, no matter who will catch the Snitch."

An altered sentence from that one was repeating itself inside Draco's mind when he returned to his room from Quidditch pitch that night. He had explained to Nott and the other team members about his new tactic assuming that they would have the proposed rematch against Gryffindor. Nott decided for the team to start practising at once, and nobody declined. Every Slytherin player was positively itching to beat Gryffindor.

Draco specifically had skipped today's DA meeting for few hours of personal training. Despite his worn-out body, Draco's mind was fresh and full of self-confidence for future victory. He had forgotten the cursed parchment and his loss from Harry; he would be the one who would catch the Snitch in the next rematch, no matter whose team was going to win.

He walked round a corner and saw the Head Girl walking from opposite direction. Draco knew tonight was her turn to patrol through the castle. They smiled to each other and Draco abandoned his original route to accompany Hermione for a while.

They walked side by side, discussing various stuff from this year's unusual weather to their latest Arithmancy lesson. Hermione intentionally didn't bring any sensitive subject relating to Harry or Quidditch in front of Draco. But as the exchange, she must respond to Draco's enquiry about her current relationship with Ron.

"I thought you didn't want to make a fuss of it again, Draco. Remember, 'rest my case'?"

"I meant for that day only. Please, Hermione, do something. The bet has reached the highest recently. I'll hate to lose a chance to win five hundred Galleons."

"You're rich enough, Mr Malfoy. Five hundred Galleons should be donated to someone else needier and more indifferent about my love life."

"Are you kidding? Much as I'd love to be indifferent, your circumstances make me itchy! Seeing you and Ron trying to restrain yourselves from jumping each other during the day always leaves me restless for hours at night. Besides, I can't help feeling concerned about the troubled love life of my friends."

"You know who else needs your deep concern about his love life more than Ron or I do? Your beloved godfather!"

"He's a misogynist. I've given up since long time ago trying to set him in a relationship. I eventually realize he only needs the DADA teaching job, and without any Potters or Longbottoms in his class, then he'll be happy for the rest of his life."

"So now after your failure with Prof. Snape, you're trying to work off your match-making urge on Ron and me. Honestly, get a life!" Hermione laughed.

Draco sighed, "That's essentially what I'm trying to do. For once in my lifetime, I want to do something of my own accord. I can't even choose a spouse myself because I have been engaged before I was born!"

"Draco, are you not happy with Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I am. Who said I'm not?" he replied stiffly.

"Why do you insist that you're happy with him?" she asked back.

"Huh? But isn't it what you expect from me?" Draco was silent for a moment before saying, "Sometimes we're like oil and water, but I've started to like him anyway."

"You were jealous about Luna," she said with a smile.

"Not really, I was just annoyed. Hey, why are we suddenly talking about me? About Ron, come on. I'll help you with anything. If you want, I'll even talk to Ron and open his mind."

"You're just going to _Imperio_ him. It reminds me, we're just assuming here that Ron fancies me, which neither of us knows for sure. Let's just wait for what he's going to do, shall we?"

"I don't believe he's going to make a move. It's the loony Lovegod who will, if you don't do anything first."

"Luna has got over her crush on Ron, Draco. And I must tell you this: she has nothing with Harry either. The most important thing is: Harry is mad about you. Only you."

"Back to me again? I must tell you this: Ron is mad about you. You are mad about him. How about… I lock both of you inside a broom closet, and then we'll see what happens next?"

Hermione checked her watch and said, "It's almost curfew. You should go back to your room."

"Oh, what a cunning way to evade a hot topic."

"Go back to your room, Draco," Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes, Mum. See you tomorrow, and happy patrolling."

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Draco."

!OXOXOXOXO!

The morning after, when Draco was having breakfast in Great Hall, he got another gift when the morning owl post arrived. Students in the Great Hall gasped when a golden Snitch was seen flying behind those owls. The Snitch went towards Draco and as it touched the boy's palm, it puffed with a sweet popping noise and turned into a single white rose with wings on its thorn-less stem as substitution for its foliage. Almost every girl aww-ed except the dignified ones in Slytherin table.

Draco turned his head slowly towards Gryffindor table behind him, and locked eyes with his fiancé, who was wearing a hopeful expression. Plus that damned puppy eyes. The Head Boy gave him a smile, so shy and begging for apology. Draco bit his bottom lip to stop himself before he could smile back at Harry and immediately returned his attention to his breakfast. The winged rose lay on his lap.

He had forgiven Harry of course. It wasn't that Harry was at fault actually, and Draco knew it from the beginning. Draco admitted that he was indeed acting like a petulant kid that day, first because he didn't want to accept that he still lost from Harry despite his best effort, and second because he was trying to defy Harry's commanding presence.

Nevertheless, Draco still acted cool towards his fiancé, not passing up the opportunity to be showered with more presents and attention. The Slytherin knew exactly what he was doing, and he relished that. If Harry thought he was guilty, then by all means, let him think so.

After just a few days, Draco became tired himself with Harry's incessant effort to obtain the not-so-necessary forgiveness. His chamber was filled with gifts and had resembled a garden of enchanted flowers, which caused him to start feeling like a girl. He was a little embarrassed too for manipulating Harry, while the other boy was sincerely feeling guilty to him. The next Thursday, before Harry went to his Quidditch practice, Draco approached him and said casually, "Do you want me to watch your practice? I don't care whether you say yes or no, but I think..."

Harry interrupted him, "Yes. Please, Draco. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I…"

Draco interrupted him back, "Enough. Let's go."

The smile of pure delight which broke on Harry's face made him look very ravishing in Draco's eyes. The Slytherin boy suddenly felt flustered and he almost reacted following the impulse to kiss Harry. Before he could humiliate himself, Draco quickly walked past Harry. But Harry captured his wrist and spun him around. Still with that heavenly smile, Harry stroked Draco's cheek tenderly.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, before replacing his hand on Draco's porcelain skin with his lips.

Draco nodded weakly. Harry didn't release his wrist, and they walked together to Quidditch pitch. People they encountered on the way beamed at them because Harry was smiling stunningly all the way whereas his fiancé beside him was so adorably pink. The ordinarily over-confident Slytherin was walking with his head lowered and gazing to the ground, his silvery fringe covering his eyes. But on closer inspection, it was obvious how the corners of his lips slightly turned upwards.

!OXOXOXOXO!

The teachers had obliged the Slytherin and Gryffindor with a rematch in late November, substituting the game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff which was re-scheduled for the week afterwards. Slytherin team had intensive practice everyday, and thanks to Snape the Gryffindor only had a chance to book the pitch about two hours per day from Thursday to Sunday.

Harry entered the changing room and was confronted by his team mates, plus a specific ex-captain of Gryffindor team. He stared at a beaming Oliver Wood.

"Harry, Oliver came to watch our Quidditch practice," Ron informed with a joyful grin. "He has already stocked us with several useful tips, especially for me."

Harry was surprised and suspicious that Oliver visited Hogwarts again, but he didn't show it openly.

When those Gryffindor came outside the changing room to the pitch, they caught sight of Draco sitting gracefully on a bench in spectators' stands.

"Hey, that's Draco! I thought he didn't want to watch Gryffindor practising again," Oliver exclaimed with a startling grin.

Ginny snorted, "He almost always comes to our practice. The only time he didn't was the day you dropped by here before."

Oliver frowned at the Gryffindor players and asked, "None of you minds his presence? He's still a member of enemy's team." Those boys and girls exchanged glances among themselves.

"He's Harry's sweetheart. Harry can't concentrate on the practice if Draco isn't present," Ron waved his hand.

Oliver glanced from Harry to the said sweetheart who was currently sneering at the other Gryffindor players, and smiled joyfully. "Okay. I'm going to watch your practice with him."

Without waiting for reply, he went to the spectators' stands and sat down beside Draco. Soon the ex-Lion and the Serpent were involved in a warm discussion just like old friends.

The practice began immediately. From the mid-air, Harry fumed at the physical closeness of Oliver and Draco; they were sitting together with their sides practically attached to each other. Oliver whispered something so close to Draco's ear, and Draco blushed. It took all his will-power for Harry to resist throwing a curse at once to Oliver.

Harry couldn't concentrate on his practice, instead of looking for the Snitch, his gaze kept reverting to a certain bench. Several times he met Draco's eye and the blond smiled at him. It made him happy, but he still couldn't help the jealousy burning his heart. The moment he spotted the Snitch, he saw from the distance Oliver ruffling Draco's hair, both of them laughing.

Levelling his body with his broom, Harry shot after the Snitch. In one seamless movement he dodged Bludgers and a Chaser who was in the way, and shortly was close behind the Snitch. The golden ball suddenly zoomed upwards and down again. Following its movement, Harry performed a somersault in the air and dived with wonderful speed to seize the Snitch with the ease as if he were collecting a quill from the floor.

Both Draco and Oliver, along with the other players in the air, stared in awe at the show. But the star himself didn't seem to care enough. After an elegant landing, Harry chucked his Dreamlightning forcefully to the ground, and walked fast towards the spectators' stands.

Alarmed, Draco stood up abruptly and ran towards his fiancé after ordering Oliver to "Stay put!". The Firebolt Dreamlightning was Harry's birthday present this year from Lupin, and the marvel of how Lupin could afford that broomstick just made Harry appreciate it even more. Even Draco once felt jealous at the attention Harry gave for the broomstick. Draco couldn't imagine how horrible Harry's mood was right now that he threw away the Dreamlightning, and if he didn't do something immediately, there would be bloodshed.

Stepping on the grassy pitch, Draco went past Harry to retrieve the neglected Dreamlightning first. He returned the broomstick to its owner immediately, offering a bright smile, hoping it could calm down Harry.

"As much as I want to deny it, I must admit: that was a great show, Harry," Draco said as Harry and he stood face to face on the pitch.

His fiancé reached for his hand without saying anything. Harry smiled and put the Snitch on Draco's palm. In reflex Draco curled his fingers securely around the little fluttering ball, but his eyes were still fixed on Harry.

"Thanks for your compliment. You need to be prepared if I do the same thing in our match next Saturday," Harry replied eventually with easy manners.

"At least I know your secret. You don't know mine."

Harry smiled wider; he seemed to have changed into better mood. But when he was raising his hand to touch Draco's cheek, Harry suddenly froze. Draco turned around to see Oliver had disregarded his order to remain where his original place was.

"Wow, that was amazing, Harry! You're a true number one Seeker Hogwarts ever has," Oliver cheerfully exclaimed as he approached Harry and Draco. Draco was tortured between being insulted and being worried. Harry didn't respond to Oliver's comment. Instead, he shot a fierce look at the older man.

Oliver stepped back involuntarily at the intensity of heat from Harry's glare. "Uh, what's up?"

Harry's voice was an exact opposite of his fiery glare, even Snape might be impressed. "Perhaps you don't realize it, Wood. You're coveting something that's not yours, but mine. Mine only. I don't share."

"Harry," Draco hissed in a warning. Other Gryffindor players had dismounted their broomsticks and walked towards their Seeker from behind him. None of those players, except Ginny, was feeling suspicious about the interaction among Harry, Draco, and Oliver.

Before his team mates reached his place, the mentioned No. 1 Seeker of Hogwarts had walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Oliver and a silent Draco. The Slytherin boy stared at the thing within his clasp after sensing an unusual jagged surface.

The Snitch cracked.

!OXOXOXOXO!

After the practice and getting along for a while with the Gryffindor team, except Harry, Oliver prepared to leave Hogwarts. He must return to his own professional team's practice. Oliver didn't discuss Harry's threatening attitude to him with the others. He couldn't be sure why, but Oliver concluded it had something to do with Draco. Coincidentally, he came across the aforesaid Slytherin in the Entrance Hall. They greeted each other, and after some casual exchange, Oliver asked his nagging suspicion.

"Do you know what's wrong with Harry?"

"Don't mind him, he's under stress lately. You know, the training for a saviour candidate and all," Draco lied effortlessly.

"Yeah, I can imagine that. But it's still weird, the way he behaved just now. He acted as if he were your boyfriend or something like that."

Frowning, Draco replied carefully, "How do you expect my fiancé to act anyway?"

"And Harry's your fiancé?"

Draco shot him a disbelieving stare. "You don't know?"

Oliver returned an equally disbelieving stare. "He's _really_ your fiancé?" Draco nodded dumbly. Did Oliver live in Antarctica these recent months?

"Where have you been? Never read _Daily Prophet_ or any publication?"

Oliver gave him a sheepish smile. "Not since the end of summer. I only read Quidditch-related publications or none at all. Besides, the Quidditch isolated camp I attended has just finished a fortnight ago." He sighed and added, "Bugger, I thought you two were just kidding that time. And what Ron said about you being Harry's sweetheart is true too."

"You said you already had a certain impression we were… together since long."

"Oh, I wasn't lying. Many students in my year often discussed the chemistry between you and Harry. But I never expected you two to eventually fall for each other and get engaged."

"It is an arranged marriage. Like what I had previously with Pansy Parkinson. In fact, my betrothal with Pansy was cancelled because I actually had been engaged to Harry without any of us realizing it. It had been arranged before we were born."

"Huh? Strange, isn't it? You and Harry, who hated each other since your first year, were actually destined for each other? Hmm, so those girls were right…" Oliver had a distant look on his face. "May I ask you something personal, Draco?"

"Out with it."

"I don't have to question Harry's feeling now – he's obviously crazy about you. But do you like Harry?"

"Yes, I do," Draco answered automatically. Seeing Oliver's doubtful look, Draco added, "He's very nice to me. And he's v… handsome. Not that I like boys, uh, it's just…"

"I understand, Draco. Harry is very attractive, even for another boy. You must feel very lucky, being the most envied person in Wizarding World."

"Yeah." _'Maybe. Maybe not. And I'd rather Harry was the most envied person in Wizarding World because he's engaged to me, not the other way round.'_

!OXOXOXOXO!

With Oliver out of his territory, Harry turned back to his usual self. He persuaded his fiancé to visit Draco's private spot together that night. As they arrived there, the taller boy promptly set down on the grass and pulled the other one to sit between his legs. It seemed that this was Harry's favourite position, and Draco had got over his earlier discomfort by now.

The atmosphere of the night in that place was peaceful and pleasant. For several minutes they stayed silent and Draco especially was in a fine mood with the warmth enveloping him from Harry's body behind him. When Harry suddenly brought forward the topic, Draco easily narrated every detail of his experience during the jinxed Quidditch match. They spent a couple of hours chatting and laughing together, just like two best friends, before returning back to the castle when curfew arrived.

Days passed in a blink of eye. On that cloudy Saturday, the Quidditch rematch of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor was about to start. Both teams had gathered in the middle of the pitch, and the loud endless cheers from spectators crowding the stadium showed how much this rematch appealed to Hogwarts students.

Among the other Reds and Greens, the two main attractions of this game were facing each other. Draco gazed at his fiancé with a cool face.

"Listen Potter, we both will play our best in this match. Don't you ever try to hold back against me. Clear?" Harry nodded in response, smiling generously but his eyes were dead serious.

"Just don't cry when you lose again."

Sneering at his fiancé, Draco mounted his broom. "You bet. Don't cry when you lose for the first time."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game began. Positioning themselves in the air, the Gryffindor players have got no idea of what the Slytherin had prepared for them. Otherwise they would never listen to Harry's proposal to bring about this rematch.

Slytherin team assigned one Beater to specifically strike the Bludgers towards Gryffindor Keeper, giving a perfect opening for their Chasers to score. The other Beater's job was to ensure the three Chasers from opposite team always losing their possession of Quaffle and to hamper the other two Beaters. The Slytherin's Chasers also actively participated in disturbing the co-ordination of Gryffindor team. Those players in Red seemed disordered and befuddled high up there. Since the Slytherin had trained their players intensively for this game, this tactic went smoothly. Not only that, Nott also performed a very spectacular play as Slytherin Keeper.

Ron sent a glare towards Draco before dodging another Bludger, having an intuition that this was all Draco's idea. The Slytherin Seeker only grinned innocently in return. Again and again the Quaffle entered Gryffindor's goal hoops, while not once it had successfully gone through Slytherin's. Soon Slytherin left Gryffindor behind by 80 points.

Surprised shouts from the audience alerted Draco who in the next second saw a flash of red diving next to him. In a reflex action, Draco manoeuvred his broom and swooped down to follow Harry's movement. They moved in a great speed, lying flat on their respective brooms, and Draco was aware of Harry as blurry image of red and gold. As Draco reached closer to the ground, the red-and-gold blur beside him suddenly disappeared.

That moment Draco realized there was no single golden thing within his range of vision, instead it was only green below him. Before crashing to the ground completely, Draco managed to steer the Cynosure upwards. The left side of his body grazed the grass, but he made it in time. Winded, Draco felt his chest constrict in the notion that he would have not succeeded had he been riding Nimbus 2001.

Several feet above the ground, Draco took a deep breath to calm his heart. Harry had just performed a Wronski Feint against him. It had been long since Draco's last experience of Harry's aggressiveness.

As for Harry, he had realized that he had underestimated Draco all those times. Recalling Draco's story, Harry most likely would've lost in the previous match if only the cursed parchment hadn't got in the way. Harry had determined to bring out all his skills today in this match against his beloved. However, he was amazed when he saw the way Draco manoeuvring his broom to avoid the crash after that Feint.

Draco lifted his face to look at his fiancé. The black-haired boy smirked from up there, before diving elegantly to halt in front of Draco.

"Surprised, Draco?"

"You wish."

The platinum hair was in disarray, the silver eyes were smouldering, and the cheeks were flushing. Harry suddenly found it hard to breathe and his heart beat even faster than when he performed Wronski Feint. Sending a forced smile towards Draco, he steered his Dreamlightning away before he lost control completely.

Although greatly peeved that Harry tricked him with Wronski Feint, Draco was rather proud of himself after coping with it without getting smashed to the ground. Moreover, his tactic went on successfully and it was the most important thing right now. Within a short time, his team had scored total 170 points while Gryffindor was stuck at 30.

'_Go get them, boys,'_ Draco thought with a smirk. Everything went as planned. _'Now for a little fun myself…'_

Harry whipped his head as he heard sudden loud exclamations from the stands below. Green and silver zoomed past him, diving like a meteor. Harry did the first thing came into his mind: following his opponent to catch the Snitch. It didn't occur to him till it was too late that he didn't actually spot the Snitch, and since he never attended Draco's practice with the Slytherin, Harry had no idea how much Draco's skill had improved.

And a perfect Wronski Feint was demonstrated in front of his own eyes. If Harry had less skill in controlling his broomstick, he would've ended sprawling on the ground by now. Fortunately for him, flying was one of his best talents and furthermore, Firebolt Dreamlightning was just as good as its hype.

Surviving the possible crash, Harry looked up at his fiancé, and he must admit that Draco had a knack for displaying any kind of smirk better than him. Still from feet above Harry, Draco shouted, "Surprised, Harry?"

Dazedly, Harry shouted back, "Yeah! I am." Draco's smirk couldn't be even wider.

The game went on, and Gryffindor had started to get a hang of Slytherin tactic. They added another 10 points as Ginny scored the Quaffle. But Slytherin were still unstoppable and within the next few minutes their score had surpassed 200 points. Draco watched the current situation with a slight frown. _'It's time.'_

210-50. He couldn't risk Harry catching the Snitch after Gryffindor team closed their gap or Slytherin would lose. Before Gryffindor could gain more points, he must end the game now. It didn't matter who would do it, but the Snitch must be caught. Well, he really hoped it would be he who caught it, but first: where was that wretched Snitch!

'_There!'_

As if answering his desperate call, the winged golden ball appeared. It flashed near the Ravenclaw stands, and the distance was a bit more advantageous for Draco than for Harry, who had spotted the Snitch too. The two Seekers shot at the same time after the Snitch, which immediately flew away from its chasers, teasing the boys.

His team had just scored another goal, but Draco paid no heed. His focus was solely on a certain winged thing. From another direction, Harry was also in a hot pursuit of the same target. Shortly Harry managed to reverse the condition so now he was closer to the Snitch. Suddenly a Bludger shot towards him. Harry evaded the Bludger, but he had just wasted one precious second. It gave Draco a chance to equalize their distance again, and like a déjà vu they reached out for the Snitch simultaneously.

Draco's right hand grasped the wing of the Snitch, but half a second later Harry had a firm hold over the Snitch's body and forcefully snatched the golden ball away from him. The wing would be pulled from the ball if he persisted, but Draco released his grip of the wing.

Seamus' voice boomed among the deafening cheers from the spectators, "Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable! Malfoy almost did it, but Potter caught the Snitch! But he couldn't help his team's score against Slytherin! 220-200 for Slytherin!"

The match was over, Harry turned to look at his beloved. Draco had his eyes closed and his face up facing the sky, but his expression was tranquil.

"Great game, Draco."

Opening his eyes slowly, Draco lifted his face towards Harry. A small smile graced his face. "Like I said, you lost."

Harry smiled back. "I don't cry."

The Gryffindor Captain approached them in the mid-air. Ron's face was a mixture of disappointment and pride. "Congratulation, Ferret. For the first time your team won against us."

"I've told you that you were going to regret this rematch."

Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I still have Harry as the scapegoat." He turned his back against Draco and Harry. "I leave you two lovebirds to solve any remaining rivalry between you. Don't take too long, Harry, we're itching to thrash you for proposing this rematch. And you too, Ferret. Your team must be celebrating right now."

Relishing the wind of the aftermath high in the air, Harry and Draco gazed at each other for a full minute before Harry broke the silence between them.

"So…"

"So?"

Smiling widely, Harry said, "Congratulation. You won this game. I must say that if you used a Dreamlightning, it would be you who caught the Snitch. And I'd be totally humiliated."

Draco snorted. "You're humiliated enough right now."

"True. Many people will be infuriated at me, since they lost their bet. Gryffindor should never lose with the almighty Harry Potter as the ace player riding a Firebolt Dreamlightning."

Draco lowered his head and said quietly, "Gryffindor didn't lose because of you. You still caught the Snitch, and I know many people only bet on that."

"Hey," Harry softly said, capturing Draco's chin and bringing his face up to him. "You're not still sore, right? We both have played our best."

"Well, I let you know that I actually haven't shown my best performance just now," Draco drawled haughtily, but he was smiling again.

The Gryffindor Seeker watched his Slytherin counterpart, and felt an overwhelming desire to ravish this boy in front of him, even here nearly a hundred feet above the ground. With his hair dishevelled and his eyes gleaming like liquid mercury, Draco Malfoy looked wanton, sinful, and thus extremely inviting. He was smiling serenely, although his flushed cheeks and slightly irregular breath indicated adrenaline still pumping in his present state.

Harry parted his lips and leaned closer, his hand still cupping Draco's chin. Draco himself was trapped in a paralysis, enticed by the most alluring sight in front of him. He had admitted that Harry looked his best while in the air, with the wind-tousled black hair and rosy cheeks. Those devastating green eyes seized him, making him want to drown in them. Those parted lips which moved closer and closer to him were moist and had become fuller and redder as the after effect of the tough Quidditch match. _'Even now he keeps his breath smelling like peppermint,'_ Draco couldn't help noticing.

The Snitch fluttered its wings, forgotten in Harry's clutch, as he tilted Draco's face slightly. He closed his eyes as he saw Draco close his. But before their lips could touch, the familiar fear suddenly emerged inside Draco's mind and with a faint gasp he jerked back from Harry. Both boys opened their eyes simultaneously and stared at each other with deep blush covering their faces. Harry's grip of the Snitch loosened, and the golden ball darted between the two boys. In that moment, Harry and Draco were reminded of where they were right now.

The whole surroundings of the Quidditch pitch were silent, obviously in anticipation of what would happen between the two Seekers up in the air. Draco had never felt more self-conscious than right now, having almost kissed in front of the whole school. He contemplated staying in this high position for ever, or at least until dark. Harry's face was also very red, rivalling his Quidditch robe.

As Draco raised his hands to cover his face, the crowd below them burst into deafening shrill cheers and whistles. Some players who were still flying grinned at them before swooping to the ground to provide privacy for Draco and Harry, letting the sky become theirs only.

Harry, with his face still very hot, reached out and pulled Draco's hands to reveal his blushing face. Draco refused to look at his fiancé; his embarrassment had doubled among the provocative catcalls. But when a hand gently cupped his cheek along with a whisper calling his name in an affectionate tone, he was compelled to look back at Harry and he smiled bashfully without actually realizing it.

Harry suddenly lost his awkwardness and he no longer cared for all the people below. The shy smile and the hesitant way Draco looked at him were his undoing, and whatever he wanted to say to Draco at first was forgotten in an instant. The only thing remaining in his mind was what he said to Draco subsequently.

"You're… you're beautiful," Harry muttered breathlessly, his eyes clouded with passion. "You're the most beautiful being on Earth."

Draco recalled the similar words Harry said to him on the first day of this seventh year, and at that moment he realized something.

How ridiculous it was, how he had wasted his mind and time brooding over his envy and resentment towards Harry. A waste indeed, because eventually he couldn't be sure he was on a par with the Wonder Boy. But more than anything, there was no point at all in this rivalry when the rival himself didn't try to participate in it. Harry had known it before him that the rivalry simply had ceased existing since many months ago. They couldn't challenge each other because they had different objectives. They were after different desires in their lives.

All Draco wanted was to beat Harry Potter. All Harry wanted was to possess Draco Malfoy.

TBC

Extra notes:

About H/D kissing… For the sake of everything pure, I suspend it until several thousand more words later :duck rotten tomatoes: Basically that's the plot (and btw, I still don't know how to formulate good depiction for a mind-blowing, heart-wrenching, knee-jerking kiss. Any suggestion?).

Für **Mia**: Eh? Introducing another love interest for Harry? I thought I'd made it clear since a few chapters before that Draco is going to be the one and only Harry's love interest for the rest of his life! If someone else appeared, it would be a love pentagon (the Trio plus Draco and this someone else). The only thing I can make out from this idea is that it would be applicable for slashy fiction about Marauders Era, with MPP plus Snape and Lily.

Harry as a 'door-mat'… Yeah, that's his fate in this story. No, kidding. Does this mean Harry is lacking in self-esteem? Well, funny because I always think of him as an Alpha Male, as I've stated plainly above. He was only worried about Draco's opinion of him. Harry knows what's superior in him, see how he behaves in front of Snape for example. I hope he won't be shown like a 'door-mat' any more in the future. Sorry if I've mistaken the phrase.

Für **Kylia Nahimana**: Does Snape want to shag Draco senseless:cough:… yes, he does (Not necessarily means he's a paedophile. Sevvie is my favourite character anyway). However, he knows where his position is in Draco's life. I'm not into SS/DM myself, because I'd only love to see Sevvie with Sirius, but since the poor chap is dead...

Für **Dark Viaticum**: I've re-read my previous chapters and found that my grammar was… appalling. I've edited my if-clause fiasco, but I'm sure there are still many things which I don't even realize to be wrong :nervous laugh:

Für **jules**: Ah, should've said 'money bag'. I could never imagine a wallet in Wizarding World… When I wrote 'purse', in my mind it was a small pouch for coins. My mistake really – I'd overlooked that it's a women's stuff. How shameful. I just didn't think they had paper money, so…

Für **Susie (and anyone else interested)**: Erm… I'm afraid I can't comply with your C&C, just let me babble a bit to make a few things clear about this story.

Starting with: Draco turned into a girl here :whoops: I bet this is also within the list of what **Thimble913** meant by 'all the OOC-ness' (and to think I wanted to stay as close as possible to the canon… I'm so ashamed T.T... Hopefully it's just that I interpret Mr A. B Ferret differently from others, ehehe…). Back to girl!Draco, I guess this is because of his manner throughout the date, or because of the way Harry protected him during the attack, or… please tell me what else? For the latter part, Draco had enough action. Harry did most of the works because he was the main target and he suffered a hero-complex, in case those weren't obvious. If the reason is that his attitude (blushing incessantly, etc.) is too girly, uh… okay. Guilty. Forgive me, ne? To answer the question why, here's how my mind works.

First things first. To say it bluntly, I never consider H/D here a gay relationship, for a sole reason that it is supposed to be a kind of non-platonic love which transcends gender (sorry, don't choke. I always wonder if this absurd thing does exist in real world). Hadn't Harry's acknowledgement in Phase 4B clarified this? Therefore, Susie, it's not why we have Miss Malfoy here. The girl-boy concept between Harry and Draco never came across my mind; they are both boys, will always be boys, and I've tried to picture them as such. Maybe because I wrote Draco reconsidering his sexual preference and blah, blah, but actually that was when I emphasized Draco's boyish quality. To be more honest, my slash idea in this story is just about the top/ bottom or dominant/ submissive, and I'm going to thwack my own head if that means the same thing with boy/ girl. I admit that I'm very much influenced by how I read Draco in the books: a spoiled coward with witty comments. Somehow I believe he's indeed a 'girl' compared to Harry, so they might not seem 'equal'.

Second, I wish I'd stopped making Draco so disturbing now. However, I'm not really clear what this girl!Draco is all about. Truthfully I'd never have a thought about this if no one pointed this out. I counted on several reviews stating that prude!Draco is simply adorable, and after being immersed in the wonderful world of anime, I never associate cuteness with girl. Plus in my knowledge, girls in general are more aggressive than boys. So the point is, despite the obvious that Draco is the bottom in this relationship, I can't see how his prudish quality could mean he's a girl. Draco is shy, but not innocent outside that specific matter.

From Harry's side, I always put his loving/ protective/ possessive treatment towards Draco to show his personality, not to make Draco look even more like a girl. Yet I always reason that in his subconscious as a boy, Harry will consider Draco some kind of his girlfriend and thus treat him as such. Maybe I have to stop imagining how a boy's mind works…

Additional reason why Harry keeps calling Draco various pet names is that I'm bored with the name Draco while I would never resort to Drake, Dray, etc. but consider this off the record. -sigh- I have planned since the beginning to apply my cat's name Cocco to Draco (they rhyme) starting from next chapter, but now I realize it would eternally make Draco like a girl. So please forgive me in advance.

Anyway, to the next issue: Harry's so boring and so typical 'hero-boy'… Again, I really have no clue to what makes him boring. Because he is hopelessly devoted to Draco? Honestly, I need enlightenment for this one. As for the other part, up till now for me Harry is the 'typical hero-boy with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord'. Hmm, what else his teenager-problems would be besides his love life (the highlight of this story)? School works?

Finale: Who in their right mind would prefer Hermione to Harry? Oh, easy. Ron, Krum, Snape… (I believe for Snape a mudblood is still better than Potter). Okay, I take it this was said regarding Harry's treatment to Draco. Well, considering how Harry is such a wonderful boy, he definitely has more fans than her, that's for sure. But I guess some people always miss the point that it is all about Draco's heart.

Err, sorry that I'm not a concise person, and for my own shame I've become the one who protested… Anyhow I really appreciate any C&C. This turned out longer than a bit babble, but since I'd written a long chapter too, I hope this is kind of… justified. No?

And **kt**, if you find this chapter tedious, please pretend I'm bowing down before you.


	12. Phase 07B

-- This one is for Nina. Happy birthday!

Phase 7-B – A Christmas To Remember

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

"Hahahahaahaaa!"

Draco scowled darkly at his cousin who was kneeling on the floor, wrapping her arms round her stomach and laughing hysterically.

"Will you quit it?" he hissed in extreme irritation. A big silver puffy balloon with tail was floating leisurely above his head.

In front of him, Harry sighed after closing the wardrobe containing a Boggart. They had been conducting special training of Patronus Charm for Draco, and when Harry was testing him with a Boggart, it turned out that Draco's worst fear at present was Dementor – like Harry's before. So it made easier for them to practice. The problem was just that after a week of intensive training, Draco's Patronus was still the same balloon, only getting bigger sometimes.

Draco almost wept, ashamed with himself. He wouldn't mind a ferret as his Patronus (he had long abandoned his fantasy to have dragon or serpent as his Patronus). Everything was better than a balloon with tail.

"Let's try again, Draco," Harry said patiently. "Try thinking something else. Maybe the memory of your grandmother."

"Done that. It was when the tail was missing."

"Have you ever tried thinking about Harry?" Tonks asked between her tears of mirth, still slightly breathless. This was the first time she got involved in Draco's training, and she promised herself to attend this training session regularly. It was a rare occasion she could laugh at her cousin this liberally.

Draco flushed and nodded. "I thought about our… date. But…" He was silent afterwards, and the other two occupants in the Room of Requirement frowned at him. "Uh… sorry, Harry. But it made me think about the Trolls and Dementors too, and… and I always had that moment when you caught the Snitch within my memory of you."

"Dracoooo… ," Tonks sighed. "Just concentrate on Harry. Harry only. How handsome he is, how mesmerizing his voice is. This boy is all-round, top-notch perfection." Her cousin sneered at first, but then he nodded towards Harry, indicating he was ready for another go. Harry opened the wardrobe.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Another balloon – this time the tail had a round shape at its tip.

"Oh, a progress!" Tonks exclaimed after she laughed again. "See? Harry makes such a positive thinking! Next time try imagining his naked form."

Harry coughed. Draco choked, and refused to continue the practice for today.

It was almost curfew. For this training, they took a couple of hours after DA meeting. When they both arrived in front of Draco's room, Harry asked if he might come inside for a few minutes, to have a little talk. Draco allowed him, and without wasting time Harry spoke up as Draco closed the door.

"Draco, are you not happy with me?"

"No! I mean yes, I am. You… err… make me happy. Really."

"Don't lie to console me, Draco. Or at least be more eloquent when you're doing it. Please tell me if you are not happy, that's the only thing important for me."

Chewing his lips, Draco pondered his answer. With a confident look, he stated eventually, "Don't worry, Harry. I tell you the truth: I'm happy with you. But are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am! I…"

"I haven't done anything, Harry," Draco interrupted. "I've never done anything to make you happy. Maybe you love me so much that you're happy when I'm happy or something like that, but it sounds impossible for me. If I never do anything to make you happy for the rest of our lives, what are you going to feel about it?"

Overjoyed that Draco was concerned about his feeling, Harry replied, "As long as you're with me, everything will be perfect."

_'Shouldn't have asked…'_ "Even the Hell is perfect. Yeah, yeah, you're a happy man already, Harry. Nice to know you."

Harry ignored it and went on dreamily, "Every time and every place is perfect when I'm with you. You're the only one I need. I'm not lying, Draco."

"I know," Draco admitted quietly. He tried to look neutral, but Harry caught a trace of smile on his lips. The green-eyed boy put his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"It isn't fair I suppose, that I manage to produce a very powerful Patronus only after one second thinking of you, while you still cannot distinguish your happy moments with me from the unhappy ones."

"I'll try harder next time."

"Me too. I'll try harder to win your heart. Soon you'll be able to cast a real Patronus only after one second thinking of me."

Raising an eyebrow elegantly, Draco drawled, "I hope my Patronus wouldn't be a Gryffindor lion then. That, for sure, would ruin my credibility."

His fiancé laughed, "Oh, but judging from the tail, the odds are high, darling."

Draco winced, hoping against hope that Harry was just plain wrong, like whenever he was making a prediction. Yet any lion would be a lot more acceptable than Hufflepuff badger, because if that were the case, he might be seriously compelled to jump from Astronomy Tower.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

As Christmas came nearer, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was wrapped with joy. Snow piled on the ground outside the castle; Hogwarts had never been such meticulously white while at the same time unusually cold. But inside, it was always nice and warm. Students and teachers alike were constantly in good mood. Even Snape didn't look as sour as usual, though for Harry he was still the same old Snape.

Narcissa herself had suggested that Draco stayed with Harry during holiday and used this opportunity – where people wouldn't disturb them – to get closer to each other. Harry was very grateful with her understanding, having fretted over how to convince Draco to spend holiday with him.

There were three weeks left before Christmas arrived, but the spirit had come early to Hogwarts. Ornaments in nuance of red and green decorated corridors in the castle, while little dwarfs ala Lockhart's cupid roamed around the place performing Christmas carols during lunch break. Students had started discussing their plan for the holiday, and what they would give their special persons for Christmas. It also seemed that the Christmas spirit had affected a certain Ice Prince.

One morning Draco suddenly found himself mulling over his approaching Christmas with Harry. What would Harry give to him? What would he give to Harry?

Harry had been so kind to him, always flooding him with love and caring. Harry never asked anything from him (except for a real kiss, but Draco could always easily decline). When he was contemplating it, Draco realized he wanted to present something special for Harry, at least considering it as the exchange for all the love showered generously upon him. He was quite happy with himself for having such thought, because it meant he had made improvement in developing deeper feeling for his fiancé.

Yes, he would create a perfect Christmas for Harry. He would present something grand and unforgettable. As a surprise.

The only problem was he had no idea how and what to do. Usually it was other people creating a perfect Christmas for him, but he would never apply those second-hand ideas even when he was pressed for time. If a simple-minded Gryffindor Harry could be original, why couldn't he – a proclaimed sophisticated Slytherin – be the same? Yet he couldn't come up with a suitable idea even after racking his brains. Time to gain a little help from outside, but still…

He had asked for any suggestion from Blaise, but Draco dismissed him as soon as Blaise started recommending some smutty propositions. Then he tried Tonks, but he left her immediately because she cried out loudly for anyone to hear how cute it was that a spoiled self-centred brat like Draco wanted to give something for his charming fiancé. Snape was out of question; Draco couldn't imagine combining Christmas, Harry Potter, and Professor Snape all in one room. He didn't ask for help from Ron, because he didn't trust Ron's creativity and his ability to keep a secret, while he didn't want to involve Hermione either. He would probably need to spend some times alone with her, away from Harry, to discuss this matter. Harry could mistake his sudden closeness to Hermione for something else.

Instead of obtaining a hand from Ron, Draco was pestered by the redhead who kept asking him what the perfect Christmas present for Hermione would be. Draco half-heartedly supplied his dearest Weasel a lot of romantic Christmas ideas he could think about. Hermione would spend Christmas holiday in the Burrow with Ron's family. It was Draco himself who announced how nice it would be if she went with Ron to the Burrow for holiday – without Harry and him, in his 'don't-argue-with-me' mode and with the same authoritative tone of a Head Boy. While the Head Girl gave him a half-exasperated, half-amused look and a sisterly smile, Ron only deciphered Draco's action as the blond's own tactic to spend the holiday with Harry in privacy.

On Wednesday, the two engaged boys were walking along the hallway. Harry was reciting the newest story of Greg and Forge to his fiancé beside him, while Draco was still seeking for an inspiration for Harry's Christmas present. He was entertaining the idea of asking for suggestion from Fred and George, and weighing the pros and cons of it, when suddenly he noticed that Harry's step had faltered.

Lifting his eyes to look ahead of him, Draco was genuinely surprised to see Oliver Wood again. The young Quidditch player walked briskly towards them with a thrilled expression. Draco raised an eyebrow before sending Oliver a delicate smile and greeted him warmly as Oliver stopped in front of them.

In turn, Harry greeted him coolly, "Oliver. What a pleasant surprise." His tone said otherwise.

The older man replied cautiously, but still in genial manner, "Hello, Harry. Strange weather today, isn't it guys?"

It was. It hadn't been snowing since yesterday, yet the air was cold enough to keep the existing heap of snow from melting in spite of the sun shining generously above. As a result of it, Hogwarts was still pure white under radiant sunlight.

"So it is. What brought you here?" Harry showed a chilling albeit handsome smile. Draco refrained from sighing.

"My coach is ill, and we couldn't find a substitution for him. So they gave us an early Christmas holiday. I decided to visit Hogwarts before your holiday arrives."

"There's nothing new here. Why not go to some tropical island about the equator to spend your free period?"

Draco threw the fidgeting man in front of him a broad smile as he slung his arm round Harry's shoulder. "Of course Wood had travelled to every tropical island in the world by the time he reached 20. You would never imagine how much a professional Quidditch player's wage is, Harry. Besides, why should he go so far away? Right now it's almost as sunny here as it is in equator zone."

Oliver nodded eagerly. "I always spend Christmas with my family anyway. And Hogwarts has always been my second home."

"Until next year…"

"Well, yes. That's exactly how a lot of witches and wizards, after spending seven years in boarding-school, may think. I remember my father once said the same thing long time ago," Draco intercepted and at the same time moving a little behind Harry before resting his cheek on Harry's shoulder. His arm still remained lazily at its previous place. Draco perceived a soft intake of breath from his fiancé.

Oliver tried to look indifferent while facing the exotic display of these two boys before him. "What are you going to do for holiday?"

"Draco and I will stay in Hogwarts. We haven't planned anything yet, but it's going to be a great time for us," this time Harry replied in a much milder way. Draco's hair tickled his neck. Sometimes showing jealousy had a positive effect too.

"Go see your kids, Oliver. Ron misses you so much," Draco had shifted his head a bit so now he had his chin placed on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. I'd love to have another Butterbeer party like the last time. By the way, I'm arranging a New Year party for everyone who has ever become a player in Gryffindor Quidditch team, old and new. You must be there, Harry. You'll be our honorary member."

Harry tilted his head to smile at Draco, causing his nose to brush lightly against Draco's cheek. Oliver gulped. "Thank you for your invitation, but I want to celebrate New Year with Draco."

"Of course he may come too! Isn't he your fiancé? And it's my pleasure to invite Draco Malfoy. We're still good friends, aren't we, Draco?"

"Naturally," the boy questioned answered briskly. He was concentrating on another prospect in front of him. Oliver was really good-looking and popular. He most likely had had lots of girlfriends, lots of dates, and upper-crust social events. Maybe Oliver could help…

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

"You want to give Harry a Christmas surprise? And you ask me for suggestions?"

"Yeah," Draco answered shortly. He had brought Oliver for a walk outside the castle later that day, and after an opening chit-chat, he told Oliver about his predicament.

Oliver scratched his chin. "Well, this is the first time anyone ever asks me to help them planning a surprise." He added hurriedly after perceiving Draco's sign to retreat, "Don't worry. I actually have dozens ideas of an ideal Yule, and I'd love to help you."

"Ever celebrated Christmas with a lover, Oliver? Just the two of you?" Draco asked with a casual smile.

Oliver flushed a little. "That was a long time ago, and a complete fiasco. Drop it, okay? Let's talk about you and Harry, and your first perfect Christmas together. What kind of surprise gift would you like for Harry?"

Draco folded his arms and frowned before answering, "This is the tricky part. I only have a very general idea of what I want to give Harry. Of course it must be something one-of-a-kind. Something exquisite, delightfully memorable, and wonderful."_ 'Something like him…'_

"Ahh," the older boy smiled with kind understanding shining in his eyes, "Draco Malfoy, you're in love with your fiancé."

"Hey! I'm actually planning this for my own sake!" Draco shut his mouth immediately. He lowered his gaze at the untainted snow beneath his feet and said softly, "This is the first time I will celebrate Christmas with Harry. I really want to make it special, mostly for him. Because Harry deserves no less than the best Christmas in the world."

"I see. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He is that special."

Draco took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of winter entering his nostrils. Smiling at the vast white ground before him, he countered without looking at his conversing partner, "He is not that great. He hasn't deprived the world of famine and war. He might not be able to vanquish Voldemort for the second time. Destiny doesn't make a person special. I personally think the most extraordinary thing about Harry is his luck. No one should consider him as special. No one, but me."

The other man waited without a word, and Draco turned to meet his eye when finishing, "Harry is my fiancé, the only person I will spend the rest of my life with. He is special for me, because he's the one and only for me. I want to make him happy because of that. I want to give him the best Christmas in the world because of that."

For some times, the two young men only stood facing each other. The older one just gazed at his younger counterpart, but the gaze was laced with deep adoration which made Draco blush heavily. Eventually Oliver stated, "Merlin, I never knew I would become this insanely jealous of Harry Potter. I don't care that he's so damn popular, but what I'm covetous of him is you as his fiancé."

Draco blushed even deeper, and Oliver continued after a sigh, "I recall saying that you must feel lucky getting engaged to Harry, but now I should say the similar thing to your fiancé. I can't tell who is luckier, you or Harry."

However embarrassed he was, Draco couldn't repress his happy smile. It felt good when someone placed more interest in him than in Harry.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

For some days afterwards, Oliver paid a daily visit to Hogwarts specially to meet Draco. Every time the ex-Gryffindor came, he and the Slytherin boy would exchange a knowing look as if they had been sharing a secret only known to both of them. Then Draco would excuse himself and leave Harry to spend the next few hours with Oliver. Only with Oliver.

The Head Boy was very annoyed, to say the least, at the closeness of Draco and Oliver. It pained him every time he found out that Draco had been spending some amount of time only with Oliver, or every time Draco left him only to meet Oliver. Furthermore, it pained him every time he saw Draco's face so bright before and after he spent those hours with Oliver.

He kept taking a look at his Marauders' Map, and kept finding the dot labelled Draco Malfoy side by side with another labelled Oliver Wood. He was tempted to use his remote-viewing ability or just barge in directly in the middle of whatever conspiracy Draco was planning with Oliver. However, no matter how restive he got, the Golden Boy listened to the better part of his heart telling him to sustain his honour. He must respect Draco's privacy; besides, he had made a promise to his fiancé regarding his remote-viewing ability. Moreover, Harry still remembered when he accused Draco in that still-unresolved-mystery-parchment case. He wanted to trust Draco.

Harry had complained openly to his fiancé, but Draco laughed at him and said he was being ridiculous. If Draco went out with Cho Chang, for example, Harry might protest. Every time Harry questioned what Draco did with Oliver, Draco either answered it was about Quidditch or told him straightforwardly to mind his own business.

Snow fell occasionally only in a flurry, and the weather outside was still sunny during the day but cold. The coldness alone definitely affected Harry Potter these days. His fiancé still attached himself to Oliver, during lunch break, between classes, or some time before dinner. Considering they should not waste their separating time, Draco didn't always leave Harry again whenever Oliver came. Nevertheless, the way they interacted in front of his own eyes disturbed Harry greatly since Oliver seemed to have a certain strong influence over his Slytherin fiancé.

Draco talked much more when he was with Oliver. Sometimes Oliver would whisper something to Draco, and the younger boy would either blush or giggle madly. It was good to hear Draco's pleasant laugh, but still… Harry couldn't help thinking that he was never capable of making Draco laugh so easily. And to see someone else make his beloved Ice Prince blush like that…

On another hand, Draco had had a great time. Unlike Harry, Oliver was very funny, sometimes even without intention. The Slytherin found out too that Oliver was a good listener. Draco could speak freely about his fiancé and received another person's outlook about Harry. It was fun to hear from someone who was not intimate with Harry Potter, but knew him well enough to make objective comments about him. It was also a little embarrassing for Draco to find how passionate he often was when talking about Harry to Oliver.

A lot of discussion sessions went by before Draco eventually found a great idea for Harry's present and worked on the details with Oliver. For the following days, he paused participating in DA meeting and suspended his Patronus training to instead make use of those hours in his secret spot, where he would present the surprise for Harry. A couple of times he called Oliver again to provide him with further essential detail, but all practical works were Draco's sole effort.

The present was more than half-way towards completion when Draco was blocked by several difficult details. He consulted Snape about them without giving away his plan, though Snape probably had suspected it anyway. The Potions Master told him some useful tips, but he would need to obtain certain ingredients from Hogsmeade. After a lot of pleas and long reasoning, Draco was allowed to go to Hogsmeade that Saturday afternoon – without Harry. Tonks escorted him to the village and throughout his exploration to buy all his needs. Five other Order's members watched over him as well to ensure Draco's safety.

After he ticked each item in his list, Draco decided he still had time to meet Oliver at an inn where he stayed in Hogsmeade. Oliver welcomed him inside his room, and soon Draco, Oliver, and Tonks were involved in incessant friendly chatting, mainly discussing Harry, Harry's Christmas present, Harry's life, and many other things about Harry.

It wasn't before curfew that Draco arrived back at Hogwarts. Tonks personally saw him to the door of his room – she was chatting with herself excitedly all the way, and bid her cousin good night. Draco was constantly smiling too, and he had a very good night indeed.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

However, the same good night did not apply to the Head Boy. First thing on Sunday morning, Harry confronted his fiancé in front of the Chimera statue.

"Where have you been last night?"

"Out. Ask Professor Snape for details," his fiancé drawled.

"You returned only after curfew."

"Said who?"

"The map."

"Okay then. So what?"

"Where have you been, Draco? Why are you keeping secret from me?"

"If I remember correctly, and no doubt about that, we have no contract whatsoever stating all my belongings are yours as well. I can have any secret I don't want to share with you, that's my personal right."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not forcing you to tell me everything. But last night you went out of school by yourself. That was dangerous, Draco. And I don't get why Headmaster and Professor Snape gave you the permission."

"Tonks was with me. I know she is not the most competent guardian out there, but let's not insult her."

Harry opened his mouth, shut it again, and sighed. He dragged Draco inside the chamber, ignoring Draco's protest that he needed breakfast even in the weekend. Closing the door, Harry immediately poured his soul out.

"I was almost mad with worry when I couldn't find you in the castle. Only because Professor Snape told me not to worry… I almost went out by myself to search for you, because you still didn't show up until dinner time was over."

"I bet it took Dumbledore himself to 'calm you down'. Really, Harry. You always prove that you're capable of being more reckless than anyone else thinks you are," Draco smiled, patting Harry's cheek.

The other boy grasped his wrist and crushed him in a tight embrace. "I can't help it. I'm too scared of losing you to stay calm whenever you're away from me, even without Voldemort out on the prowl. Please, Draco, don't give me this kind of heart attack again."

Draco lifted his face to meet Harry's eye and explained, "I want to give Professor Snape a special present for his Christmas, and I needed some things to buy in Hogsmeade for it. I couldn't wait because it takes time to prepare this present."

Harry gazed deeply at Draco's silver eyes. He could sense that Draco was still hiding something, yet he knew Draco didn't lie either. Harry decided that this was because Draco didn't want to tell anyone about his Christmas present for Snape.

"Still, you could ask for my company."

"I'm quite sure there were at least five witches and wizards from the Order who guarded me during my presence in Hogsmeade. I was absolutely well-protected. I'm sorry though, because I have wasted our separation time."

"My greatest concern was just for your safety, Draco. I never want to confine your freedom by using our inseparable case. If only the situation were different, I'd let you do everything you want," Harry whispered while tracing Draco's bottom lip gently with a finger. That was all Draco needed to enhance his spirit in making the best Christmas ever for his fiancé.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

Afterwards Draco spent a long time from past lunch time until it was dark in his secret spot, working continuously for Harry's present which had been nearly finished by the time he decided to return to the castle. Just after he left the entrance from the grove to his place, Draco was surprised by the presence of a familiar figure with silver long beard.

The old wizard gave him an amiable look, his blue eyes twinkling visibly over his half-moon spectacles in the dark surroundings.

"Headmaster," the Prefect boy greeted.

"Good evening, Draco. It is a bit too cold out here tonight," Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Flame Draught is a useful potion, sir."

"Ah, yes. Severus has thoughtfully offered it to me once, but I said to him it would eliminate the gratification from hot chocolate in this season. I agree, however, that for young and active teenagers like you the draught would be proven quite useful indeed."

"Ehm, it's to maintain your body temperature, sir. Not for…"

Dumbledore laughed merrily. "Yes, yes. I know that of course. And you are blushing, Draco." While the boy was struggling to get rid of the undignified blush, the old wizard continued, "Harry will be very delighted, I am very sure of that. Lucky boy, he is. Here his fiancé whom he loves so dearly has spent precious hours to work with the snow until past twilight, all for a surprise gift on forthcoming Christmas. No wonder it is always so warm near that grove over there, so much happiness radiating from a small place behind it. At the same time, the snow covering that place is the thickest and purest Hogwarts ever has. Never before in my life have I seen such a fair ground."

"Uh, that's actually…" Quickly composing himself, Draco smiled in a half-wicked way. "I would soon sue you for spying on me, sir."

The same kind of smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. "That would require a lot of efforts to prove me guilty, considering I am the Headmaster of this school and a Chief Warlock in Wizengamot at the same time. Truthfully, Draco, you may tell me if you need any tiny bit of assistance when working on this secret project. I would more than love to help."

"I appreciate your concern, Professor. However, this is my present for Harry. As long as I can, I will do the entire job by myself. Up till now, everything is going under control."

"I understand perfectly, my boy." The old wizard looked upwards and sighed, "Ah, young love… We do not have to wait until spring; it has been all over this winter air. I believe this is the reason why the sun shines brightly everyday, yet the snow does not melt. Heaven is showing its pleasure and trying to help you too. This is definitely magic of the purest kind."

"Um, sir…"

Dumbledore chuckled and waved his hand. "No need to worry, Draco. I keep my mouth shut in the mean time. I'll ensure this will stay a surprise, a very delightful surprise for Harry."

"Thank you, Professor."

From his pocket Dumbledore brought out his watch. "You missed dinner," the Headmaster stated.

Draco only shrugged. "I'll find something in the kitchen. May I have your permission, sir?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore reached for his pocket once more and pulled a thin package from it, then handed it to Draco. "Kindly give this to Dobby as you are dropping by the kitchen, will you Draco? This is a picture book of fashion he has requested."

"Ah, so that fantastic rumour amongst the house-elves that Dobby now has a girlfriend is true. What a surprising Christmas this year will be," Draco smiled, and walked back to castle.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

Once he stepped into the kitchen, Draco sought a certain house-elf.

"Here, Dobby. From Dumbledore for you," he went right to the point, ignoring Dobby's squeak: "Master Draco! It has been a while, sir!".

Immediately Draco ordered a take-away meal from the house-elves for his dinner. After serving the boy a cup of tea, Dobby unwrapped the package, squeaked again in delight, and started prattling to Draco who sat cosily while waiting for his order being prepared.

"Headmaster is a very great wizard, is he not sir? He remembered Dobby wanted to look decent for Christmas, because Dobby is having a date! A date, sir! Dobby cannot wait for Christmas, and Dobby is going to appear like a gentleman! Filly will have surprise in our first date! Filly is now Dobby's girlfriend, sir!"

"Hmm. Congratulation."

"Dobby is very happy, sir. Many people is concerned about Dobby, including Harry Potter and his friends. Herm is giving Dobby a lovely knitted hat last month. And sir, Harry Potter is coming to the kitchen just now! Harry Potter is very kind, sir, for he is bringing Dobby woollen socks, saying they could help Dobby against winter. Nice, warm socks they are, sir."

"Wonderful. And?" Draco was a good listener sometimes.

"Harry Potter is letting Dobby hug him, sir. Then Harry Potter asked Dobby if Master Draco is coming to the kitchen, because he did not appear in dinner. Dobby said he is not, and Harry Potter did look very, very anxious, sir. Then Dobby said that Master Draco must be in Hogsmeade, like he has yesterday night, and Harry Potter ought not worry because he is meeting his friend there. Harry Potter wanted to know what Dobby is talking about. So Dobby told Harry Potter the truth."

Draco paused, and instead of saying a simple 'Ah' as he intended before, he asked warily, "The truth? What are you talking about?"

"Dobby told Harry Potter that Master Draco was seeing Oliver Wood yesterday night in Hogsmeade, and…"

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?"

The house-elf cowered in fear as Draco stood up abruptly. "That… that Master Draco… was seeing Oliver Wood… yesterday night in Hogsmeade, and…"

"You… you midget crazy moron! How do you think that would sound to Harry? What the hell do you know about my business? Who gave you the right to spread it? How did you find it out anyway!"

"Dobby is so sorry, sir! Dobby has a friend who is working in Hogsmeade, and…"

"Bloody idiot! I'm planning a big surprise for Harry, and Oliver is helping me! Harry was not supposed to know anything, and now you blew it up! Worse yet, now Harry may think I have an affair with Wood!"

"Forgive Dobby, Master Draco! Dobby is such a midget crazy moron! Bad, bad Dobby! He is knowing nothing of young Master's plan, but cannot keep his mouth shut!" The large, repentant green eyes of the elf met him, shining as if they were repressing tears, and the bat-like ears slumped piteously. Draco felt his heart break at once.

_'Sammy… Ugh, damn it! Why should all house-elves look alike?'_

Draco gulped, and his next words were much softer than he intended, "Dobby, you silly elf. You love Harry, don't you? You were just jealous of me, and trying to sabotage my relationship with Harry."

"No, sir! Master Draco is taking it wrong! Dobby…"

"Shut the trap. I was kidding. I know you didn't mean anything."

"What trap, Master Draco? Dobby is willing to do anything to pay for his mistake."

Draco sighed. "You can tell Harry you were drunk last night, but I doubt he would believe it." He patted Dobby's head absently, showing the elf that he had forgiven him entirely.

Looking around at the other house-elves in the kitchen – who unsurprisingly had been watching him intently with interested look, Draco instructed, "Okay, you lot. Get back to work, and make sure no one else knows about my conversation with Dobby tonight. Not a single word. And nothing's going on between me and Oliver Wood. Remember that."

Those elves nodded, grinning from ear to ear, and returned to their works.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

The day afterwards, Draco was a bit wary about Harry's reaction when they saw each other again. He felt uneasy because Harry didn't visit his room last night. However, apparently he worried too much. Harry appeared like his normal self, all warm and affectionate towards Draco, who consequently became very pleased and comfortable again.

When on the same day Oliver came without appointment to Hogwarts, Draco was apprehensive for a moment but dismissed that feeling right away because he trusted Harry's mature judgement on this matter. He was excited because Oliver came to see his progress and supplied additional little thoughts for the secret project of Harry's surprise. Draco talked lengthily and joyfully to his older companion, who showed equal enthusiasm during their friendly interaction. Neither of them was aware of a certain pair of emerald eyes watching them from behind a pillar.

Later that evening, Draco returned to the castle in an excellent mood. The final stage for Harry's surprise present had been completed. Just a little more finishing touch, and it would be perfect. He was really proud with himself after accomplishing this plan, which involved a lot of advanced magic. Harry should be glad that Draco had spent so many times and energy to give him a special Christmas gift. Then why was the soon-to-be-recipient of aforesaid gift standing there with a long face?

The Slytherin boy greeted his fiancé, but Harry only replied with a gloomy smile. They were facing each other in the conveniently empty corridor. Dinner had ended and most of the students chose to bask in the warmth of their common rooms. Raising an eyebrow, Draco prompted Harry to speak.

"Why did you go to your private spot alone?" the taller boy asked quietly.

"Sometimes private means belonging to one specific person, Harry," Draco tried to sound casual.

"You've been going there by yourself five nights in a row during last week, not to mention last night and tonight, without letting me to come along with you. You even skip DA meeting and abandon your Patronus training. I would think you're avoiding me. Have I done something wrong?"

"Do you think so? No? Then stop this mushiness, Harry. As if you weren't angsty enough. I'm just feeling like alone recently. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you. Tomorrow I'll be back to DA. Those Weasleys must have missed me."

Harry couldn't help smiling. "Yes, they have."

Draco smiled too, but his heart pounded faster when Harry's smile faltered and he said, "I missed you too. I still do, because you apparently are not quite here with me."

"What do you mean by that?"

Harry didn't immediately answer. The green-eyed boy appeared tranquil as usual, but his fiancé could sense turmoil raging inside him. Draco felt his palms starting to sweat, though he remained composed.

"I heard you were in Hogsmeade two nights ago to meet Oliver," Harry calmly stated.

"Yes and no. You know my main purpose to Hogsmeade – to buy something for Professor Snape's present. But Oliver was there, and I thought it would be nice to come round for a couple of hours. Turned out I forgot the time," Draco responded just as calm.

"Then why didn't you just tell me so when I asked you? It seemed like you were trying to hide that part with Oliver from me."

"Because that's not important, and I would hate to see you react to it like now. Can we leave this matter here? I'm here and I'm safe, nothing we should fuss over. Tonks was with me all the time, keep that in mind."

"Even if Professor Dumbledore himself were with you, that's not my point. You went home late not because of seeking stuff for Snape's present, but because of Oliver. What is it you've been dealing with him actually, Draco? Don't tell me it's none of my business, because it is. I'm your fiancé."

"Don't make it sound as if I were cheating on you. I repeat this again: I forgot the time when I was visiting him, and unfortunately so did Tonks. When we had started chatting, we were just too immersed in it – there was so much to talk about. He's like an older brother to me."

"It's not like you to befriend someone from Gryffindor easily. Moreover, he's from different generation from you. You and he were never acquainted with each other in the slightest before."

"Does it mean I can never become a friend of him?"

"It's not that. I don't mind you two become friends. Oliver is nice, but I didn't think you and he could be this close."

"We are now. What's wrong with it?"

"You spent too much time alone with him. It's so obvious you like him a lot."

"Again I ask: what's wrong with it? We're normal friends. It's not like I'm going to elope with him."

"Maybe not. But I don't like the way Oliver looks at you; he seems interested in you more than as a friend. Your behaviour around him almost looks like you're encouraging him too. If you keep staying that close to him, he may get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea? He knows I'm _not_ available. Gods, Harry, this is ridiculous. Stop being such a suspicious, insecure git."

"I'm like this only because I love you."

"Oh, so you blame me now? For your own behaviour?" Draco planted a hand on his hip and tossed his head back in irritation. "Yes, you're always right and I'm always wrong – that's how the Earth keeps moving. It's entirely my fault because I _don't_ love you."

He immediately felt sorry having said that sentence, because of the wounded look on Harry's face. But the words coming out from Harry's mouth the next moment totally altered his sentiment. "Oliver is obviously attracted to you, and before he could make further advances, you'd better make it clear that you're not interested. Otherwise I would take action myself. You don't have to blame yourself if I decide to kill him."

Grabbing the front of Harry's robe, Draco said through gritted teeth, "Stay away from him. You promised me you would end this absurd, obnoxious display of jealousy."

Calmly his fiancé released his robe from Draco's grip. "I have reason for my jealousy. Like I said, you're too close to Oliver till people could mistake you two for lovers. Moreover, you keep blushing and giggling like a girl whenever you're with him. I can't believe you're so easily taken by his… _ charm_," Harry's face looked definitely shirty when he said those last two sentences and he dropped the ultimatum, "I want this unhealthy relationship to end at once. It's not like you couldn't live without him anyway."

They gazed at each other; Harry's expression was calm but dangerous, while Draco's was icy but undeniably upset. Draco broke the silence with a stiff tone, "I get it now, Potter. This whole jealousy thing is not because it's Oliver, this is because it's a _he_! You think I prefer boys, don't you?"

"It's you who said it. I only think that you acted like a whore."

Draco's eyes flared and the next second he moved to hit the other boy in front of him, but stopped himself just an inch before his fist connected to Harry's nose. Harry didn't move, didn't even blink. He had been expecting the punch. He knew he deserved it. The moment the word 'whore' came out of his mouth, he had regretted it. Slowly Draco put his fist down, his eyes resembling sharp shards of broken glass. He turned around quickly, but Harry caught one of his arms before he walked away. "Wait, Draco…"

This time, Draco punched him for real. Harry staggered backwards, holding his bleeding nose. His fiancé gritted his teeth, "Go to hell, Potter."

Harry straightened his body and rushed to catch up Draco, who had been striding away from there. But the next second after Harry grabbed Draco's arm once again, a wand dug to Harry's chest. Harry's eyes widened but he had no chance to say a word.

"_Stupefy_," although it was barely above a whisper, the power fuelled by rage behind the stunning spell breached Harry's defensive barrier straight away and it hit the target without being weakened. Draco watched his fiancé collapse to the floor with cold expression, and after a few seconds staying motionless, he turned his back and left the unconscious Harry Potter.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

"I told him he acted like a whore. He hit me, and before I could say sorry he stunned me. I tried to see him again, but he didn't want to come out his room," Harry narrated dolefully later that night in front of Ron and Hermione, who glanced at each other with pitying look.

Because of the quarrel, Harry and Draco didn't speak for the whole week afterwards. Well, Harry tried non-stop to talk and apologize again, but his fiancé ignored him. Harry was very miserable, to say the least. His two best friends tried to console him, but nothing could save a Boy-Who-Is-Heartbroken other than the source of the despair himself. Both Ron and Hermione had apologized to Draco on Harry's behalf, but Draco only nodded at them without doing anything else.

Draco wasn't exactly in a good mood either, but he wanted to keep this quarrel as a personal matter only. Oliver asked him if something had happened between him and Harry, but Draco easily convinced him that everything was just fine by maintaining his 'no, nothing's wrong' mask and hundred plausible excuses why he seemed to avoid Harry lately. He also did the same for Blaise, who had been suspicious that Harry had hurt him.

It was harder with Snape, because the Professor could tell that he was lying. However, Draco told his godfather that he could handle this by himself as a grown-up, and he expected Snape's agreement to make this only between Harry and him. Snape granted his wish, and although the Professor was ready to confront Harry afterwards, the forlorn feeling Harry was undeniably suffering right now caused Snape to withdraw his intent and even roused a tiny bit compassion in his heart.

Draco deliberately didn't try keeping his distance to Oliver, and when Oliver came for the last time to Hogwarts two days after the row with Harry, the Slytherin boy insisted on accompanying him back to Hogsmeade and said that in front of Harry. That moment, Draco even flirted coyly with the older man. So Harry thought he acted like a whore, when he was just trying to plan something special for Harry. He should show Harry how acting like whore actually looked like. But Harry's jealousy seeing his fiancé with another man was easily overridden by the anguish due to the realization that this was all because he had hurt Draco.

Despite still being angry at Harry, as days went by, Draco couldn't prevent his heart melting from Harry's earnest attempts to apologize. No one could empathize with Harry's misery more than Draco himself. Ron and Hermione had done a lot too talking him into forgiving Harry. Still, his pride forbade him to disregard so quickly what Harry had said to him.

Christmas holiday finally came. For three days, Draco went home to Malfoy Manor, trying to avoid Harry and to stop his heart melting even further. But on Christmas morning, Narcissa sent her son back to Hogwarts, sulking and snivelling all the way. The reason she forced Draco to return to his fiancé concerned the limited time for them to separate. Draco's days at Malfoy Manor without Harry had made the 72 hours used up in a blink of eye just in the beginning of the new 30-day period.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

It was on midday of Christmas, and Draco was taking pleasure in scolding a cringing first year Gryffindor when it happened.

"You're lucky it's Christmas, otherwise I'd send you to a detention with Filch, or better yet, with Professor Snapeehh? Arrrggghhh!" He was suddenly lifted from the ground and viciously pulled along the hallway, leaving the first year gaping in sheer amazement.

At the same time, Harry was flying on his broom over Quidditch pitch when he suddenly felt the pull of the bond. He didn't even have a chance to scream because in a great speed, he was hauled along with his broomstick since he held a firm grip on it. Harry's eyes widened at the sight before him when he had stopped near the castle ten seconds later. A window at one tower was blasted open by an unseen force and a blond boy he recognized at once as the fiancé he hadn't seen for days, even after he returned from Malfoy Manor, was flying through it, yelling at the top of his voice.

Harry immediately steered his broom to dash towards the flying boy, who suddenly dived down to Harry's direction. Two hundred feet above the ground, Draco fell right into Harry's waiting arms.

After overcoming his shock, Draco bristled, "If I ever met the deranged person who invented Amora Aevus, I would eviscerate that git!"

Harry grinned, "Before you eviscerate the git, remind me to thank him or her. It's not an everyday occasion to have Draco Malfoy falling like an angel from heaven into a mortal's arms. I'm such a lucky guy."

A smack on the back of Harry's head preceded Draco's heated reply, "Have you no brain! I'm a mortal! I almost died just now!"

"No, you didn't. The magic seems to have special protection applied on us every time it forces us to close the limited distance. For your case, it has conjured something like a cushion at the spot where you were going to land. Even if I hadn't caught you, this cushion would've protected your fall."

Harry brought down his broomstick and landed on the ground, then showed Draco the magic cushion. It was a glowing elastic mattress-like figure with spring mechanism. Still, Draco wasn't impressed. He had bad memory with bouncing thing.

"This kind of thing wouldn't ensure my safety at all. From that height it would still break my bones."

"You look like you were made of porcelain, but you're not that fragile."

"My body wasn't made from porcelain, but it wasn't made from rock either! Look what the charm had caused me to suffer when it was dragging me to you! I got a gash on my skin!" Draco raised his injured left hand.

"Let me see." Harry took Draco's hand and examined the said gash on the back of the hand. Blood welled up along the wound but it wasn't a deep cut.

"It's not a gash, Draco." He tightened his hold as Draco tried to jerk back his hand, scowling in irritation that Harry underestimated his pain. Harry gave him a kind smile, "It must be painful, but I'm glad this wound is not bad. I can heal it." He put his palm on Draco's wound, and a white glow appeared. The next moment Draco's skin was as smooth as before.

Draco stared at Harry. "Have you been taking apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey?"

"Not necessarily. That was just a simple healing spell I performed by wandless magic." Harry shrugged before continuing, "I'm not the brightest person in medical field."

"Too bad. It would be very useful if you could become a healer or mediwizard." In his mind, Draco breathed in relief. It was true that mediwizard ability was useful, but he couldn't take it any more that Harry was so bloody gifted in almost every area of magic.

"I wish I could too. That would make it easier for me to always ensure your safety."

"Thanks for underestimating me. I mean it would be useful for yourself when you're facing Voldemort."

"I only want to protect you, Draco. You're the only one that matters for me, and not because of any bond. All I want is for you to be safe and happy."

Something squeezed Draco's chest, and he recognized it as his own perception of Harry's feelings. This was the longing, the love.

After watching his fiancé closely for a moment, the black-haired boy closed his eyes and whispered, "Like you said, I was a suspicious, insecure git showing an absurd, obnoxious display of jealousy. I was wrong and stupid for accusing you, and I've paid a hell for it. Those days after our row were the most excruciating moments in my life. Whenever I hurt you, it will be I who hurt the most. That's what I told your mother, the day after we found out about the bond. I wasn't exaggerating, but that time I wasn't truly aware of how deep the pain I would suffer when it really happened. I've hurt you, Draco and because of it I… I…"

Draco stared at his fiancé, because he saw tears trickling down Harry's cheeks. "Harry…" _'What am I supposed to do? Tell him not to cry? And I don't bring handkerchief. Why should he cry anyway?'_

The words from Ron and Hermione emerged from his memory.

_"He was stupid, Draco, but Harry has regretted whatever he said to you. He didn't really mean it. He was just having his idiot moment. But he loves you, and that's the only truth. He won't survive long without you – bonded or not."_

_"Harry is more than miserable right now. He'll never do that again. Please, Draco, Harry loves you so much. Please forgive him."_

Even Ron and Hermione knew the right words without empathizing with Harry. When he tried to raise his left hand in a spur to wipe Harry's tears, Draco realized Harry was still clasping his hand tightly, as if he would never let go of Draco for the second time.

Harry used his free hand to dab his wet face with his sleeve and sniffed softly. He opened his green eyes to look longingly at Draco, who was trying hard not to cry as well. "What should I do so you will forgive me?"

His fiancé averted his eyes and didn't reply, but his heart melted effectively under the cold winter air. They were silent after that, Harry still holding Draco's hand. From the sky, flakes of snow started falling.

"You know what," Draco abruptly started speaking in a rather hoarse voice. "It wasn't like what you thought it was. Oliver and I are just good friends. I laughed because what he said was funny. I blushed because he said – you know – things that make me blush. I like being with him because he knows a lot of things besides Quidditch. I spent some times just with him, including that one night in Hogsmeade, because… I… we were talking about you. He helped me planning my first Christmas with you, something for your gift… so I… could make you happy in this occasion."

Harry slowly lifted the hand in his clutch to his lips and kissed the part where the slash had been there before. He pressed the back of Draco's hand on his cheek and said in a hushed voice, "All's my mistake. How cliché it is; just because you secretly prepared to give something special for me, I misunderstood everything. I thought what I did was protecting what is mine, but I didn't realize I was being downright selfish. I know saying another thousand 'I'm sorry' won't be enough to recompense my mistake, and I've asked you numerous times before. But I ask this again. Can you forgive me, Draco?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"I'll do anything. Please, forgive me."

Draco smiled. "You're too serious about everything, Harry. Loosen up, otherwise you would have whiter hair than I do."

"So you accept my apology?"

"As if I could win against your puppy dog eyes. Cut it out, will you? I'm sorry too. If only I weren't so over-protective about my secret plan… If only I could hold back my temper and had a clear thought when dealing with your insecurity instead of biting your head off, I could make you understand there was nothing between me and Oliver. I only wanted to create a perfect Christmas for you."

"I only need you to make my Christmas perfect. To make everything perfect." Harry kissed the hand on his clutch again, all the way muttering 'I love you'.

That moment, Draco remembered how often Harry had said those three words to him, and even during their quarrels he still declared the same thing over and over. Never, not even once, Draco had uttered that phrase to Harry in return. He just took it for granted, and right now, after a few days without hearing them, several things became clear for Draco. He had missed the words, had missed the flattering sensation he felt because of how serious Harry was every time he said them, had missed the loving caress which often accompanied them. He had missed Harry.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

"Draco? I can tell we've arrived. May I open this blindfold now?"

"Impatient, are we all? And remind me to always trust your faculty of smell. Okay, open your blindfold."

An hour later, Draco had brought Harry to his secret spot, where Harry could collect his special Christmas present. The unique scent of that place told Harry that his surprise was waiting before him. With a broad smile, Harry eagerly took off his blindfold.

What came into his vision was a fairground – white, shimmering, and built entirely of snow. The small clearing had magically expanded and filled with various rides, constructing mini version of a Muggle's amusement park. Merry-go-round, Ferris wheel, roller-coaster, and several entertainment stands brought out the highlight, with the fairies inhabiting that place acting as the neon lights. The strange trees and the bushes below them were decorated like Christmas tree, every ornament made from snow. Meanwhile, a golden Snitch was zooming in and out of view, each time leaving a trail of colourful sparks forming the personalized seasonal greetings: 'Happy Christmas, Harry'.

"Since neither of us has been in a fun-fair before…," Draco trailed off, watching Harry's astonished expression at his Christmas gift.

The black-haired boy turned to him, grinning widely, and abruptly caught Draco's wrist to drag him towards the rides. Draco grinned back. Together they enjoyed Harry's special present amidst the flurry.

Everything here was run either by magic or by the help of several friendly dwarfs, and those objects were warm though constructed from snow. Joyful carols were played in the background to accompany their adventure. The merry-go-round had models of thestral, unicorn, and stag for riding on. The roller-coaster was definitely Harry's favourite. When riding the Ferris wheel, Harry waved cheerfully at the dwarfs below them, and the dwarfs waved back.

They played, laughed, and played again for hours until twilight came. Both of them were physically worn-out, but extremely contented. Harry plopped down on the snowy ground, and Draco followed to sit beside him. The two boys were still sniggering at each other, not betraying the fact that they had been thoroughly exhausted. Suddenly Harry pulled Draco closer.

"I almost forgot," Harry said breathlessly. He brushed snowflakes from Draco's fringe, then twirled the platinum hair round a finger and whispered huskily, "Happy Christmas, my sweetheart."

The warm, peppermint-scented air from between Harry's lips mingled with Draco's own breath, and the blond boy smiled shyly. "You too. Have a wonderful Christmas, Harry."

"I already have," Harry replied. "And the most wonderful part of all is you. I love you, more and more as every second goes by."

"Precisely why you acted like a berk before. Are you sure you're still in this world after riding the roller-coaster for the seventh time?"

His fiancé only smiled when nodding his head. He knew Draco would resort to his sarcastic self when caught off-guard because of Harry's blunt confession. Harry moved to kiss Draco's cheek, but Draco put his fingers lightly over Harry's lips and said, "Wait."

The black-haired boy watched him curiously, Draco's fingers still placed upon his lips. His fiancé removed his hand and put it instead to cup the back of Harry's head. Hesitantly Draco leaned closer and pressed his lips on Harry's left cheek.

Oliver had proposed that Draco kissed Harry and said 'I love you'. Since Draco admitted he had never said that to Harry, Oliver believed it would be the most perfect gift for Harry. That time Draco almost said to him that Harry would be more thankful for the kiss than for the love declaration. But right now, he changed his opinion. What Harry wanted the most was Draco's heart, more than Draco's body.

He still couldn't kiss Harry on the lips, but this kiss was not as chaste and short as before. This time, his kiss was firm and he made it longer than one second. When he pulled back, Draco saw that Harry had been closing his eyes and a contented smile was gracing his face. He waited until Harry opened his eyes, and prepared to present his next gift. However, saying a mere sentence consisted of three simple words was not as easy as it should be.

_'I can't do that. There's no point in saying those words without actually meaning them. This is not a time for sarcasm.'_

So to make the moment as honest and pure as possible, Draco whispered, "I like you a lot, Harry. More and more as every second goes by."

He didn't make a mistake, for Harry's face after he heard the words was a magnificent view. Draco couldn't help the sudden thought crossing his mind at that time, that he was indeed, the most envied guy in Wizarding World. In that moment, Harry appeared more beautiful than anything else in that place, far more than the glorious combination of sunset and the white fairground behind his back. Harry was simply the most beautiful sight Draco had ever seen.

"Thank you, Draco. You gave me the most precious present I've ever received in my whole life."

"I hope what you mean is this snow fairground, because this was hard to build."

Smiling, Harry caressed Draco's hair and replied, "That, and the kiss, and the words you told me afterwards. You made my Christmas more perfect than I could ever imagine."

He stood up while helping Draco to get on his feet too. "Now it's my turn to make your Christmas brighter." Harry kissed Draco's temple and added after he pulled back, "I have presents for you."

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

Ron and Hermione had left Hogwarts to the Burrow the day before Draco returned from Malfoy Manor. They didn't want to leave Harry alone at the school, but Harry persuaded them to go. He told them that he was sure Mrs Malfoy would send Draco back because they couldn't separate more than 3 days, and then Harry would strive again to obtain Draco's forgiveness. Albeit reluctantly, Ron and Hermione followed their best friend's suggestion.

Harry was positive that Draco's mother wouldn't let the 3-day period pass while his son was still far-away from his fiancé. However, he became anxious as Draco hadn't come back even after Christmas Eve had passed. Moreover, he missed Draco so much it hurt. That morning, Harry didn't even have the desire to open his Christmas presents. Instead, he hastily went to the Quidditch pitch and spent hours flying on his broomstick above the white field, mourning over his bad luck and abysmal foolishness. Harry didn't know that Draco had returned that day until the bond's efficacious power brought them together again.

Right now Harry felt lighter and happier than whenever he was in the air. He had reconciled with Draco, and he had just received the most unforgettable, perfect Christmas present in his whole life. Harry really felt like the Boy-Who-Lives-Happily-Ever-After.

They walked inside the castle as the final light from the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Still in the Entrance Hall, Draco halted his step to smooth a crease in his robe's sleeve, then continued disposing his entire attire. Harry stopped beside him and waited patiently.

A group of chattering students appeared and walked towards the two boys who were still stood closely in the middle of Entrance Hall. That bunch of students mostly contained girls, and all of them suddenly giggled at Harry and Draco. Draco frowned, but an idea struck him. _'Nooo! Not mistletoe…'_

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked casually. Those students giggled even more, and Draco silently cursed their randiness.

"You two have to kiss!" One girl exclaimed cheerfully.

"You are under mistletoe! Look up there!" Another girl pointed at the point above Harry and Draco, but the next second she was gaping widely. So were the other students.

Nonchalantly Harry looked up and said in a bored tone, "Where?"

The mistletoe had gone. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, who grinned back at him. "Come on," Harry took Draco's wrist and led him away from the gaping students.

As they walked leisurely along the empty corridor, Draco spoke up offhandedly, "So, Harry. That was unexpected, wasting an opportunity to kiss me. Have I lost my appeal in your eyes?"

With a serious expression, Harry explained, "I'm not going to kiss you for the first time under mistletoe."

Draco clasped his hand over his mouth, stifling a snigger. "Ron told me about you and Chang kissing under mistletoe. Were you that traumatized?"

His fiancé flushed a bright red. "It was awful, yes. But Draco, you wouldn't want it too if I kissed you back then, right? Mistletoe is just cliché."

The blond waved his hand. "Surprise. You know what cliché is." The next moment his head snapped towards Harry. In a suspicious look he asked, "Why did you say that? Do you think I always refuse to kiss you because of cliché factor?"

Harry shrugged. "I kind of figured it out that you would probably want your first kiss to happen in a special place and special moment." Harry stopped and so did Draco. The taller boy looked deeply at the silvery eyes of his beloved. "Am I right? You keep rejecting having a kiss with me because you want to wait for the right time?"

"Eh… yeah."

"But? Is there still something else you want for your first kiss?"

Draco shook his head, embarrassed as well as not knowing how to explain about his fright whenever Harry wanted to kiss him on the lips. "I want my first kiss to be perfect. Yes, mistletoe is definitely off my list of perfection. Loony said some time ago it was often infested with Nargles, whatever she meant Nargles were."

Harry smiled lovingly at him and trailed a finger along Draco's cheek to his jaw. "She told me the same, so I guess Nargles are bad. But if you ask me, Draco, every time and every place is perfect for me as long as you're with me."

Draco sighed, "Not that again. I believe it if you only said it once, but now your statement sounds fictive."

"Because you don't know how I feel," Harry replied quietly. He was still smiling, and he reached to stroke Draco's hair. "I don't make fictive statements, Draco, and you know it."

"Yeah. Damn this empathy. Now I have basic skill of Legilimency, but sadly could only work on you. I should have become a Death Eater."

Chuckling lightly, Harry pecked his nose, catching Draco off guard as they were still on open corridor. He draped an arm over Draco's shoulder and they both resumed their walk to the Head Boy's chamber.

"V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V""V"

Inside the chamber, Harry instantly pulled Draco to sit on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Looking about him, Draco noticed that Harry's room was much untidier than usual. The Head Boy had his own Christmas tree there, and there was a heap of presents lying under the tree, completely untouched. The unmistakable atmosphere of depression was still thick in the air.

A light touch on the back of his hand awakened Draco from his wistful reverie. Harry had been sitting in front of him on the carpet and was gazing at him with a small smile. "I'll tidy up this room later. Right now let's continue our Christmas. I want to give you your presents. This has to be a wonderful Christmas for you too."

"Sometimes think more about yourself, Harry," Draco commented softly. "You deserve a lot more of better things in the world."

"I'm the happiest man in the world at this moment, Draco. I can't ask for more."

Harry placed a large box on Draco's lap before he could respond. The blond narrowed his eyes curiously at the box. "This is my present?"

His fiancé nodded. "The first one. Open it."

Draco jumped a little when that box suddenly quaked in his hands. Something inside was alive and moving. The box had holes all along its four sides. He had a firm suspicion what the content was. Draco looked at Harry with widened eyes and saw him smiling calmly. Harry indicated him to open the box. He looked back cautiously at the box, and shakily lifted the lid. _'It's okay. If I die, he'll die too. He won't do such a thing.'_ After the box was opened, the thing inside it was not at all like anything he had pictured before.

Draco's eyes widened and he carefully picked the small creature with the softest and most amazing silvery fur. "Harry… it's…"

"It's a hamster," Harry supplied. Draco scowled.

"I know that, you prat. I was just going to say that it's v… not a snake. Like what I thought before." Actually he wanted to say that it was very cute.

Harry frowned. "Why would you think so? We're not allowed to have snakes here."

"Oh? And hamsters are allowed? This box is quite big. I imagined since you're a parselmouth and I'm a Slytherin you would find it suitable."

Harry frowned harder. "I made that box big enough so the hamster would feel comfy. I think since I'm a parselmouth and you're a Slytherin then it would be _you_ who give _me_ a snake for my present."

Draco smiled. "Next Christmas then, Harry."

He soon admired the small hamster in his hands. The hamster was truly the sweetest thing he ever saw. It had twin black round eyes shining like onyx and the snout was pinkish. It had a mystic silvery fur with iridescent gleam as if it contained pearly substance. He had never seen such colour on an animal before.

"Where did you buy this hamster? In Wizarding world or a Muggle's store?"

"Neither. I didn't buy it. I transfigured it myself." Harry said proudly.

Draco gasped and asked in a low voice, the glint in his eyes implying mischief. "Tell me, who was it?"

"From a dragon. I transfigured a baby dragon into this hamster. Antipodean Opaleye. Therefore it obtained that amazing colour," Harry explained patiently.

"You turned a dragon into a hamster? That's an advanced thing, but are you _crazy_? Antipodean Opaleye is currently the rarest breed in the world! You _had_ a baby Antipodean Opaleye! Now… Now a puny rodent!"

Harry listened to his fiancé's tirade about the waste of such significance. "Does this hamster now have the same magical capacity as the real dragon did? I don't think this furry ball could do magic! You know how to reverse it back? If you don't, then we've just lost another member of a protected species! And you said it was still a baby!"

"Draco, we're not allowed to domesticate a dragon, especially at school. Why act like a dragon conservation supporter by the way? You own so many dragon hide boots yourself." Draco interrupted, "Hey! None of them is from a rare breed!" But Harry placated him and continued, "Besides, I think you would love it as a hamster rather than any troublesome dragon, therefore I did what I did. I considered turning it into ferret, but decided against it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "So you thought it would be better to give me _a rodent_ instead. You knew that ferret eats rodent, didn't you?"

_'He's still sensitive about the ferret thing. But Ron called him Ferret all the time.'_ "Uhm, no. But isn't it cute? Although still not as cute as you."

He got a glare for that, but the hamster lifted its head to look at Draco and sniffled curiously, both its ears flapping up and down endearingly. Draco could do nothing but admitting the obvious.

"Yes, it's cute." A smile broke on Draco's face, and Harry felt relieved.

_'I must look after it carefully so my eagle owl won't eat it. A baby dragon, for Merlin's sake,'_ Draco mused silently. Harry was right. He liked it much more as a hamster than as a dragon, even an Antipodean Opaleye dragon.

"What are you going to name it?" Harry asked him.

Draco glanced a moment at the hamster, then at Harry. "Harry."

Harry looked up, "Yes?" Draco picked up the hamster and brought it to face Harry. He smirked and said, "The name's Harry."

"Uh, Draco… It's too cute to bear my name."

The Slytherin boy spun the hamster to look intently at its face. "Hmm, you're right. James, then."

"James was my father's name."

"So? I'm not going to call it Potter."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Stop naming it after me, will you?"

Draco looked incredulous when he exclaimed, "Harry, do you know why you were named after your grandfather and father? It's the same case with my hamster here. This is a tribute for you!"

Harry pouted.

Draco couldn't help grinning at Harry's frustrated expression. He said affectionately, "Harry Potter, are you always this gullible?" Harry's face brightened, and he said in a rush, "So what will you name it?"

His fiancé shook his head and thrust the hamster to Harry's hands. "I have no idea. You name it."

Harry put a concentrating face and said quietly, "Draco."

The bearer of the name replied, "What?" Harry picked up the hamster and brought it to face Draco. He smirked and said, "The name's Draco."

Draco glowered at him, but Harry ignored that and reasoned, "Its fur is almost the same colour with your eyes. Moreover, it was originated from a dragon. So Draco it is."

"Don't make me hit you, Harry."

Harry laughed and quickly amended, "Sorry, love. Hey, let's name it Love!"

"I know you're not imaginative, but you can't suggest such an obnoxious name!" Draco scrunched his nose. "Try again."

"Mmm. How about Silver?" Draco shook his head. "Pearl? Hamlet? Chubby? Lucky? Mochi? Cocco?" Draco kept shaking his head, but stopped abruptly. "Wait. What was the last one?"

"Cocco?"

Draco took the hamster from Harry. "I like that. Call it Cocco."

But Harry shook his head this time. He leaned closer to Draco, straddled him, and encircled the blond boy's neck with his arms, trapping the hamster between them. Harry whispered seductively, "No. It's actually a name I reserve for you and you only. Cocco." Draco shivered. So Harry had decided to give him a pet name. And strangely he loved that name, and especially the way Harry voiced it.

"I'm not going to call you with another name." In other words, he had just given Harry his assent to call him Cocco. He would realize it later that the name sounded girly, but for now it sounded simply sexy.

Harry kissed his forehead. "Of course. I like Harry the most."

Draco found it suddenly difficult to breathe normally. With Harry so close to him, and with this compromising position where he couldn't escape. The other boy's musky scent invaded his sense. He struggled to say, "The hamster's name?"

"Ice."

"Ice? Or Eyes?"

Harry traced the name's spelling by his finger on Draco's chest. "Ice."

"Whatever then." Draco had already lost any will to disagree. Ice was an unusual name for hamster, but it went well with the creature's fur.

Harry moved his hand so it cupped Draco's cheek. He whispered to Draco, "Your cheek's burning, Cocco."

The blushing boy retorted, "I know that already. You're too close." Harry smiled and Draco felt his breath completely taken away. Harry moved even closer, his breath hot on Draco's face. "Cocco…"

Flames flickered in the fireplace. Draco felt his eyes flutter shut. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure Harry could hear it too. But just as Harry closed his eyes, Draco jolted back and brought his hands up instinctively to block Harry's lips from kissing him. It resulted in Harry kissing the thing currently within his clutch, Ice the hamster.

Harry opened his eyes abruptly and pulled back too. But he didn't release Draco, who was blushing madly and looking down guiltily. "Sorry," both boys said simultaneously.

"I'm really daft. Now isn't quite special for you to have your first kiss, right? I must train harder to restrain myself in front of a beauty like you," Harry said, before kissing Draco's cheek this time. Draco only nodded silently.

After a long awkward moment, Harry released Draco and stood up. "I still have another present for you."

He walked to a corner of his room and groped at what seemingly nothing in the air. A rustle of fabric was heard and Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak to reveal a giant bird cage with crystalline bars.

Draco nearly shrieked. Inside the crystal cage was an enormous bird, with shiny scarlet feather and long golden tail. Harry opened the cage and let it out.

The bird stretched its wings, causing sparks to fly from the fluttering feathers. Then it launched itself to fly around the room's ceiling, a trail of sparkling dust following its elegant movement. It eventually perched on the top of Harry's bedpost, and looked down at the two boys who watched it in awe with its glittering golden eyes.

Draco said breathlessly, "Harry, it's a phoenix…"

"Indeed."

"How did you get it?"

Harry answered with pride, "Just in the same way I got Ice."

Draco fixed him a blank look. "You transfigured it?" Harry nodded.

"What did you transfigure it from? A canary?"

"From nothing, Cocco darling. Well, not exactly nothing, it was created from my own power. I can say I gave birth to this phoenix myself."

Draco didn't buy it for a second, but cursing his empathic connection with Harry, he must admit Harry was serious. Overwhelmed by the revelation, Draco still manage to snort, "So now you're adept with wandless magic and can produce a phoenix troop at your own will. Who am I engaged to? The god of Wizarding World?"

Harry didn't tell Draco that it actually exhausted him very much – body and mind – to conjure this phoenix, and he needed almost a whole year to construct it in stages. He also had Dumbledore assisting him in the hardest part of the project, not that he would ever admit it in front of Draco. So he replied, "I've planned to give a special present for you since long, and here it is. But this phoenix is not a real phoenix. I mean, it doesn't have magical abilities as powerful as the real one like Fawkes. But it's still a magical creature, though I'm not sure what it can really do."

"Still a magical creature, none the less. Merlin, you're truly impossible, Harry." Draco looked sceptical but amazed as well, but somehow he knew Harry had exerted a lot of effort to create this special present. While for one part, this knowledge relieved him because his fiancé was still human, it also made him appreciate Harry's special present deeper.

"I don't think phoenixes really make domesticated pets," Draco mused after a while, watching the bird perching on the bedpost intently. The phoenix opened its beak, but only a barely audible sound came out.

"Err, since this one is not a real phoenix, it's considerably tamer and definitely loves staying indoors. Professor Dumbledore has kindly taken care of the legal documents regarding this phoenix's existence with the Ministry. I assure you, this bird is lovable and very easy to domesticate."

A faint smile broke on the young Slytherin's face and his eyes sparkled.

"Are you going to name it now?" Harry asked softly.

Draco nodded. "Harold."

"It's a she."

"Oh. Haroldine then."

"Cocco…"

Draco shushed him and closed his eyes. Harry was puzzled but a second later he too heard it. A very soft alluring melody was flowing in the air. The phoenix was singing, almost soundlessly, but very beautifully. Still with his eyes closed, Draco said, "Lorelei."

Harry smiled appreciatively, "It's a beautiful name." Draco opened his eyes and smiled back.

The phoenix spiralled down to rest gracefully on Draco's shoulder. That time Draco realized she wasn't as big as Fawkes. He stroked the bird's feather affectionately. Lorelei might not be a real phoenix – she even had wrong eye colour, but for Draco she was the most beautiful and valuable phoenix. He wouldn't want to exchange her with a dozen of Fawkes. Lorelei was the one and only. Because she was from Harry.

TBC

-- Harry's full name is Harry James Potter. However, I have sloppily written it as Harold in previous chapter (and I preserve it for this one too), because somehow I remembered reading it in the first book that it was Harry's name taking after his grandfather's. Turns out I hallucinated…

-- I guess I have to assert here that Draco's feeling towards Hermione is... deeper than a crush. Must be his karma for all the mudblood stuff.

-- Für **NayNymic**: Okay, here's the rule: Draco can be an ass any time he wants to, yet Harry will still love him. At the same time, Harry can be an angel or beyond, yet Draco may still not love him. Also, please don't think Harry would resent Hermione. Whenever he's not in jealous mode, she is always his best friend. As for her having no real character, perhaps that's because I don't spend pages to describe her. Let's establish it: she is still the bossy, bookish, know-it-all old Hermione, but in lesser extremity.

-- Für **Thimble913**: -nursing my sore arm after you poked me…- Yes, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am! In truth, I wasn't complaining or anything about you. It's just you were the first person who stated blatantly 'all the OOC-ness', and it was simply too good not to be quoted in that A/N context :-) Well, others only said terms like 'unique / unusual characterization'…

-- Für **Draco-Is-A-God**: A death threat! Yippee! It was my purpose all along to frustrate anyone who read the (thwarted) after-Quidditch kiss. At least I got one extreme reaction for that. So, mission accomplished : smug look : And thou shalt not flirt with thy cousin, unless the said cousin is Tonks ;-)

About Harry growing up, umm… I'm not sure what you actually meant. He had once promised to control his jealousy, so incident like ones with Hermione and Snape wouldn't happen again.

-- Für **avenging niko**: skirting away : Why do I have this suspicion you're an accomplished seer, judging from your casual comment of how Draco could produce a Patronus? Were you really just kidding? Btw, I assure you it would take a very strong Imperio to turn Ginny into a Death Eater.

-- Für **Stardrops**: In case you missed my email, here's the summarized version of the reply to your questions:

One: Does Snape have an extremely sensitive side for Draco, or is he simply pouncing on Harry because he can? -- Both. I believe Snape loves seeing and putting Harry in trouble, and I have confirmed in my last A/N that Snape is harbouring a romantic feeling on Draco as well (Roger, **Marie Falcon**. Snape shall be paired with someone of his own generation -looking around for Lupin-).

Two: Why was the snitch cracked? -- Um, that was Harry's doing – though he didn't realize it himself. Just a 'dramatic' effect to show how angry Harry was at that moment, while sadly he couldn't act on his fury. You know, when a man is so furious that he could make a glass crack with bare hand, something in that line.

And of course there will be at least one kiss _before_ the end! Wait… There's been one kiss already! Again, mission accomplished.

-- Big thanks for **ReflectionsOfReality** and **marlee** for your suggestions of You-Know-What -wink, wink-


	13. Phase 08

Phase 8

26 December. In the beautiful morning, Harry was awakened by a rough shake on his shoulder. Sleepily he opened his eyes and offered a groggy smile to the star of his dreams every night, who in turn shouted before his face: "POTTER!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Stuff it, Potter. Come with me now!"

Draco only gave Harry a chance to put on his dressing-gown and spare glasses. Obediently Harry followed Draco to his room, while a couple of passing students sniggered at the episode.

Lorelei greeted Harry with a soft noise from where she perched near the window, and he smiled at the phoenix. Harry's attention was immediately attracted to Ice on Draco's bed. The small hamster was happily munching a sultana biscuit on a pillow. Next to the hamster was a small satchel full of assorted biscuits, lying open and spilling its contents. Harry thought that Ice when eating made a very adorable sight, but apparently Draco didn't feel the same since he glared at the hamster and exclaimed, "How did it find my stash of home-made biscuits?"

"Huh? They are not Ice's breakfast?"

"No! This is my private emergency supply!"

"But then…"

"This is why I brought you here. I tell you something. This morning I received a _huge_ package from home," Draco gestured by expanding his arms, "…filled with various kinds of food. The contents of this package were supposed to be enough to feed the whole Hogwarts population, maybe including the lake's inhabitants and creatures from Forbidden Forest all together. So after opening the package to see its contents, I went to take a bath. When I returned, this…," he pointed at Ice and hissed, "… hamster had been devouring half of the food!"

"Half?"

"I'm serious!"

"Are you sure Lorelei didn't participate?"

"Lorelei doesn't eat, Harry. I thought you knew it." Harry shrugged, so Draco went on, "I put Ice inside its cage, but this mad rodent obviously objected being deprived of its unfinished meal. When it tried to eat the bar of the cage, I was forced to let it out. The second I opened the cage, it ran towards where I stored the rest of the package. And as you can see now, it hasn't become full even after consuming that much food, including the edible wrapper!"

"Uh… I don't know what to say… How is it possible this hamster's stomach accepts a lot of food in a go?"

"And look at the speed at which it eats! This is monster! A very greedy monster!"

Yet Harry didn't miss the fondness flashing in Draco's eyes although he was glaring at Ice, and spoke it aloud, "You love this monster, none the less."

Draco looked both sheepish and angry at once, "If I didn't remember this is an Antipodean Opaleye and still under age, I would turn it into seaweed and eat it myself."

"Charlie would be very angry…"

Draco whined, "It's not different from domesticating a real dragon. At this rate I'll be bankrupt before next Christmas…"

"No, you won't. Just keep Ice away from food. It won't die, either."

"Hey, if that's your idea of treating a pet, I'll confiscate Hedwig from you!"

Harry gasped. "Merlin, you never cease to amaze me, don't you? I thought I knew you well enough, but you keep showing a new virtue one after another. You're an animal-lover as well."

"I don't like your sarcasm, Potter."

"And you said _I_ couldn't distinguish real praise from irony." Laughing, Harry pulled Draco into his embrace. Burying his face on the Slytherin's platinum hair, Harry breathed deeply. "Mmm. I love you so much."

Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes. He murmured, "I always hated you, you know."

Harry's reply was gentle, "Yes, I know."

"I always wanted you to suffer."

"So did I to you."

"I always thought you should be dead, especially after my father was sent to prison."

"I understand that feeling."

"I wished you were the Boy-Who-Never-Lived. I hated you that much."

"I once wished you'd stay a ferret for ever."

One corner of Draco's lips curved upwards. "And what if I did?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I would find myself losing my heart to a snowy ferret. People would think I had gone mad, and they would chuck me out from the war against Voldemort. I would return to the Muggle World, find a decent job, and live happily ever after with the ferret."

Draco's smile had become wider. "And how about your sex life?"

"Of course I'd try to become an Animagus. I imagine it would be a weasel. I seem attached to various species from this animal family. With a bit of magic, we can produce dozens little weasels and ferrets together."

"Gross, Potter." Yet, he was grinning. He pulled back to meet Harry's eye. Yielding to his own urge to see those green almond-shaped eyes without anything in the way, Draco removed the glasses in a somewhat tender manner.

"What if I had let Hermione die that time?" Draco barely parted his lips when speaking, "Would Amora Aevus still have bound us together? If it had, what would you do?"

Harry took his glasses from Draco and folded them. He closed his eyes and stayed silent for a while before answering, "I honestly don't know. I'm not imaginative, as you said so yourself." Opening his eyes slowly, he smiled and continued, "Just one thing is for certain: this kind of feeling is not something based on reason. In that case, I would throw a tantrum and try to break this bond at first. Maybe I would stop trusting Dumbledore and hate you more than ever. Maybe I would try to kill myself. Nevertheless, assuming my suicide attempts failed and they managed to convince me to spend the rest of my life with you, in the end I would undoubtedly fall for you. I would surely regret having such feeling for you and try to banish it – being a good Gryffindor I am, but I wouldn't be able to escape it."

Ice had found Draco's hoard of chocolate and sweets after the biscuits were finished leaving no single crumb. The puny hamster was now enjoying the new treat on Draco's table, close to a pile of neatly furled parchments – Draco's holiday's homework. Yet neither of the boys paid attention to this. They were simply too immersed in each other.

"Now I'm completely convinced that being Gryffindor is the worst fate." With that, Draco pecked Harry's cheek briefly. Although Harry was taken aback, he quickly composed himself and grinned widely to his fiancé.

"What was that for?"

"For being such an honest and somehow endearing dim-wit," Draco answered truthfully. Harry's grin disappeared, replaced by a smile of true delight.

Securing his arms round Draco's waist, the Head Boy leaned forwards and brushed the tips of their noses together. He continued nuzzling Draco's face down to his neck, revelling in the warmth and vanilla scent of this boy he loved more than anything. He heard a contented sigh and saw Draco close his eyes.

Harry lifted his head to kiss the closed lid, and he felt Draco's grip on his arms tightened considerably. For Draco the lips were tickling and sending tingling sensation mercilessly all over his body. It felt rather arousing. And he wished Harry would not stop.

Just like fulfilling the unspoken wish, Harry pushed Draco gently to sit on the bed and eventually laid their bodies together, all the time kissing the burning skin of Draco's face and groping lightly. In this current atmosphere, neither of the boys gave a damn about any splendour for Draco's first kiss, as their lips were getting closer and closer, slowly but steadily attracting each other. Lorelei had been gazing out the window, as if enjoying the light play of morning sun over the white ground.

Three sharp angry barks made the boys jump away from each other, and when Harry tried to shut the toy up, Fluffy bit him with all its three heads. Its bite was definitely worse than its bark.

Harry yelped, suddenly repenting having brought Fluffy into being and bestowing this toy with tendency to be over-protective towards Draco. Not only did he get stinging pain and tooth marks on his hand, but Fluffy had totally depleted his chance for something very intimate with Draco. And in such a beautiful morning like this…

Meanwhile, the blond was covering his face with both hands, his ears pink. When Harry touched his arm, he flinched perceivably at the contact.

"Cocco…" Harry tried once again to touch his fiancé. Draco lowered his hands but he didn't look at Harry. Instead, he absently observed Ice sniffing and tasting the gilt edge of his Advanced DADA homework's parchment. Fluffy kept giving occasional barks, as if rudely ordered Harry to leave.

Running his fingers through his hair, Harry cleared his throat and said nervously, "I think I should go back to my room and take a bath first. So, uhm… I'll fetch you later for breakfast, okay?"

Draco nodded wordlessly, and after putting his glasses back on his nose, Harry got up from the bed. He threw a nasty glare at Fluffy, who growled and glared back at him.

One thing managed to register with Draco as he watched Harry's back leaving his room. Harry didn't seem to have a problem with morning breath.

-- X xxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxx X --

"Have you heard? About Nott's sister?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise Zabini. Today was New Year's Eve. Blaise had returned to Hogwarts just a few days after Christmas, and surprisingly so had some other students including Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Presently the two Slytherin boys were lying down cosily on Draco's bed when Blaise suddenly brought up the subject.

"The goddess-like Youleen Nott? Whom I've always believed an adopted child? What is it with her?"

"She's dead."

"What? Why? When? How?"

Blaise frowned. "Easy, mate. What is it between you and her? She was your first love or something?"

"No. But I've met her several times and she was always very nice to me. We had a correspondence going until last year. She's– was like a big sister to me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Never mind. Tell me, what happened to her?"

"I overheard Pansy this morning. She said that Nott's sister had defied the Death Eaters. So she was… raped and killed."

Draco blanched. "Ah… but… oh, god." He stood up and clasped a hand over his mouth. "I thought… I thought she had received Dark Mark last year. They said she was forced to, but because of that, the Notts obtained a few privileges. Including her brother being made Slytherin Quidditch Captain."

"Yeah, I heard she was quite a powerful witch, very proficient in Dark Arts. But maybe she had got the Dark Mark, and then recently deserted Death Eaters."

"When did it happen? What do you know, Blaise?"

"From what I caught, most likely she was killed about two or three days ago. A few days after Christmas night, Pansy said."

"I can't believe this. This is… Youleen… she…"

Blaise watched his friend in silence for a long time, before he sighed and said casually, "You see, I might have been able to obtain more information if you hadn't forgotten about our deal. In fact, I actually planned to exact it from you today."

"Huh? What deal?"

"You've promised to teach me the peeping charm, remember?"

"Spying charm. It's easy actually. You just need to read the basic instructions in my notebook, and then I'll help you practise. Get the notebook, it's in there," Draco pointed at the drawer next to his bed. His mind was still full of thoughts about Youleen Nott, one of the most impressive women he had ever seen. Perhaps… she was indeed his first love.

Finding the said notebook, Blaise's attention was drawn to another thing inside the drawer. He brought out a suspicious greyish rag from a material similar to a sack. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "What's this?"

He was completely taken aback by Draco's reaction. The blond's eyes widened and Blaise could perceive sudden anguish flicker over those pale orbs. In a flash, Draco snatched that rag away from Blaise's hand, and he stood frozen for a while afterwards, clutching the rag tightly in front of his chest.

"Uh, sorry," Blaise said timidly. Fluffy barked menacingly at him.

"No problem," his friend replied, shoving the tattered fabric back into the drawer. "I forgot it was there. You've got the book?"

"Yes. Listen, Draco. If you want to talk about it…"

"You know I don't talk to anybody about that summer."

"Well, okay then. I understand, really." Blaise ran a hand through his hair, and suddenly he beamed. "We've had enough sentimentality in this morning to last an entire month. Let's move to a more entertaining subject, shall we?"

Draco watched his friend with narrowed eyes. Blaise's idea about entertaining subjects seemed distorted for him ever since he was engaged to Harry.

"How much entertaining?"

"As entertaining as it is about Harry Potter."

"When will you stop obsessing over someone else's fiancé?"

"Not in any time soon, since this someone else's fiancé is too hot to be overlooked. So hot that our Ice Prince couldn't help but melting before his presence." Draco's expression clearly said: 'You're off your trolley', so Blaise explained, "You've slept with him this holiday, haven't you?"

"What! Me? With Harry? What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, come off it! I only left you for about a week, and all of a sudden you can't separate more than fifty metres from him. I can't believe you've used up the entire 72 hours already, so of course it opens the door to a wholly different interpretation."

"We, Malfoys, so do not endorse pre-marital sex. Engrave that in your dirty mind."

"And this came from He-Who-Plans-To-Celebrate-New-Year-Only-With-Harry. Why am I gobsmacked?"

"Just ask Harry."

"Well, if that's the case, what a good thing I'm not Potter. I'd be frustrated beyond belief with such a traditionalist as my fiancé."

Despite that, Blaise still maintained that devilishly impish look on his face, and Draco suddenly felt self-conscious in front of his best friend. Trying his best to look nonchalant, Draco muttered, "Honestly, you should clean up that obnoxious smut-filled brain of yours before it's too late. To think I've been deflowered… I can never follow your twisted way of interpreting things."

"Actually you're more like a maiden from Middle Ages who had just received her first kiss. At least you allow touching each other, don't you?"

"Yes. But we have _limits_."

Grinning from ear to ear, Blaise questioned boldly, "So, is that true Potter is a hell of a kisser?"

"How should I know? I haven't kissed Harry…"

Without blinking, Blaise intervened, "Haven't kissed?"

"Listen to me first, okay? We haven't kissed…"

"HAVEN'T KISSED?"

"Hush! Not so loud, idiot!" Overwhelmed by surprise and mortification at Blaise's outburst, Draco glanced around him in alarm, forgetting conveniently the privacy of his room.

Nonplussed, Blaise clamped his lips and then repeated his enquiry for the third time in a low hiss, "Haven't kissed?"

"Let me finish! We've kissed! Only not on the lips."

Blaise disregarded such defence. "Blow me! Draco, you've been with him for how long… three months! Not only you keep your virginity intact, but you haven't kissed yet either? What did you do when you were together? Clean each other's Firebolt?"

"Have you been with another boy, Blaise? You don't get it; I can't bring myself to kiss Harry. Every time he tried to kiss me, I'd suddenly feel embarrassed and scared."

"So it's your fault," Blaise nodded. "Quit being a prude, Draco. You may look rather lovable that way, but we must pity your sex-starved fiancé. Poor Potter."

"Hey! Whose friend are you?"

Waving his hand, Blaise went on, "Well, I've never been with boys, but Harry Potter is an exception. He is the Hogwarts Sex God! People are dying to touch him, and you, granted with a privilege as his exclusive boyfriend, waste such a chance. It makes me think, Draco, have you kissed anyone before?"

"That's strictly a private matter, Zabini," Draco put an expressionless mask.

However, Blaise saw right behind the cool answer and stated with glee, "Malfoy, I heard a negative."

Draco willed all trace of embarrassment to leave his face and managed to say with dignity, "I've never found anyone worthy to be kissed."

He glared as Blaise laughed. "Haahaahaa! How more virgin can you be? I thought it was bad enough that you're always fidgety whenever people around you are talking about sex, but now this!"

"Look here! I fail to see what's so funny about being as virgin as possible, and having never had a kiss. I don't go kissing any person I meet. I wait for the right one."

"Yeah, okay, Draco." Blaise coughed a little from the force of his laugh. "Great Salazar, no wonder I'm always under impression you look like an innocent choir boy despite being a Slytherin. But, now you're bonded with Potter for ever. You have your Mr Right."

"Remember that it wasn't my choice to be bonded with him. But I digress. I like him now. Still, I find it difficult to be intimate with him. It's… strange just to think doing it with a boy."

"I think it has nothing to do with Potter being a boy. You have no experience with a girl either. Ha! Now I have one thing I can crow over you!"

"Did your parents teach you about the decencies? I tell you once again, we've kissed! On cheeks, on forehead, on my face; he's even kissed my neck."

"Oh, no, Draco baby. You can't say you've kissed unless it's a caress of lips to lips. I can't understand, really. You let him kiss you in any part of your face – even your neck – but not the lips?"

"You don't know how I feel! Ugh, you make me even more confused. I admit Harry is handsome, and I like it when he touches me. But kissing is too much."

"More likely you're afraid you couldn't entertain him with your inexperienced tongue," Blaise sniggered. His friend hit him playfully.

But Draco knew Blaise had a point. He had a suspicion that his inexplicable fear whenever Harry was going to kiss him was actually an excessive worry that Harry would find kissing him unpleasant. Harry hadn't kissed a boy before, but he had some kissing experience with various girls. Draco would feel miserable if Harry compared him to those girls and decided that kissing Draco was less satisfying.

-- X xxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxx X --

By the next hour he would have had another thing occupying his mind. When he was walking with Harry on the way to Great Hall later on, Draco spotted a familiar face who wasn't supposed to be here right now. Theodore Nott had returned to Hogwarts before holiday ended as well. Although he was dressed in mourning, his face didn't betray any sense of bereavement.

Telling Harry to wait for him, Draco approached Nott alone.

"Malfoy," Nott greeted him first. "How are you?"

"Fine, Nott. Thank you. Listen, I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thanks."

Draco sighed. "Do you know that I know… knew your sister? Youleen and I corresponded for years. We were quite close although we didn't meet often."

Nott's face was expressionless. "I didn't know that. Well, then you must be grieving too. She was a good person."

"When did the funeral take place?"

"There's no funeral."

Draco banished horrible imagination from his mind and asked carefully, "I know this sounds inappropriate, but… what happened to her?"

"She left them, but they found her. You know the end."

Draco couldn't help fidgeting in front of Nott. The other boy was cold and distant, and he suddenly wasn't the same weedy-looking boy Draco was familiar with. Granted, Nott had shown him before that he was a smart and independent boy, but in this present moment, Theodore Nott was simply a strong and dangerous young man.

"She sacrificed everything for love," abruptly Nott said. Draco almost blurted 'Eh?' but held back just in time and came out with a more dignified response.

"You mean she fell for a man from the Light Side? Or a Muggle?"

"A Muggle. She was just like you, you know. Youleen saw this man tortured by her fellow Death Eaters, and felt compassion for him. She took a risk and freed him, and they ran away together. During their escape, they fell in love with each other. Youleen had never been keen on the Dark Lord's methods, so she decided to leave our family and the Wizarding World. She wanted to protect the man she loved and find her true happiness, even if she could only achieve it in Muggle World. I knew all of these because she secretly contacted me and told me everything… just a day before they dumped her body on my family's doorstep."

During Nott's tale, Draco felt like blood leaving his body. He didn't know why Nott told him such details, and questioned himself to what extent Nott compared him to Youleen's tragedy.

"It sounds like a Muggle's romance story. But I knew her personality, and it all fits perfectly with her. She had her own beliefs, and she regarded love above everything. She was also very brave," he said quietly.

"That's why I said she was like you. You two possess a bravery which is very admirable, especially since both of you are Slytherin. Youleen didn't know she would fall in love with this man before she released him. She only did what her heart told her to do. I believe the same reason lay behind your courageous act that summer. I even say you showed much greater guts than she did, because you weren't as powerful or experienced as her."

"You will never know how scared I was. Even if I were that powerful and experienced, it would still have been the most terrifying moment in my life."

Nott's lips curled upwards faintly when he replied, "Courage in front of fear. I must admit that after that summer, I've grown to respect you a lot, Malfoy. There's definitely more in you than meets the eye. You keep something else behind your outer appearance as a cowardly bully."

Draco smiled although he was rather irritated by Nott's bluntness. "Most people grow up at one point of time. However, you don't know the reason why I saved Hermione that time. I might be trying to become a spy for Voldemort."

This time Nott showed a true smile, and suddenly he looked like a good friend for Draco. "Probably, but if my intuition is correct, you'll just make a lousy spy. Previously I would say that you didn't have the nerve, but now it can be adjusted to: you're not tough enough to lead a complicated double life. Too bad, being Potter's fiancé is a great means for spying task, though it makes you more despised by the Slytherin House."

"Only a handful Slytherin do not object whenever I declare that I'm still a part of their House right now, Potter's fiancé or not. They hate me, more and more with every passing day."

"That's to be expected, seeing your closest friends are mostly from Gryffindor – our old enemy. But the truth is, not that many of us actually hate you, Malfoy. Mostly they're just plain scared to associate with you, or they're pretending to hate you to gain Pansy's favour."

"In any case it makes no difference; I still lost my place in Slytherin. I'm lying if I say I don't care about it, but I don't regret what I did that day. That was my own choice. Even if one day I end up like Youleen or worse, I will never regret it."

Nott nodded solemnly. "Neither would she."

-- X xxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxx X --

What would death feel like?

He had been repeatedly convinced that he was going to die in the process of his fantastic rescue – from the instance he stunned Mr Crabbe until he eventually reached Hogwarts with the unconscious Hermione Granger in his arms. After he recovered from his injuries, he got the tightest protection from the members of the Order of the Phoenix, even if at that moment he had no idea who these people were.

Although he was not in mortal danger when he stayed in Hogwarts, his daily life after that summer escapade was nothing better than a nightmare. His sixth year at Hogwarts was the most hellish year in his life. His friends hated him, he lost their respect, he got death threats at least once each day... As if those were not enough, the girl of his dreams suddenly went out with none other than Harry Potter. He wished Cruciatus Curse were legal.

At first Draco really didn't know what to do with this situation, while he was isolated from other Slytherin without given a chance to explain – not that he had invented satisfying explanation anyway. But without any back-up from his Slytherin friends, he couldn't stand up to Potter. Even Professor Snape didn't want to help him go against Potter, for a ridiculous reason he found out only much later.

He was angry and miserable, but the final blow came much sooner than he'd expected. What his father said about him was what really made him wish he died. His mother and Severus had always supported him, but Draco felt like truly losing his balance when his father despised him that much. He felt like a scum.

These were all started from Granger. He loathed her more than ever. What did he obtain from saving her? He really should have just let her die. She was never supposed to exist in the first place anyway.

And despite everything, there she was – smiling at him so brilliantly rivalling the sun outside. There she was – conversing to him as if they were long separated siblings. There she was – helping him collecting his scattered books from the floor after his ex-goons proved to the world that they were blind and bulky. There she was – hugging him and crying along with him in that empty classroom after curfew. There she was…

She didn't care that Draco rebuffed her approach every time, didn't care that Draco still called her mudblood. She let Draco shout at her. She stood up without losing her smile after Draco pushed her harshly to the floor. She closed her eyes and didn't move when Draco threatened to hex her, effectively quelling his anger and hatred.

As days went by, the ice barrier of pride and prejudice surrounding Draco's heart melted. He started to accept Gran– Hermione's presence around him. He started to behave in more decent way towards her, while she kept trying to reach him. After months of endless friendly advances, they eventually could refer to each other as 'my friend'. Potter and Weasley had tried to befriend him as well, but it was Hermione who tried the hardest. And it was Hermione whom Draco felt affected by the most.

For Draco, she had ceased being the annoying mudblood Granger. She was Hermione, his friend. Somehow, Draco believed she was his saviour. Draco had saved her life, but she had rescued him back from his own hell. Her voice was always soothing, not only for his ears but also for his soul. Her touches were always warm and healing, not only on his skin but also enveloping his soul. Her smile was all he needed to feel better.

It had come as an utter shock for Draco when one night he stopped dreaming about Cho and him together, instead he dreamt of Hermione holding him close, giving him a sense of peace, love, and hope. For the first time after Draco left his family manor that summer, he wanted to live.

He had never been fond of that kind of bushy hair and bossy looks. He preferred eyes in blue or exotic black colour to the brown ones. He always thought she had unattractive body, more unattractive personality, and most of all unattractive blood. None the less, Draco couldn't stop dreaming of her. Couldn't stop falling deeper and deeper for her.

That attack to Hogsmeade in January, when Harry killed one Death Eater, was the culmination of the threats to his life. That moment, he was grateful that Harry saved his life – no, he was extremely grateful that his life was saved. He didn't care about pain or whatever would wait for him after his death. The only thought he had that time was: he didn't want to be separated from Hermione. Afterwards, the situation was considerably calmer, meaning no more actual threats from the Dark Side. Anyway, he was forbidden from leaving Hogwarts ground during school year.

From then on, Draco decided that no matter what he would definitely stop consorting with Lord Voldemort and his followers, even though it meant he must defy his own father. He would never return to the people who had tried to kill him, and more than anything, he would never support those who threatened the one he loved. Then suddenly his father, through his mother, told him that it was safe to go home. And went home he did.

He felt braver than he thought he was capable of when he followed his mother home. The Order members couldn't guard him as tight as usual when he was inside Malfoy Manor, but nothing happened. He didn't meet his father, his Cruciatus-freak Aunt Bella, or any other Death Eater, and neither did he see Lord Voldemort again – which was the best part of all. Even though he finally found out that he had been betrothed to Pansy Parkinson…

Back to present time and his original musing: what would death feel like? What would his death feel like?

Would it be painful? Would it feel like freeing himself from every burden? Where would he go after he died? Would he leave an imprint of himself as a ghost? If he indeed died any time soon, he would leave unfinished business.

He had not yet repaid his mother's sacrifice. His mother, who had assisted him to rescue Hermione, and then begged for his life on behalf of him. And he had not been able to prove himself worthy of the title as his father's son. This one was probably an impossible mission, judging from everything he had done which led to present situation. But still, he kept hoping.

How about his friends? Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Harry… Nott was right – his friends now mostly consisted of Gryffindor. How unpredictable this life was. Just look at the changes one summer day had brought upon him. He was now a good friend with a Weasley, having a strong feeling for a Muggle-born, and – surprise, surprise – engaged to Harry Potter. This was like a dream.

"What are you thinking, Cocco?"

He turned towards the black-haired boy lying on his stomach beside him on his bed. His fiancé – one who was bound to him for ever. This might be like a dream, but this was reality. "What awaits us after death, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Dumbledore said it would be but the next great adventure."

Draco snorted, "Dumbledore hasn't died yet. What does he know?"

"More than both our knowledge combined, that's I'm sure of." Harry lifted his body to sit and nuzzle Draco's cheekbone. "Why do you suddenly think about death?"

Blushing heavily, Draco fought the urge to push his fiancé away. Blaise's laughing face still haunted him. "Because people may die at any time."

Harry stopped nuzzling at once. Facing Draco, he stated without blinking, "I won't let you die."

"Aren't you afraid to die yourself? Or you're trusting Dumbledore's words too much?"

Harry tilted his head and frowned slightly – and a thought crossed Draco's mind that Harry reminded him of Ice. Meaning that Harry was very adorable. Straightening his neck, Harry replied, "When I think about it in moments like now, I'm scared of death. And I'm afraid that my friends, my loved ones would die, leaving me alone. I really don't want to die myself. Dead people need a miracle to bring happiness for ones they left behind."

After gazing for a long time at Harry, Draco leaned forwards to press their foreheads together. "I wonder, Harry."

"Hmm?"

"Let's say this bond never existed, because somehow I had died a day before my 17th birthday. And no, I don't think I'd join the next great adventure. Were you going to kill yourself too?"

"No way would I do that. I would stay alive so I could find a way – _any_ way – to bring you back to life. I'd spend the rest of my life for that purpose."

"Even if in the process you would need to do many unspeakable things and take other people's lives?"

"No doubt about that. Because for you, only for you, I'll die and thousand other things."

Draco closed his eyes and smiled.

-- X xxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxx X --

"Tell me again, why are we here? Waiting for any unidentified flying object?"

"Uhm, close. But, no."

"Then how many hours left before the stork arrives with my New Year prize?"

"Impatient, are we all? In a minute, Cocco."

"You said so five minutes ago, and five minutes before that. I will never trust you to make estimation of time."

"No problem. That's supposed to be your job anyway."

Draco glared at his fiancé, but Harry kept staring at the black sky above them. Feeling ignored, the Slytherin folded his arms and grumbled under his breath. The snow was thick under his feet, but his daily dose of Flame Draught gave him the warmth he needed without excessive thick clothing. The same applied to Harry.

At eleven that night Harry had brought both of them to a clearing near the cliff of Hogwarts, saying they would fetch a very special New Year present for Draco. Now they had been standing for fifteen minutes without doing anything, while Harry watching the plain starless sky incessantly. Draco wondered whether by now Harry had accidentally sprained his own neck and was unable to lower his head, but didn't tell Draco about it.

Suddenly Harry's face brightened and he grabbed Draco's arm, exclaiming: "Look! It's started!"

In the night sky, a colourful pulsating glow appeared low on the horizon and within the next few minutes it had risen and dramatically transformed into a giant arched drapery. Spectacular curtain of light, with interwoven green, violet, and red trimming, stretched across the sky, waving and swirling as if it were blown by zephyr.

"Harry, what the hell is that?"

"Aurora Borealis. Haven't you ever heard about aurora? It is a magnificent natural phenomenon…"

"… also known as Northern Lights. In short it is the result of interaction in Earth's atmosphere between solar wind carrying particles charged by the sun and the Earth's magnetism. Thank you, Potter. I know what that thing above is. But as you must've known too, this activity happens over Arctic hemisphere. Aurora Borealis is hardly ever seen in this region." He added with pained look, "Don't tell me this is another form of your magic. If you say you transported it or even created it by yourself, I'm going to kill myself. If it's an illusion, I'm going to kill you."

Harry laughed hard, and Draco waited for him to sober up with a scowl marring his face. Irritably he asked, "Have you finished?"

Sniffing, Harry said a little breathlessly, "Don't worry, Cocco. You don't have to kill anyone. This is the present from the heaven itself. Dumbledore told me that a rare occurrence of Aurora Borealis would happen in New Year's Eve, and this is the perfect place to watch it."

Draco lifted his chin in annoyance. "You said this would be my present! I take it as _exclusively_ mine. But this… Everyone would enjoy it too!"

"Says who? The only magic I used for tonight is a Concealment Charm, so only you and I could see this aurora. Well… perhaps Dumbledore could too, if he wanted to."

_'Concealment Charm? To conceal hundred mile-wide object far off in the sky?'_ Forcing a sweet smile, Draco replied, "How sweet of you, robbing other people of a chance to see such splendour." He added with a mischievous wink, "Not that I complain, of course."

Harry grinned joyfully and linked his hand with Draco's. Both boys looked up to the sky, enjoying the unforgettable celestial beauty dancing up there.

Looking at the face of his fiancé who was still watching the aurora, Harry marvelled at the reflection of Aurora Borealis in Draco's mirroring silver eyes. It was something out of this world.

"You are… out of this world," he just had to say it.

Draco turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Sliding his arms round Draco's waist, Harry pulled his fiancé closer as he elaborated, "Do you know how your eyes reflect the aurora? It makes your eyes look like a pair of galaxies."

"Mm, that was the weirdest compliment I've ever received. But, are you serious? The aurora was reflected in my eyes?"

Harry nodded, his own eyes reflecting adoration for the fair Slytherin in his arms. "Everything about you is so full of magic."

For a moment the Northern Lights was forgotten, as the two boys gazed deeply at each other. The slightly shorter one lifted one hand to Harry's face and swept the black fringe to reveal the famous lightning bolt scar. Draco kissed the scar softly, but he didn't pull back immediately. He let his lips rested on the scar for a few seconds, and during that time a trail of thoughts came into his mind.

Near midnight on New Year's Eve. Just the two of them. Under a once in a blue moon occurrence of Aurora Borealis. Probably there would never be a more perfect moment than now for his first kiss.

On the other hand, Harry was in heaven. Draco's lips felt smooth and silky over his skin, sending delicious thrills all over him. The slim body filled his arms and pressed against his own body perfectly, and the other boy's scent was as enticing as usual. Deliriously he opened his eyes as Draco pulled back a little. The lovely pale face was illuminated by the strange lights from above, and those grey eyes had never looked more alluring than now.

Draco was blushing, but he eyed Harry intently. Harry felt a tremor run along his spine, recognizing what Draco's intention was right now. Both of them leaned closer and closed their eyes at the same time.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important. But who cares, it's a public place anyway."

Whatever miracle happened just now was completely annihilated by the voice. Draco and Harry whipped their heads towards the source of disturbance, swearing ferociously inside their minds – especially Harry.

A girl pretty enough to rival the Aurora Borealis up there was standing about ten metres away, flanked by two gorilla-like boys.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco asked icily. He tried to detach himself from Harry, but it was of no avail since Harry didn't loosen his hold.

"Ooh, good thing you asked, Malfoy. Tonight you can give me exactly what I want." As she finished saying, three other persons appeared from behind dark bushes. Harry and Draco recognized them as sixth-year students – each from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. All three of them were members of DA, and all of them had their wands out.

"Don't be stupid. You know the consequences of any effort to harass our beloved Head Boy. Not even Prof. Snape would be too happy."

Pansy's lips curled upwards unpleasantly. "What a pity I happen to know that neither Professor Snape nor Dumbledore is in Hogwarts at present." She half-covered her lips with gloved hand, still showing the wicked smile, and went on in a mocking voice, "Perhaps I should wait a little longer to give my dear Draco a chance to have his first kiss before New Year comes. But then, I don't want to appear too lenient with my ferrety ex-fiancé and beloved Harry-bloody-Potter."

"Go shag Crabbe or Goyle, Pansy." Crabbe and Goyle blushed heavily hearing Draco's spiteful remark.

"Perhaps later," Pansy replied carelessly, making her faithful goons even redder. Eyeing Harry and Draco, she said softly, "It's time to settle old debt between us."

The six opponents raised their wands.

Since it was clearly impossible to talk them into leaving Draco and him alone, Harry prepared for a fight. He still didn't want other people to see the Aurora Borealis, especially these bad guys, but he had no other choice. The Concealment Charm he cast upon the sky must be maintained all the time and it demanded energy and concentration. Harry brought his mouth close to Draco's ear. "I'm sorry, Draco. I guess I must let them see the aurora too."

After Harry muttered that, gasps were heard from people around them. The Aurora Borealis had become visible for the others' eyes. Those celestial lights had started to flicker away, ready to end the show.

"What's that?" Goyle exclaimed in sheer amazement.

"An aurora, Greg," Pansy answered, unblinking. But her attention immediately reverted to Draco and Harry. "Nice distraction you have up there. Let the Northern Lights become a witness of your defeat tonight."

"You are no match for me," Harry said coolly. The other Gryffindor DA member opened his mouth to make the first attack.

"_Expelliarmus!_" _"Protego!"_

Harry's shielding charm deflected the spell, causing it to hit the sixth-year Ravenclaw instead. Draco immediately cast a Stunning Spell to the disarmed student. Next, the other two DA members joined forces to cast Blasting Curse in retaliation, and Harry countered this attack half-way with the same spell. The impact after these blasting curses collided shoved the two students backwards until they fell on their backsides, while on the other hand Harry didn't move even an inch.

"_Taranta…_" This time it was a combination of Crabbe and Goyle, but before they finished the incantation, Harry had cast an Impediment Curse and knocked them backwards. The Hufflepuff one tried a Conjunctivitis Curse, which was easily deflected by Harry. As Harry said, they were no match for him.

The Ravenclaw boy had recovered from the Stunning Spell and retrieved his wand, so it was six against two. However, they were unable to lay even a single scratch on Harry and Draco. Harry sighed in a bored fashion. On the other hand, Draco was alerted by a faint smirk on Pansy's face. She most likely had some nasty cunning plan in store to ensure the success of this ambush.

Suddenly a mass of fire shot down from the sky to where Harry and Draco were standing. In reflex, both boys sprang apart to avoid being burnt. Harry was immediately occupied by a couple of hexes thrown to him, while for Draco's surprise the fire didn't die once it touched the snowy ground. Instead, it evolved into a trail of fire which rapidly ran after Draco like a snake.

In order to escape the trail of fire pursuing him, Draco went several steps backwards before he managed to extinguish it properly. When he lifted his head, he saw Harry's back as the black-haired boy was battling their opponents alone. Knowing he must not stay too far from his fiancé and that Harry might need his assistance as well, Draco quickly headed forwards. But he could only advance one step further, because the seventh adversary had participated.

"Okay, enough all of you." That was delivered in a calm voice, at the same time with Draco suddenly feeling his torso rendered immobile. His grip of his wand slackened and it plunged to the snow next to his left foot. An unknown hand grabbed him from behind and Draco perceived the tip of a wand being pressed on the back of his neck. Harry turned and froze on his spot, his eyes widened.

"Don't move, Potter. Otherwise I can't guarantee Malfoy's safety."

Without needing to turn his head, Draco had already known who was holding him captive. That voice was all too familiar. Draco gritted his teeth. "Nott, you…"

Pansy simpered. "Very well, Theodore. I owe you a lot for this." The boy himself didn't look too happy, but besides nodding slightly Nott didn't say anything.

She turned to face Harry with an evil smile, but her lips uncurled at once in surprised fear when she had got a good look at the Head Boy. Harry's face was beyond murderous. Involuntarily she stepped back.

"Greg! Stun Potter!" Pansy ordered, tremor apparent in her voice.

"_Stupefy!_" Goyle's spell hit Harry's defensive wall and rebounded to render the caster unconscious. Draco bit his bottom lip to suppress a laugh, but unbeknown to him, the other boy behind him was holding back his amusement as well.

"Idiot! What a goon!" Pansy hissed at the stunned Goyle. "Vincent, revive him!"

As Crabbe performed _Ennervate_ on his mate, Pansy cast Stunning Spell herself towards Harry. She had trained quite hard recently, and it successfully stepped up her power. The wall protecting Harry visibly crumbled, yet Harry was ready with a _Protego_ Charm to shield him behind the wall.

After effectively blocking Pansy's attack, Harry raised his wand towards Pansy, his eyes cold enough to freeze the hell. "_Frendo…_"

"DON'T!"

Draco's desperate shout distracted Harry, who spun around towards his fiancé. This gave a perfect chance for Pansy to regain her composure and repeated her attack.

"_STUPEFY!_" This time, the three DA members assisted her and those simultaneous attacks breached Harry's fortification straight away and hit the black-haired boy. Draco felt his heart stop for a moment as Harry's body was thrown back and collapsed in a slow motion.

If the word were not _'Stupefy'_ but _'Avada Kedavra'_… How ever so easy it was to die.

In the black sky, the Northern Lights had completely faded away.

-- X xxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxx X --

Usually Draco wasn't so keen on the fact that Harry was more powerful than an average teacher in Hogwarts, simply because it still ignited his competitive spirit. He often forgot that his life and Harry's were interrelated. At this moment, there was nothing Draco would love more than to have his bonded fiancé as the god of Wizarding World.

Here he was – hopeless, disarmed, tied up to a chair, with his fiancé lying unconscious across this dimly lit unused room in the Sixth Floor. There had been five other students waiting inside the room – three of them came from Slytherin, and the rest were again DA members from Gryffindor. It seemed like the time had come for them to re-evaluate the DA membership. Dumbledore and Snape were not in the school, most likely busied by the Order's business and might not return until the next day. Only a few things could be worse than this situation.

One of those few things was a psychotic girl kneeling beside the said fiancé, wielding a gleaming silvery knife and tracing that knife along Harry's cheek and neck. At one point the knife was pressed deep enough to cut Harry's skin, and blood appeared in a line along the cheek of the oblivious boy.

Draco had tried to stifle his gasp, but a faint strangled noise was still heard from him. Catching the sound, Pansy fixed him an icy stare. There was nothing but malice in her eyes and her voice.

"Are you afraid I'm going to damage his pretty face, Draco?"

Draco maintained a neutral expression and forced his tone to sound level. "No. You can kill him if you wish."

"I'd rather kill you, actually. But my parents told me that you're needed alive. The Dark Lord seems quite fond of you." Pansy narrowed her eyes, "Filthy little whore."

"It's not my fault that Voldemort prefers boys, Pansy. But personally I don't think you'll have to try very hard to win his heart. Your personality is beastly enough. Maybe if you flatten that chest and stuff your knickers with socks, he will be more interested."

Pansy marched towards him and slapped him so hard that Draco felt his neck snap. She hissed dangerously, "Don't test my patience, Draco. You're needed alive, but nobody says you must have all your limbs intact."

After spitting the blood from his mouth, Draco slowly lifted his face. "You know you mustn't damage the prize that the Dark Lord seems quite fond of."

"You're such a conceited bastard, Malfoy."

"And you're such an ill-tempered, jealous bitch! What have I done to you to deserve this? Go to hell, Parkinson!"

"Shut up, nancy boy! What had you done to deserve this, you asked? You saved a mudblood and turned your back against us, yet you're still alive! You think it was just out of respect for your parents? Wrong, Malfoy! If the Dark Lord himself hadn't forgiven you, you and your mother, even your father wouldn't be still strutting about! The Dark Lord ordered Death Eaters to stop trying to hurt you, for whatever reason he had in his mind!"

Draco narrowed his eyes in incredulity. He always knew it was strange that Voldemort let the Malfoys live, but he thought the Dark Lord needed his father, and he didn't want to dwell on that creepy subject. It was good enough that his whole family was safe, so why fret over it? But, Voldemort forgave him? To think that his engagement to Harry was wondrous enough…

"You got away with betrayal, while my family was punished because my brother had failed to kill Potter. Gale was never a Death Eater – he was never a Dark Arts practitioner for that matter. He was a black sheep in the family. Yet he offered You-Know-Who to kill Potter, in exchange for my freedom. My brother only wanted to save me from a cursed fate if I became a Death Eater. Like Nott's sister." Pansy stopped breathlessly for a moment, before she continued, "I don't want to end up like her. I don't want to be forced to flee, to be hunted, and to be killed because I can't bring myself to murder someone."

"It's a risky thing to do, but you can always switch sides. Why would your parents still grovel before Voldemort after he caused your brother's death?"

Pansy flushed with pained anger. "It's _you_ who caused Gale's death! Everything is because of you!"

"The hell I caused everything! Stop being hysterical and think with logic! Use your brains, Pansy. Neither you nor I can fit within Voldemort's circle and activities! Just leave him before it's too late!"

"He will kill us if we dare leave him! We're not in the same position with you! Because I'm not a whore like you!"

"Drop that already, will you! Have you forgotten that until the beginning of this year I was still within the list of must-die targets of Death Eaters! I almost died that time in Hogsmeade!"

"I wish you did die that time! I'm going to tell you a secret – the Dark Lord was furious when he found out our betrothal had been annulled! Therefore…"

"We all agreed it was a secret, Pansy. You must not tell Malfoy about it," Nott suddenly interrupted the shouting contest. He gave Pansy a penetrating look and said, "This is not Malfoy's fault. He knows nothing."

"Stay away from this, Theodore! This is between Malfoy and me!"

"I'm concerned about you, Pansy! You're letting your mind congested by grudge and unreasonable, misdirected revenge! You're going to destroy yourself!"

"Listen to Nott, Pansy. He is definitely more clear-minded than you are at this moment."

Pansy spun her head towards Draco and hissed, "Don't you dare tell me what to do, Malfoy. You are nothing but a misbegotten scum! And don't think I'll let some worthless wimp like Nott preach me."

"He cares about you, stupid girl!"

She brandished her wand and pointed it to Draco's forehead. "I don't care about him, nor do I care about you. You have ruined my life. I'll just end yours as the exchange."

"Stop it, Pansy! You're going to regret this!" Nott reached for her wand, but she turned and cast a Banishing Spell towards Nott, who slammed the wall forcefully and collapsed to the floor. She set back her attention to Draco and smirked.

"Let's see who's going to regret this in the end."

She aimed her wand between Draco's eyes, and prepared for a curse. A sudden rush of wind hindered her movement, and the resonant voice following it shot a dangerous chill along her spine.

"Don't touch him."

Draco watched the sight in front of him with a mixture of relief, awe, and horror. Harry stood on his feet steadily on the place where he had been lying unconscious before. His body emitted an eerie faint glow and his green eyes seemed brighter than normal human's eyes. Somehow this Harry reminded Draco of Voldemort himself, whom he had the misfortune to meet two summers ago.

"What? How could you wake up so soon?" Pansy shrieked.

Instead of giving her the answer, Harry put her under a full body-bind spell – with wandless magic. For a while, the other students could only stare and gave Harry plenty of time to untie Draco. Once he was freed, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him towards the door. He didn't have his wand with him, so they would better get out of this place immediately, while their opponents were still awestruck with Harry's sudden recovery and his magic performance.

Somebody suddenly cried: "Seize them!" and Pansy's cronies were awakened from their trance. They quickly blocked the way to the exit door, aiming their wands towards Harry and Draco.

"Seems like we can't leave peacefully," Harry muttered.

After he said that, the only window of that room broke with an explosion, shards of glass flying every way and scattered down the floor. The next moment, a flash of gold and scarlet whizzed through the window, and everyone save Draco and Harry gasped at the sudden appearance of a majestic bird.

"Harry, did you just call her here?" Draco looked at the boy beside him. Harry nodded, "Let's see the power of your phoenix."

The power turned out to be a simple hit and go. Lorelei shot down towards Crabbe and her own body collided with the boy's forcefully, sending him to the floor, before she moved towards the next victim. Draco felt like watching a giant red Bludger with tail, wildly attacking innocent players on the ground. The Bludger caused panic among those students, as Lorelei nimbly evaded curses directed at her and slammed anyone nearby.

Draco didn't know about Harry, but he was rather frustrated with how Lorelei fought. He knew she wasn't a real phoenix as Harry had said, but he always believed she could at least show something more impressive than that body-impact attack. He really hoped right now that Lorelei was just hiding her real power.

Meanwhile Harry was actually even more disappointed with the bird's accomplishment than Draco was. He had exerted a lot of energy and mental power to create the phoenix, and he had been convinced before that Lorelei was not this pathetic despite not being a real phoenix. In any case, she was supposed to have some magic power inside her body. Harry absolutely never expected this ridiculous style of fighting, although he must admit it was not futile at all. Their adversaries were already intimidated by Lorelei's form of a phoenix, and Lorelei had a strong build to say the least. Even Crabbe and Goyle looked positively dazed after the bird knocked their skulls.

In the mean time, someone had released Pansy from the _Petrificus Totalus_ which bound her. Pansy grimaced and turned to face Draco and Harry. She was ready to fling a curse but just as she opened her mouth, Lorelei swished down and slammed her body against the girl, causing Pansy to lose hold of her wand. Draco deftly caught the wand and yelled, "_Accio_ Fluffy!"

Through the same broken window where Lorelei had come earlier, a strange plush toy zoomed and landed on the floor before Draco. Draco pointed the wand in his hand towards it.

"_Engorgio!_" The tiny Cerberus had blown to the size of an adult Mastiff. Draco continued with a spell to animate the enlarged toy, so now Fluffy might move freely. Its three heads roared threateningly, and it quickly launched itself to attack the enemies.

Draco couldn't help proud expression dominating his face as he watched Fluffy prevail over their opponents. The brought-to-life toy could move very fast to dodge curses from the students. Moreover, Fluffy's canine teeth were definitely hurtful.

However, a made-up phoenix and a living dog toy were never enough to defeat some of current Slytherin's best wizards and witches, plus members of DA. In the end Harry had to take part too in this fight against some of those whom he had brushed up himself.

Draco had taken an active role in the ongoing battle as well, shooting curses here and there. He really wanted to get out of this place – out of this nightmare – as soon as possible. A sudden movement from behind him alerted Draco and he whipped about as Nott straightened his body, having retrieved his wand from the floor.

The two boys regarded each other momentarily, about five feet separating them. Nott opened his mouth, but he hadn't got the chance to speak. In a flash, Draco disarmed him and aimed the wand in his hand towards the boy. He couldn't risk any funny business in this situation. Nott wiped his eyebrow and said with a hoarse voice, his eyes boring directly into Draco's grey ones.

"You won't need to threaten me. I am the one who has made sure Potter would wake up soon."

"Or so you've said."

"I am on your side, Malfoy. I didn't have time to tell you about Pansy's plan tonight, so I just had to play along. And I…"

"Tell me one reason why I should trust you."

"Just trust me…"

"Tell me, Nott."

"I lied," Nott breathed. "She wasn't killed because of any affair with a Muggle man. She refused flat out the order to kill Potter."

"Eh?"

"She told me you had once written to her, some time before Christmas. You told her that Potter was so kind to you and loved you very much. That he was the one and only for you."

"I…" Was it his fault that Youleen got killed? Shouldn't this make Nott hate him even more?

"She loved you, Malfoy. You would always be her little Dragon. She wanted me to replace her protecting you and Potter."

He was dazzled by the ambivalence shown on Theodore Nott's countenance. There were grief, anger, uncertainty, and… warmth. Draco couldn't reply, something suddenly choking him from the inside. Involuntarily he lowered his eyes, although he was still wielding the wand against Nott.

"Watch out!" Nott's exclamation jolted him back to the present situation. Before his brain could register anything, Draco felt his body pushed forcefully until he was sprawling on the floor. Rubbing his sore backside, he lifted his head and saw Nott kneeling near him with a serious gash on his shoulder.

"Saved by the Captain," a cold voice said. "So the first who shall forfeit the game is you, Nott."

Draco could only watch in confusion and horror as Vincent Crabbe cast a curse to strangle Nott with invisible string. Soon Nott dropped down unconscious, his face ghostly pale.

Crabbe switched his attention to Draco and smirked. His eyes glittered with something Draco couldn't comprehend. It was something full of evil intention, close to how Draco remembered Lord Voldemort on that unfortunate day.

"Vin… uh, Crabbe?" Draco croaked hesitantly. Pansy's wand was not within his reach any longer.

"Yes, little one?" was Crabbe's pleasant response, which transmitted inexplicable electric shock to Draco's spine. There was only one person who had called him that, long time ago in the past. Before he could recall who it was, Crabbe's next word shocked him even more: "_Crucio!_"

Draco had been expecting the unbearable pain following that word. Yet it never came. Instead a faint shrill was heard, as Lorelei writhed in pain on the floor in front of him.

"Lorelei!" Draco leaped towards his phoenix, but Lorelei's tail suddenly whipped him away. There was an amused expression on Crabbe's face, who kept his wand connected to the phoenix, tormenting her.

"Stop it, Crabbe!" Draco tried this time to go after Crabbe, but Lorelei's tail hindered him again. "Ouch! Lorelei!"

The boy with the visage of Vincent Crabbe smirked maliciously. "Not only it is taking the Cruciatus for your sake, but also it is still trying to protect you from any potential danger. What a compassionate bird you are, Lorelei." He hadn't ceased his torture yet on the poor creature.

"Who are you! You're not Vincent!" Draco screamed, and the dangerous gleam appeared for the second time in Crabbe's eyes.

As Draco started to reach the peak of his panic since Lorelei was still cruelly crucified by either a brainwashed ex-fellow or someone else entirely, a hex from Harry across the room hit Crabbe's back and blasted him away violently.

Rushing onwards, Draco hugged his injured phoenix. Amazingly, after a little while Lorelei appeared to recover. Draco himself didn't register this as something extraordinary, overwhelmed by the crisis at the moment. No one else was aware of another strange gleam and satisfied smile flashing over Crabbe's face at this incident.

By that time, Harry had subdued the other students in that room. Only Pansy was still able to stand up, and she quickly picked her own wand which had been tossed across the room and then rolling on the floor near her foot, after Nott pushed Draco away from Crabbe's attack.

Looking about her, she sensed only agony and hopelessness. She even couldn't remember that her original plan was only to torture Draco Malfoy and scare the hell out of him, as a little vengeance. Now… Now, she could not care any more whether she would be expelled after this. Azkaban didn't sound too bad either. Malfoy had truly ruined her life.

Pansy screamed, "MALFOY!" And with wild desperate look, she cried it out, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A familiar green jet light was shot from the tip of her wand, and Harry jumped to protect Draco. Neither Harry nor Draco had ever expected the girl to cast such a powerful, unforgivable curse. At the same time, no one in that room would expect the engorged ugly dog toy to leap between the green jet and the two targeted boys.

Draco had never received a birthday present as abominable as Fluffy. At the same time, Fluffy was one of the most valuable gifts he had ever got. This was not just a soulless toy, but one which bit and barked at him – and at other people it assumed were physically too close to him. A toy which lay on bed beside him every night for the past three months, giving him a sense of company and protection, helping him chase away his nightmares. A toy which listened to him whining and ranting – either nuzzling his hand or growling softly in response.

Seeing the same toy reduced to nothing before his own eyes tore his heart apart. For Draco it felt like losing a real pet. Like losing a friend.

"FLUFFY!"

-- X xxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxx X --

The next minutes were a blur in Draco's mind. Harry had disarmed Pansy the second after Fluffy was obliterated. Vaguely he noticed Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Tonks bursting through the door. He saw his own hands reach for Pansy's neck, and he would have strangled her to death had Harry not promptly restrained him.

Dumbledore looked unusually grim. He had left Hogwarts because of an urgent threat which required his aid, but it eventually turned out to be a clever hoax. Then shortly after he returned to the school, he detected a practice of Unforgivable Curse within Hogwarts castle. A strong confounding charm hindered Dumbledore so it took him more time than normal to locate where the curse was cast, and the panic increased after Prof. McGonagall reported that Harry and Draco could not be found anywhere either.

As the teachers detained the other students, Dumbledore watched Vincent Crabbe closely. Crabbe had suddenly fainted the moment Dumbledore and the teachers arrived there. After he was revived, the boy seemed confounded and could not remember anything ever since they brought Harry and Draco into that room. Everything from the case of that jinxed letter for Draco to the event tonight proved that Hogwarts had been infiltrated. Someone very powerful from the Dark Side had been hiding behind those incidents.

Snape immediately attended his godson, but Draco only told him: "I'm fine, Professor." The boy's eyes were fastened on a certain spot on the floor. He refused to be taken to the hospital wing, but instead walked out the room and out the castle like in haze. Silently Harry followed him, and he was the only one whom Draco could bear the presence of at this moment.

They had arrived in the place where they watched the aurora – same place where Pansy and her goons had besieged them and started the chain of other nightmarish events. Draco flopped on the snowy ground, and Harry followed suit with more grace. The black-haired Gryffindor brought a chocolate from his pocket, given briskly by Dumbledore before he walked after Draco.

"Take this chocolate, Cocco," Harry gently offered. Draco felt like mutilating something right now, so he took the chocolate and maimed it with his teeth. After a while he became calmer, but still the pain in his heart refused to go away.

"It's been past midnight now," Harry said absently. He was terribly exhausted, physically and mentally. This was how his first New Year with Draco had turned out. He needed miracle to make this better. Turning to his sullen fiancé, Harry felt even more agonized.

"Are you all right?" both Harry and Draco asked simultaneously. Harry immediately shifted closer to Draco and brought Draco's head to rest on his shoulder. The effect of Flame Draught had begun to evaporate, and now they only had their thin cloaks and each other's bodily warmth to fight that night's chilliness. Harry scrubbed Draco's upper arm and pressed his cheek against the platinum tresses. He heard a sniff from the boy in his embrace.

"She tried to kill us," Draco muttered bitterly, "And she killed Fluffy."

"We should be thankful that Killing Curse didn't hit us instead. Besides, Fluffy was just a t…"

"She killed Fluffy! How would you feel if it were Hedwig?"

Harry's chest constricted painfully. Did Draco really regard that toy so precious? "Our lives are more important," Harry repeated with a hitch of breath.

"I know that! But I… I just… I know…"

"I can give you a new one. It's going to be like your old Fluffy."

With an abrupt movement Draco stood up. "I don't want a new one! Whatever you say, it won't be the same! It won't be the Fluffy I got on my 17th birthday, not the Fluffy I brought to bed every night and watched me sleep, not the Fluffy I conversed with, not th…" Draco trailed off, having revealed too much. He blushed wildly, but he caught the expression in Harry's face and was startled. Harry looked sad instead of being amused.

The black-haired boy stood up too and spoke gently, "I had enchanted Fluffy to protect you. But it must be something else entirely that caused it to recognize a Killing Curse and jump like that in front of you."

Draco covered his face with both his hands. "Forget what I said, Harry. I think I'm a bit delirious. Must be something done by those duffers back then…"

Harry pulled the boy into his arms and stroked his hair in soothing manner. "It's okay, Cocco. You can say whatever you want in front of me. I'm here for you."

All the tension, the horror, the sorrow, and the relief merged into one and forced its way out Draco's heart and mind. He couldn't stop once the first tear had come out. Harry kept stroking his hair and back, whispering comfort and encouragement to him.

He recognized this mixed emotion; he had experienced it once before. That time he didn't cry in the aftermath – just for the sake of principle: boys don't cry. Tonight… He didn't know why he cried tonight, considering previously he was able to hold himself. Probably this was by the same reason of why he had broken down in her embrace that day. Because of regret. _'Because so many things have gone wrong.'_

Maybe he should have never written that letter to Youleen. Maybe he should have asked Prof. Snape to confine Pansy ever since the jinxed parchment incident. Maybe he shouldn't have prevented Harry from cursing Pansy in the first place that night. Maybe he should have _Accio_'d Ice instead of Fluffy. Maybe he should have done this, maybe he should have not done that. No matter what, it was too late now. If only he could turn back time…

He gulped and enquired hoarsely to Harry, "Do you… do you ever consider trying using a time-turner? Maybe you can change the past. Maybe… Black would be still alive now."

The Gryffindor shook his head slowly. "I can never be sure whether I could make a better future with time-turning, but I have never considered using it to bring back Sirius from beyond that veil, nor will I do in the future. It's simply because I don't need that. Sirius never really leaves me. He is still here," Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand over his left chest. A soulful smile graced his face. "He's always here. With me, within every beat of my heart."

Draco stared as a voice from the past reminded him. _"As long as young Master remembering me…"_

A rag was all she left, but he would always remember her. Within every beat of his heart. How was it supposed to be different now? Fluffy, and Youleen…

A weight perched on his shoulder. Lorelei brushed her head against Draco's cheek repeatedly and emitted a soft chirp, in an unmistakable effort to console her master. The Slytherin boy recalled one particular flash of previous events, when the bird received the nasty Cruciatus Curse to protect him. It was more painful to see someone else close to him suffer because of him than to endure that pain himself. Lorelei was not as powerful as a real phoenix, yet as Crabbe or whoever it was had said, not only she took the Cruciatus for his sake, but also she still tried to protect him from any potential danger.

Here he was – safe and sound, with a fiancé who loved him more than anything else in the world, and a beautiful magical creature who would die for him. He had stayed alive after defying the most powerful and evil Dark Wizard. He must be the luckiest person in the whole universe.

No, he wouldn't want to turn back time. He wouldn't need that. All he needed were here with him, in this present. And he still had his fond memory of Fluffy to accompany him to bed.

Feeling the burden of his heart lightened considerably, Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly a soft gasp from Harry alerted him.

"Cocco, look at the sky."

A faint lustre was seen in the cold black sky, then gradually bands and rays of light added to it composing a gigantic curtain of lights. The Northern Lights had reappeared, more beautiful than before, dancing in ripple as if it welcomed the coming of a new year. The fabulous spectacle only lasted for a few minutes, but it was enough to glorify the magic of that time and place.

"I've never heard two occurrences of aurora in the same region just within a span of one hour…," Draco breathed. _'Youleen, is that you?'_

Harry turned with a smile at his fiancé, who was still fastening his gaze at the fading aurora. "Must be magic. Or there's someone up there who loves you so much," he replied softly.

Gently he cupped Draco's chin to make the boy face him. In front of the sparkling grey eyes and luscious lips which half-parted sensually, Harry knew in his eyes there would never be anything more beautiful than Draco. Even the most fascinating Aurora Borealis was nothing compared to this boy. With a breathless whisper, Harry expressed his thought. Draco blushed and averted his eyes, but a delighted smile graced his face irrepressibly.

Harry brushed Draco's fringe to kiss the pale forehead. "Happy New Year, Cocco."

Draco looked up and smiled. "Happy New Year, Harry."

Lorelei released a quiet dulcet sound, before launching towards the now motionless plain sky. Her shiny feathers glowed in front of the black background, the sparkling dust from her tail replacing the hidden stars.

TBC

-- Kudos to **frogslayr** for kindly beta-ing this chapter.

-- Für **GodrickGryphindor**: Whoops, shouldn't have removed that A/N in chapter 4. That song's lyric is just my own invention, except for the phrase 'You put this spell on me', which was inspired by Triumph's _Spellbound_.

-- Für **marie falcon**:writhing on the floor in the mixture of confusion, guilt, and a mere impulse to imitate: But, but... it's always my greatest pleasure as a writer to torture the readers! You can't deprive me of that! ;-) And then, your next comment made me realize that deep inside my heart, I always want to see someone other than the Dursleys treat the Boy-Who-Lived like a doormat. I think Snape has been trying to do so, but Harry always manages to fight back. Seriously though, I don't get where and when Harry has ever got treated like a doormat in this story. Well, if Snape can't do it then nobody can.

-- Für **ReflectionsOfReality**: Uh, nope. I didn't think you had been sending me any signal at all. Note to self: Never use vague, ambiguous terms like 'You-Know-What'. May cause commotion. And worry not! You won't corrupt me or anything, because I regard what you gave through the review as 'providing insight'.


	14. Phase 09 Prelude

Ahem, I'm very sorry for my tardiness. It's just that during the last few months, I was rarely in the mood for writing or too occupied with my work. But I'm touched that people are still waiting after many months have passed (delaying the kiss has a positive effect after all). To all who've been expecting me to update in their reviews, know that you made me feel guilty and loved at the same time, thus effectively encouraging me to continue. So, thanks :-)

Actually this was supposed to be one long chapter like usual, but I decided to post this part first to avoid perpetual wait (I should've done this since long time ago…). The rest will follow shortly, I promise.

* * *

Prelude to Phase 9

As the chill of the night had become unbearable, Harry and Draco went back to Hogwarts castle not long after the Aurora Borealis disappeared. Neither of those two boys spoke as they walked to the castle, and they didn't come across anyone until they arrived in front of Draco's room.

Harry stood next to the Chimera statue, waiting for Draco to go inside. Draco threw a brief glance at Harry before he opened the door, and that moment Harry perceived a sense of loneliness. Quickly he approached his fiancé and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. In a hushed voice Harry said, "If you don't mind, let me sleep in your room tonight."

Draco gazed silently at Harry for a while. This was the person who had lost the people precious to him; his parents and his beloved godfather. Tonight, Draco thought he could identify with Harry even more, as he had come to see what kind of pain Harry had been through all those times. He only needed to take his own pain and multiply it several times over.

Eventually Draco nodded and Harry pulled him gently into the room.

On the bed, Ice was sleeping. The small hamster curling up on blue duvet created such a cute and peaceful picture in contrast to what had just happened to the boys. Harry carefully lifted the hamster from the duvet without waking it up and put it on a fluffy pillow aside.

Still wordlessly, Draco offered Harry his pyjamas to wear tonight. After both of them changed their clothes, they crawled under the blanket and lay closely side by side.

"Night," Draco muttered and he suddenly felt weird because every night in the recent months, just before he went to sleep, he had always said that to Fluffy.

Just as expected, he didn't receive a soft growl for the response. Instead, he got a warm kiss on his cheek and a softly uttered "Good night".

After a soft inhalation, Draco closed his eyes. The images of Fluffy, Youleen Nott, and Sammy flashed in his mind. He would never meet any of them again. He had lost them because they wanted to protect him, and he was unable to protect them back. He was pathetic, and he couldn't convince himself that nothing was his fault, either.

All the while, Harry kept watching him with eyes full of concern. Brushing Draco's cold hand under the blanket, Harry whispered, "I love you."

Draco neither smiled nor blushed like he usually did whenever Harry said those three words to him. He didn't even open his eyes to look at Harry. It wasn't necessary, because even without the words being said, the bond had allowed him to feel the warm and sincere affection from Harry. It soothed his ache and chased away his feeling of worthlessness instead of making him self-conscious.

This was the person who considered him precious – more precious than anything else. He knew that Harry was willing to die for him, yet he felt certain that even if their bond didn't exist, Harry would do his best to stay alive. Because dead people needed a miracle to bring happiness to the ones they left behind.

Those three words were like a promise: Harry wouldn't leave him behind, and Harry would never make him feel pathetic.

Draco's only reaction was whispering back: "Thank you." He was certain that Harry could feel his sincerity, too.

For the rest of the night, only the quiet sound of breathing was heard inside this room.

:ooooooo:ooooooo:ooooooo:

Draco thought it was remarkably warm this morning when he woke up, but something felt different from his previous mornings. In fact, this wasn't the familiar warmth provided by his blanket. Moreover, this warmth caused a sweet feeling to emerge inside his heart.

Not entirely clear in the head, Draco opened his eyes only to be confronted by another pair of eyes – brilliant green and blinking at him sleepily. So, that was it: he was in the same bed with his fiancé.

They were both lying on their sides, faces only centimetres away from each other. Harry's arm was draped over Draco, while Draco had unconsciously wound his own arms round Harry's waist. Beneath the blanket, Draco could feel their legs tangled. For a moment Draco contemplated staying like this a little longer, since it felt nice and comfy and warm with Harry. And there was an inescapable thought of _'He is pretty for a man'_ playing in his head when he looked at the rumpled, newly woken Harry. Draco almost couldn't resist bringing his fingers up to trace a path down Harry's cheek. But then, he became fully awake soon and recognized the unusual position they were in right now.

Giving a casual "Whoops", Draco disengaged himself from Harry, all the way trying his hardest not to blush. Still, his awkwardness became evident as he sat up and shifted away a little.

Although he couldn't see Draco's expression clearly without anything assisting his sight, Harry couldn't help a chuckle escaping his lips. He felt a little awkward too, but more than that, he felt giddy. He had had his most beloved person so close to him all night long. It didn't matter that he wasn't aware when it happened; just the thought of them asleep in each other's arms made Harry in seventh heaven. He sighed, wishing he had woken up earlier than Draco.

"Morning, my Princess," the black-haired boy said with a broad smile, following Draco's example to sit up.

Draco gave him a calculating look shortly before he suddenly leaned towards his fiancé and kissed Harry's cheek. "Morning my Princess to you, too," he whispered to Harry, so closely that his lips brushed Harry's right ear. He smirked as Harry's face rapidly turned red.

Only a second later Draco rushed into his bathroom, leaving a stunned Harry who wondered what he had done right and wrong within the previous minute.

Having locked the bathroom, Draco leaned against the door and covered his face, blushing profusely with pure embarrassment in retrospect. He had acted following an idea which had suddenly popped inside his head, urging him to make Harry as self-conscious as him at that moment. But now it was positive that he must find another way to satisfy any similar urge in the future.

Determining to let it pass, he walked from the door towards the bath. He needed to refresh himself.

When he came out twenty minutes later, his fiancé was sitting at the study desk and stroking Ice. The hamster seemed so cosy lying on the wooden surface, and Draco thought he heard it purring. Draco frowned, envious that Ice acted so tamely and lovingly towards Harry without food involved.

Harry raised his eyes to look at Draco. "Were you sleeping there instead of having a bath? I don't know any other person, not even a girl, who can waste such a long time inside the bathroom. And I bet you make it a daily routine," he criticized. Harry didn't speak aloud his suspicion that Draco might be… giving himself pleasure inside the bathroom.

"It proves you've never had any rich friend before," Draco replied, quelling his sudden fear that Harry could've thought he really did something else besides having a bath and primping inside there.

Shrugging, Harry gave his attention back to the hamster in front of him, which kept making little whimper when he had stopped stroking it. Draco plopped down on his bed and sent Ice a curious gaze. "I've been wondering whether this midget is a he or a she."

"Neither. But the dragon was a male," Harry answered in an offhand way, hiding his mild embarrassment. He had thought that something wasn't quite right when he finished transfiguring the baby dragon into a hamster. Apparently in its current form, this animal had no particular sex.

Draco frowned at Harry, and glanced once again at Ice. Finally he concluded, "At least this way I won't need to worry about finding another hamster during the mating season."

Harry said nothing, not entirely sure whether Ice would be attracted to another hamster or another dragon even if it possessed a specific gender.

Draco got up and walked to the desk. He prodded Ice playfully and lifted the small hamster to his chest with both hands, relishing its extremely soft fur. However, Ice didn't look too happy being held by Draco. The hamster struggled in Draco's hands, trying to free itself. As soon as Draco let it go, it scurried along the desk and made an amazing leap to Harry's shoulder from the edge of the desk.

Harry gasped in surprise and then grinned widely, rubbing the hamster's ears. "Ice loves me," said Harry. As though it showed agreement with his statement, Ice eagerly rubbed its furry cheek against Harry's.

The other boy set his lips in an annoyed pout. "Yeah, just because you've kissed it once, this rodent conveniently forgets who has sacrificed a lot to fill up its voracious appetite."

"You're jealous," Harry observed with amusement. "Of me or of Ice, I can't tell."

He raised his eyebrows as Draco flinched at his last statement. Although Draco quickly turned his head away, Harry couldn't miss the uneasiness he felt from the blond. "What's wrong, Cocco?"

When Draco faced him again, the previous uneasiness had gone. "You know, Ice is probably only attracted to your fetid smell."

"Didn't hear you complaining about my smell this morning," a satisfied smile crossed Harry's face.

Draco opened his mouth but he was cut off by a sudden knock on the door. Only certain people knew the password to pass the Chimera statue and knock on the door. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a second, and then Harry got up to open the door.

It was Tonks, and she immediately hugged Harry tightly. While Harry reclaimed his breath, she moved to hug Draco.

Tonks glanced from Draco to Harry, gushing, "I'm so glad you two look okay. Last night was terrible."

"Yeah, sorry for making you worried," Draco grimaced, nursing his ribs which felt like cracking from Tonks' powerful embrace.

"Happy New Year, Tonks," Harry smiled.

"Goodness, I forgot! It's New Year! Happy New Year, boys!" Tonks beamed and proceeded to crush Harry and Draco in her arms once more.

Soon she noticed that something wasn't quite right about the view before her. Harry was here, in Draco's room in the morning, wearing unmistakably Draco's pyjamas. Meanwhile, Draco was in his bathrobe with his hair still a little wet.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed while blushing. "I hope I didn't… Did I interrupt something?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco squinted crossly at his cousin. In return, Tonks narrowed her eyes back at him.

"I understand completely, you know, what happened last night must've put great strain on both of you. But Draco, no matter how charmed your mother is by Harry, she would go mental if she heard you'd engaged in pre-marital sex. She's very strict about things like this."

Draco spluttered. "How did you kn- There's no pre-marital sex whatsoever! Harry slept over here last night, that's all!" He planted his hands on his hips, fuming since Tonks gave a clearly sceptical "That's all?".

Meanwhile, next to the blond, Harry gaped since he seriously wouldn't have thought that this situation might raise a wrong assumption.

"Aren't you just imposing your imagination on us, Tonks? We weren't _that_ stressed out, and the great strain you mentioned only made us get off to sleep right away," Harry tried to sound indifferent despite his obvious blush.

"I don't think-"

"I believe you have a better purpose of coming here early in the morning," Draco cut in.

"Hmm? Yeah… Why did I come here?" Tonks scratched her chin for a moment before she remembered her purpose again and immediately told her cousin, "Professor Snape wants to see you, Draco."

"Now?"

Tonks nodded. "I'd just escorted Theodore Nott to his office before I came here. And no Potter, he emphasized that."

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance hearing Theodore Nott's name. Harry muttered, "Too bad for Professor Snape, but somehow we can't stay apart now."

Smiling wryly, Tonks explained, "You're still allowed to wait outside the office, Harry. According to Prof. Snape, this is Slytherin's internal business."

"Give me five minutes to change," Draco quickly said as he turned around to go to the bathroom once again. Harry must usher Tonks outside first before he could get changed too.

:ooooooo:ooooooo:ooooooo:

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys and the teacher were on the way to Professor Snape's office. Harry couldn't help thinking how awful it was to start the New Year dealing with Snape.

Suddenly Tonks said, "I've heard about Nott's sister. Poor woman."

Draco visibly stiffened at the mention of Youleen Nott. "She died because of me," he said with a level voice, but there was bitterness in his eyes.

"You're talking about Theodore Nott's sister?" Harry enquired carefully.

Tonks looked at him and explained, "Yeah. Her name was Youleen Nott, his older sister. She renounced her Death Eater status and ran away. But before long, she was found and murdered." She turned to Draco and said soothingly, "It's not because of you, Draco."

"I can't be sure," the boy replied still in that toneless voice. "She was a very nice woman. She deserved much better than this."

Harry was very curious about the relationship between Draco and Youleen Nott, and how her death was connected with him, but sensing Draco's distress, he refrained from asking further. Tonks seemed to have the same idea, and the three of them continued their way to the dungeon in silence.

They arrived in front of Snape's office a short while later. Draco quickly knocked on the door and went inside, leaving Harry and Tonks. She had to escort Theodore Nott back after they finished this Slytherin's internal business.

The Head Boy and the DADA teacher stood side by side, leaning against the cold wall. After a minute, Harry broke the silence between them.

"How come Draco thinks he caused Youleen Nott's death?"

"Umm, actually…," Tonks sounded hesitant, "… as far as I know, she ran away because she refused the order to kill you, Harry."

"What? Then it should be my fault!"

"Dunno. She didn't know you personally, so maybe the reason she refused the order was because of your connection with Draco."

"Tonks," Harry started, "did you know Youleen Nott personally?"

Tonks nodded. "She was in Hogwarts too, only a year above me."

"What kind of a person she was?"

"The Youleen Nott in my mind is still that spoiled Slytherin girl, exceptionally clever and very popular, though snooty like hell. Of course, coming from a respectable pureblood family and being the prettiest girl here during her time, she had things to pride herself on. We had never discovered the proof she became a Death Eater after You-Know-Who's resurrection, but I always thought a woman with penchant for Dark Arts and upholding pureblood prejudice like her might be given to it. Not to mention her family background. Therefore, I was surprised when I heard she had refused the order to kill you and died because of it. She and I had never been friends, but I feel really sad about her right now."

"Was she close to Draco?"

Tonks shrugged. "After seeing Draco just now, we can guess that she was important to Draco, can't we?"

Harry gave a slow nod and turned his eyes to the closed door in front of them.

:ooooooo:ooooooo:ooooooo:

Professor Snape was watching the thin boy sitting in front of his desk. Theodore Nott returned the Professor's gaze, exuding self-possession despite his rather peaky face.

"Is that all you can tell us, Mr Nott?"

Nott looked hesitant just for a second before he answered, "Yes, sir."

Snape leaned back in his seat without breaking eye contact with his student in front of him.

"Although a lot of things had happened to you, you should know better than to put yourself in this mess, Mr Nott. You have got to sort yourself out, but you can count on me to help you anytime. Understand that?" Snape's tone was far from affectionate, but Nott perceived a distant fatherly feeling in it. The boy flashed a faint smile as a response.

At that moment, somebody knocked on the door. Snape, knowing who it was without asking, let the door open, and Draco Malfoy entered the office.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Draco greeted. He glanced at Nott, feeling uneasy and not knowing what to say.

"Sit down, Draco," Snape said quietly.

Following that instruction, Draco sat in a chair beside Nott. When he instinctively stole a glance at the other boy again, Draco couldn't help feeling delighted as Nott looked back at him with the tiniest yet friendly smile on his face.

"You look well today," Snape observed his godson. At Draco's nod, he said, "I asked Nott to come here because he was willing to give us some useful information. Since this is closely related to you, I wanted us to listen to his explanation together. Too bad you really took your time getting here, and by that time Nott had finished telling me everything he knows."

The blond boy gave a deeply apologetic smile before speaking, "I apologize for my lateness, sir. How much have I missed?"

"To cut a long story short, last night's commotion had been devised by Parkinson with major help from, interestingly, Vincent Crabbe. You know what her primary target was – an unforgettable nightmare for your new year's present. Apparently, the cursed parchment you got last November was another bright idea of hers. But Nott is convinced that someone else had persuaded her to do this, and supplied her with all the requirements to perform the Dark magic. In fact, the identity concealment of the parchment wasn't Parkinson's work."

"Then where are Pansy and the others right now, sir?"

"Miss Parkinson is currently in a pitiful state, I must say. But she will be all right, and she's going to have a lot to explain. All of your assailants have been detained, including Nott here. Because they had been harbouring a grudge against you, they agreed to help Parkinson. But except Nott, none of them know much about her plans. They only did what they were ordered to do."

"Sir, Nott tried to save Harry and me last night. At least he shouldn't be detained together with the others," Draco argued, although deep inside he hadn't completely trusted Nott. No matter how they looked at it, Draco and Harry were the reason behind his sister's death, so how come Nott allied himself with them? Nott might hate them less than those people who actually killed Youleen, but that shouldn't have stopped him from blaming Draco and Harry.

"I'm not complaining, Malfoy," Nott interjected. "I'm confined separately and in a cosy room which is actually nicer than our dormitory."

Draco scrutinized him momentarily and asked, "Are you all right now? You looked badly injured last night."

"Thanks for your concern. Last night was truly painful, but my wounds weren't too severe," Nott replied.

"I haven't thanked you for taking a curse intended for me. So… thanks," said Draco before he promptly turned to face Snape again, "Pansy and Crabbe have cast Unforgivable Curse. Would they be put in prison after this?"

"They will most likely be expelled, but I doubt they're going to see Azkaban. We are positive that Crabbe was not himself when he cast the curse. As for Parkinson, she was under great stress and mentally unstable at that moment."

Jumping to his feet, Draco lapsed into a fury as his mind combined the precariousness called last night with the fact that his most brutal attackers were not punished severely enough. "So what! She made other people unstable and under great stress along with her! She's tried to kill me! Why? I can't believe that's how a spurned woman behaves! And it's not my fault! I can't accept this!"

"Blabbering on and getting emotional for something in the past just won't do, Draco," Snape calmly admonished him. "Parkinson ruined her own life not only because she was jilted, though that could well be the start," he gestured at Nott, "… and Nott happens to know better about her than anyone else."

Draco blushed after acting like a highly strung kid, and to make up for it he sat down gracefully. Turning his head to his right, he gulped before carefully asking the boy beside him, "I'd like to know, Nott. About what Pansy mentioned before… and you said it was a secret. Voldemort was angry because our betrothal had been annulled, and then?"

Nott glanced at his Head of House, and Snape prompted, "It doesn't take much to tell us one more time, Mr Nott. Go on."

Nodding slightly, Nott answered, "The Dark Lord tortured a lot of Death Eaters, including those who had nothing to do with your betrothal, saying how useless they were. Some died, and Pansy's mother is still in crisis until today. That was the reason she became so furious the day when she tried to turn you into laurel. Your engagement to Potter was something that they couldn't help, so torturing them was really unfair."

Draco grimaced. "He tortured your family too, didn't he?"

"All those students who attacked you last night were the children of those Death Eaters, Malfoy," said Nott. His eyes had come bitter, and somehow Draco understood that Lord Voldemort didn't only punish the Death Eaters, but their children as well. Draco shivered involuntarily as now he also understood what had made Pansy hate him so much. He began sympathizing with the girl, although he would never forget that she had tried to kill him and obliterated Fluffy instead.

"Why did he do that? Whatever does he want from me?" Draco muttered to himself. What made him so precious in Voldemort's eyes out of the blue?

"That's what we all want to know, Draco. Too bad nobody except the Dark Lord himself knows the answer," Snape answered him. "Do you have any idea about it?"

Shaking his head, Draco said, "I don't get it at all. I met Voldemort once, and he didn't show any particular interest in me that time. Didn't he actually let the Death Eaters try to kill me before? Why am I different now?"

"Perhaps it's not you who is different now. Perhaps it's the Dark Lord who's just found out something very attractive about you. And there might be someone…," Snape trailed off, frowning as if he were talking to himself. His sallow face seemed to turn pale.

"But what's this very attractive thing about me that interests him so much?" Draco persisted. "Am I a subject of another prophecy which concerns him as well?"

"As far as I'm aware, you're no subject of any prophecy, Draco." Snape glanced at the clock and got up from his seat, saying, "It's time for breakfast. The Headmaster and I will talk more thoroughly in a while with you and Potter about the present situation."

Draco and Nott got up too, and Snape spoke, "Mr Malfoy, tell Prof. Tonks that she doesn't have to escort Mr Nott back to his detention room, because I trust your competence as a school Prefect to do it. Ask Potter to accompany you, if you must."

The professor proceeded to explain where Nott's detention room was, without waiting for Draco's reaction. Draco was convinced that Snape trusted Theodore Nott, although he didn't know why. But the Potions Master must have a good reason to do so, and Draco's view of people was often influenced by Snape's. He also realized there was still tension between him and Nott and Snape had just offered him a chance to sort it out immediately.

Before his two students opened the door, Snape put a hand on the shoulder of each boy and said gravely, "Though you are now as tall as I am, you're still children. This business with the Dark Lord may turn a lot nastier than now, and some day you two may find yourselves in the ugliest situation you've never imagined before. However, always remember that both of you are Slytherin. You have the resources to withstand this kind of things."

Draco and Nott nodded confidently.

:ooooooo:ooooooo:ooooooo:

Harry, Draco, and Nott walked in an empty corridor after they left Professor Snape's office. Only a moment later, they reached Nott's detention room which was located not too far from Slytherin common room.

Harry had been quiet ever since Draco came out of Snape's office with Nott and told Tonks that he and Harry would escort Nott back. Currently, the Head Boy stood several feet away while the two Slytherin boys were talking privately outside the detention room. Both Slytherin were diffident in front of each other, but trying not to show it.

"Aren't you angry with me? Don't you hate me because I'd helped Pansy in the beginning?" asked Nott.

"I want to ask you the same thing," Draco responded.

Ahead lay the long stone wall where the hidden door to Slytherin common room was situated. Draco gazed at the entrance to the place he had once belonged to. Many people hated him, and he thought it was ever so easy to simply hate them back. But he didn't, or at least he didn't hate Nott.

Draco expressed it a little hesitantly, "I'm not angry. And I don't hate you. In fact, I want to talk a bit more with you."

"About what?" Nott tilted his head a bit at the other boy beside him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry leaning against the wall, watching them. Harry could still catch the conversation from where he was standing. Just like Draco, Harry hadn't trusted Nott yet but he didn't hate Nott, either. Even if he might have every right to do so, he didn't. It wasn't because he was less vengeful than Draco; it was simply because Harry didn't find any reason to hate Nott.

"I just want to know…" Draco paused and looked intently at Nott's impassive face as he continued in a rush, "Why did you save me, Nott? Didn't you hate me? It was because of me your sister died."

The other boy avoided looking back at Draco as he replied, "I hated you so much. At first I returned to school to seek revenge on this person who had caused my sister's death. When I saw you that day, and then you asked me about Youleen's death, actually I was enraged enough to strangle you. But as we conversed, this… strange voice… started talking in my head. It reminded me of the truth… what I saw before my eyes was the person for whom my sister had sacrificed her life, because she wanted to protect his happiness with everything she had. This voice kept telling me that, and it especially got stronger whenever I thought of harming you. In the end, it made me fully realize my mistake. You were an important person for Youleen, so you're important for me, too. I have to protect you, just like what Youleen had tried to do. That was what she really wanted."

Nott paused for a moment before he whispered, "She loved you more than her own life. I couldn't hate you because of that."

"I… You really don't hate me now?"

Slowly Nott turned to meet Draco's eye and shook his head. "I don't hate you. Besides, everything was actually my own fault… Because Youleen contacted me that day, they managed to find her. It was I, who had compelled her to come out of her hiding. I've realized it since the beginning. I just… needed somebody else to share the blame…"

A sincere smile appeared on Draco's face. "This isn't a very Slytherin thing to do, but what the heck," he mumbled before he took a large step forwards and pulled Nott into a tight embrace. "I'm not used to altruism, but I'll gladly share the blame with you."

Nott couldn't help a single tear leaking out the corner of his eye. He hugged Draco back and replied hoarsely, "Thank you."

:ooooooo:ooooooo:ooooooo:

Alone in his detention room, Theodore Nott was lying quietly on his bed. This place wasn't exactly cosy like what he'd told Malfoy, but he couldn't care less about it. He'd been feeling lighter after spilling everything he knew in front of his Head of House.

Sitting up abruptly, Theodore brought out a wizard picture from inside his pocket. The picture showed a very beautiful young woman, giving him a little wave and a reserved smile. Theodore sighed and smiled back at her. He'd been keeping this picture with him ever since she disappeared from home.

Despite her stuck-up appearance, Youleen Nott was gorgeous. Theodore had been used to people doubting whether Youleen and he were blood-related siblings. They didn't look alike at all, and they hardly had something in common. No matter what, he adored her very much. He would do anything she asked him to do.

Nothing could shock him more than the news that Youleen had run away from home. Nobody was willing to supply him with information of what was really happening, not even their father who only stated that his daughter had become mad. Theodore drew the conclusion that this was the Death Eaters' internal business, and it meant Youleen was in grave danger. What had she done? Why did she oppose the Dark Lord? He frantically tried to contact her, but with no result for weeks.

One day, when he was brooding at home, arrival of an unknown white owl surprised him. What surprised him more was that the owl brought him a brief letter from his missing sister, telling him to meet her secretly. Risking everything, Theodore managed to follow Youleen's instructions and eventually met her in a shady hotel room in Muggle World.

Looking at his sister and her present condition crushed Theodore's heart. The pampered and snobbish Youleen Nott, who used to live like a queen, had to resort to such circumstances while having her life threatened. He couldn't imagine what kind of reason had driven her to all of these. Had she suddenly turned suicidal?

Nevertheless, she was still the same Youleen Nott he had known for seventeen years. The innate obstinacy and cunning could be still strongly discerned in her eyes. No, she hadn't become suicidal. Quite the contrary, he had never seen her look as alive as now, and she was clearly striving to survive. Theodore was relieved, but this had befuddled him even more. It only increased his confusion when she told him what she had done to make her a runaway like now. She had refused the order to kill Potter, but not because she was afraid of the boy and his protectors.

He still remembered it perfectly, every single word of it, what she had told him that day. What she had replied to him after he asked her a single question: "Why?"

_"Actually, I'd been preparing myself to carry out that order. I had never accepted Draco's engagement to Potter. To be honest, I didn't like his engagement to Parkinson's daughter, either. But then that letter came, about a week before Christmas. Draco wrote on it that Potter was very kind to him, always trying to make him happy. He even said that Harry Potter was with whom he would spend the rest of his life. The one and only for him… Although Draco never mentioned that he loved his fiancé, I knew instantly he would be very sad if Potter died. I've tried to argue against this feeling, but… I just couldn't. If there is one thing I'm sure of, it is that I don't want to make Draco suffer. If Harry Potter is the one and only for him, I will never take him away from Draco. … I am stupid, aren't I? Not only have I jeopardised myself, I've also got you and Father into this mess. But please forgive your selfish sister, Theodore. I've made my decision. I must do what my heart tells me to do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have the power to live on."_

It was new to both Theodore and his sister to follow their hearts. They had been brought up to always think logically, shrewdly, and selfishly as the key to success. Instead of listening to his heart, Theodore normally listened to his brain and its calculation. Emotions were simply an obstacle to achieve the real power – that was what they lived by.

Now, in age of seventeen, in love with a girl who seemed to hold grim life and destiny, Theodore Nott experienced first-hand that sometimes he simply couldn't do what the rational part of his brain told him to do. That was because he still had a heart. A man's heart was something so powerful that it determined his final action in a desperate situation. In the very end, he chose to follow his sister's path.

He would do whatever his heart told him to do. Otherwise, he wouldn't have the power to live on.

:ooooooo:ooooooo:ooooooo:

Alone in his office, Severus Snape was brooding. Things didn't look good lately, and they kept facing more questions than answers. They had been infiltrated, but how and by whom? What was their real target? Draco's enquiry earlier was an important point in this mystery: if the Dark Lord only gave little heed to that boy at first, what made him different now? The Dark Lord wanted Draco Malfoy alive and on his side; that was a confirmed fact. But why did he change his mind so suddenly? And there was something odd that he wasn't hesitant at all to dispose of his Death Eaters in the middle of war like now.

Snape's mind automatically replayed the memory of the day after Draco's seventeenth birthday, when he came to Malfoy Mansion to fetch Narcissa Malfoy.

_Narcissa welcomed him inside a large and luxurious sitting-room. She stood gracefully next to the stone fireplace, looking beautiful and vain as ever, but Severus noticed some strange mixture of dismay and relief marring her conceited expression. After they sat down opposite each other, she unconsciously smoothed a non-existent wrinkle on her dress before she started the main conversation._

_"This is all true then, Severus? Draco has been bound by the legendary Amora Aevus to Harry Potter? So the soul bond is not just a myth after all."_

_Severus nodded curtly. "It's true. I feel bad too that Amora Aevus doesn't just stay a legend."_

_"I would have never dreamt of this, Severus. My only son, suddenly engaged to another boy. Not just any boy, but Harry Potter of all people. As if that was not bad enough, an ancient soul binding is involved too. The most ludicrous of all is that this binding spell was cast by my mother-in-law, Draco's own grandmother. What was she thinking, playing matchmaker like this?"_

_"You knew she was gifted in Divination, Narcissa. She saw a vision which made her convinced that this soul binding was necessary. Didn't Dumbledore tell you the details in his letter?"_

_"Only that the late Mrs Malfoy always wished for her grandson's greatest happiness and since this whole mess had already happened, we should make the best of the circumstances. Typical of that cranky old Headmaster." She met Severus' eye for a moment before quietly asking, "Dumbledore does not lie, does he? So is it true as well that Potter loves my son very deeply?"_

_"Yes," Severus answered as shortly as possible. He looked rather upset when he made the affirmative, but Narcissa saw it as an extra assurance that he was being honest._

_"To the point that he will die for Draco…" Narcissa turned her head to gaze at her pair of refined hands, clasped together on her lap. "If you can affirm it, Severus, then I will believe it. I will meet Harry Potter and ascertain everything myself, but for now I rely on the Headmaster's and your words."_

_She returned her eyes to Severus as she said, "This is probably the solution for Draco's problem – a problem he does not even know he has. With the testament that overrules Draco's current engagement to Pansy Parkinson, neither Lucius nor anyone else can touch Draco. It is better this way. Yes, even if it means letting my son be in Harry Potter's hands." _

_Severus shot her a piercing stare. "And your reason for saying so?"_

_"Draco is not safe, Severus. You know that all of a sudden, the Dark Lord ordered his Death Eaters to stop any attempt to hurt Draco. He even said he was glad Draco had not been injured. Now it has become evident that the Dark Lord wants my son alive, and for some obscure motive I am unable to find out until now. But for certain, you could never expect something benign when it concerns the Dark Lord."_

_"Lucius didn't say anything about it?"_

_Narcissa shook her head. "I suspect he doesn't know, either. The Dark Lord seems to conceal a lot of things from Death Eaters recently."_

_The Potions Professor nodded. "From what I have heard, he trusts all his bigger plans to just one person. He seems extremely pleased nowadays because of this person's presence, too." _

_"That is true. This person may be responsible for triggering the Dark Lord's interest regarding my son. I don't have any idea who this special person might be, whom he trusts more than my sister and my husband. Is this person someone from the old inner circle, or a new recruit?"_

_"I could think of only a name. The Dark Lord had once declared in front of us that this person, barely fourteen that time, was the only one he could never afford to lose."_

_"You mean… that White? But he's dead, Severus!"_

_"Dead, eh? We once thought Crouch Junior was dead too."_

_"Lucius saw him kissed by the Dementor ten years ago!" While Severus remained stoical, Narcissa's face had paled. "Please don't let him be still alive. Not him…," she whispered._

_Severus chose not to reply. After a long silence, he stood up and said to Narcissa, "Let's go to Hogwarts, Narcissa. Let's just take care of this soul bond problem first."_

Now after they had taken care of the soul bond problem, it was the time to take care of other problems. What did the Dark Lord want from Draco? Who had the ability to breach Hogwarts and trigger such a mess involving Draco and Harry Potter?

Severus would truly hate it if it was true, but he had been convinced that some people just didn't stay dead. It would be the worst case if Fabriel White was one of those people.

End of Prelude----

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter ain't pretty despite the long wait, sorry… And now, to respond to some of my wonderful reviewers:

#Für **everyone who cried because of Fluffy**: There is a cartoon titled "All Dogs Go to Heaven". Let's apply this comforting belief to Fluffy and Padfoot.

#Für **chimeric**: LOL, so that's Cocco in French! I really had no idea. Sorry, this all should have never happened if only I'd asked somebody with deep knowledge of French. It's the rhyme that counts; I didn't consider any other aspect regretfully, nor do I ever think that Harry pronounces it in French. Conclusion: with deepest apology (this is for **Roxanne** too), Cocco shall prevail!

I also think Draco complains a lot and insults almost everybody, and his timidity is still there (What a weird personality!). Maybe this is just a matter of interpretation, because there have been other statements contradicting yours, such as Harry was treated like a doormat or Draco acted like an ass – which he will always do whenever he feels like it.

Hmm, what else… Ah, yes. The present bond doesn't give any benefit in improving Draco's or Harry's magical ability.

#Für **Euphory**: LOL again. I was surprised you asked about Cho's brother. I was surprised somebody actually took him into account…

#Für **Viridiana**: Another LOL – why did my original (supposedly only passing) characters suddenly get questioned? No, you didn't miss anything. That toad-like fifth year student is just one among nameless Hogwarts students, who happens to be Draco's another persistent stalker and has nothing to do with the story plot.

#Für **Biscuits**: More LOL. I sincerely hope you won't resort to washing out your brain, but the D+Hr part is far from over (and I've become rather fond of D+Hr recently).

As for Harry the 'willing doormat': Hmm, still don't think I have ever implied such a thing – at least not intentionally. It's Draco's bad habit to walk all over anybody given half a chance, while Harry bears this kind of treatments only within limits. It's Harry who's trying to win Draco's affection, not to mention Harry must've learnt not to let his anger/frustration/whatever sweep over him easily (aka mastering his feelings).

#I owe Pansy Parkinson an apology for receiving life-threatening wishes from some readers on my behalf :-)


	15. Phase 09

I give my heartfelt thanks to anyone who has read this story and especially to all of you who had encouraged me in whatever way to update it –bows–. And I'm very well thank you, just got a lot of work to do…

NB All comments and criticisms are always greatly appreciated.

Phase 9

As the holiday ended, students returned to school and the Quidditch season continued. The game between Slytherin against Ravenclaw in the end of January was a tough one. Ravenclaw had prepared their own tactics to counteract Slytherin's strategy, so the spectators were presented with an even and exciting game. Seekers from both teams had spotted the Snitch several times, but they never succeeded in catching it.

After nearly two hours, the game still went on. Suddenly Draco dived down, leaving Ravenclaw's Seeker who assumed that he was performing a Wronski Feint. That Seeker and the other Ravenclaw's players could only gape subsequently when Draco finished his supposed Feint and raised his hand, showing the Snitch in his grasp to the whole audience. 270-120 for Slytherin's victory.

Immediately after he finished changing into his school uniform, Draco went outside the castle and met Harry and Ron who had been waiting for him.

"Nice work, Draco," said Harry, patting Draco's shoulder.

His fiendish fiancé responded with a smirk and said, "Professor Snape sent a note for Gryffindor to start polishing the Quidditch Cup, because he would like it spotless and shining in his office."

Ron curled his lip. "Don't get your hopes too high, Ferret. We won't know the end result before your match against Hufflepuff."

"It's time to wake up from sad denial, Weasel. For your solace, I'll let you beat Harry as much as you like – it's his fault that all of you are in a deep hole right now. Just don't kill him."

"Whoa, you're so kind," Harry scoffed.

"Course I am," Draco smiled sweetly at his pouting fiancé. He brushed some snow crystals from Harry's shoulder before kneading it gently. His affectionate gesture made a small smile break on Harry's face. Spontaneously, Harry reached out to clasp Draco's hand on his shoulder.

Ron watched the interaction with curiosity. "You two honestly haven't done _anything_ during the holiday?"

Draco gave him a condescending look. "What if we _have_, Ronniekins?"

"As long as you don't start snogging each other in public, I won't-"

Draco gasped and with a shrill "Kiss me, Harry!", he threw his arms round Harry's neck and pursed his lips, making loud kissy noises.

While Ron instantly eww-ed and looked away, Harry mustered all his will power not to ram his mouth into Draco's puckered lips. There was only an inch or so between their lips, their misty breaths mingling within that space.

For those few seconds, Harry racked his brains trying to find excuses in case his self-control suddenly slipped away. _'He's practically inviting me to kiss him! I'll just say I thought he really wanted me to kiss him. Or… that I just wanted to help him teasing Ron further, or…'_

In the end, he didn't even get the chance to lose control because the blond hastily removed his arms from around Harry's neck and stepped away from him. He wondered for a moment if Draco had sensed something dirty in his mind, but then when Harry saw a grinning Hermione approaching them, he knew for sure why Draco did that.

"Nice work, Draco," Hermione said before she gave him a pat on the shoulder. The three boys stared at her momentarily and Draco replied with a grin matching Hermione's, "Thanks."

She suddenly grabbed Draco's arm and smiled at Harry and Ron as she pulled Draco with her. Standing in the distance from the other two, Hermione whispered to Draco, "You know what? When I was watching you flying, I got this idea of you and Harry up in the sky on your broomsticks, as you two are being wed."

Draco gulped nervously as he was reminded of an inevitable fact. Remus Lupin had come to Hogwarts the other day to tell Harry and Draco that everything went as planned, and they would be able to perform the bonding marriage in early April.

"Err…" Draco's attempt to say something was cut off by Hermione, "You always look good when you're flying, and so does Harry. It's going to be very beautiful; the two of you side by side in the sky, while the bonding ritual is performed."

"Really?" said Draco weakly. He wasn't too keen on getting wed on a broomstick, but Hermione seemed to differ with him on that.

"Oh, wipe that miserable expression off your face! It's just a suggestion," and she added under her breath, "though I think it's brilliant."

"I actually agree," Draco sighed, "that Harry gets his best looks when he's flying."

Hermione's pout turned into another grin at the disarming confession. "I see that now you don't hide your attraction to Harry anymore, at least not in front of Ron and me."

"It's not what it looked like!" was Draco's protest, but Hermione brushed it aside. She walked back to where she had come from, leaving the faintly blushing Draco behind.

"Do think about my suggestion, will you?" she called to Draco. And then she flashed a charming smile to Harry and Ron as she passed them.

"Lately Hermione looks even more self-confident than she normally is," Harry stated to Ron. "Your holiday together was definitely a success."

As the affirmative, Ron scratched the back of his head and flushed. Meanwhile, Draco had moved back to stand next to Harry.

"What did she suggest to you?" asked Harry. Draco only shrugged and said, "Something silly, which isn't supposed to come out of the Hermione Granger I know. Wonder what's going on with her."

"Most likely that's just how she is when in love," replied Harry, smirking at Ron but watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. Realizing the situation, Draco put on his mask and smirked along with Harry. But at the same time, he felt his chest knot. He wondered if Harry felt that too…

---ooooo---

Later on, after dinner, Harry went to Draco's room. When nobody answered the knock on the door, Harry took the liberty of opening the unlocked door and walking inside. Ice welcomed him enthusiastically as it jumped from Draco's desk to run towards Harry with its surprisingly agile feet. Harry noticed that Ice had been eating a Shepherd's Pie which he strongly suspected was never intended to be a hamster's food.

Letting Ice finished the pie and stroking Lorelei briefly, Harry looked around for his fiancé who was nowhere in sight. Without thinking, Harry opened the bathroom door and immediately found the person he'd been looking for.

The scene that greeted him enchained him at once. Draco was inside the bath, surrounded by sweet-smelling bubbles, and he was singing the same song Harry had sung for him in his birthday, but in a slightly different tune. Some of the bubbles floated up leisurely towards the ceiling, as if they were dancing along to Draco's singing. This was the first time Harry heard Draco's singing voice, and he could understand what had made Hermione so thrilled when Draco sung for her.

'_Not even an angel could have such a voice,'_ Harry thought with profound appreciation. Unconsciously, he leaned with his side against the wall and folded his arms as he thoroughly and secretly enjoyed this rare performance. _'This voice should be illegal.'_

After a while, Draco became aware of another person's presence inside his bathroom and stopped singing. He turned his head and saw Harry near the doorway, leaning on his side and smiling.

"Hey," Harry greeted casually. Draco only stared at him for a while before he realized the situation they were in. Harry had been there without giving out his presence, and he must've been watching Draco's show for a while.

Harry wasn't wearing his robe at the moment, and the first thing Draco did was directing his attention towards Harry's groin – which showed no sign of indecent activity.

"You're not aroused," Draco stated plainly out of impulse and astonishment. The next second his own comment dawned on him. His already burning face blushed even deeper and he drowned himself below the bubbles. Harry chuckled at his action, although the black-haired boy couldn't stop blushing either.

"Aroused for what? For your singing?" Approaching the bath, Harry said playfully, "But I didn't know you'd expect that sort of appreciation. I definitely won't mind an encore."

Draco's head bobbed up only long enough to say, "Not on your life!" before he sank below the bubbles again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Cocco. You looked so beautiful, but I was far too fascinated by your voice to get randy."

Slowly Draco emerged and after wiping his face from the bubbles, he muttered, "Liar. If you don't find my male body attractive, just say so."

"Not necessarily. You just need to make the show a little bit more enticing. Know what I mean?" Harry suggested with a mischievous wink, and earned a splash from his indignant fiancé in the bath.

Laughing, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and tried to pull him up. "Come on, you've already finished. Get out from there."

Draco wrenched his arm off. "No! _You_ get out first!"

Grinning impishly, Harry said, "Do you realize I can still take a peek even from my own bedroom?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Well… You wouldn't know."

"You… Urgh! Harry! Seriously! You can't! You…!"

"Yeah, yeah. Relax, I was kidding. Like you said, I wouldn't dare."

Actually the remote-viewing magic required plenty of energy, and Harry didn't intend to waste his energy for useless activities. Harry kissed Draco's nose and muttered, "I love you." He stood and walked out the bathroom.

Still not moving from the bath, Draco raked his fingers through his wet hair, very ashamed that he'd acted like a girl. _'He was only teasing me. Probably he isn't really interested to see another boy's body… Huh! So what?'_

Actually Draco felt a bit disappointed at that thought, but he forced himself to shake it off. Hadn't Harry said that he always found Draco beautiful beyond words? Draco bit his bottom lip to repress a smile. He didn't know before that he still remembered almost every word Harry said to him on the day after his seventeenth birthday. Well, it was easy to make sweet nothings etched on your memory when you knew for sure the feeling of the person who said them to you.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Harry looking outside the window to the evening sky. The Gryffindor boy was standing next to Lorelei and holding Ice against his chest. The light from the full moon fell upon the three creatures, and Draco paused at the mesmerizing sight. Ice's silvery fur and Lorelei's red feathers reflected the moonlight, making it as if they were glowing, but Draco had his eyes focused on Harry. He felt that Harry at that moment was even more beautiful than when he was flying.

Harry suddenly sneezed, and the spell was broken. Noticing the presence of his fiancé, Harry put the hamster down and walked towards Draco. "Are you tired, Cocco?"

"Why? Do I look as if I've just spent 2 hours riding a broomstick?"

Harry effortlessly ignored the reply and said, "You must be very tense from such a long game, though other people would've been refreshed after an equally long bath. Let me give you a massage."

Draco frowned. "Massage? You can massage people?"

"What makes you think massaging needs a special talent? So yeah, I can. Now open your shirt."

His fiancé looked at him defiantly. "Why should I? You can massage me with my shirt on."

"I want to use this massage oil. So no, I can't." Harry showed Draco a lovely glass bottle filled with transparent liquid.

Eyeing the bottle, Draco imagined how good it would be if someone massaged him right now. The bath he had just had before didn't really help relaxing his muscles. He placed an annoyed pout on his face while opening his shirt, then he let Harry guide him to lie on his stomach.

"This is embarrassing," Draco grumbled. His fiancé raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a massage. It's not like we're going to sleep together, although we've done that before."

"Done what? 'Sleep together'? We slept on the same bed, that's all!"

Opening the bottle containing the massage oil, Harry shrugged. "That's what I meant." His face suddenly brightened and Harry enthusiastically suggested, "Hey, let's do it again tonight. But in my room."

Draco groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "You… Stop making it as if we were talking about... about naughty things!"

Harry snorted, placing the massage oil in his palm and rubbing his hands together. "Is that how you interpret my words? You actually have a dirty mind despite acting like a virgin all the time."

"Are you really that anxious to make me hex you?"

"Back to threatening," Harry responded nonchalantly. "No wonder Professor Snape is very fond of you."

Draco wasn't allowed to retort because Harry's cold hands had started kneading his bare shoulders. It felt surprisingly and extremely good. The oil was scented with a blend of neroli, rose, and other herbs, sending a relaxing smell everywhere. Meanwhile, Harry was applying his fingers skilfully. There was no denying that it was lovely and sensuous. To prevent humiliating himself, Draco used his mouth to speak instead of letting out a moan.

"Who taught you how to massage? Dobby?"

"Hermione did," replied Harry.

"Hermione? I see. What can't she do then?"

"The list gets shorter each passing day. Not to mention, she's become more and more beautiful, hasn't she?" Harry felt the muscle under his palms tense, just as expected.

"I guess so," Draco answered a short while later. "But you're still more beautiful than her."

Harry couldn't repress a smile gracing his face. "I'm flattered."

"You should be."

"Does it mean that you would still prefer me to her in case this bond never existed?"

"That's a tough question," Draco mumbled. "Seriously, Harry, I have given up on her."

Harry didn't lose his smile when he replied, "Right."

"It was just a little crush, you know." Draco maintained his casual tone, wondering if Harry would think that his words were contrived. "I completely understand our situation. I understand that I'm going to start a new life with you. I think… I want to make you happy."

Harry's eyes and smile turned wistful. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed Draco's bare shoulder, revelling in the shiver he felt under his lips. He whispered, "That's great."

Feeling greatly embarrassed for saying those things just now, Draco immediately tried to shift the topic.

"Harry," he asked, "What've I done wrong-"

"Many things, that's for sure."

"Wait till I finish, Potty. I mean my Patronus." Draco groaned, "It's still the same balloon with that suspicious tail. That can't be a valid corporeal Patronus, right?"

The boy straddling his back chuckled, "I think it's rather cute." As Draco whipped his head to glare at him, Harry added, "Remember, even in that state your Patronus is strong enough to repel the Boggart-Dementor."

"Indeed," Draco sneered. "We should only remember that every time it was Tonks' laughter which destroyed those pathetic Boggarts. And what do you think had made her laugh?"

"Hey, I'm trying to encourage you."

"But if I didn't make progress soon, I wouldn't be able to live up to your expectation in the war against Voldemort."

Harry's face softened. "Your forte isn't in Patronus Charm, so you just have to make it up in other fields. You're already a master in Apparition. And I think you're splendid in casting Stunning Spell, Reductor Curse, and many more. Not to mention your speciality lies in Dark Arts."

Draco snorted. "Who has ever thought that one day Harry Potter will endorse someone to master the Dark Arts?"

Harry didn't reply until he finished massaging his fiancé. Then he sat up and handed Draco his shirt. As Draco put his cloth back, Harry eventually said, "Actually I don't want you to be immersed in Dark Arts. If the situation were different, I'd force you to stop practising them at all. However, I still believe that it is your intention which matters the most when you cast any kind of spell. Those Dark Arts spells you've mastered fortunately don't require evil intention."

Draco closed his eyes thoughtfully. A pair of big green eyes and bat-like ears flashed behind his closed lids. Sammy. She was his first motive that made him banish the evil inside his heart, causing him to stop deriving pleasure from others' misery. And after Sammy, there was Hermione…

"Thinking about Hermione again?" Harry remarked playfully.

"No," Draco lied effortlessly. "I'm thinking about another girl named Sammy."

"Eh? Who's that? Your house-elf?" Harry was just joking.

"Yeah, she was," Draco sighed. His eyes unconsciously strayed to the drawer next to the bed.

Harry sensed sorrow from the boy sitting next to him, and he softly asked, "Was she a nice girl?"

"She was the nicest girl I've ever known. I must say that I'm much obliged to her for making me the way I am today."

"Really? She must be an extraordinary house-elf to be able to change the great Draco Malfoy. When will I be able to make you feel obliged to me?"

"You still have a long way to go, Harry."

"Right. Once a git, always a git."

"What? You still think it's better to be Mr Goody-goody? Hah! Can you even see how unbelievably silly Gryffindor teachings are?"

"You… you've just insulted me and my House at once," Harry gasped, and promptly declared, "That's it! You're asking for war!"

Without any further ado, Harry pounced and started tickling Draco.

"Harry! Hahahaa! Stop it! This is so childish!"

Harry muttered with a grin, not even pausing in tickling the other boy, "Say first… Gryffindor rules."

"Hahahaa- What? No way!"

"Say it."

"Not even in your dreams!"

"I don't think so." He increased his effort, clearly enjoying this. Draco looked positively delectable, squirming and laughing without frontier. Harry took a breath and whispered to Draco's ear, "Say it, Cocco."

Breathless, Draco eventually conceded, "Okay! Okay! Gryffindor rules…" As Harry eased his attack, Draco took the opportunity to wriggle away and finish his sentence: "…NOT!"

Draco scampered away from Harry, who sat up on the bed, shaking his head. Harry muttered, "Slytherin."

The reproved Slytherin blew a raspberry at him. In return, Harry abruptly stood up and strode menacingly towards Draco. The blond widened his eyes and pointed at somewhere behind Harry, exclaiming, "Professor Snape!"

Although Harry knew that it was obviously a trick, he still acted following his first instinct to whip around. Not wasting any second, Draco pounced on his fiancé. Harry was thrown on his back with a sharp intake of breath, and by the time he realized it, Draco had had him effectively pinned on the floor, arms and legs locked securely.

"Gotcha," the Slytherin breathed. "Gryffindor rules, eh? Never."

"You cunning snake," Harry chided. "You even involved Professor Snape. Use any means to achieve your ends."

Grinning widely, Draco nodded. He soon realized something about their present position. Somehow, it felt so good to be here, on top of the gorgeous Boy-Who-Lived. The playful mood had not been dissipated, and another urge to make Harry blush erupted inside his head. Slowly, Draco lowered his face.

"Guess what, Harry," he murmured in a deep husky voice, "You make such a ravishing view from up here."

Draco's sultry breath caressed his face, and Harry's heart jolted. His mind screamed in frenzy to grab Draco's face and ravish those seductive lips senselessly, but his body couldn't move, and this wasn't due to Draco's restraint.

What really made Harry freeze was Draco's true feeling behind those teasing words, rushing to his own mind through their bond. 'You make such a ravishing view from up here' – Draco didn't say it in jest. This might be just a simple appreciation, but for Harry it came as a delightful shock. Coupled with their promising proximity, it produced a new, maddening sensation which effectively nailed Harry on his spot. He wished time would stop right now.

And then suddenly Harry sensed the problem which came naturally with this kind of situation. He got a mild case of erection.

Sheer mortification made Harry acquire his lost mobility. Blushing wildly, he shoved Draco from on top of him with all his might.

Before he could react, Draco had been sent sprawling on the floor. He gasped and instantly lifted his head to stare at Harry with open mouth, feeling totally confused and miffed.

Harry sat up with his back facing Draco, knees drawn up and fingers unconsciously clawing at the carpet. He looked momentarily at Draco and stammered, "I h-… uh… I h-had…"

He never finished the sentence. Harry couldn't meet Draco's eye any longer with his entire body flushing madly. He felt unbearably hot, yet a chill ran along his spine because he was scared of what Draco might think of him now.

Although Harry couldn't give the full explanation, Draco understood what was wrong. It made Draco aware that he almost got an erection as well.

Draco thought he was supposed to be blushing too, but it seemed that Harry had been red enough for both of them. Biting his bottom lip to suppress a laugh, Draco raised his body from the floor. He crawled towards his fiancé and caught a bashful glance from the other boy before Harry hastily dropped his eyes.

Draco swivelled around in his kneeling position behind Harry and sat down on the carpet. Unceremoniously he leaned against Harry's back and breathed deeply. The two boys now sat with their backs against each other, and neither of them tried to steal a look at the other. Lightly placing his hand on top of Harry's on the floor, Draco held his head up and gazed at the familiar ceiling above him. Pleasant scent of neroli was still hanging in the air of this room.

"You know what?" Draco said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips, "I still like you more and more as every second goes by."

They continued sitting on the floor like that, facing opposite directions. Harry was silent for quite a while, but he was smiling with tremendous joy. Slowly entwining their fingers together, Harry closed his eyes and whispered, "Thanks."

---ooooo---

"You're smiling by yourself, Harry. That's scary."

It was on the next day, during their break after an Advanced Transfiguration class, when Ron threw the comment. Harry and he had been sitting near the lake, leaning their backs against a huge tree under the clear winter sky. Hermione was attending Arithmancy class which came soon after the Advanced Transfiguration, and so was Draco.

Harry's smile only grew wider hearing Ron's statement. He patted a green monkey-like creature with short horns and grinning mouth that sat between Ron and him – a Clabbert.

That Clabbert was Hagrid's new pet, and its name was Husky. Ron and Harry didn't see anything husky about this Clabbert, just like they never saw anything fluffy about Fluffy, but they made no comment about it. Hagrid was so proud when he showed the Clabbert to his friends, saying it was one of a kind. The half-giant entrusted Husky to the boys for a couple of hours, since he had something else to do and couldn't be there to feed Husky on time for its lunch. Before long, Ron and Harry had discovered that this Clabbert had an unusual taste of meal, sometimes gave a sound like a laugh without reason, and liked to lick itself clean like a cat. Although it was tame and seemingly lazy, Husky was kept on a lead to prevent it running away.

"Thinking about the young and beautiful Mr Malfoy?" Ron asked, inwardly a bit disgusted with himself for describing Draco like that, despite his realization that it was an honest portrayal.

"Well…"

"Something good happened?"

"Hmm…," Harry seemed to be lost in thought before he finished his reply. Ron sighed.

"I've just realized I don't know anything about your physical relationship with Draco. It won't kill you to tell your best friend about that, Harry."

Harry suddenly looked alert. "It won't kill me, but I'm not going to embarrass myself, thank you very much."

There was a mischievous smirk on Ron's face as he concluded, "In that case, I can safely assume you've gone quite far ahead."

"Not too far. We even haven't kissed yet. Not properly, at least."

Ron fixed Harry a blank stare. "You two have never kissed?"

"Not on the lips," Harry answered bashfully.

"I see," the redhead nodded wisely. "This is the fourth month after your engagement and you haven't properly kissed; that sounds a bit far-fetched. Do you feel awkward because it's about kissing another boy?"

"It's Draco who keeps refusing me. You know, Draco is not just another boy for me. I still think he's attractive even without his shirt on." Enjoying Ron's sickened expression, Harry added, "I even enjoyed giving him a massage when he was shirtless. I've kissed his neck. He always smells good."

'_Didn't he just refuse to embarrass himself?'_ Ron wrinkled his nose. "Bravo. So you've been in this level. Have you ever asked Draco why he refused a kiss on the lips?"

"I have, but the only answer I can affirm is that he expects a super special moment for his first kiss. But I believe for sure there is another reason; a stronger and somehow more crucial reason."

"I think he's just scared that he won't be a good kisser," Ron guessed with a smirk. Harry looked doubtful that Draco would be that insecure, so Ron proposed another theory, "Maybe whenever you tried to kiss him, he wasn't in the mood. Or maybe you acted too aggressive and scared him."

Harry almost snapped. "I've never forced him! I usually asked for his permission first! And I always gauged the mood before I made a move." Then in a miserable tone he questioned, "What if Draco think kissing another boy is something nasty?"

"I must say that's possible. But he's never complained whenever you touch him, hasn't he?"

"You're right. Besides, he was always blushing whenever I touched him… intimately. That must be a sign that he actually kinda liked it," the black-haired boy recalled those intimate moments and couldn't suppress his own blush.

Ron pointedly snorted at Harry's dreamy expression. "Even after seeing you sing a love song for Draco, I'm still amazed how soppy you can be, Harry."

Harry could feel his cheeks flush even more, but he ignored it. "Seriously now, when one day I actually kiss him, what if he feels disgusted?"

His best friend immediately responded, "Well, Draco isn't exactly a grateful person, but he'd better appreciate your Sex God reputation."

Somehow Harry looked rather insulted. "This has nothing to do with that ridiculous reputation! I'm still wondering where this title came from, and who's responsible for it!"

"The problem is: you only have yourself to blame, Harry. You pull the girls as if you were the only man in this world," his friend kindly reminded him.

"I wish my charm worked on my own fiancé. Seriously, Ron, what if Draco really dislikes kissing with me?"

"If he can bear you kissing his neck, of course he'll at least tolerate you kissing his lips. By the way, you only worry about Draco's reaction. Are you sure _you_ will enjoy snogging him?"

At this, Harry gave him a look which Ron translated correctly: "Okay, I get it. Your greatest pleasure lies in touching the irresistible and gorgeously shy Draco Malfoy. You can hardly restrain yourself from shagging him on the spot. Why ask about a mere kiss?"

"I'm glad you understand so perfectly without me saying anything at all."

"Seven years is not a short period, mate."

Both boys grinned at each other just like two closest friends in the world, and then turned to watch the frozen lake ahead of them. At that moment, a small bird flapped its wings, approaching Harry. The bird calmly perched on his shoulder and tilted its head to look back at the boy who was staring at it. _'A Redwing. It has a pair of beautiful eyes,'_ Harry thought absently.

Ron watched the Redwing on Harry's shoulder too, wondering why that bird was so tame. Strangely, Husky suddenly scampered away as far as his lead allowed him to go, panic apparent in its eyes. Both Harry and Ron noticed that the large pustule on Husky's forehead flashed red. If only these two boys read the books like Hermione did, they would've known that it meant the Clabbert had sensed danger. But both of them regarded this as another quirk of Husky's already odd behaviour.

Ron simply ignored the Clabbert, which was trying in vain to climb the tree higher, and said to his friend, "It's strange when you're acting all soppy, Harry. But yeah, it's even stranger that you and Draco haven't kissed yet. Your wedding will be in April, right? No matter what, you two are going to live together, like husband and wife."

"Like husband and wife… Our souls are entwined, but I can't say the same for our hearts," Harry said with a crooked smile, and Ron couldn't miss the slight desperation behind it.

"Ever since you two were bound, you're the only one in his life and he's the only one in your life," the redhead said quietly. "It's just a matter of time. I can tell that he's come to like you quite enough, and before long he'll be able to love you like you love him. Don't forget that he's all yours, Harry, for eternity."

Harry twiddled his thumbs and nodded in silence. Nevertheless, his face expressed gratitude for Ron's relentless support.

"Err, Harry…," Ron started hesitantly a moment later, fiddling with Husky's lead in his hand. "By the way… can you give me tips on… kissing?"

"Why? You want to kiss someone?" Harry asked in sham nonchalance, which earned him an annoyed glare from his friend.

"Ah, forget it. I don't think you can help me anyway. Seeing that you've been unsuccessful with your own fiancé…"

"I'm not the one who's never kissed a girl."

"Can you, or can't you help me?"

"It depends on whom you're going to kiss. If it is Draco, of course I won't help," Harry challenged.

Ron huffed, "As if I would ever kiss him! Whom else do you think?"

"Hmm… Lavender? Susan? Colin? Dunno."

"You dunno, indeed. I wish you too could understand everything without me having to say it."

Harry beamed at the sulking boy beside him and eventually conceded, "I think, regardless of whom you are kissing, it's all ruled by your feelings. The technique doesn't matter, because everyone may have different preference. As long as you mean it, the kiss should be good."

Ron gave a deeply unsatisfied look. "You're deliberately not being helpful."

Harry noticed that the Redwing on his shoulder looked as though it was listening patiently to their conversation. A thought that this bird was sweet and eerie at the same time flashed through his mind before he responded to Ron, "Sorry, Ron, but this is all I know. As long as you really care about this person, you won't need any tips in kissing with her."

"So much for the Hogwarts Sex G…" Ron didn't finish his sentence, because a sudden movement next to him snatched his attention. Husky had successfully freed himself from the lead, and in a blink of an eye dashed away from the boys.

"Hey! Stupid Clabbert! Come back here!" Ron shouted in exasperation.

He immediately ran after Husky, leaving Harry chuckling in amusement. However, when Ron had not returned after fifteen minutes had passed, Harry rapidly grew more and more worried. He stood up, ready to look for his friend. The Redwing bird on his shoulder flapped its wings and flew off, having decided that it should leave as well.

Harry had just walked several feet when Ron appeared from the distance, dragging the Clabbert by the lead. The redhead was wearing a very pleased look on his face, as though he had just discovered a hidden treasure.

"You okay, Ron?" Harry quickly approached his friend with concern. "What took you so long? Were you lost?"

"Nope. This ugly pest is pretty fast, but I managed to follow him."

"So that's why you keep smiling?" Harry frowned curiously.

"I… sort of discovered something interesting. But I won't tell you what it is," Ron's grin had grown wider.

"Really? You think the time has finally come for us to start keeping secrets from each other?"

"Take it easy, Harry. It won't be a secret forever, but I want to keep it from you for a while now."

"Oh… Right." Harry was disappointed that Ron suddenly hid something from him, but he saw Ron's bright face and realized that this must have something to do with Hermione. Harry couldn't help but smiling along with his best mate.

---ooooo---

In Hogwarts castle, Arithmancy class for the seventh year had just been over and students poured out of the classroom. Draco intentionally waited for Hermione who was still talking to Prof. Vector about their previous lesson.

However, after she finished talking to the Professor, Hermione's attention was drawn to a rather foggy window in the classroom. A big smile broke across her face, threatening to split her face into two, and she waved her hand in front of the window. From another window, Draco took a glimpse of Ron Weasley waving back to her. The redhead wasn't with Harry right now, although Draco thought those two best friends spent the break time together.

Immediately Draco walked out of the classroom, leaving Hermione behind. Soon he reached the usually deserted corridor which led to his room and Harry's. He stopped there, suddenly having a serious urge to bang his head against the stone wall next to him. He had grown to care about Harry more and more, and he had grudgingly developed real admiration for his fiancé too. He thought he had got over his feelings for Hermione, at least partially. However, when he saw her sparkling with happiness because of another boy, a cutting emotion emerged inside his heart.

'_Get a grip, Draco! Remember Harry J. Potter? That's your fiancé, or in poetic words: your one and only – like what you've told two- three other people. Open your eyes. Harry is better in almost every aspect than Hermione.'_

Instead of being alleviated, that pain racked him even more. _'Give me a break. My one and only… how true, thanks to that damn Amora Aevus. Besides, he's a boy. What I really want is to be like him, not to be with him… Oh, somebody please help me!'_

Draco banged his head against the stone wall, albeit rather softly.

"What's the matter with you?"

He abruptly whipped his head towards the source of that familiar voice. Hermione was standing a few feet away, wearing an amused expression.

"Erm, nothing. I'm still a bit miffed that my Arithmancy homework didn't get a full mark," said Draco.

"That's tough," Hermione nodded in mock sympathy. "But not every day you'll see someone hurt their own head only because of a regular homework. Even I won't go that far." She suddenly giggled and added, "You know something? You reminded me of Ron!"

"He banged his head on the wall because of his homework too?" Draco asked dryly.

Hermione laughed harder before she proceeded to tell Draco a few stories about Ron and the extremely amusing things he had done.

'_Eww. She's really into Ronniekins,'_ Draco thought, thoroughly displeased, as he endured Hermione's delighted face and occasional giggles when she was talking for nearly ten minutes straight, all about Ron. _'Ron, Ron, and Ron… I wonder if you talk about me when you're with Ron.'_

"Draco, are you still listening?" Hermione enquired when she noticed that Draco suddenly looked pensive. The boy had been berating himself for having inappropriate thought like that once again.

"Yeah. I know this is the boy you fancy, but it can be a bit too much for me if you keep talking about him like now."

"As you said yourself, this is the boy I fancy. Humour me."

He had an impression that Hermione knew that he secretly carried a torch for her, and she was indirectly passing him a message to go dig a hole and bury that unrequited feeling in it. Striving to keep his composure, he replied, "As you wish. I rather love Weasel myself."

"He loves you too, you know?"

"And you?" Draco couldn't stop himself, "Do you love me, too?"

Hermione gazed thoughtfully at Draco. "Is that serious look necessary? You're my best friend, Draco. You saved my life. Of course I love you," she eventually replied.

"It's wonderful having the three most famous Gryffindor love me," Draco drawled, feigning indifference.

"It can't be helped, since you're no longer the pathetic git you used to be." She chuckled as Draco huffed, before continuing with a dreamy expression in her face, "Three more months before your wedding day. I can hardly wait!"

"It's not you and Ron who'll be getting married on that day. More importantly, I don't think anything will change between Harry and me after the wedding."

Hermione gently touched Draco's arm. "One thing's going to change. You will like Harry more and more, I'm sure of it."

Draco wondered if Harry talked a lot to his friends about his relationship with Draco. He nodded, and then added in quieter voice, "This Love for a Lifetime prevails over anything."

She gave him a reproachful look. "It most likely does, but that's because Harry loves you. Not only that, Ron and I will always pray for your happiness with Harry."

"Ron and I…," repeated Draco. He folded his arms and asked, "Is your relationship with Ron really progressing smoothly? Will we hear from you soon that you two are officially an item?"

"I suppose so," she smiled bashfully. "Maybe one day we can go on a double date. Isn't that great?"

"That's only going to be embarrassing for me." He smiled at Hermione's disappointed face and finished his reply, "But as long as you're happy, I'll go with it."

That effectively brightened up her face. Draco marvelled at how easy it was to deceive somebody who wasn't connected with him by a soul bond.

At that moment, unnoticed by anyone, a small Redwing with a pair of haunting eyes swept to the sky.

---ooooo---

Near the curfew, the present Hogwarts Head Boy was enjoying his solitary stroll along the lake. The full moon shining down from the sky lightened the night and accompanied Harry's walk. It snowed heavily in the evening and now an untouched thick blanket of snow lay on Hogwarts ground.

It was a beautiful night, and Harry could fully appreciate that fact because it had been a nice day for him. Somehow, Draco was all over him the whole time since the afternoon break. When it was snowing outside, they basked in the warmth of Harry's room and cuddled up together under the blanket. They talked about many personal things: the forthcoming wedding, their dream careers, even all about their future home and how to sort out their different preferences when living together.

He had known that no matter what, he would love to live his life with Draco for ever. Right now, Harry felt that he would live a deliriously happy life with Draco for ever. They still didn't have a lot of things in common, they still argued with each other about trivial matters, and Draco probably still didn't love him as much as he wished. Nevertheless, it was all right because they still would spend the rest of their lives together and he loved Draco unconditionally.

One day, he was certain that Draco could love him back. Today, Draco had shown that he enjoyed being with Harry and planning their future together. The previous conversation about where they would live and how they would arrange their home brought a smile to Harry's face. Vivid pictures of the future were playing in his mind, where he and Draco would spend peaceful days, working in related jobs so they could always be near each other, and they would grow old without any regret for the bond that tied their souls to one.

So lost in his imagination, Harry didn't watch carefully where he was going. He would have tripped over a protruding tree root if an amused familiar drawl hadn't warned him: "Mind your step, Mr Potter."

Harry turned his head and then approached the object of his utmost affection. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy. Fancy meeting you here."

Gesturing with his head to the sky, Draco replied, "It's been a while since the last time I watched the moon from my secret place."

"It's almost curfew. You'd better go back now and make a better plan for the future."

"That's rich, coming from a regular curfew-breaker. So, wanna break the curfew together tonight?" Draco winked.

Harry pondered the idea for a moment before he answered with a smile, "Well then, if you insist."

Draco chuckled and reached out his hand to ruffle Harry's hair. In turn, Harry entwined their fingers together and they walked rather hastily to Draco's secret place, hand in hand.

They went past the foliar veil and entered the passage through the grove which led to their destination. Both of them stopped simultaneously as they became aware of fresh footprints in the snow covering the path ahead of them.

Draco and Harry stared at each other and shook their heads, frowning. Neither of them had been here recently.

Harry noticed that the footprints came from two persons, most likely a male and a female, and it aroused a suspicion in his mind. _'Husky did run to this direction.'_

He was about to ask Draco to return back, but his fiancé had continued walking towards the clearing in front of them. Harry scratched the back of his neck and followed Draco. During that time, in the sky, clouds had moved and covered the moon, leaving only dim light barely enough to illuminate the way. The two boys used their wands to help them move forwards.

They reached the edge of the clearing encircled by the strange trees and saw those familiar glowing fairies in the distance, buzzing actively around that place despite the coldness of the winter. The fairies gave light to the surrounding area, so Harry and Draco didn't need to use their own magic anymore. Stealthily both of them looked around and eventually saw two silhouettes embracing each other in the middle of the clearing.

Draco pursed his lips and prepared to hex those intruders. These two persons, obviously lovers, dared come here and infringe his privacy. They were even obviously going to have some romance, as their faces went closer and closer. As the two silhouettes finally locked lips, the clouds parted to give way for the stream of moonlight, revealing those lovers' identities. That moment, Draco forgot all about the hex he was going to throw.

What he saw had upset him more than the fact that his secret place was breached by unwelcome guests. There, before his very eyes, was the sight of Hermione and Ron kissing below the moonlight.

---ooooo---

Draco had been frozen on his spot, desperately wishing that somebody was just trying to pull his leg. It stung him so much. He knew there was no point in feeling this way. It wasn't like he could ever have Hermione, anyway. He had been bound to Harry for eternity. Still, it tore him apart watching her kissing another guy.

Harry saw everything too, including how Draco reacted to the sight before them. And just like Draco, Harry felt a terrible stinging pain clawing his heart. He approached his fiancé silently and took Draco's arm, gently pulling him away from there. Draco moved in a trance as Harry led him back to the castle.

The way back to the castle was eerily silent. Neither of the boys spoke and their steps were equally quiet. Draco didn't know what to think, he had just received a double blows to his heart. First, it was confirmed that he still loved Hermione, still wanted her, despite being unable to act upon it. Second, he found out that Hermione had been together with Ron, and to make it worse they made out right on his cherished private spot. That last one was an extra blow itself.

Without realizing it, Harry and Draco had arrived in front of Harry's room. Harry uttered the new password so quietly that even Draco couldn't hear it. But Draco himself was still lost in his own world, and he wasn't really aware when Harry tugged him to step into the room.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment in front of the fireplace. Neither of them looked at the other.

"How did they know about that place?" Draco's voice broke the silence.

"I guess… Ron found the way there this afternoon. Sorry, Cocco. I should've known…"

"Never mind. It's not like that place is out of bounds, other people who have found it can be there anytime they want. I should've followed your advice to place a ward or concealing charm around there." A short while later he continued, "I'm not supposed to be upset like this. They're our friends. But I wish they hadn't gone there to… to… "

"Snog," Harry callously finished for him.

Draco's lips twitched a little at this. Something was strangling him from the inside, making him sick and unhappy. Silence stretched out again.

All of a sudden, an unanticipated single tear rolled down Draco's face. Automatically he wiped his cheek, forgetting Harry's presence next to him.

"What's the matter?" The soft whisper sent panicking chill along Draco's spine.

"Err, something got into my eyes…" Another tear threatened to come out, and Draco turned around to avoid Harry seeing it. But he couldn't avoid the memory of the kiss he'd just witnessed erupting into his mind. A small hiccup passed his lips, and at that moment Draco couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Along with the tears, all his frustration, his secret desire, his dreams and hopes for a certain brown-haired girl flowed out of his heart._ 'Stop it! Stopitstopitstopit!'_

"You're crying," Harry observed with outward calmness masking the searing pain which had been racking his heart.

Receiving no answer from Draco, Harry went on, "Does it really hurt seeing Hermione and Ron in action?"

Wiping his tear-streaked face furiously, Draco turned to face Harry and retorted, "This has nothing to do with them!"

"Actually, that was a rhetorical question."

Harry stepped forwards and lifted Draco's chin to see his face. The eyes were shining with tears which made them look even more silver than usual. Harry couldn't help thinking that Draco's eyes got more beautiful when he was upset. As jealousy and anger overpowered him, Harry began to lose his coolness.

"We all know they've got closer recently. Well, the point is: _you're bound to me_. Whatever happens with Ron and Hermione is none of your concerns. What's so difficult about forgetting your _little crush_?" Harry's voice was icy, but not as freezing as his eyes.

Draco gulped with fear and guilt. He repeatedly cursed the bond between them which made it impossible for him to lie to Harry. He also cursed tonight, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and himself. Draco tore his chin away from Harry's grip and took a step back, looking at anywhere but Harry's face.

"I know… but…"

Awkwardly Draco moved from the brighter spot lit by blaze from the fireplace to stand in front of the room's windows. He raised his head to the far-off sky, where the moon reflected a soft silvery glow and a few stars were visible. There was nothing beautiful about the moon according to Draco at that point. It even failed to serve as a distraction. He noted miserably that Harry had followed him.

Standing behind his fiancé, Harry burst out, "You said you had given up on her and wanted to start a new life with me. Did you lie about that? What else must I do to make you forget her? _Why can't you forget her_?"

"I've tried to! I thought I've got over my… this feeling. I like you, I really do. But… I… I really don't know."

He lied, because he knew. He knew now why he could never bring himself to kiss Harry on the lips. However special the time and the place would be, he would never let Harry kiss him. Even on that New Year's Eve, under Aurora Borealis, when he felt like kissing with Harry, it would not have happened even if Pansy hadn't disturbed them.

Because for him, his first kiss was a priceless gift he would give for the person he truly loved. Deep inside his heart, beyond his control, Draco had always reserved himself for this person… who was not the same person with this handsome boy who loved him so much.

'_How stupid of you, Draco Malfoy… How very stupid…'_ But he couldn't help it. He just couldn't win against his heart's command. And to think that he was heartless all those times…

Draco couldn't conceal the agony he was suffering right now from Harry. It wasn't Draco's expression reflected on the window's glass which informed Harry about it, but the damnable magic bond which connected their souls. Feeling his heart shatter, Harry grabbed Draco's arms and turned him around.

"Stop it, Cocco, stop thinking of her. Think about me, just me. I love you." His voice was laden with despair and suffering, especially on the last three words. Draco couldn't look at Harry's face. It had been unbearable just hearing his pleas and confession of love. He realized he had hurt Harry and it hurt him too, but what could he do to control his emotion?

He freed himself from Harry's grip and took a step backwards. "Please give me more time. I need it to get myself sorted."

"How much longer do you need? You've been wasting your time since the beginning, because we all always know she doesn't love you!" Harry shouted the last phrase.

"But I don't love you, either!" Draco shouted back, impulsively.

If only Draco had known that it would literally make his heart ache seeing a tear trickling down Harry's cheek, he wouldn't have said that. It didn't hurt because of Harry's dejected feeling surging through Draco from their shared bond. It hurt because he fully realized that it took a helluva great pain to make Harry Potter cry. It hurt more because this time he was to blame for being the said helluva great pain. _'Just when I was supposed to lie… Merlin, I'm really stupid after all…'_

"I know. But I love you," Harry said after a moment of silence. Tears kept flowing down silently from those green eyes, and he continued with a quivering voice, "I love you more than anything. You can't forget that. And you can't forget that our souls are bonded and we're going to be together for ever."

The moon still shone brightly in the sky, but a mass of dark clouds had been drifting closer. Harry suddenly became aware that his face was uncomfortably wet and he abruptly turned his head down, wiping his eyes and cheeks with his sleeve. He sniffed softly and took a deep breath, restraining himself from looking even more pathetic.

As for Draco, everything that Harry did only ripped him apart more and more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Draco said with a hitch of breath.

"Yes, you did," Harry remarked bitterly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry. I'm really sorry…"

Harry said nothing, and he suddenly felt Draco's fingers grasping his sleeve. The blond boy stepped closer to his fiancé.

"Do something." Harry didn't quite catch the whisper coming past Draco's trembling lips. He lifted his eyes and saw Draco looking at him with unreadable expression.

Draco repeated more clearly, "Do something."

"What?" Harry croaked.

"Anything."

Draco had just given him a permission to kiss him, somehow Harry understood that. "Why?" _'Why just now?'_

"Because…" _'I must forget her.'_ "… I'm only yours, aren't I?"

'_Since when?'_ Harry felt like making a derisive snort. He definitely didn't want pity from Draco. But he wasn't the only one who was hurting. Both of them were hurting. Moreover, the pain had become unbearable for him and he couldn't leave Draco's challenge unanswered. No longer caring of anything else, Harry tossed away his self-restraint and let all the pent-up feelings inside him determine his next move.

Fastening his hand at Draco's nape, Harry pulled their faces together. He glanced for one second at the distressed grey eyes before forcefully meshing their lips together.

Draco didn't push him away, nor did he kiss back immediately. Harry sensed the guilt flowing from Draco's heart, which added to his own feeling of being rejected. He felt like a rapist. He shouldn't kiss Draco like this. He had to stop this foolish and desperate act. But that was just the instruction from his brain, whereas his heart and body told him the opposite. Don't stop.

Sudden nervousness attacked Draco, causing his body to be devoid of strength although his heart was racing like mad. This intimacy was something he had not been able to cope with. The closeness of their bodies, the blending of their lips, the way Harry plundered his priceless gift – on his own request. He could taste Harry's salty tears on his mouth, could taste Harry's desperation mixed with his own. This was what drove him to start kissing back.

Draco's response produced an immediate effect on Harry. Harry felt his whole body ablaze, his passion heightened. Soon he pried open Draco's lips and thrust his tongue into the warm wetness of his beloved's mouth. Draco was alarmed yet unable to pull back. He let Harry's tongue roam around and tentatively touched it with his own tongue. Before long both of the boys moaned simultaneously in agonizing pleasure from the ardent kiss, but neither of them heard it.

The moon had been hidden since a few minutes ago, leaving only dim light from behind the dark clouds. Only several distant stars remained in the gloomy sky to illuminate the two bonded souls who shared their emotional first kiss amid tears and despair.

---ooooo---

It was a mile away from the perfect kiss Draco had dreamt of. It was wet, with both tears and saliva. It involved dark cloudy sky and no romantic moonlight. It even happened in Harry's Head Boy chamber – a place he had vehemently avoided as a location for his fantasy first kiss. In spite of everything, Draco didn't regret having his first kiss happening without splendour like this.

Because it was dizzying. Making him scared, his chest hurting, and his mind occupied. Making him breathless. It made him forget about her and his total foolishness to keep his hopes. One more thing, Harry didn't seem to find kissing with him unpleasant.

It was a mile away from the perfect kiss Harry had expected. He was crying during the kiss and his chest constricted painfully. To be objective, this was more terrible than his first kiss. Yet, the kiss was indescribably wonderful. It was ten thousand times better than everything he had imagined before.

Because it was mind-blowing. Making him want it more and more, making him delirious and light-headed, making him feel complete. It made him helpless and hopeful at the same time. More importantly, it reminded him of his unconditional love for Draco, the person he cared about the most in the whole world. The person he wanted to have completely. It reminded him of his determination to win Draco's heart, to make Draco love him back – reason or no reason.

One more thing, Draco didn't seem to find kissing with him unpleasant.

And so, five minutes after that unpremeditated kiss, both boys were still standing near the window in each other's arms. Draco felt exhausted and extremely dizzy. His knees had gone weak; if it wasn't for Harry's support, he would have dropped to the floor.

The moon slowly showed itself as the cloud moved, and Harry shifted a little to glance outside the window. He felt Draco's arms round his waist tighten. Turning back to his fiancé, Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco lifted his eyes and they gazed at each other.

Harry smiled shyly, and Draco perceived blissful satisfaction accompanying mischievous sparkle on those emerald eyes. At that moment, Draco realized that the best thing about his first kiss was the fact that it made Harry so happy. And since he sensed that happiness directly, coupled with the knowledge that it was because of him, Draco automatically became happy as well.

That moment, Draco toughened his resolution. He might have no control over his heart. But now he knew what his heart wanted, knew that it would never be fulfilled, and knew that he must place his logical reasoning over it. He had been bound to Harry for ever, that was the only thing for certain. He had already given his first kiss to Harry, which meant he had been one step closer to giving his heart as well. Maybe he wouldn't be able to love Harry as much as Harry loved him, but he must be able to love Harry more than he loved others. Tonight he had gained the strength he needed to do that.

Meeting Harry's eye, Draco asked quietly, "Why don't you hate me, Harry?"

Harry averted his eyes from Draco before answering, "Can't do that."

"I'm sorry for being an idiot."

Harry was still looking away when he replied, "It's okay. You're not the only one."

Draco suddenly burst out laughing. Once he subsided, he said, "I happen to remember that I told you once: I won't let you suffer. You remember that?"

"…Yeah. So?"

"I promise, Harry. I will forget her. I don't want to make you cry again."

This time Harry couldn't respond, because he was too busy fighting back another chain of tears. Draco instinctively brought their faces closer and gave Harry a gentle kiss.

"Course it's perfectly fine if you cry because of happiness."

Smiling, Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the familiar scent of his beloved. He whispered, "Stay here tonight, Cocco."

And Draco stayed.

---ooooo---

It was about 10 o'clock in the morning when Draco returned to his own room. He and Harry had dreamless sleep for a few hours and were unable to continue sleeping afterwards. So they lay in, chatting quietly about trivial matters before a long silence fell on them. Somehow, they acted as if they were just acquaintances instead of two persons who had already known the taste of each other's lips and mouths.

He had started feeling uncomfortable to stay in that room with Harry, so Draco said bluntly that he wanted to go back to his room. Harry had nodded without showing resistance to it. He had smiled contentedly to Draco, looking gorgeous and unruffled, so Draco was certain that now everything was all right.

Once Draco had left, Harry closed his eyes and released a sigh. He had just realized how tired he was. He hadn't cried for a long time, and he didn't know before that hope could be as exhausting as emotional pain. He opened his eyes and squinted against the sunlight brightening his bedroom through the window. Spring would arrive soon, and the day wouldn't be as cold as it was now. It was indeed exhausting, but he had determined to hold onto this hope for as long as he needed.

Alone in his big room, Harry suddenly felt lonely. At this moment, he wanted to see his father and mother. He wanted to have Sirius beside him. He wanted to talk with Ron and Hermione, with Lupin, with Dumbledore. He wanted to know what the Weasleys would say to him. He wished his family were there.

Meanwhile, as soon as he was inside his room, Draco took a deep breath. Ice dashed to him, obviously expecting food. He lifted the hamster and brushed his cheek against its soft silvery fur. Realizing that Draco didn't intend to give it any treat, Ice bit his ear and leaped down.

"Merlin's beard! You really love only Harry, don't you? Ungrateful bogus rodent…," he grumbled, nursing his ear. If Ice wasn't so small and cute, he would've kicked it.

His eyes were immediately drawn to his other pet. Lorelei was resting on her usual spot, but there was one thing totally unusual. She had been completely ignoring Draco from the moment he returned to the room. Instead, the phoenix was gazing intently out of the window. Draco approached her and looked outside too, trying to find out what had bound Lorelei's attention to such extent.

"What are you staring at, Lorelei?"

A Redwing bird perched at a leafless Elm tree, close enough to Draco's window. Draco was pretty certain that it was the Redwing which stood in the end of Lorelei's line of gaze. The small winter bird hopped from branch to branch and Lorelei's eyes followed its movement.

"Are you watching the Redwing? Hah! I thought there was another phoenix out there, or something equally extraordinary. Stop it, Lorelei. You look as if you were in love with that bird. I don't even know whether it's a male or a female," Draco rambled without expecting his phoenix to respond, and he walked away from the window. Perhaps Lorelei had never seen another winged animal before.

From the Elm's branch, the Redwing glanced at Draco's window for one last time before it unfolded its wings and flew away.

---ooooo---

"Amora Aevus, you said? Are you sure?" Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne, those red eyes gleaming dangerously in that large but dimly lit room.

"Absolutely," came deep nasal voice from a lanky figure in front of the Dark Lord. A man stood there with both hands in his robe's pockets, showing a vaguely bored expression. Albeit having completely grey hair, he wasn't older than about 35 years old, well-groomed with alluring looks. Nevertheless, there was something sinister about this man, which matched the evilness of Lord Voldemort himself. "Of course, if you doubt me, certain people can give you the confirmation you need."

The Dark Lord shook his head, "I don't doubt you. But a little confirmation indeed won't hurt." He turned to his servant standing on the corner and ordered, "Wormtail, call Lucius here immediately."

Wormtail bowed and scurried away to carry out his Master's order. Just like most other people, he was excited at the prospect of seeing Lucius struggling to explain in front of the Dark Lord. Lucius and his family had caused many of Lord Voldemort's followers, including Wormtail, to go through hell.

Voldemort's expression was a mixture of displeasure and excitement. "Who knows that one day we will be grateful that we have not killed Potter?"

"We don't need to be grateful for anything, my Lord. Amora Aevus probably caused the Erased Moon to protect Potter as well, so we couldn't kill him no matter what," the other man breathed.

Lord Voldemort didn't appear to mind that man's cheeky tone. Instead, he responded, "You don't seem to be affected at all knowing about this piece of facts. Can't you see how valuable it is? Our next plans depend on this."

"Pardon me, but this piece of facts has lost its novelty in my eyes."

"I see," Voldemort stepped down from his throne and walked towards the grey-haired man, his red eyes never leaving the other man's face. "I sense a thirst for more adventures in your mind right now. Have you already had certain plan to do?"

"I'd like to return to Hogwarts either tomorrow or the day after."

"You are going back to Hogwarts? I personally don't see the need to do so. Besides, Dumbledore might have tightened the security."

"Yes, but where there is a will, there is a way. I might be able to gather more interesting information, and Metatron is lonely without me." He absently swept his fringe from his forehead and said, "Well, my Lord, Lucius will be here soon. I suppose you'd like to interview him in private, wouldn't you?"

"You may leave if you want to. I know you cannot stand being in the same room with Lucius for long, and vice-versa."

The grey-haired man smiled, revealing a dimple on his left cheek, before he bowed and turned around. He halted on the doorway as Lord Voldemort called, "Tell me what makes you so eager to return to Hogwarts, Fabriel."

The man named Fabriel smiled wider than before. His striking azure eyes twinkled with dark mischief and he replied, "The Valentine's Day."

TBC

A/N time, though I doubt people still remember what they'd written in their reviews…

--- Für **Viridiana**: Hugs you back, and thanks for being the first one who asked for update in 2006. For me, there is no such thing as stupid theory. Who knows that anything you mentioned can serve as my inspiration:-D

--- Für **Sara**: Ciao, Sara. Now you've got answers to two of your questions. And I think I've kind of hinted at what made Voldemort interested in Draco. It's as if I'd been writing this chapter exclusively to satisfy your curiosity ;-)

--- Für **VRENDA-SAN**: Love your suggestion, and I was particularly thrilled reading that "a little more of angst is always appreciated" :-)

--- Für **Euphory: **Oh no, there goes my dream of writing an unforgettable story… ;-) It would be great if you want to get reacquainted with this fic.

--- Für **NATWEST:** I'll try writing more soul-searing kisses, though they might not be up to your expectation. However, I don't plan for any baby in the future. Hehee… sorry.

--- And **marlee**, the idea of sex-fiend!Draco and dismayed Snape sent me ROFL. I thank you for that, and for loving this piece of crap even after such a long time.


End file.
